Being Lionhearted
by carexofxmagicalxcreatures
Summary: When working undercover for the Order, Lily Evans makes a tragic mistake. On accident, she is thrust into the world of treasure hunting where myths become reality; 'The Marauders' is more than just a nickname; and there's more at stake than a bit of gold because a certain man named James Potter is after a priceless artifact and he's not the only one... AU jily. COMPLETE.
1. Trouble

**Summary: When working undercover for the Order, Lily Evans makes a tragic mistake. On accident, she is thrust into the world of treasure hunting where myths become reality; 'The Marauders' is more than just a nickname; and there's more at stake than a bit of gold because a certain man named James Potter is after a priceless artifact but he's not the only one...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the seers, the bird, and the plot. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Why are you running you brats?! You lot too chicken to face me?" he taunted, voice husky due to the smoke.

I spun in the middle of my retreat to throw an avifors charm directly at the man in the black robes and white mask. He sprouted feathers through his mask and I let out a peal of laughter as he started yelling and began trying to rip the feathers off his face but his mask was in the way. My attack had not gone unnoticed by my fellow Order of the Phoenix members.

"Let's focus on getting out of here Lil, yeah?" Gideon Prewett shot me an annoyed look as we ran.

I grinned and sent Gideon a wink only to feel the whoosh of another spell that just missed me. A spell that was more deadly than my easily reversible spell.

"Come on we've got to get out because the entire building is coming down." Beside me Fabian Prewett was sweating profusely as he grabbed my hand to guide me through the maze of rooms and beds of the orphanage we'd been sent to on a mission for Albus Dumbledore.

I pulled against him, my red hair catching the light of the flames that seemed to be engulfing everything behind us, "But there are the kids on the second floor!" I shouted at Gideon.

Gideon's strawberry blond hair was covered in dust, his eyes were shadowed, he looked exhausted, and for a moment I thought he was going to agree with me. We could hear the screams of children above us. Gideon had said earlier he checked for kids with no sign but maybe they'd been hiding from the strange man with a wand.

"Gideon checked—he said we got them all out!" Fabian Prewett looked just like his brother but with extra freckles and as he pulled me back up to start running he glanced back at his brother who was deflecting spell after spell from the advancing dark wizard.

I bit my lip, looking back as well, spotting a stairwell not entirely damaged by the flames licking around us. I knew Fabian was just waiting for me to run and that I'd probably get in trouble but there was no reason why I shouldn't try to save those kids. They were innocent and for a dark wizard to purposely try and hurt them because they were witches and wizards not claimed to a blood status…

My blood boiled at the thought of the prejudice that launched this attack and I ripped myself from Fabian and headed for the stairs—throwing up a shield charm around me hoping that no one would follow me. I made it halfway up the wooden stairs and I started hearing the kids and their terrified screams. Adrenaline picked up again and I started running faster up those stairs and that's when my foot caught a broken board and I tripped as my foot sunk into the old wood.

"No!" I gasped as my wand clattered down the stairs behind me. I tugged against the wood but my foot was stuck and so was I.

The building was coming down and the aurors would be here soon. I wasn't supposed to be here and if the aurors caught me I'd be in trouble. The Ministry was just looking for a reason to put a muggle born like me on trial.

Suddenly I heard footsteps below me but as I heard that I heard the screams of the children above me intensify. Fabian appeared, a new gash bleeding profusely on his side—I could see it through his shirt.

"Fabian! Help!" I begged, reaching out my hand.

Quickly and efficiently he helped me out of my trap on the stairs and handed me my wand that he'd grabbed. Feeling more comfortable with my wand back in my hand I turned away from him to run up the stirs for the kids but Fabian grabbed my arm even more tersely.

"Lily we have to get out, the Ministry is coming." He warned me, "Gideon swears he checked for more kids and there weren't any!"

"We can't leave them!" I squealed, pointing up the remaining stairs where the childish screams were.

"Dumbledore won't let you on anymore missions if you get caught!" he warned me as I pulled myself from his grasp to go save the kids.

"They're just kids, Fab! Someone should at least look!" I shouted back at him, climbing up the stairs towards the screams.

"Lily!" he screamed after me, voice cut off as soon as I swung open the door towards the screams that stopped as soon as I entered the small room.

There were no children, nothing. It had been a trap. A magical property had charmed the room to make it emit screams—probably to allow the Death Eaters in the building time enough to escape—they knew at least one of us couldn't resist the screams.

"Damn it all!" I shouted, spinning to head back down the stairs as the smoke and flames grew as time went on. Well, if there were flames I couldn't see them because of the smoke that I was choking on as I tried to run back down the stairs to Fabian who had seemingly disappeared from his spot on the step.

Just then I was caught back in the step where Fabian had saved me from in the first place. My luck was never ending today. I blasted the stairs apart with my wand, seeing nothing but black under me. I ran again, this time coughing up mucus from the smoke. Every breath was becoming more difficult and I couldn't see where I was going.

At one point I ran right into a wall of flames and screamed as soon as the flames touched my body. I jumped back, looking around despite being blind from the smoke. I didn't blame Fabien for leaving me here. I should've listen to him instead of falling for the trap.

I was trapped as I ran again and spotted a clearing of smoke, reaching out with my wand arm I yelled "_Reducto_!"

The entire wall in front of me fell crumbling and caused more smoke and flames erupted from the damage but I jumped through the flames right into the next room. Continuing this tactic I managed to break my way out into the street where Ministry officials started appearing. I could make out their black cloaks in the smoke and debris covered street. They would love to put me on trial for this.

Without even hesitating I apparated knowing I only had seconds to get out before their protective charms went up. I remember appearing burned, battle scared, and broken to my parents old house and I just sat on the old swing set trying to breathe. I should've left with Fabian and Gideon like we'd been told to do but I'd tried to play the hero.

I took a deep breath that was followed by a cough that reminded me I needed to get back to Headquarters and let everyone know I'd escaped. I could've been caught today because of my pride and pluckiness.

I wrapped my hand around my wand tightly and reminded myself there were worse ways to let your pride get the better of you.

**~~~Even the most heroic of actions can backfire~~~**

"Please Professor." I begged, falling into the chair in front of the old man's desk dramatically, "Please put me back working with the Prewett's!"

"Lily." Albus Dumbledore glared at me over his silver rimmed glasses with a glare that probably could've put my own mum to shame. "You know I think highly of you but—"

"Professor…" the old term fell off my lips again and Dumbledore sent me a glare.

"Lily."

I blatantly pursed my lips and stared back at him. Once my old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore—probably the greatest wizard of all time—was now my leader. I was supposed to take his instruction over the resistance without arguing. When I'd graduated from Hogwarts in May he'd asked me to come join the resistance against the Ministry and the Purebloods alike. At first I thought it would be all fun and adventures and kicking some dark wizard arse—and it was—until I purposefully got my fellow resisters and me in a hot spot during an orphanage raid. After we'd gotten away by the skin of our teeth I'd been placed as an undercover waitress at a café in northern London to "watch for suspects of dark magic" as Dumbledore had put it.

I liked to call it being Mila Vablatsky's personal slave and guardian since she wasn't allowed to use magic anymore. I didn't know why she couldn't use magic but I knew that's one of the reasons Dumbledore had me working for her. Well, that and Dumbledore said she had something that would be helpful to Lord Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore doubted Mila actually knew how important her work as a seer was but he still wanted someone watching over her.

Tomorrow was August 1st and that would make it almost two months since the orphanage incident and I hadn't seen hide or hair of a dark wizard. I was absolutely certain that returning to that boring old café owned by the seer would harbor the same results: absolutely no leads and no fun. I pushed back my red hair, hoping I could possibly force my old Headmaster to accept I did not do well as an undercover agent.

"I just want to be back in the field." I beseeched, "Please Prof—Albus!" I let his first name slip off my tongue despite my unfamiliarity with it.

Dumbledore shook his head, picking up come paper in front of him, "Miss Evans you are needed in that shop, Mila is important to the cause. She isn't aware how wanted seers are on Voldemort's side and she cannot do magic anymore. She needs someone watching over her."

I knew all this. I knew it, but I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to tell him nothing was happening and get moved to a more interesting position undercover. Well, I knew why really, it was because Dumbledore no longer trusted me. I'd broken his trust when I broke orders and almost got caught by the Ministry.

I remained staring at a little crack in Dumbledore's desk before stating like a five year old, "I feel like I'm being punished." I let my green eyes lift to Dumbledore who watched me closely, "Prof—Albus—I just want to do something worthwhile."

"This is worthwhile." He promised me, blue eyes blazing, "but if you really feel strongly about this I'll see if I can get you put on the next mission with Marlene McKinnon and the Prewett's."

I perked up, "Marlene's back from the last mission?" I spoke hopefully; I hadn't seen the blonde from my school days since she'd left under Dumbledore's orders a month before.

Dumbledore nodded, as he continued sorting through papers on his desk, half paying attention to me and half to the papers on his desk, "She, Fabian, and Gideon arrived back last night with information on the Minister of Magic and his nephew James Potter."

I made a face like I'd eaten a sour lemon at the mention of the latter's name and Dumbledore caught it with a grin, "That wasn't a face because I mentioned your fellow Gryffindor was it?"

"What? James Potter? Of course not." I sent him a grin back; Dumbledore knew my aversion to the handsome nephew of the Minister of Magic. "Did Marlene or the boys find anything?"

He sobered, "No, I'm afraid Marlene tailed Potter and his Uncle all the way to Egypt where she lost their trail."

"Minister of Magic." I snorted; leaning back against the chair I had dropped into earlier, "If he's gone all the time then who is running the Ministry?"

"Eric Carson and James Potter are the least of your worries." Dumbledore appeared to be done conversing with me because he stood up from his desk and made a pushing motion with his arms, "Come along Lily, you've got to get back to Mila's before she notices your absence."

I moaned and rolled from my chair, landing to my knees on the threadbare carpet on the floor of the expansive office, "Fine." I mumbled as Dumbledore laughed at my lack of pertinence and came around his desk to offer me help off the floor. As I stood up he placed both his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look up into his blue eyes curiously.

"I know you want more out of a life than sitting in a café but one day you might just come to see that life isn't all chasing Death Eaters and turning them into chickens." He winked and I couldn't help but grin as well.

"They all deserve to be turned into chickens." I snickered, pulling my wand from it's holster under my skirt, "Voldemort most of all."

Dumbledore laughed and guided me to the fireplace where I would be making my exit through the flames via floo powder. I laughed too and glanced up at the older wizard appreciatively. I knew he thought he was doing what was best for me but honestly I just didn't see how staying at The White Horse Café was helping the resistance.

I accepted Dumbledore's dismissal but inside I was wondering how on earth my life could possibly change to make it more exciting.

**~~~Your mistakes don't define you, unless you let them~~~~**

Mila Vablatsky was a seer (according to Dumbledore anyways) and loved to flaunt her magical side despite her inability to do magic with a wand. As far as I knew her wand had been snapped when she was a teenager and I never found out the reason why. Dumbledore always said it wasn't his story to tell but Marlene said it had something to do with one of her predictions gone horribly wrong.

It was a wonder how the White Horse Café even managed to stay above ground with the oddities that she had hanging on the walls. There were tarot cards, coffee tables decorated with the symbols of each astrological month, and the entire place was drenched in dark foreboding colors. Despite this obvious lack for knowing what's popular, the Café managed to draw in regular customers because of Mila's other fondness—coffee.

We mostly attracted older muggle gentleman who loved to relive their old war days and tell me stories as I passed them their strong black coffee or raspberry tea. I had grown to develop a strong love for the smell of the caffeinated drinks even though I hated the taste of coffee. I only ever drank Mila's Orange Sprite Tea, which she often made especially for me.

Mila and I got along well enough and she often treated me like I was a friend instead of her employee. I didn't like how boring the job was but I did find Mila's predicament of being a seer with no magic totally fascinating.

I was currently positioned in front of one of the frosted windows, double checking the tip an older man had left at his table. The tablecloth was worn and faded but was a maroon color that reminded me of my old school robes folded in my school trunk upstairs in my room.

After I'd been sent to Mila's about her ad she'd hired me on the spot—something about a good premonition about me. Later, when she'd found out about me being a witch and muggle born to boot she cleared out her guest room so that I could live with her. That had been the plan all along according to Dumbledore. He hadn't been able to convince Mila to join him at Hogwarts so this was Dumbledore's way of watching over the seer.

The bell to the front door rang and I looked up in surprise while simultaneously stuffing the tip money into the pocket of my work vest. A dark skinned man wearing a three-piece suit was the new customer—someone I had never seen before. Of course I immediately perked up with interest and sent him a smile. The man gave me a look up and down before proceeding to the front counter.

I made an irritated face, walking forward, "Can I help you sir?" I asked considerately, walking forward from my table with awareness and checking to make sure that the other customers were content before starting on my new customer. The old lady sipping her tea in the corner appeared satisfied and the older gentleman at table three appeared to be asleep so I went over to the dark haired man.

On closer inspection I noticed his hook shaped nose and sharp brown eyes and took an immediate dislike to his snarky looking facial expression as I walked up to the front counter to cut him off. He was looking around the shop in interest and I was certain I had never seen him in the café before. Perhaps Mila knew him?

"I said do you need help sir?" I asked in a more demanding voice, throwing my red hair over my shoulder in a way that was meant to be intimidating.

His sharp eyes turned on me again, "Are ya the owner?"

"No." I stated, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I don't want non o' ya filth." He snapped and I stepped away from him like he had suddenly contracted the plague, "I was jus' lookin' kay?"

"Fine." I said coolly, "call me if you need anything." And I left the man to his brooding by the list of teas we offered.

_Arrogant son of a hippogriff_. I sent him a nasty look as I retreated to behind the counter where I started doing inventory.

I wondered where Mila actually was—seeing as I hadn't seen her since yesterday when I'd arrived back from Dumbledore's. It was a Tuesday so I knew Mila didn't even have a planned lunch with her family since her only family was a young niece who could only visit on Wednesdays.

I decided to go check the back for my boss and spotted her brewing a potion in the far back of the kitchen with her nose buried deep into a divination book and the potion emitting a colorful stream of purple smoke. I coughed from the strong smells of her work and she looked up, her wrinkles defined in the dark of the backroom.

"Should you really be brewing back here?" I asked as I walked back to her, "Muggles already think you are insane."

"My headaches have been getting stronger so it's time to see things again." She told me. Her white hair was braided back and as I opened the door far in the back that led to the alley way I saw she had put more silver streaks of color in it.

"Perhaps your headaches would get better if you breathed clean air." I teased, despite me hating this temporary undercover position; Mila Vablatsky needed someone to help her run the shop. I don't know how she managed before me since she spent most of her time brewing seer potions and trying to gaze into crystal balls.

As soon as I had opened the back door the purple smoke disappeared slightly and the room no longer smelled as much as it had before. Even Mila's face looked less ashen. Mila glanced at me over her large cauldron and sent me a playful look. Above her, the black crow and her faithful but infuriating pet, squawked at me.

"Oh hush Otis." I snapped at the bird that then decided to swoop down upon me and attack me.

I screeched and went to cover my head and Mila howled at Otis to stop. Of course, as always, Otis refused to stop until he had pulled at a rather nice sized chunk of my red hair. Swooping up back to the rafters he cackled at me, his beady eye almost intolerable.

"Ugh you great brute!" I snapped, shaking my fist at him before feeling my scalp tenderly, "I should cook you and serve you in tea to the customers."

"Oh Lily he was just showing his affection." Mila had calmed down now that I wasn't swatting at her bird, she had taken back to her caldron brewing, "Is it slow out there?" she referenced to the café.

"Yes." I commented dryly, "Same old crowd unless you count this odd man who asked if I was the owner of the shop."

Mila mumbled, waving over her cauldron, "Well just go back out there. I want someone standing at attention incase something happens."

"God forbid a tea cup falls over." I said under my breath.

I think Mila told Otis to attack me once more on my way back out to the main shop just for that comment. As soon as I had shooed the pesky bird away I passed through the curtains and back into the main portion of the shop. My frown only deepened when I saw that Dark Broody Man was still casually standing beside the tea lists. I didn't like how his eyes kept falling over the same lines and I certainly didn't like his attitude.

"Have you picked a tea yet sir?" I questioned from over the counter, casually glancing back to see Mila had emerged from the dungeon out of interest, and luckily she'd made Otis stay in the back.

"No." the man mumbled darkly. Mila and I shot each other a look.

I reached under the back counter where my wand rested lightly on top of a stack of herbal teas. Mila couldn't do magic but I certainly could. Our attention was drawn when the door to the Shoppe opened up and a man a bowler hat, pale grey eyes, and wearing a long trench coat come into view.

"Carson." I whispered under my breath and I glanced at Mila in surprise.

Why on earth was the Minister of Magic here? Carson started for the front counter, making eye contact with my boss who was frozen in her spot. Dark Man was busy coming forward to the counter too, taking my attention from the Minister who stared up a charming conversation with Mila who was nervously stepping forward and backward on her toes.

"Good morning, I was hoping I could get a black coffee to go…" my left ear picked up on the Minister's deep voice as I tried to looked like I was focused on the Dark Man.

Dark Man ordered a black coffee as well. Mila and I both turned to reach for the darkened coffee pot underneath the bar. I let Mila grab it and with quiet looks I made her see I had everything under control. It was just the Minister—we were conveniently located near the main entrance to the Ministry of Magic and he probably just wanted a coffee before work.

There was no need to be alarmed.

I pushed my bangs out of my face and twisted to look at the dark skinned man only to see he was fiddling with something under the bar. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why was he suddenly ordering only when the Minster had shown up?

I let my eyes flutter back to the Minister who was conversing politely with Mila who was turning red. The Minister wasn't really watching anything and was instead focused on the tarot cards under the glass on the counter as he spoke to Mila.

Mila handed a cup of hot coffee to the Minister who reached for it and then it dropped, shattering on the floor. My eyes shifted back to Dark Man as the Minster apologized to Mila and started to reach for the cup.

Impulse took over as soon as I saw the unnamed man raise his arm once in the direction of the Minister of Magic. I shouted, the familiar rush of adrenaline helping me climb over the bar, surprise the dark skin man, and push him to the floor. Teacups and mugs that had been resting in the counter fell to the floor around us and broke. The dark skinned man was wrestling against me shouting as I shouted back, reaching over to punch him with as much force as I could muster.

The dark man turned, flipping me so that he was pointing his wand at me, the tip digging into my temple.

"_Stupi_—"

"No!"

I was struggling under him and then suddenly someone I couldn't see from the floor blasted us apart. I ended up being thrown back against the bar and I felt my head smack against it.


	2. A Sirius Misconception

**Chapter 2:**

I think my head was ringing and I'm pretty sure that Otis was still cackling in my ear. No wait, that wasn't Otis, it was a different noise—my eyes snapped open and it took a moment but as soon as I was adjusted to the light I realized that I was in a Hospital.

"Fabian wake up!" someone shouted, "She's awake!"

I recognized that voice and turned my head to see Gideon Prewett grinning at me from one of the boring old plastic hospital chairs. Beside Gideon was his twin brother who had jolted awake from mid sleep and was now also grinning brightly at me. I was surprised to see them since I wasn't supposed to see them until the Order Meeting. Then I remembered everything that had happened and I stared at the boys even more.

"What happened?" I asked them.

They jumped out of their chairs to hug me awkwardly over the bed.

I laughed, hugging them back with glee, "What going on?" I asked, "The Minister—"

"The Minister of Magic is safe and sound, thanks to you Lily!" Fabian beamed after he hugged me and leaned back so I could see him more clearly despite the harsh hospital lights.

I looked at him confused, "But what happened?"

"You jumped the terrorist over the counter and knocked him to the floor!" Fabian looked like I had made Christmas come early.

Gideon interrupted, "How'd you get all the luck?!"

"Who was he?" I asked of the Dark Man.

Fabian shrugged, "The Minister sent him directly to Azkaban with no questions asked. He says he doesn't care who the man works for—only that he's put behind bars."

Gideon looked annoyed at this and said, "Yeah and the guy didn't have a Dark Mark so no one knows who he was working for. All he said was he was sent to kill the Minister. The Minister is blaming the resistance though…" Gideon rolled his eyes.

"The Minister spoke to you?" I said aghast, knowing exactly the type of person the Minister was and how he viewed us workers for the Resistance.

Well, hopefully he didn't know I worked for the resistance. That could cause trouble.

Gideon and Fabian calmed their enthusiasm as they glanced at each other uneasily and then back to me, "Er." They said simultaneously.

"What?" my voice was cautious, I almost wanted to go back to sleep again.

"You saved the Minister of Magic, Lily." Fabian reminded me and I remembered jumping over the counter at the dark skinned man, "Your face was all over the newspapers just this morning!" Fabian reached around my head to a bedside table that held two newspapers: _Witch Weekly_ and _The Daily Prophet_.

I let my eyes trace the covers and that was my face. They had plastered my Head Girl portrait all over the newspapers! I went to reach out to grab the _Prophet_ from Fabian and then paused, seeing my wrist was wrapped. I stared at it quizzically before remembering that I'd punched the hook nosed man when I'd lost my wand. _Whoops._

"It doesn't hurt." I commented, twisting my wrist and feeling no pain.

"They wrapped it incase." Fabian said, sitting on the edge of my bed, "Look, Lil, the Ministry is using you as an hero—but you are muggle born so you have to be careful!"

I knew this information—it wasn't old news to me that my blood status meant little in this world. I was born of two non-magical parents and somehow possessed the magic that flowed through my veins. I'd always been good at magic, it was just as much a part of me and I was of it. Others in the Wizarding World viewed people of my kind as monstrosities. Some people—like the Minister of Magic himself—believed only those with pure blood deserved a spot in the Wizarding World.

Most of my kind had left the country or gone into hiding. I had basically done the same—no one was supposed to have made the connection that Lily Evans the waitress was Lily Evans the Head Girl at Hogwarts.

Blood status was the reason I was fighting for the war—for the resistance. I wanted my children and my grandchildren to flourish in a world that did not care about where they got their magic. I was fighting because of men like Eric Carson, men who lived on the throne only because it was handed to them. I sighed deeply and thought about what my actions now meant.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked the twins who frowned again, "Is he angry at me?"

"As far as we know he's convincing the Minister of Magic that you are Mila Vablatsky's cousin twice removed or something along those lines and she took you in when you couldn't find a job after Hogwarts." Fabian prattled on, "He's trying to give you at least some credibility."

"Because my blood status isn't credibility enough." I snorted, stretching my legs to make sure they worked. The muscles ached but I appeared to be in one piece after my adventure. I was a whole Hell of a lot better now than I had been after the Orphanage Mission for the Order months ago. That had left me with multiple burn wounds, scrapes, and bruises.

"I mean," Gideon said somewhat seriously, "You should've left the country at the end of Hogwarts."

I made a face, "Ugh no, that's what the Head Boy told me to do too. Prat." I remembered him, conceited James Potter, the Head Boy with me at Hogwarts and the very nephew of the man I had saved.

"James Potter was your year wasn't he?" Fabian grinned at his brother, "Yeah, he is a prat."

I sighed and moved on from the less than charming topic onto a new one as I pulled myself up from the bed to see I was in the same penny loafers and long skirt and flowery shirt. They were covered in dust and I think a bit of coffee and blood as well. It was hard to tell.

"They want you to stay here until they find a place for you to go safely." Gideon told me, "There's Aurors outside the door."

"Aurors shmurors." I teased, fingering my hair for knots as I started to head for the door, "I want to go home and take a shower. I'm a hero. I saved the Minister of Mag—"

My mockery was cut off when the very door I had been intending to exit opened and the Minster of Magic entered with about ten other men dressed in the Ministry robes. The Minister wore regular wizards robes and I noticed he had placed a bowler hat on his head to hide his balding. I made eye contact with Alastor Moody—a secret member of the resistance. Moody's lion-mane comparable hair was haphazardly swept to the side and it hardly move as he motioned at me to back away from the door. I stepped back and felt Fabian and Gideon step up beside me—the kind blokes that they were they were probably trying to show their support.

"Glad to see you are up and moving Miss Evans." The Minister of Magic extended a hand to me, which I took vigilantly, "I must extend my deepest gratitude for what happened yesterday in the café. It was extremely brave of you to jump that activist, my aurors assure me they would've been able to handle him of course-" I didn't like the way his blue eyes swept me up and down, "but it was brave of you none-the-less."

"Well I'm just happy I could help." I stupidly said as I glanced around the room for a silvery haired wizard—Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"I'd like to extended an invitation to dinner at my estate on Friday." I glanced back at the Minister of Magic in surprise, "I'll have some of my best aurors come get you from your flat at five."

And then he was gone.

Just like that.

He invited me to diner and left. I hadn't even accepted or declined. I was just expected to attend.

"Well that was—" Gideon started awkwardly.

"Interesting." Fabian and I finished up.

Moody had hung back and he gave all three of us a look that was a reminder to stay out of trouble. Gid, Fab, and I glanced at each other with small smirks because we all knew Moody was always telling the entire Order of the Phoenix to stay out of trouble—I think he was preaching to deaf ears.

No sooner had the Minister left, Dumbledore appeared with Alice Rogers at his side. Alice (a friend in the Order of the Phoenix) hugged me tightly, as did Dumbledore, who then requested that everyone leave so he could speak to me alone. Alice followed Fab and Gid out into the hallway and as soon as they shut the door Dumbledore pulled out his long intricately carved wand muttered a few incantations around the room to likely stop passerby from hearing our conversation.

We didn't move from our spots in the small hospital room. I stood in the middle of the room and he spoke in rushed undertones to me.

"The Ministry is playing this off as an attack by the Order of the Pheonix. They are going to use you as a hero, someone all muggle borns should aspire to be. You are in a unique position since you saved Carson's life now—he's up against the muggle born supporters who are watching every move he makes so he's going to flaunt you around like you support him."

"I don't support him!" I said venomously.

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically, "I know, but this is your new task. You maintain your undercover position as Mila's assistant. Mila needs protection now more than ever. Carson might be one of the wizards after her work."

"The Minister?"

Dumbeldore nodded before continuing, "You also need to do whatever Carson wants—the Ministry will most likely use you to make muggle borns think you support Carson despite his obvious distaste for those not of magical blood."

I looked at Dumbledore, horrified, "Professor," I said with earnest, "He's the reason most of my kind have to run away to other countries." I pulled at my hair in frustration, "He's just going to pull me around until he can find a reason to snap my wand in half!"

I'd watched plenty of muggle borns get dragged into the Ministry for questioning over pathetic reasons and then come out with their wands snapped in half. The Ministry hadn't officially outlawed being muggle born but they had certainly proven how they really feel. Dumbledore once said the Ministry is infiltrated with supporters of Voldemort—purebloods who called all the shots.

Carson was one of those supporters and one of those purebloods.

I put a hand to my face staring at Dumbledore with acceptance but at the same time I wondered how I was supposed to calmly work alongside Carson when he so obviously did not care for me.

"I know, I know." I spoke again before Dumbledore could, my voice feeble, "I just don't want to give anyone a reason to snap my wand or send me to Azkaban."

"Then don't give him a reason." Dumbledore said calmly, staring at me over his half moon shaped glasses, "Lily you have to do whatever the Ministry wants because you are muggle born. You are one of reasons this war is going on and you saved the Minister of Magic. You are in a position that's perfect for the Resistance. You wanted this, remember?"

I knew that. I had wanted more adventure but I hadn't thought about what that might mean. I certainly hadn't expected saving the Minister of Magic would directly pull me into the direction of the very people who wanted me out of their lives. I remembered everything that had ever been said about Carson at our meetings.

He was viciously against werewolves, he was the reason there were new laws about where muggle borns could shop for wands in Diagon Alley, he was possibly working for the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and his nephew never made much of an impression on me.

And now the Minister of Magic was the man I was expected to play nice with.

**~~~Don't judge a book by its cover~~~**

I spent Wednesday surrounded by people. The White Horse Café was bustling with muggles, witches, and wizards alike. Our normal muggle customers didn't have the faintest idea why The White Horse was suddenly so popular but the witches and wizards stood in line for an hour to just get a glimpse of me. Mila and I worked hard to serve everyone but it was hard and eventually Mila shut down the shop early, pushing the last witch who had begged me for my autograph as she was pushed out the door by Mila who threatened to boil her into a sauce for our crème cakes. Mila fell against the closed door to look at me in astonishment, her white hair array around her head.

"I think you've got a lot of new fans." I said weakly as I spotted two young wizards wave from the front window to be let in.

"Me?" Mila hissed, unhappy since her normal brewing hours had been taken up by the serving of hundreds of customers.

"It'll die down." I reminded her, wiping my hand on the towel hanging behind the bar, "As soon as someone else saves the Minister." I added with a hint of cheekiness.

Mila made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. "I'm going to go brew." Mila answered with a huff past me to the back where she would no doubt start up a new brew and not appear until the next day.

Exhaustion from my first day back I realized just how big of an effect I had made. People were still passing by the windows and I waved my wand so that the windows fogged over. Our muggle customers had already noticed something weird here since I'd attacked the hook nosed man—Fabian Prewett told me they'd had to modify their memories a bit. Now they had to deal with witches and wizards in their odd robes and pointed hats coming into get a glimpse of the once normal barmaid.

I groaned and leaned against the bar, considering drowning myself in the tea and coffee. I put my head in my hands, feeling a headache coming along when a teasing voice said, "You closed then?"

My neck shot up so fast I'm pretty sure I managed to get whiplash and then I just stared in shock. I didn't recognize him at all and I let my eyes leave his for a moment to look to make sure my wand was still tucked between my boot and leg.

Once I realized that he was standing stock still in the doorway I glanced up again but this time it was with interest. He had messy black hair that outlined hazel eyes and square framed glasses. I noticed he wore a dark blue sweater and his smile was devilish and curved up into a smirk.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" I asked my eyes glancing down to where my wand was hidden again.

He seemed offended by my advancement, "I'm Sirius. I just tried the front door and it was locked so I thought I'd check the back. I wanted a tea." Another smile, "I hear you've got the best in London."

I straightened my back and stared at him, "Sirius?" I didn't recognize him and he seemed like the type of person that would be hard to forget.

He put on a straight face, stuck one hand in the air and said with a smart laced tone, "I swear it."

"Well," I stared at him, "We're closed. Hence the front door bring locked."

He shrugged, "I've never been one to ignore locked doors."

I was incredibly turned on by him, despite his obvious cheek. I liked the way he was so forward with his actions. I liked the way his hazel eyes twinkled behind his frames as he watched me just as closely. I was intrigued by how clever he seemed. Unlike the others trying to get in he'd been the first one to try the back door—he'd been the first one to treat me like I was actually more interesting than just the girl who saved the Minister. Was he even a wizard?

He moved past me to sit on the other side of the bar like a customer would, "Alright, I'd like the Orange Sprite Tea then Ms Evans."

He knew my name and asked for my favorite tea? All of my warning signals were going off now. Did he hear everyone outside talking? Or was he a wizard?

My green eyes flickered at him with interest, "What did you call yourself again?" I asked him as I pulled out the hot teapot for the water to make the tea.

Suddenly he looked uneasy, "Sirius."

"Sirius what?" I poured the tea, glancing up at him with interest, "come on then, you obviously know my name."

He raised one eyebrow when he repeated, "Sirius."

I snorted at his tone and glared at him but passed him the steaming mug of tea, "Alright Sirius, where did you go to school? You look about my age."

He shrugged again, "homeschooled."

"Must've been lonely."

"Nah, not now that I'm with you." He teased, leaning on the bar to get closer to me.

I had to admit he was cocky but he had a certain charm, "You must have all the bar maids in the city falling for you." I mocked.

"Nah, I hardly ever venture into places like this." He gestured around the Café, "I'm a traveler."

"You're what?" I asked him with a snort, almost sure he was a wizard despite him not outright saying that he was magic.

He changed the topic, "So, why is everyone lining up to drink here? Looks pretty dismal to me."

"It is." I grunted, "They're only here for celebrity."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me considerately, "You? You don't look much like a bathing suit model to me."

I gasped at him in horror but I was smiling as I poured myself a cup expecting him to stick around a bit. I was surprised when he took a swing of his cup and jumped off his stool only to wink a goodbye at me.

"I must be off. Things to do people to see." He walked over to the obviously still locked front door of the café.

"You nut, that door is locked." I teased, placing my cup down to also come around the bar, intrigued by this man.

I was taken aback when he opened the door without even looking for a lock and without even uttering an incantation. Magic. He was magic and he could do it without a wand. I felt an impressed smile lift my lips as he saluted me.

"Who needs keys? Later Lily. I'll leave the door open for all your friends." he winked and walked out through the front, leaving the door wide open to allow a stream of new witches and wizards who had been waiting outside for me to appear.

"You jerk!" I shouted after him as people started filing in calling my name like we were old friends.

I didn't want to be friends with any of them—only him. Who was he? Sirius? I never knew a Sirius at Hogwarts and I doubted I could forget a guy like him. Tall and stringy he wasn't terrible looking but he wasn't ridiculously handsome either. He was arrogant and reminded me a lot of the old Head Boy at Hogwarts. Almost exactly like the Head Boy at Hogwarts.

I ordered everyone who piled in after Sirius had left the door open to get into a line or they wouldn't be served tea and coffee—not that any of the really wanted tea or coffee. They just wanted to see the girl who saved the Minister. Vablatsky exited from her brewing to screech at me for opening the door to let more people come into the White Horse Café. I ignored her as I signed autographs for people not nearly as interesting as my guest from earlier.

**~~~rules were made to be broken~~~**

I'd slipped sleeping drought into Mila's late night tea and I could hear her loud snores coming from her room as I tiptoed my way down the stairs back towards the shop. The Order of the Pheonix was meeting at headquarters tonight for a quick update since Marlene McKinnon, Fabien Prewett, and Gideon Prewett had returned from their mission. I'd gotten the tip from an owl earlier, after we'd closed the shop for the second time.

Our headquarters was in an old bar in Hogsmede and I'd have to find a way to get out of the shop without being tracked. I was positive the Ministry had Aurors positioned around the shop—I was top security now. I let my green eyes flutter around the back storage room and I spotted what I was looking for: the fireplace. Mila never used it so I doubted it was registered and the Ministry probably wasn't tracking it. I wasn't sure how closely I was being watched and I had to be carful not to be spotted leaving the Café so late at night. I grabbed floo powder from our stores and lighted a fire. I threw the Floo Powder into the flames and they turned a brilliant emerald green.

I stepped inside of the flames that tickled my skin like feathers and spoke loudly and clearly, "Hogs Head."

One minute I was standing and the next I was twisting and I fell to my knees against the force of the spinning. I shut my eyes tight and only opened them when I came tumbling out of a different fireplace into a small room full of witches and wizards. I coughed and sputtered as someone rushed forward to help me up off the floor. I looked into the blue eyes of Fabian Prewett.

"Fab!" I said excitedly, hugging him as we stood.

"You floo'd here Lil?" he asked, letting go of me so he could start brushing soot off me, "The Ministry might be tracking you!"

"Mila never uses that fireplace." I said, "And they're probably tracking who is coming and going via apparition too."

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Alice Rogers spoke up from where she sat on the edge of a table, her arms wrapped around a tall handsome man dressed in Auror robes.

My eyes met Alice's kind ones and I shrugged, "If they ask I'll tell them I fancied a drink."

"Ask," the handsome man in Alice's arms snorted, "They'll likely storm into the flat first." Frank was Alice's boyfriend and also happened to be Alice's boss. Frank was a skilled Auror and very popular among the witches.

"I won't stay long." I finally said, hoping this would end the conversation, "I just wanted to hear the news."

"What news?" Fabian said in annoyance beside me, "We lost Potter and Carson in Egypt."

On the far end of the room sat a few other members of the Order but I noticed one key figure missing.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked, turning to look at the owner of the Hogs Head and Dumbledore's brother, a large bellied man named Aberforth.

"Out working." Aberforth muttered, hands in his pockets as he watched me continue brushing soot off my clothes.

I made my way over to where a blond woman sat and noticed her brilliant grin. I sent her one back and enveloped her into a hug as soon as I was close enough. She hugged me back tightly, her blond hair falling into my face. We pulled apart to laugh stupidly at each other.

"Miss me Evans?" she teased me while winking.

"Always, McKinnon." I told Marlene who beamed at me as she moved over to offer me the seat beside her on one of the long tables.

"Alright you lot," Gideon, ever the leader, spoke up in his loud voice.

We all watched Gideon pace by the fire, "Not much has happened—we were only able to follow Potter to France where we lost him—we followed Carson all the way to Egypt."

"And then we lost him too." Marlene muttered in annoyance beside me.

I pushed my hair back, "And then Carson came to The White Horse Café?"

Alice Rogers shook her head, "Yeah that's a bit odd. Carson was supposed to be attending a ceremony at the Auror Academy and he was late because of this whole disaster with that man that tried to kill him."

"Ziggorah Smith." Frank Longbottom spoke in Alice's arms; "I was in with Moody during his questioning. Smith didn't get to say much. Carson stormed in and demanded he be sent to Azkaban right away."

"Where was Potter when all this was happening?" I asked.

"We haven't seen Potter or heard anything about him since we lost him in France." Marlene said next to me, her tone laced with acid, "That idiot manages to avoid everyone."

I leaned back on the table and we were all silent for a moment and then Aberforth spoke up, "Lily?" I glanced up from my spot and Aberforth frowned at me, "My brother asked me to tell you to make sure to be carful tomorrow night during your dinner with the Minister. Don't go looking for trouble."

I nodded knowingly, "I know, I know."

"But if you see Potter give him lots of trouble." Fabian grinned at me, "In fact just ask him what he's after."

"Because that would go over well." Alice laughed, mimicking my voice, "Say Potter, have you been leaving the country looking for anything particular lately?"

We all laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire ordeal. Inside I was worried though, one wrong word and Potter himself could probably have my wand snapped.

"Alice and I will help you get ready." Marlene offered, bumping her shoulder with mine playfully, "Right Rogers?"

Alice nodded excitedly from her spot, grinning, "I'd love to!"

Frank made a face and looked at his girlfriend, "You're not supposed to leave the Academy."

Alice made a face at her boyfriend, "Yeah and?" she motioned around the room, "Does this look like the Auror Academy to you?" Frank sent her a look but we all grinned—knowing Alice would eventually win. Frank was totally in love with her.

After the meeting finished Frank side-along apparated me to the back alley where the back door to the shop was and I quickly entered without even wishing him well. We didn't have time for goodbyes in a war.

I tiptoed back up the stirs, relieved when I still heard Mila snoring, and fell into bed.

I thought about everything—The Minister and his nephew with their mysterious adventures to other countries, the assassination attempt by Ziggorah Smith, Mila with all her oddities, and the vague man named Sirius.

* * *

**Are you readers intrigued yet? Let me know in your review!  
**

**xxx**

**Sasha**


	3. Dinner With The Devil

**Chapter 3:**

"Do either of you know a Sirius?" I asked as Marlene inspected my dress for any flaws as soon as I'd pulled it on.

"Black? I have a cousin with that name..." Marlene quipped as she tugged out wrinkles from the flowery print.

"I don't know his last name." I answered truthfully, narrowing my eyes at myself in the mirror, "He came into the shop and I know he was a wizard—" I pressed one of my curls back into place.

"You look fine Lily." Alice Rogers and Marlene McKinnon pressed simultaneously as I checked myself in the mirror once more. Even Mila grunted her approval from her rocking chair in the corner of the living room that we all were in.

I pressed down on the dress I'd pulled from my trunk nervously as I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress fell to my ankles and was a flowery print that almost looked real—like petals were really falling down the dress. The sleeves were bell sleeved and I figured it was appropriate for dinner with the Minister of Magic. Alice had done my hair and made it fall into pretty waves behind my back. Marlene had done my make-up, making me look fit for the cover of magazine.

"Thank you for your help." I told the two girls who grinned at me.

Alice Rogers was a short but plucky young girl with dark brown hair and a certain talent for getting into trouble with her wit. Alice was an Auror and worked alongside her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. She worked undercover for the Order and since she specialized in magical creatures she was a valuable piece to our resistance. I didn't know Alice until I joined the Order because she was a few years older than me and she'd been a Ravenclaw to my Gryffindor.

Marlene's relationship with me was similar. Marlene and I hadn't even been friends when we went to Hogwarts despite being only a year apart but in the same house. Marlene was a Quidditch player, a power player, and a tomboy to the end, despite her model looks. Marlene would rather be getting sweaty on a Quidditch field where I spent most of my time watching the game from afar. Marlene and I had been complete opposites then but now we were close friends.

Both Alice and Marlene were the two girls closest to my age that were members of the Order of the Phoenix and we spent time together if ever we weren't all on missions. Alice and Marlene had surprised me earlier this morning when they showed up to get me ready for my dinner tonight with the Minister of Magic.

"Now remember," Marlene said in a low voice, moving about the room to get a better look at me, "Try not to bring up your childhood as a muggle born. Drop names like Slughorn or even how you were Head Girl with his nephew as Head Boy."

"Slughorn?" I questioned as I checked my purse for my wand, mirror, and extra supplies I always carried around.

"The Slug Club." Alice answered for Marlene in her soft voice, "Carson will judge you less if he knows that you are Slughorn's favorite."

"No doubt they've already skimmed all my files from Hogwarts." I said, stretching my arms towards the ceiling after I dropped my purse to the floor.

"It doesn't hurt to remind him who saved his life." Marlene answered, flipping her blond hair back into a ponytail after it had fallen out, "You don't want to give him any reason to end up disliking you."

"And watch that mouth of yours." Mila spoke up from her rocking chair; "I don't want you getting yourself in trouble now Lily. I've gotten used to having you around."

"I've got it." I said, pulling on a strand of my red hair and glancing towards the large clock on the wall, "Who did you say are the Aurors coming to get me Alice?"

There was a knock at the door and we all froze. I glanced at Alice who cursed—she wasn't supposed to even be here. Alice skirted back into my bedroom to the left while Marlene frowned apologetically at me and also disappeared. Marlene had been in hiding for ages ever since a very close run in with some unhappy dark wizards.

"Get the door Lily." It was Mila's rusty voice that got me moving towards the door.

I opened the door and frowned when I realized I didn't recognize either of the Aurors before me. They were both male and extremely large. I wasn't happy because I recognized one as McGrath—a known Voldemort supporter who had been a part of the Orphanage Raid. I wonder if he knew that the resistance knew exactly what side he played for. Remembering my place I sent them a smile.

"We will be departing immediately." McGrath spoke, his voice harsh and evil.

I nodded, "One moment." I told him politely before rushing to grab my purse and Mila met me with a warning smile.

"Be safe my dear."

"I'll be back soon." I promised Mila, kissing her kindly on the cheek so that I could whisper in her ear, "I set up some protective spells around the house."

She nodded and pushed me towards the door where the two Ministry Aurors waited for me. I pursed my lips and allowed McGrath's friend (a burly brown haired bloke) take my arm protectively. Between McGrath and Big Bloke—I was happy it was the latter actually making contact with me.

"Are you ready Ms Evans?" he asked me.

I didn't even have to answer though because we disappeared instantly. I blinked hard against the feeling of apparition. Although I'd passed the tests when I was seventeen I never really liked the feeling of being sucked through a tube. Once the feeling was gone entirely I opened my eyes and saw a large gate in front of me. We'd arrived at the Minister's house.

I didn't know what I'd expected but I was a little astonished to find that it wasn't as creepy as I had imagined. A light mist was hanging in the air despite it being warm out. August weather was unpredictable but the humidity came without question. I hadn't really ventured outside since saving the Minister so the warm and humid air wasn't really making me happy. I made a face and picked at my red hair with worry. Humidity and me did not get along.

McGrath was pointing his wand at the gates and they opened slowly to saw a house beyond. The house was large and I suspected somewhere along the countryside since there were no other houses around. Big Bloke continued to lead me closer to the large house as McGrath closed the gates behind us.

"What is this place?" I asked Big Bloke.

"Peverell Estate ma'am." He answered, I liked that his voice wasn't as harsh as McGrath's rusty tone.

"It's pretty." I mumbled.

He was eyeing me with interest, "I suppose so."

McGrath caught back up to us and we got to the front door of the house where we were met with more security dressed in pure block robes—no sign of color anywhere. They screened me with their wands and then I was finally allowed to walk through the double doors that lead into the Peverell Estate.

The first thing my eyes were able to take in was the woodwork—ancient but so beautiful. My father had been a historical writer before he passed away and he would've loved this. I saw the stone floors were a pale moon color and really clean. The entire Estate felt bright and cheery so I couldn't really see how it fit Carson's dark aura.

"Lily Evans." A voice said pleasurably.

I saw the Minister for the first time since I saved his life and I was taken aback because he no longer wore that ridiculous bowler hat and it turns out he was completely bald. James didn't get his good looks from his uncle, that was for sure. The Minister swept forward to embrace me and I hugged him back awkwardly but smiled when I saw behind the Minister was a man with a camera.

_Publicity._

Dumbledore's warning about them using me as propaganda came back.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner." He expressed, his tone warm but the expression not reaching his grey eyes, "We'll be in the dining hall which I had specially cleaned for your visit."

"Thank you sir." I said, looking back to see that McGrath and his mate had seemingly left after they delivered me.

I was alone in my enemy's house. I placed my traveling cloak on a hanger by the door, marveling at the solid gold artifacts. Not too far from me was a dragon covered in enormous red jewels. Another few feet in the opposite direction was a dragon similar only it was covered in green jewels. The Minister saw me ogling and smiled.

"The Twin Dragon Statues of Merlin. Our family loves collecting artifacts." he explained, take me by the arm to lead me say from the large entrance hall.

I knew all about the Potter family loving to go treasure hunting. Marlene and the Prewett twins were sure that's what Carson and Potter kept leaving the country to do.

I was led through the large welcome way to an large open room that had a table placed in the middle and was laden with all different types of food. My eyes were looking at all the portraits of witches and wizards on the walls that it took me a moment to notice there were three chairs.

"Will someone be joining us?" I asked as the Minister pulled a chair out for me.

"My nephew might be." I saw a flash of annoyance cross Carson's face at the mention of his nephew. That was odd. Didn't they work together?

"Your nephew?" I played dumb for my own sake.

Carson walked over to his own chair, sitting down. The photographer that had taken out pictures was still snapping away. I was suddenly very thankful I had Alice and Marlene's help to look presentable. I made a pleasant smile appear on my face.

"James." Carson didn't bother saying more, "My sister's son."

"Oh." I folded my hands in my lap, my purse clutched tightly in my hand.

We exchanged few pleasantries before Carson clapped his hands and I was shocked, as little elves appeared to start serving us.

"Have you ever seen a house elf Ms Evans?" his grey eyes were watching them closely.

"Of course." I hoped he didn't hear my voice falter.

I'd never seen one—I just knew about them. They were slaves that were forced to believe that they were happy serving wizards and witches. My green eyes couldn't leave their tiny forms as they rushed around the table serving us both. I felt sorry for them.

"Cheese on your salad miss?" a tiny elf piped up at my left.

"Lemonade or tea miss?" Another elf squeaked to my right.

"Uhm," I whispered softly, not sure how to react. I was very aware Carson was watching me closely, assessing me like he would as a predator assessing prey. The photographer was also watching closely, I wondered if this was all a part of the test.

"I happen to know Evans prefers tea Sheera, if you wouldn't mind to pour her some." A rich and sultry voice spoke from behind me.

My head shot up in shock just as Carson made an exasperated noise from the front of the table where a house elf was putting what looked like turkey on his plate. I don't think my eyes could've gotten any wider, James Potter decided to join us after all. The house elf that Potter had apparently spoken too bowed and poured tea into my cup as commanded.

"Thank you." I told the elf sincerely, feeling bad for it.

I glanced back up to watch Potter saunter in like he owned the place—which he probably did. James didn't look different at all from Hogwarts—he had the same long black hair and handsome pointed face. He was gorgeous—there was no denying that every girl in Hogwarts would've loved to date him. James had just been to busy being a rebel in school to care about the female student body. I once asked Dumbeldore why he'd made such a trouble maker Head Boy in the first place and Dumbledore confided that it wasn't just he who picked Head Boy and Girl—the governors of the school also had a say and James was a top pick. He had done his job decently—but I would've preferred his mate Remus Lupin. Lupin was sweet and kind and I never could figure out why James was friends with him.

"When I said you could come to dinner…I didn't mean late." Carson spoke to his nephew in annoyance.

"Something kept me." James answered, pushing his long back hair behind his ears as he fell into the seat across from me at the table.

I pursed my lips; it appeared James' love for being late for everything hadn't wavered. James' grey eyes rested on me with interest after his Uncle had dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Haven't seen you in a while Evans." He smirked.

"You two know each other?" James' Uncle now appeared interested, his own grey eyes looking back and forth between the two of us.

"She was Head Girl with me." James replied, still watching me, "isn't that right Evans? We spent many long nights together." he winked at me. He thought he was so smooth.

"I'm still not sure how an idiot like you got head boy in the first place." I snapped. The photographer behind us chuckled and I promptly covered my mouth when I realized I'd let my feelings get the better of me.

I was surprised to hear Carson laugh too and I looked at him in surprise. The Minister was chortling as he watched us. Behind all of us the photographer was still snapping photos.

"I knew you must have a lot of spit fire to jump a terrorist for a man you hardly knew, but I never imagined you had such a tongue on you." Carson looked more interested in me.

_Was that good? Or bad?_

I frowned and glanced at James. I wondered if they were working together to make me feel like an idiot. I was supposed to be proper and kind—get myself into their trust so maybe I could find out things for the Order. Instead I was offending his nephew and staring at house elves like a common muggle born.

"I'm sorry Potter." I said softly, "I don't know what came over me."

"Bullocks. You've always liked to offend me." Potter reached for a drumstick and shoved it into his mouth, holding it like a dog.

I stared at him in shock.

"James please use your manners, we have a guest." Carson snapped at his nephew who tore at the drumstick in his mouth hungrily.

"Sorry Uncle," James finally looked to his Uncle, "forgot myself there for a moment."

As if dinner couldn't get any odder I was served a variety of dishes that I wouldn't have eaten under normal circumstances. About half way through my second course of mashed beets I excused myself to go find the bathroom. I found the loo off the dining room and towards an office filled to the brim with papers behind closed glass doors. I could hear Carson speaking in monotone to James who answered in a less than thrilled voice as far as I could tell. I opened the door to the bathroom but didn't even get to close it. I just sat there staring at the floor, which had carvings of the Gryffindor lion.

Why was the symbol if Gryffindor in the house if the men in the house were less than Gryffindor? Well, James had been in Gryffindor with me. Our house was known for bravery and loyalty. I guess that meant the sorting hat in our first year made mistakes.

"Who are yo-_Lily Evans_?"

I spun, my dress catching around my legs. I was shocked when I saw him standing there—the same bloke who had come to the café. My eyes noted he wasn't as well dressed as before because he wore an old dirty traveling cloak and he had a pack slung over his shoulder. His jet-black hair was so messy and it stuck up in so many directions I almost wanted to rush forward and flatten it for his sake.

"Sirius!" I spoke loudly, a smile falling over my face.

He looked sincerely confused, eyes wrinkled in confusion behind his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked concurrently.

I stopped and stared at him, he looked really confused, "James' uncle invited me."

"Carson invited you to dinner?" Sirius looked perplexed.

"I—do you really not know who I am?" I was confused like he was. It had been the bespectacled Sirius to enter The White Horse Café two days before—hadn't it?

"Of course I know who you are. You're Lily Evans." He pushed back his already messy hair staring at me like I was a figment of his imagination.

"Yeah, and you came into my shop earlier this week and I got you tea." I said, putting my hand on my hip, trying to figure this man out.

We stood there in the hallway, staring at each other. This Sirius seemed hesitant and watched me like he was afraid I'd bolt at any second and then his lips pursed and a spark of recognition registered in his eyes.

"Sirius." He muttered under his breath.

I stared at him in shock, "Yeah. You said that was your name."

"Of course I did." He no longer looked interested in my being here; in fact he didn't look happy at all.

I watched as he spun around, his worn traveling cloak whipping around his legs. Why was he wearing a traveling cloak? He was headed towards the dining room. I followed my interest sparked—there was something very strange going on in this house. Something very odd indeed.

Sirius got to the dining room before me and I heard a slight commotion that included a shout from the Minister.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Carson snapped.

But no one answered the Minister. There was a loud clanging noise and just as I was about to enter the room the boy named Sirius was pulling James Potter by the arm back out of the dining room. I stared, perplexed, as Potter and his mate passed me. Potter sent me a wink but Sirius looked at me like I was the cause of all his pain and suffering. The two boys disappeared down the hall and I heard a door slam somewhere in the distance.

What was that?

Shaking my head I entered back into the dining room to see Carson looking just as confused as me. As soon as he realized he was no longer alone he smiled, covering his emotions.

"Ah, Miss Evans, sorry about those boys. I just can't seem to keep them under a tight leash." He grinned as if I should laugh at his joke but I was straight faced as I sat down.

"Is Sirius your nephew as well?" I asked pleasantly, searching for information.

Carson looked like this was not of importance, "Did you find dinner satisfactory?"

"Yes." I lied, glancing at the photographer who was still taking pictures. How many photographs did one need?

"Good. I wish to discuss with you a proposition, a business deal, if you will."

My eyes narrowed—here it comes.

Carson watched me carefully with his eyes slit like a snake, "I wish you to become the face of the Department of International Magical Cooperation with emphasis on work here in England." He sat up from his chair and walked over to where I sat, "This is an honor and I've spoken to a few of your old Professors who tell me that a life as a bar maid is not suitable for a powerful witch like you."

I had no doubt all of my Professors would have expected me to go on to bigger and better things—but only one of them knew the truth. I brushed my hair back as the photographer started taking hundreds of pictures at once. Dumbledore told me to do whatever the Ministry wanted. Dumbledore told me to stay close to Carson. Right now I was as close to Carson as I ever wanted to be. Carson took my hand and I believe he was trying to look as regal as possible. I tried to look small so I lifted my chin and placed a smile on my face.

"I'd love to help out the Department." I said in a false cheery voice just as a loud crash and bang was heard to our left.

"Padfoot!" I heard the shout and then another sound—like laughter.

"James, no! Stop!" came an answer, more slamming of things.

"Bloody Hell, Black!"

I couldn't be sure but I was pretty sure the boys were going at each other on the hallway not far from where we sat. At least I knew that Marlene had guessed right, Sirius was a Black. I didn't know how I felt about that because the Black's were a terrible pureblood family. I'd have to speak to Dumbledore so he knew James Potter was friends with one.

I think that between the photographer, the Minister, and I…the different expressions were comical. Carson looked furious, the photographer looked confused, and I was bemused.

"Excuse me." The Minister stood up from his seat—looking ready to murder and heading for the doorway to the hallway.

Just then Sirius Black was back in his long brown traveling cloak and he and James Potter were wrestling their way through the hallway shouting obscenities at each other.

"You must never be bored sir." I told the Minister of Magic who looked like he would have enjoyed murdering both of the boys.

"Never." His tone was strained.

**~~~things are not always as they seem~~~**

Mila looked up when I walked through the back door to the Café later that night after the Aurors had escorted me back. She was pale and had obviously been doing her work because she sat at a small old table with a crystal ball in front of her. The smell of the tea and coffee enveloped me as I took off my cloak and reminded myself that I should probably leave it down in the storeroom so it would be ready. The Minister had informed me I had a meeting tomorrow with a woman named Lani Weems who would be helping me become the face of the Department of Magical Cooperation.

"How did it go?" she asked me, her lipstick was bright red and made her appear even paler.

"It was—interesting." I answered softly, closing the back door behind me and locking it.

Otis made a noise from his perch on Mila's shoulder, eyeing me peculiarly. I made a face at the crow and it ruffled it's feathers staring at me indignantly.

"He named me the face of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." I whispered next, brushing my fingers through my hair, "I'm not sure what that means entirely but I have a feeling it's going to be a blast." The sarcasm was evident in my voice.

Mila grinned at me, showing her crooked teeth, "Well dear, maybe it'll make you appreciate your work here at the café more."

I shook my head and smiled softly, "Maybe. Are you going to reopen tomorrow morning?"  
"Maybe during the afternoon. The cards say we should wait." Mila answered absentmindedly, staring into her crystal ball.

"You are the boss." I said, as I pulled my wand from its clutch and waved it to put a protective charm around the house.

This action made Mila look up in surprise, "Worried about something dear?" she asked me, interested now.

"Just taking precautions." I answered, remembering McGrath and other people like him, "Did Marlene and Alice leave?"

Mila nodded, her grey hair frizzy around her round face, "They left you a note upstairs in your room." She smiled softly as she went back to her crystal ball, "you should invite your friends over more often Lily."

"Maybe I will." I answered.

I rushed to go read the note since our conversation had been cut short earlier. The piece of paper lay untouched on my trunk at the foot of my bed and I unfolded it, casting my wand and other possessions aside.

**Lily,**

**They must've changed aurors on you at last minute. You were supposed to have Moody and another bloke called McGregor. Either way, hope dinner tonight was fascinating. I've left a portkey at the request of Dumbledore. It will activate at midnight to take you to Hogwarts. Dumbledore says you should refrain of using floo powder. He believes The White Horse Café is now under strict watch. **

**Stay safe.**

**Alice**

Below Alice's post was Marlene's scratchy handwriting:

_**I'll be headed out back out to the field. I'll see you at the next meeting.**_

I ripped up the paper carefully, shredding it into small pieces and then throwing it away in the trash bin. I glanced around my room for the supposed portkey and spotted an old leather satchel I had never seen before. I had to assume that was my key to Dumbledore.

I waited around my room for midnight to strike. While I was waiting I reached into my trunk to find my graduation yearbook from school. I flipped to the back page and searched for the name Sirius Black. I found nothing and I now knew that this odd bespectacled young man was not in school with us. I found James Potter's picture, directly next to mine on the Head Boy and Girl page. I snorted with mirth and threw the book back into my trunk with lack of interest.

I didn't bother undressing and Mila dropped by my door around eleven thirty to say she was going to bed. Otis flapped from her shoulder to my bedpost, squawking.

Despite no lack of trying, I couldn't get the badgering animal to leave me alone, even after turning him a nasty orange color with a swift aim of my wand. The clock in the living area struck midnight and I waltzed over to the satchel and reached out for it just as Otis left his perch on my bed and made my shoulder his home.

"Damn you bird!" I shouted just as the tips of my fingers touched the satchel and I was pulled from my room into a swirling mist.

I landed on the ground on my stomach with Otis' claws digging into my back. I was muttering curses as I pulled myself up, letting go of the satchel I'd hardly touched. I wasn't in Dumbledore's office, that much I could gather as I checked out my surroundings.

"Bring a friend Ms Evans?" his voice was amused and I spotted him sitting on a bed in the far corner of this small room.

"Professor?" I said, surprised, "Where are we?"

The room looked like a hotel room. It was dark save for a candle lit on the desk by the small window. The silence was pressing and felt like it pulled at me from all sides. I trusted Dumbledore but I didn't like wherever we were right now.

"We're in Bulgaria."

I stared at Dumbledore in shock, "Bulgaria?"

Dumbledore nodded to a chair facing him near the desk and I placed myself into it like I was a student. Dumbledore was stroking his beard as he watched me make myself comfortable. As soon as it appeared I had adjusted, Otis, the annoying bird, left his perch on my shoulder to land on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Dumbledore didn't flinch and instead spoke to me, "How did tonight go?"

I shrugged, "Carson asked me to be the face of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Dumbledore nodded, "As I thought. Did you say yes?"

I nodded, "I don't know exactly what he wants from me—but he doesn't seem too disgusted by me."

Dumbledore smiled at my tone, "You seem upset."

I huffed, brushing back my hair again, "James Potter was there."

Dumbledore perked up, "We heard he'd made an appearance back in the Peverell Estates. Was he acting odd then?"

I nodded, thinking of the events that happened.

I explained Sirius and his appearance at the café, "A few days ago a boy named Sirius showed up at the café and he was a bit off—he did magic and talked to me. Just talked to me. And then while at dinner James walked in late—go figure—and when I went to the bathroom I ran into Sirius again." I explained how Sirius seemed perplexed at how I knew who he was and how after he and James Potter were fighting like goons in the hallway.

"It was weird." I finished, leaning back in my chair and staring at the flickering flame of the candle, "I mean Potter and I hardly got along in the first place but everything was just—not normal."

"There are a lot of things in that household that don't make sense." Dumbledore agreed, petting Otis, "James Potter is one of them. I had no idea the Potter's had kept Sirius Black around though."

"So you think he is a Black? Marlene said the same thing." I recognized that as one of the pure blood families who wanted my kind wiped off the map, "Why would a Black be nice to me?" I glanced at Dumbledore with interest, "Potter—his idiotic attitude makes sense—but a Black being nice to a muggle born?"

Dumbledore appeared to be pondering this before answering, "Sirius Black never showed up for sorting and he should've started the same year as you and James."

I frowned, "You know, he said he was homeschooled. Maybe the purebloods all just get together and Potter and him met?"

"The Potters were always a respected pure-blood family." Dumbledore explained, "James' parents were very secretive people—but it is well known they were very protective over their son. The entire Potter family took care of their secrets and stayed neutral in the wars in the past. They're area of expertise was always-"

"Treasure hunting." I finished for Dumbledore with a nod of my head, "I know—that's why you always have Marlene following Potter because you think he's looking for old artifacts for Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded and set his blue eyes on Otis who was leaving Dumbledore's shoulder for the desk. "Yes." He replied to me, "I believe the young Potter followed in his parents footsteps."

"Carson doesn't seem to like him much." I answered smartly, remembering his look of annoyance at his nephew. "Him or Sirius."

I stared at Otis as I thought about the weird dynamics of the Peverell Estate. A loud noise outside the window startled us both and I jumped up as Otis flapped around squawking.

"It's alright." Dumbledore told me, he hadn't moved, "No one can hear us or see us."

I fell back into my seat and Otis landed on my shoulder, cackling into my ear. I made a face at the bird before considering Dumbledore again.

"What do you think Carson will have me do as the face of the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" I asked him.

Dumbledore sighed and stared at me over his half moon spectacles, "No doubt you know that Carson's polls haven't been looking good. He's hardly hanging on. He'll probably use you as a way to gain followers."

"And Voldemort?"

I hardly had to be discreet. Some Order members believed Carson was working as a supporter of the dark wizard causing havoc all around England. Lord Voldemort wanted all of my kind cleared off the map and if the reports were true—Carson wanted the same. I didn't look at Dumbledore; I was focused on the pattern of my dress, wrinkled from its long day.

"For now let's focus on you not being caught." He said, "The Ministry wouldn't hesitate to use veritaserum on you."

I blanched at the thought of the truth potion that forced those under it to tell only the truth. They would find out who ran the resistance and those found guilty would all be persecuted for acting out against the Ministry.

At this point though, I couldn't really see the difference between the Ministry and the supporters of the wizard Voldemort. They all wanted me dead.

"Do I trust Sirius Black?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't know why Sirius Black and James Potter are working together—friends—but I do know that you would do best staying away from the both of them."

It's not that I didn't trust Dumbledore's judgment about Sirius Black but I was intrigued. There was something about all this that seemed fishy.

The only mates I recall James Potter having were two other Gryffindors named Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. It had always been them: the terrible threesome of boys who stuck to themselves unless they were pulling pranks. Everyone at school always said they were hiding something.

I definitely never remembered a Sirius Black though. I did remember a Black though—he'd been a year younger than me in school and his name was Regulus.

Everyone knew that the Black family was full of the most insane purebloods. I had the misfortune of knowing Regulus Black as a young student when I'd been at Hogwarts—Regulus. There was something odd going on. I remembered Regulus Black pretty well: creepy but had similar looks to James Potter. They were related but James Potter and Regulus Black looked more like brothers than cousins and Regulus Black and Sirius Black looked less like brothers and more like cousins.

Dumbledore gave me a piece of parchment to pass off tomorrow to Frank Longbottom when I got to the Ministry for my meeting with Lani Weems. We said our farewells and I took the portkey back to Mila's shop and flat with a now silent and calm Otis resting on my shoulder. I repeated the protection spells around the flat before falling into my bed, exhausted.

* * *

**Hello beautiful people! **

**Hopefully, this had helped ease up some of your questions about James-and then added to your confusion!**

**Reviews are my crack and make me want to update faster…just FYI...**

**Sasha**


	4. The Department of Mystery

**Chapter 4:**

I wasn't able to focus on the Potter-Black mystery for too long. My time was quickly spread thin between Mila's café and the Ministry.

The morning after meeting Dumbledore in Belgium I found myself standing in front of a large dark-skinned woman whose black eyes judged me familiarly. I was staring her down with just as much judgement. Lani Weems had met me just five minutes ago and now she was observing me carefully from where she stood.

Weems was the Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation and so far I didn't like her because the first moment she met me she sent me a glare and said out loud, "well you aren't as pretty as your picture."

I don't think I made a good impression either when I answered back smartly, "Sorry to disappoint you."

It made my guard laugh. The Minister himself had sent an Auror to protect me on my way to the Ministry this morning. He was still here and I sent him a look of appreciation. He was actually the same big bloke that came to get me for dinner at Peverell Estates and who told me to call him Toph. Without McGrath around he'd been even more quiet and all I got from him were a couple of grunts.

"Well let's get started." Weems finally spoke making me focus my attention back to her, "The Minister wants you to campaign on his political trail as a supporter from the muggle born party."

The way Weems emphasizes muggle born made me frown, "And how will I be doing that?" I asked with a slight tinge of annoyance in my voice.

Weems hands me a little book and when I opened it I saw it was a date book with little notes written on certain dates.

"You will be attending the various events listed." Weems commented dryly, "quidditch games, Ministry events, and any other events the Minister or I see fit for you to attend..."

"What am I doing at them?" I questioned as I saw that tomorrow I was expected to attend an interview with Witch Weekly.

"You will represent the Ministry in all its glory," Weems said, her brown eyes flashing, "You will always say how thankful you are for this chance to represent the Ministry."

"I am thankful." I don't think my tone convinced Weems because her expression spoke otherwise.

She stepped closer to me and pointed to the little date book, her pug-like face in a strong frown, "I do hope you take this seriously Miss Evans. Many muggle borns do not that the, _ahem_, opportunity to take this chance."

"Of course." I hoped I didn't sound too sickly sweet.

Weems smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Well your first appearance will be in the magazines, Witch Weekly is doing a four page detailed story on you. You need to be at their office in Diagon Alley tomorrow at nine in the morning." She nodded to the Auror, "Christopher here is going to be your protection on your trips."

I glanced at the auror, _protection?_

"You saved the Minister of Magic. There are many in the resistance who might view you as a threat." Weems explained at my look.

She must've though I was looking at Toph in surprise for the fact that I needed a bodyguard but actually I was looking at him in shock over his name. He didn't look like a Christopher. Christopher sounded so sophisticated and this big burly man did not look sophisticated at all. I didn't bother correcting her because I wasn't afraid of the resistance. I was the resistance. I was more afraid of the other resistance—the one full of Dark Wizards that want me dead.

"Okay." I answered softly glancing back at Weems who was watching me closely again.

She didn't trust me. Well, that was fine and dandy because I didn't trust her at all either.

I spent the rest of my day just following Weems around and learning how to properly talk to dignified wizards—because apparently my normal altercations with people wasn't chic enough for the face of the Department of Magical Cooperation. At lunch I was dismissed and I happily left with Toph at my side.

The Auror was silent as we walked towards the elevators, which took us to the fireplaces. Mila's fireplace had been registered earlier this morning (she wasn't very thrilled) and we floo'd to The White Horse Café. Toph was even more quiet with his goodbye and I pitied him—I'm sure when he graduated from the Auror Academy he had imagined something more exciting than escorting me around places. Mila watched him floo back with raised eyebrows from her spot where she was crystal ball gazing.

I glanced back at her with a grin, "Miss me?"

"You come with your own bloody guard now?" Mila teased, hey eyes slightly glassy. I wondered how long she'd been gazing.

"It turns out," I said as I took off my traveling cloak, "that when you save the Minister of Magic you become a target for his enemies."

"You don't say?"

I grinned and pushed my red hair over one shoulder, "Do you want me to open shop then?" I didn't wait for her to answer because she'd mentioned this morning she wanted to open up once I got back from the Ministry.

Mila snorted and stood up from her table and walked over to me to place her hands on my shoulders as I headed for the front of the shop. I know Mila was older, considering she was mates with Dumbledore and all, but as she was this close I noticed just how old she looked. I imagined that Mila was already tired of the change coming with me and I wondered how long it would be before she regretted hiring me. I might not have this position for long and then who will Dumbledore have watching over her?

**~~~trust is a two way street~~~**

A week had now passed since my dinner with the Minister of Magic. The café remained bustling—but now it was mostly our normal customers. Some witches and wizards actually came back for the coffee and tea and not just for me. Our normal customers started returning, happy the state of the café was returning to normal. Well, as normal as it could get.

What wasn't returning to normal was my social life because I now spent time between the Café and the Ministry. Whenever I was at the Ministry—Dumbledore had an older man named Dearborn at the Café. Mila was safe seeing as I'd set up multiple protection spells around the café but Dumbledore preferred keeping an Order member at the café at all times now—especially considering we'd received reports that James Potter was back in England and rumor has it he'd been seen near the shop twice.

When I wasn't working alongside Mila I was working under the instruction of Lani Weems who conducted me on how to best represent our Ministry. It seemed that I was literally there just to be a pretty face (Weems often compares me to raggedy ann) that represents the muggle born population of wizards. Weems instructed me on meetings I would be attending, she told me what I was allowed to wear to work, she instructed me on my etiquette, and she drove me up the wall.

Once in a while I spotted some fellow Order members but we acted as if we didn't know each other so I literally had no friends at the Ministry.

I was lucky because I was only forced to stay at the Ministry each day till noon. I often left with the Auror Toph at my side as soon as the clock hit twelve. I hated the Ministry because I hated the prejudices.

It was on my first day of my second week that I was informed that I was expected to make a public announcement of my acceptance of the position of Muggle Born Ambassador and be on the _cover_ of Witch Weekly in three days time. Weems forced me to write it down myself into my mini date book. The nicest part about the entire thing was that Weem's failed to mention this until the night before the Award Ceremony.

The morning of the Awards Ceremony, the Order of the Phoenix member replacing my station at Mila's was late. Racing the clock I headed right for the Ministry, all the while cursing Lani Weems and her children to die a slow and painful death. Why did she hate me so much? She had to have known about this ceremony ages ago and here I was running to the Ministry like a loon because she'd forgotten to mention it.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed!" Lani snipped when I entered the normal drab offices holding a cup of Mila's tea and a piece of toast.

"I slept in." I lied, despite the fact that I had really been waiting for a replacement guard at Mila's.

"Christopher said you told him he need not come get you." Lani said, "You have the Auror for a reason Evans."

I winced and silently cursed Toph. I'd told him last night he needn't come get me in the morning. He'd tried to argue but I told him if he showed up I'd turn him blue for a week. I didn't have a problem with Toph—in fact I liked him being around. He was really quiet but underneath his calm demeanor I saw something that I liked.

"Christopher has more important things to do than watch me give interviews." I argued through a mouthful of toast.

"Evans you ready to go?" Someone spoke with a more appealing tone than Lani's evil snark.

I turned to look behind me for the speaker and raised one eyebrow when I saw exactly whom it was.

"Moody?" my tone was probably not very kind or inviting but I was surprised at seeing the Auror who worked secretly for the Order.

His eyes crinkled at the sight of me standing there in a rumpled dress I'd pulled from my trunk in haste this morning. "If you want to leave this dump we have an open spot in the Auror Academy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came in the Minister's place." He answered my questioning tone before glancing at Lani, "The Minister had to leave unexpectedly and wishes this to be a quick affair."

"He left?" I think my tone surprised them both.

Lani rolled her eyes at me, "The Minister is a very busy man."

"Right." I said, but I was interested.

Where did he go? I noted Moody was sending me a warning glare beneath his busy eyebrows. I glared back. It was Lani who dragged me off to go find some robes to present me in as she briefed me on how to accept my award.

Once I was finished changing into the Ministry approved robes I met up with Toph who was looking exspecionally brighter after a morning off.

"Hello Toph!" I said, eyeing the large muscled man appreciatively.

"Mhm." Toph nodded at me in hello, his eyebrows furrowed together.

I smirked. I was starting to get the impression that under all that muscle Toph wasn't as troublesome as he looked. After all—how scary could a guy be with a name like Christopher? I also liked Toph a hell of a whole lot more than my other option. My other option happened to be the Death Eater McGrath who had been at the Orphanage when I had foolishly almost gotten the Prewett twins and myself arrested.

All in all the ceremony went quickly but I only think that's because Moody was just as unhappy as I was too be at this award ceremony. Moody thanked me for saving the Minister of Magic—who sadly had to miss today because of a big movement in the war against dark wizards—and offered me the award that I took with a small smile. We took pictures, we were pleasant, and we both were obviously miserable. Moody was always fretfully playing with his robe fronts as we stood for pictures and I was constantly fingering strands of my red hair. The both of us were uncomfortable in the spotlight it seemed.

I somehow managed to not act like a compleate bafoon because after Moody had helped me down from the small stage and we were swarmed by reporters Lani Weems appeared with her face covered in so much make up she looked like a pug in a clown costume.

"Nice job Evans." She said, passing me my wand, which she had taken because evidently I didn't need to be fiddling with it up on stage.

"Thank you." I said unenthusiastically, glancing back behind me to see that Toph was following at a moderate distance.

"Toph want a drink?" I asked the man who turned his dark eyes to me for a moment. If I hadn't had my eyes trained on his face I probably would've missed the small shake of his head. I also probably wouldn't have run directly into someone and crashed to the floor in a heap of robes and curse words.

Let me just die. How many reporters were laughing? All of them? I moaned because I'd fallen to the floor in a state of surprise, reporters around us were snapping pictures like crazy, I could see the flashes of their camera behind my closed eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shit, Merlin, I'm sorry I was—oh Evans we _have_ to stop meeting this way."

I begged that my prayers be answered and Potter would miraculously be replaced. This wasn't the first time I'd been knocked to the floor by Potter—he actually had a habit of knocking into me. In school he used to knock shoulders with me—although he swore he never touched me. He swore he wouldn't come within a brooms length of me. Yet here I was, on the ground at his feet yet again. I was very aware of my wand in my hand and wondered how mad the Minister would be if I cursed his nephew into next week.

I let my eyes open and I was unsurprised when I saw he was grinning casually. Toph appeared out of the crowd and helped me up from behind and I wiped off my robes as everyone stared on. I whispered a thank you to Toph who crossed his arms in welcome as his gaze shifted to an equally unhappy James Potter.

I straightened myself, staring up into his grey eyes with obvious challenge.

"Enjoying yourself Evans?" he asked me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes." I lied through my teeth, smiling melodiously, "Shame your Uncle had to miss it, yeah?"

A smile lifted his lips, "Shame." He agreed sarcastically, "congrats on the title."

I snorted, "Thanks, I love being a fa—" I stopped myself, realizing I probably shouldn't bash the title in front of him and everyone else around us. I cleared my throat and repeated more kindly, "Thank you."

Potter's eyes were glittering evilly though. Damn. He'd noticed my slip up. With a look of interest he saluted me, "as always it was pleasure." He winked at me and walked away. I stared at him with worry.

Potter took some of the reporters with him—obviously they wanted to talk to the Minister's nephew. I watched as he tried to shake them off but to no avail. I couldn't tell if it was our school days that got between us or the fact that he seemed very untrustworthy—but I knew I didn't like him much.

Toph stood beside me as I answered the questions of the various reporters. I even had a reporter from Herbology Weekly if I was ever planning on a Herbology career. If he had looked at my marks for that particular class in Hogwarts he would've had his answer really fast considering I'd hardly passed the curriculum.

Eventually the crowds dissipated, Lani Weems headed back to her office, and even Moody left. Toph was talking to Alice Rogers who had appeared to wish me congratulations really fast. I went to pick up a piece of cake when I noticed that James Potter hadn't actually left the hall. I spotted his long hair and thin frame over by a back corner and he was talking in hushed tones to none other than Sirius Black. My interest in the life of James Potter came back very quickly.

I glanced behind me and noted that Toph was still speaking to Alice Rogers with his back turned to me. Alice was also paying no attention. I glanced back at Potter and Black. They were gone! _No!_ I slipped to the side of the hall they had been on and peered around the corner. They were moving fast but they were still together.

Both boys turned the corner in front of them quickly. Checking to make sure no one was watching me I skirted around the wall I'd been hiding behind and raced over to the area where Potter and Black had disappeared. The hallway was long and covered in the dark blue bricks of the Ministry. I passed a few wizards but none of them were Potter or Black.

Finally I reached a section of the Ministry I was sure I didn't have clearance too. The Department of Mysteries. I continued my search down the long hallways and then stopped dead. I threw my body behind a large stone support pillar. I saw Sirius and James talking in hushed tones in front of a large wooden door with no sign. Not lucky for them, their voices carried.

"James," James spoke to Sirius, "I know you think it's in Scotland but—"

"Sirius," Sirius spoke with sincerity to James, "I don't think—I know. Dad didn't leave a map like that with Barbra McGlouffin for no reason."

"And once you find it what are you going to do?" James said harshly to Sirius who looked guilty.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. They must be talking about whatever treasure James was hunting—but why were they calling each other the opposite names? And why was Sirius now the one after the treasure?

"Please Sirius." There he went again, Sirius called James, Sirius again.

Both boys sent each other looks before Potter slipped through the door he'd been leaning against. Sirius casually glanced towards where I was hiding behind one of the pillars, holding my breath. He didn't notice me though and disappeared down the corridor, looking ready to begin running if need be.

I slowly made my way over to the door Potter had gone into and reached for the handle. I was almost positive Potter didn't have clearance to this section of the Ministry and my interest was perked knowing that he and Sirius Black were working together. I touched the door handle; my breath coming out softly and I turned it. It was locked. Damn.

"What are you doing?" the voice was amused, teasing, but annoyed at the same time.

Blushing like crazy, I spun and my back landed against the door in shock. I stared into the hazel eyes of Sirius Black himself. If that what his real name was—what if he was James Potter? I didn't answer, just stared at him dumbly. He tilted his head in surprise at me.

"I never even heard you." He said, tone laced with impression, "If I hadn't turned back to see if I was being followed—"

I frowned, "What's in this room?"

I watched a smirk lift his face and he ruffled his already messy black hair, "I dunno, it _is_ called the Department of Mysteries."

I made a face at him, "I can have you arrested for trespassing. Why are you here?"

Sirius shrugged, but his eyes were wide as he watched me with interest, "Why were you following me?"

I stuck my nose in the air, "I asked first."

"Well I asked second." He looked really amused now. I didn't like the way he was watching me. It was like he was looking right through me.

"I saw you go off with Potter." I said, finally, "If you were trying to be discreet you failed immensely."

He chuckled and leaned against the wall beside me, "I wasn't trying." He turned his hazel eyes so they were looking directly into my own green eyes, "I was there the whole time at the awards ceremony. James and I came this way because James had to get something for his uncle."

I immediately challenged him, "Why couldn't his uncle?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I?"

Sirius appeared even more trilled at me for asking this question. He chuckled and lifted himself off the wall, touching my arm in the process. I glanced down at his touch and saw on his wrist he wore a leather bracelet that was carved with a Gryffindor lion. I frowned even more, why on earth did a boy who dropped from Hogwarts have a Gryffindor lion engraved on a leather bracelet on his arm?

"Lily!" I didn't recognize that voice.

"Shite." Came out of Sirius' mouth suddenly and he retracted his hand, looking behind me.

I turned and saw just as Toph rounded the corner looking angry. When he spotted me his face sowed relief and he started stomping over to my spot in front of the mysterious locked door. Behind Toph was a very annoyed Alice Rogers who was frowning deeply at me. I bushed back my hair bashfully, grinning at the pair.

"Alice, Toph," I said with a grin, "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Not long." Alice said in her false cheery voice, grabbing my arm as Toph looked on in satisfaction, "one of my mates said they saw the girl who saved the Minister of Magic just skipping around the Department of Mysteries like a dazed schoolgirl and I thought I should come check on you."

"You are so sweet." I said playfully, earning a smart smack on my right arm by the short haired brunette who looked ready to murder.

"You shouldn't wander off." Toph spoke again, his voice deep and shocking since I hardly ever heard him talk, "it's not safe."

I snorted and pointed behind me, "I think I can handle him myself thanks."

Both Aurors looked at me in wonderment and that made me turn to glance back behind where Black had been standing. He was gone! My eyes fluttered around and looked down to the end of the corridor. Sirius Black had disappeared! Flabberghasted I looked at Alice who looked at me worryingly.

"What?" he said, eyes large against her round face.

"I'm gonna go tell Weems we found her." Toph said to Alice, before departing down the hall to tell the pug-faced Weems I hadn't run away for real.

I frowned at Alice and pointed behind me, "_There_—Sirius Black _was_ standing right next to me."

"There's nobody there Lily." Alice said, grabbing my arm and yanking me like I was a child, "Come on, I swear you get into more trouble than a child and Dumbledore _told_ you to be carful."

"I am carful!" I snapped at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she teased as we walked back down the corridors (I kept glancing back to see if Sirius had reappeared), "First you almost get burned to death at the orphanage, then you jump a terrorist, and then you go and wander off into the Ministry of Magic by yourself. Really, you aren't living on the edge at all Lily."

I glared at her, "Sarcasm not appreciated Alice."

Alice smirked as we continued our path back to the hall where the award ceremony was held. I kept glancing back, feeling like I was walking away from something big and something very important. I wasn't stupid. I knew that there was something going on at Peverell Estates and I was fortunate enough to have a banquet there in three days time.

I was determined to get down to the bottom of the mystery I'd stumbled upon.

* * *

**Leave a review, message me on tumblr, LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I know people are reading this but no one is saying anything! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Whhhaaaattttt?**

**Always,**

**Sasha**


	5. The Seer Books

**Chapter 5:**

"Can we get your autograph?"

I glanced up from where I'd been leaning against the corner of The White Horse Café. Three young girls were running towards me, dragging their fair-haired mother behind them. All of the girls were bright eyed at the sight of me and I recognized the recent Witch Weekly in the eldest daughters hands. I forced a smile on my face and allowed each of the girls to get a piece of parchment signed.

"I loved that dress you wore in Witch Weekly! I can't wait for the new print!" The oldest squealed.

"You were so brave—saving the Minister." The youngest gushed.

I wished I were really that brave—most called me foolish. I wonder if they all knew the truth—I wonder if they would be as proud of me. I waved goodbye to the family as they continued on their way to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"We're having lunch with our father." The oldest girl had told me, proudly puffing her chest out.

I stared after the family and leaned farther into the corner. Mila had the shop closed today because she was having terrible headaches and complained of not sleeping the past few days. Even with the Café being down today, my life was still very busy. I'd had a cover shoot for the Witch Weekly segment, I had lunch with the French Minister of Magic yesterday, and then I had the banquet at the Peverell Estates tonight.

It was August and the weather was still warm but the current light breeze was making my hair whip around my face as I watched passerby. I thought of Potter and Black mysteriously in the Department of Mysteries. I thought of Carson and what reassure he could possibly be hunting. I just stood there, thinking. The sound of a car alarm going off brought me back from my thoughts.

I sighed, thinking I should get ready for the banquet, and started to head back into the café when I heard someone shout with enthusiasm behind me. I turned and saw it was Fabian Prewett, his light ginger hair waving around in the wind as he rushed forward from what seemed out of nowhere to hug me. I noticed he wore muggle clothes and wondered why he had opted for those instead of his robes. I was used to wearing muggle clothes seeing as I was muggle born but it was odd to find Fab—a pureblood—wearing no cloak.

"Fab!" I said enthusiastically, hugging him back, "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore has me posted for watch over the café tonight while you are at the Banquet." Fab explained into my ear softly so bystanders couldn't hear him.

"Come on lets go in the café." I glanced around as I hugged him, aware that we could be under watch.

We entered the shop and we sat at the bar. I was smiling broadly, Fab was a good mate and I was happy he was the one watching over Mila. Mila looked up from her place at a table where she was sorting through samples of tea flavors. Her silver hair was frazzled and her eyes were glassy.

"This is Fabian," I told Mila, pointing to the ginger boy behind me, "We go way back."

Mila nodded at Fab who grinned at the old woman good-naturedly. He played on his bar stool like a little kid and I reached for a teapot and teacups.

"Didn't you go on holiday with Marlene and Gideon?" I asked him, pulling the closest teapot towards me and pouring him some cold tea. I refrained for speaking too much about the Order around Mila who was unaware of the real reason I was at her shop.

Fab nodded, "We just got back. We lost them both."

I glanced at Mila before hissing at Fab under my breath, "Potter _and_ his Uncle?" how did they always lose those two? Besides, Potter had been at the Department of Mysteries. "But you can't have been tracking Potter." I said with a confused face, "Potter has been at the Ministry. I saw him with Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries!"

Fabien looked intrigued at this confusion and I could see the wheels turning in his head for an explanation. He came up with nothing and we sat there staring at each other. I noticed he looked thinner and he had circles under his eyes. Mila coughed in her corner and I certainly hoped her hearing was as bad as normal and she couldn't hear our conversation.

"You doing alright Fab?" I asked now, sincere, as I reached to grip his upper arm.

He sent me a half smile and a wink, "Never better Lily." He sighed and looked at the cup of tea in his hands, "I just think that whatever those boys are after they might be getting it for-_him_." Fab didn't have to speak his name for me to know who "him" really was.

"Why?" I asked, leaning forward in interest.

Fab shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as Mila continued sorting tea in the corner by us, "He might be a treasure hunter…and if he is we doesn't think it's purely for showing off…there can't be any good reason for it."

I nodded my head absentmindedly as I thought of all the things Voldemort could want wizarding treasure for. Fab and I chatted a bit more over tea and then I was forced to finally glance at the clock and see Toph would be here soon to pick me up for the banquet. I bid my goodbye to Fab who promised he'd see me later with a wink. I watched as he casually strolled out with a grin at Mila.

I rushed up the stairs to thrown on my newest pair of dress robes. I loved them actually, despite my inability to really move in them thanks to the cloak. It was a light blue dress with a long attached cloak that made me feel like a witch out of the 1800's. This was all the rage in wizarding fashion according to Lani Weems who convinced me to buy this piece while we were out for a Witch Weekly interview. I still couldn't stand pug-faced Weems and her tongue but she had good taste.

My last touch was my wand that I cunningly placed in a wand holster on my calf. I thanked Merlin that my old mate Georgiana had gotten me the adjustable holster usually worn by aurors for Christmas two years ago. It came in handy when I was wearing something without wand pockets. I checked my hair once last time and then decided I looked decent enough—if not a tad over dressed.

I was ready to go just as Toph appeared to apparate me to the Peverell Estate. Toph, ever the same quiet man, merely grunted me a hello as I waved goodbye to Mila and sent her a wink.

"Stay out of trouble girl!" she shouted back at me—but I knew she meant it with as much love as possible.

Unlike my dinner with the Minister this wasn't as private and once Toph entered the Peverell Estates with me I felt like I was at a giant party I shouldn't be invited too. Witches and wizards from all over were entering the mansion dressed in their finest. I had originally felt overdressed but now looking at some of the woman here I felt incredibly underdressed. As I stepped up the steps of the Peverell house I found myself looking around for a single familiar face but I recognized no one.

Woman were wearing hats decorated with the feathers from what I could only assume were magical birds because they shone more brightly than any feathers I'd ever seen. I passed a man who I swore had a beaver attached to his side and it wasn't dead. Another woman wore a vulture on her top hat and glared at me as I passed in my now pathetic attempt of dress robes. I pulled the blue cloak part of the dress robes off and threw it to the side of the hall near the wall. I was now in just the dress and feeling more like myself.

Waiters in all black passed with glasses of champagne and I grabbed one. People were laughing and chatting as I pushed my way through the crowded hall with my head down. I happened to be very determined to not be noticed by anyone right away. One woman did spot me but she just smiled and waved and I gave a halfhearted wave back.

The pristine entrance hall to the Estate was so crowded that I lost Toph in the mix. Although he was tall he was lost behind all the wizarding hats. I hadn't planned on losing Toph so fast but I took this to my advantage and decided to go find out more about the Potter family.

Before anyone could spot me or identify me, I pushed to the back of the entrance hall, past the dining room where I'd eaten weeks ago and up a long and tall staircase leading to the second floor. It appeared to be blocked by a guard. I looked at the champagne in my hand and an idea formed in my brain. I tilted the glass back and allowed the champagne to ruin the front of the pretty blue dress. I got to the top of the stairs and a wizard dressed in white robes tried to stop me.

"This is the private section of the Estates, Madame."

"I'm so sorry." I laughed, throwing my head back with unnecessary dramatics, "I'm actually looking for a loo—the ones downstairs are taken." And then I pointed to the champagne leaking through the silk of the dress, "My dress will be ruined if I don't wash it."

The white robed man looked around but let me pass after a moment. I tried not to let him see my smirk as I started down the hall. The wet fabric of my dress clung to my skin but I ignored it as I let my gaze wander. The hallway was covered in photographs but one made me stop in my tracks only feet from the staircase.

It was of an older man and his wife sitting in a wood covered room with a real lion positioned next to them. The man's messy grey hair stuck up in tufts and the woman beside him had glasses that framed what appeared to be brown eyes. It was not the older pair that struck me as odd though—it was the two teenagers that captured my attention.

_Sirius and James._

I recognized James and his I-hardly-even-try handsome looks. He didn't look like he belonged—he and the old woman might look kind of alike if you squinted but he and the old man looked nothing alike. In fact the tufts of grey hair reminded me more of the boy casually sitting on desk in the background watching the couple and their supposed son.

With messy jet back hair and a secretive smile I knew him right away. Sirius Black looked more like he was a member of the Potter family than the real James Potter. There was no doubt both boys looked enough alike to be brothers but there was also no doubt that something was odd. This reminded me of the pair calling each other opposite names at the Department of Mysteries. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What the hell are you doing up here Evans?" A voice snapped.

_Opps_. I spun, my champagne ruined dress whipping against my legs. The guard down the hall at the top of the stairs was now watching. It was James Potter-or the long haired man who _claimed_ to be James Potter.

"Looking for the bathroom." I said quickly, clearing my throat and pointing to my dress, "Fancy walking me there?"

"I fancy doing anything that'll keep your nose out of my family portrait." Potter snapped irritably, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall and to the left.

We were out of sight of the guard. James appeared very upset that I was upstairs in the private part of the house and I probably should've apologized. Potter could easily have me thrown out—if he was even Potter. I wondered if I could test my theory. James let go of my arm to point at a white door covered in gold trim.

"Enjoy. Go back to the party once you're done." He huffed.

I walked over to the door and touched the handle and glanced over at him as he tried to retreat. It was now or never.

"Hey, Sirius?"

He turned.

He bloody turned to look at me.

And he looked like he wanted to murder me. I meanwhile must've looked like a kid in a candy store because I let go of the door handle in glee. James answered to my call. Either he was really stupid or really smart!

"What did you call me?" his mouth was in a thin line.

I haughtily stomped over to this imposter, "Sirius."

"My name is James." He stared down at me through his bangs that had fallen into his eyes after he'd spun to face me.

"Then why did you turn for Sirius?" I demanded, pointing my finger at him. I would get him to admit that there was something going on at the Peverell Estates.

"I wanted to know why you were calling Sirius." James snorted, glaring down at me, "Why on earth would you think I was Sirius?"

"You look more like a Black than a Potter." I said snootily.

I was surprised when suddenly James Potter (or Sirius Black) had his wand pointed at my face. He walked forward with his wand pointed at me and I fell back in shock. I reached up under my dress and ripped my wand from its Velcro—pointing the curved wand at my attacker. Potter (Black?!) snorted and still advanced.

"_Take it back_." He ordered me, "I'm a Potter."

"Why are you so defensive?" I snapped, sparks flying from the tip of my wand when Potter took another step closer to me, "and your Uncle won't be very happy if you curse a guest in his house."

"_His_ house?" Potter snorted, "He wishes." his wand was closer to me.

"Don't make me curse you." I threatened sternly.

"Don't make me curse you, Evans." He countered lazily, looking as if he were merely suggesting tickling me.

"I still think that we should follow your dad's map."

Voices were traveling in our direction and James and I both looked towards the adjacent hall. Who was coming and why were they looking at a map? What did they need a map for? Treasure? Was _everyone_ at Peverell a treasure hunter?

There was no law against treasure hunting but I was no fan of it, especially if it was for a Dark Wizard.

"Dad's map is—"

"Shut up Prongs." James yelled in front of me, throwing his voice behind us to the oncoming voices, "We've got a snitch in our midst."

Two bodies turned the corner behind James. "What the Hell are you goin on abou—Lily?!"

Sirius Black—or whoever the hell he was—had appeared with someone else at his side. Looking up from the floor I thought the situation was rather ridiculous. James was over me and we both had wands pointed at each other. Remembering our Hogwarts days this situation was not too far fetched from other situations though. I just preferred to be standing when dueling James Potter and not in a dress. Sirius looked pissed and he pushed James into the wall, rushing forward to help me up off the ground.

"Bloody hell, did he hurt you?" Sirius looked worried and was brushing off my arms, worry reflected in his hazel eyes.

"Gee, glad to know who you care about more." Potter said sarcastically from where he'd been pushed.

I frowned at Potter, "Maybe if you weren't an arse your mates would worry about you too."

Potter made a rude hand gesture in my direction, "I've missed you Evans—this reminds me of when you were Head Girl and reminded me _constantly_ how I didn't deserve the job." Potter said nastily in my direction.

"Shut up padfoot." Sirius snapped at Potter who sent him an admonishing look.

"Prongs she's trespassing." Potter told Sirius.

"I was looking for the loo!" I lied, brushing back my red curls in haste, "And quite frankly—"

"Yeah well, I haven't missed the bickering—that's for sure." Piped in another voice to my left making me turn my attention from potter to another smaller figure standing in the hallway.

"Peter Pettigrew?" I said, looking at the third boy in shock.

The sandy haired boy from Hogwarts who was always mates with Potter grinned, showing his buckteeth, "Oh hey Evans. I heard you saved the Minister of Magic. Reminded me of the time you saved Miss Norris from me when I tried to string her up the Astronomy Tower. You knocked me out _cold_ with that stunning spell and I wasn't able to remove the cat fur you charmed on me for days."

"Classic." Spoke a chuckling Sirius from beside me.

Even more confused I glanced at Sirius who suddenly looked guiltily, "You were there?" I questioned in revelation, "You didn't _go_ to Hogwarts."

"Er, no." Sirius ruffled his already messy hair, "I, er, heard about it later."

_He wasn't that great of a liar was he?_ I noticed Potter was shaking his head by the wall—at least that was one good thing we agreed on. Peter spoke up now, obviously desperate to change the topic.

"Lily, you work for Mila Vatblasky right?"

It was my turn to be guarded, "Yeah? What about her?" I hoped my tone wasn't too defensive.

Peter didn't stop with his questions. "She's a seer right?"

"Oh uhm—actually—she isn't—I mean she is—I mean. I really have to go. My auror will be looking for me."

_Peter was in on this then?_ Made sense. Peter was close with Potter. Warning signals went off in my head and I started backing away from the boys. I walked around Peter into the more open hallway so I could escape their questions. This seemed to make Potter laugh as he stepped forward to follow me back into the open.

"What? We can't ask you questions Evans?"

I opened my mouth to give him a smart retort but just then the three boys looked nervous. Peter fell back behind Sirius who fell behind Potter who rose up to his full height and glared at someone behind me.

"James, are you bothering Miss Evans?" a cold voice asked.

I turned to face the Minister of Magic. Tonight he wore his bowler hat again to hide his bald and shiny head. I expected to turn and see no smile but he smiled kindly at me when I glanced at his face. I forced a smile on my face.

"Not at all," I heard Potter's scathing voice behind me, "I was just escorting her back to the party."

Carson looked like he'd rather believe I'd been dancing with an elephant more than accepting help from those three boys. Carson placed a hand on my shoulder and I was instantly uncomfortable as I was forced to face the boys. I was shocked to see that Peter and Sirius had disappeared. Were they afraid of Carson? I was getting the feeling Carson and Potter weren't as family oriented as the Order of the Phoenix originally thought.

"Why aren't you at the banquet James?" Carson snapped, "It's your duty to represent the Potter family."

My eyes shifted to James who still held the wand he had threatened me with.

"I thought that was your job." James said with a snap, sparks flying from his wand.

I winced because Carson's grip on my shoulder tightened, "James Potter you will be downstairs immediately and you will escort Ms Evans around like a proper host." I think Potter and I both groaned as Potter was forced to link arms with me and Carson treated us like common children. Carson watched as we left together down the stairs from which I'd come earlier.

"I should've let that guy murder him." I threatened the Minister of Magic's life under my breath without worrying about James and how he would react.

James surprised me when he said with a sporty glance down at me, "Yeah, that would've made my life a lot more bearable."

Toph found me and chastised me for running away yet again. I grinned at him cheekily as I replied that I was looking for the loo when I ran into James Potter. Potter looked less than thrilled to be introduced to Toph who looked at Potter distastefully. As soon as Potter and I were able to break apart from each other we did.

I somehow managed to convince Toph to let me apparate home alone. Once I reached the White Horse Café I entered it expecting to go upstairs and fall into bed. I had only placed one foot inside the backdoor to the storage room when all of a sudden I was brought into a hug. Above me Otis was screeching and I could hear the loud sounds of his wing strokes against the air. It was just about midnight and normally Mila would be asleep.

"Mila?" I smelled her strong perfume and hugged her back, her scratchy cardigan making my arms itch.

As I hugged her I spotted Fabian Prewett sitting on a chair not too far away with a grim look on his face. Next to him stood Albus Dumbledore in a long dark blue traveling cloak. I continued keeping one eye on them as I pulled away from Mila to check and see if she was okay. I remembered Peter Pettigrew had asked about her today and I was suddenly worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine. Fine." She muttered, eyes slightly watery. Otis happily handed on his mistress' shoulder, glaring at me from his post as if I was the cause of the sudden mishap.

"Someone tried to break in while I was on duty." Fab spoke up from his chair.

I actually looked closely at him in the dark storeroom and made a sound as I noticed he was sitting because he was hurt. I rushed to his side and started examining his leg. It was a deeper wound in his calf and looked to be about an hour old. They had been waiting for me to return.

"Who?" I demanded as I pulled out my wand and started pointing it at Fab's wound.

I whispered different healing charms as Dumbledore spoke. Mila had followed me and was standing behind me as I worked on Fab's leg. I watched as Fab's wound slowly healed, tissue and muscle molding itself back into place.

"Fabian says he recognized the man as Matthew Smith—a known Death Eater." I was concentrating on Dumbledore's voice, "I've alerted the Ministry but they say Smith has been in Azkaban since June."

"June?" I said irritably, "Then why is he here attacking Mila?"

With one last incantation I finished up with Fab's leg. Fabian looked at the now healed wound appreciatively. You could hardly tell he'd been sliced open—only the dried blood and long raised scar showed that he'd been hit.

"Wow Lils, nice work." He said eyeing where I made the blood disappear.

"Thanks." I said offhandedly looking over to Dumbledore with interest.

"And Mila?"

"I'm fine." Mila said, crossing her arms over herself and not helping her cause.

"Madame Vablatsky perhaps you should sit down." Fabian said, standing up and offering where he'd been sitting.

I nodded her over to the chair, worry written on my face clear as day. Why had they come here? Why had Potter and his mates mentioned Mila? What was Mila hiding? I glanced at my employer who was white in the face and petting Otis softly as she stared at the floor. I glanced at Dumbledore next and that's when I realized Mila hadn't asked me any questions about Dumbledore or Fabian.

I looked at Dumbledore who was watching Mila with concern, "Profess—Albus?" I corrected myself last minute. Dumbledore turned his blue eyes on me and I noted he looked just about as tired and old as Mila. "What do they want with Mila?"

It wasn't Dumbledore who answered, it was Mila, "They think I have all the answers." Mila snorted, "the lot of 'em. Little do they realize that my seer capabilities are not like my grandmothers."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that's part of the reason." He gave her a stern look; "The other reason might be your family seer books like I told you at the start of the summer."

Mila scoffed, "There's nothing important in those old things that the Ministry hasn't already copied." I noticed she looked a bit worried though because she bit her lip.

"Seer books?" Fabian asked the question on my tongue.

"Diaries of our premonitions." Mila answered, coughing slightly as she continued petting her crow, "The Ministry keeps track of all seer journals. The Department of Mysteries specifically has a log of all the seer books and copies of the originals on file."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his long beard, "So if they couldn't get a copy of whatever they wanted they'd come here. To see if you had it."

"My grandmother's seer journal was nothing important. Everyone always said so." Mila scoffed, "Our entire family history was cast off by the Ministry when my wand was snapped."

I was busy trying to comprehend what I had just learned. Dumbledore thinks that the Death Eaters are after Mila's family seer books. Mila thinks that there is nothing important in her family seer books. Death Eaters want the seer books anyways.

_Why?_

Voldemort wants to know someone's future?

I highly doubted Voldemort cared about anyone else but himself. What if _his_ future was written in one of those books?

Mila said the book copies were stored in the Department of Mysteries and I knew Potter and Black had been there during my award ceremony. I wondered why James Potter and his mates asked about Mila even more now. Were they after the books too? Is that where Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had gone to when Carson had grabbed Potter and me? Had they gone to tip off Matthew Smith that Mila's shop was unguarded?

"We should get the books from my family's old mansion." Mila stated from her seat, "Before someone else thinks to go look there." Mila looked troubled, "Our diaries are only meant to be seen by the writers. Not others."

Dumbledore glanced at Fabian who looked ready to depart on that mission instantly. I wanted to go too, wherever that might be. I glanced at Mila who looked pallid and uncomfortable. I didn't want to leave her here to fend for herself with no wand.

"I'm not leaving the café until I'm sure Mila is safe but I want go help find the seer diaries." I said out loud, glancing at Mila who looked at me appreciatively.

"That's fine. We'll place a double guard on the café." Dumbledore agreed but he looked like he wasn't really focusing, "Mila?"

"Hm?" Mila glanced up at the silvery haired man.

"I'm going to send Lily with them, do you trust her enough to get the diaries?"

"I trust her with my life."

I felt self-conscious considering we were in this mess because I couldn't be trusted. Dumbledore knew that, Fabian had been there when I'd disobeyed orders, and I knew the truth. Mila had too much faith in me.

"Professor?" I questioned his authority, "before you go, I think that James Potter might be after the books too. He asked about Mila—"

Fabian looked at me in surprise, "Potter?"

I nodded, twisting my hair around my finger in thought, "And I saw them in the Department of Mysteries."

"Then they are after the books." Mila whispered, "We have to get my grandmother's book out of Uspenskoe Mansion."

"Indeed." Dumbledore looked as if he wished to waste no more time, "Fabian, I want you to grab your brother and Marlene and meet back here in a hour." Fab nodded his understanding but not before glancing at me. Dumbledore continued, "Mila will tell Lily how to get to the book and the four of you will go to Uspenskoe."

Fab didn't even bother saying goodbye—he left right away to grab his brother and Marlene. Dumbledore grabbed an old saltshaker off one of the storage shelves and waved his wand at it. I watched with interest as Dumbledore made it a portkey. He was deep in concentration, his wrinkles pronounced. Mila made me look at her by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily," she whispered, "I cannot tell you exactly how to find my grandmothers book but I know it will be protected, along with the other books. Take Otis—she laughed at my foul look at the crow—he will guide you."

Otis squawked and flapped his wings at me as if to taunt me. I glared at the bird Mila expected me to take to this strange mansion to find a series of diaries written by seers. I'd never liked the bird and I had a feeling that I'd strangle it before I could even make it through the mansion.

Mila patted my cheek, "There will be three books. You'll only need the blue one. The others are empty to be given to the next of kin to develop the sight."

Dumbledore interrupted Mila apologetically. He explained that the portkey would only work one-way and our group would have to apparate back.

"You go in, get the book, and leave. Stay out of trouble." Dumbledore patted me on the back and wished a farewell to Mila who looked less than thrilled at him leaving. I also frowned and watched Dumbledore leave out the back door of the shop.

I always heard those commands: _Stay here Lily. Don't wander off Lily. Stay out of trouble Lily. This doesn't concern you Lily._

I felt Mila grab my hand, which was floating aimlessly at my side, and I stared down at her on her chair.

"I guess the secrets out." I said pathetically at her hard gaze.

"What secret?" Mila said, voice calm, "I suspected you worked for Dumbledore the moment you answered my ad."

I looked at her in surprise, "How?"

Mila kissed my hand lovingly, "I may have refused Albus when he offered me to go teach divination at Hogwarts but I put in the ad in the paper knowing Albus would send someone to fill the spot. Someone brave and someone who wouldn't mind taking care of an old lady like me. You are more than I could've asked for."

I let a smile flutter her way, "I'm not brave. I'm a pain." I exhaled noisily, "Do you know Dumbledore sent me here because I couldn't follow orders?"

"Brave and stubborn." She patted my back, "let's get you a cup of tea before you leave."

I didn't have the heart to tell Mila I never drank or ate before a mission. I didn't have the heart to tell Mila that I didn't think Otis would be able to help me find the seer books. I didn't have a heart to tell Mila she'd put too much faith in me.

The only thing I knew was that we were one step ahead of Potter, one step ahead of Carson, and one step ahead of the Death Eaters.

We knew where the seer books were.

With this knowledge in my mind I hoped that getting the books would be easy so that I wouldn't have to leave Mila for too long. I felt bad and considered Mila's protection my duty. Knowing that Mila took me in even thought she knew I was undoubtedly trouble, knowing that Mila trusted me, knowing all this, made me thankful for the old seer even more.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, send me messages on tumblr, verbally abuse me (Ena, really must you?!), and tell me how much you like this story.

Sneak peek at the next chapter of **Being Lionhearted**:

_I grabbed the book as it fell from Otis' grasp and hugged it tightly to my chest. Otis landed on my shoulder with one last beat of his wings. The giant stone lynx was bounding at me and I spun on my heel, closing the door behind me and hearing the sickening crash as the lynx hit the door. I turned to run away and smacked right into someone. I stumbled backwards but my surprise was not anything compared to his. _

_Sirius Black wore another traveling cloak like the one he wore when I ran into him at the Peverell Estates and his eyes were wide behind his glasses. One of his hands shot up to his hair as I glared at him without moving. __"Lily?" he said my name in disbelief. _


	6. Uspenskoe Mansion

**Chapter 6:**

Marlene and the Prewett twins were the team Dumbledore had assembled to go get the seer books and it only seemed proper since they had been the ones following Potter and Carson in the first place. They arrived while I was looking at a picture of the large mansion that Mila had pulled from upstairs. Mila had never lived there but her grandmother had at one point. Mila warned that the books probably would be guarded and protected.

I was ready to go and get the book though, more ready than my partners in crime. Marlene was checking her wand quickly while Fabian and Gideon spoke in hushed tones by the saltshaker portkey. I had changed from my party dress and into a pair of slacks and trainers with one of my old tops.

Mila was beside me, clasping her hands with worry as she watched us prepare. Marlene had been eyeing her from the corner of the room unhappily. On Mila's shoulder was the black crow Otis, who Mila swore would be able to help.

"He's not a normal crow." She had promised me, as I got ready to leave, "Otis will help you. He's been in my family longer than I've been alive."

I swallowed as I remembered that we were otherwise going into Uspenskoe Mansion with no idea what lay within. Mila says the mansion hasn't been touched since her own mother went to grab Mila's seer book when Mila turned eleven. I had no doubt that the mansion was probably protected by magic and I suddenly felt like I'd walk in and forget everything I'd ever learned. A chilled hand grabbed mine and forced me out from my private thoughts. I looked to see it was Mila smiling her gap-toothed grin.

"Come back safe girl." She told me in her husky voice, "You hear?"

"Lily." Fab called me to where he and Gid and Marlene were waiting around the saltshaker that had turned a brilliant blue, "It's time."

"Let's go." Marlene's blue eyes hadn't left Mila—they were scanning her. I could see Marlene didn't like my boss. I knew I'd complained more than once about Mila and her oddities but the old woman cared for me-at least I felt she did.

I bent to hug Mila who hugged me back. I suddenly really hoped I could find these seer books for Mila's sake. As I let go of Mila, Otis hopped over to my shoulder, digging his feet into my shoulder. I made a hissing noise as he proceeded to snip at my hair and I waved at him to make him stop.

"Stupid bird." I snapped at the crow.

"That means he likes you." Mila laughed, pushing me towards the other order members, "I'll be waiting for you right here."

As I fell into place between Fabian and Gideon. I saw Marlene send Mila one last distrusting look before counting down in a low voice as all our fingers inched towards the portkey. I grabbed on and was pulled off my feet, slamming shoulders with both the Prewett twins. I closed my eyes as my red hair whipped around me and I swore Otis was drawing blood on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt my entire back slam onto the cold hard ground. Otis made a strangled squawk and lifted off my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw above me the dense covering of the trees; Otis was now a black dot resting on the branch of one of the old spruces.

"I hate portkeys." Marlene murmured from somewhere up ahead.

"_Fuck_. I think I broke my arm." Fabian muttered angrily behind me.

"Fab, honestly." I said exasperatedly, sitting up, my head spinning a bit.

"Hm?" muttered a body at my feet, moaning slightly.

I turned to find it was Gideon who was holding his wrist and staring at me with a frown. I sighed and Marlene cursed at Gid so I told her to relax. I pulled my wand from its pocket and motioned Gid to my side. Gideon was on his feet while I was maintaining my position on the ground happily. When he walked over I merely motioned for him to put his hand close to my face. Gid let me examine the purple bruise on his wrist.

"This is _just_ like Albania when he got locked in that old pub and cut his arm wide open while trying to—"

"Shut it Marlene." Fabian said as he pulled himself to his feet, "We don't need everyone within a ten kilometer radius finding us."

"If you haven't noticed, Dumbledore didn't put us right on property which means we've got to find the mansion."

"And if you haven't noticed," Fab said with a roll of his eyes, "We're on a _road_ Marlene."

I heard more silence as I continued checking Gid's wrist and I knew that Marlene had likely noticed that indeed, we were on a dirt road. The woods around us were eerily silent and the only bird I saw was our companion. Gideon's wrist was fine and it appeared to just be bruised and perhaps fractured.

"Fractured probably." I said cheerily, trying to ease up the tension "Here." I pointed my wand at Gid's wrist and muttered a healing charm. "Good as new."

Gid flexed his freckle-covered wrist and grinned a toothy grin at me as I finally stood up. Gid towered over me so when he hugged me I was thrown a little off balance. He ruffled my hair playfully as he let go and began looking around, his leader mode kicking in. I looked around too. Fabian was right and we were on a dirt road but the question was which part of the road to take. Suddenly Otis soared down from the trees and pulled at my hair. I sent him a nasty look, cursing him and then he repeated snatching at my hair and I lost my temper.

"Oi!" I shouted at the bird, jumping up at it as it came in for a third swoop. It casually flew from my reach. "I never promised Mila I'd bring you back." I threatened.

Otis squawked, still flapping just out of my reach. Then he swirled and started down the road to my right. Good. Maybe he got the picture. I turned to see Marlene was looking at some old tracks in the rode, her blond hair falling over her shoulder.

"I'm no animal genius but are these paw prints?" she called from her place on the road.

I was about to go to her side and look when suddenly something grabbed my shirt from behind and squawked. I made a frustrated noise and turned to see Otis still flapping out of my reach.

"What?!" I shouted at the bird.

Otis squawked again but this time it was so close to my face I actually flinched a bit, thinking that he was going to tear my face off with his beak. Fabian, Marlene, and Gideon came to stand beside me as Otis whirled around and around ahead of us, always going in the same direction.

"He wants us to follow him." I realized, remembering Mila's promise, "He's going to take us to the books."

"Follow the bird?" Marlene scoffed, "We can't trust anything of Mila Vatblastky's."

I glared at Marlene, whose bad attitude had been annoying me since she'd arrived.

I knew Fab and Gid felt the same way. Especially when Gid said, "What's got your knickers in a twist McKinnon?"

Marlene stared at us in surprise, "You lot don't know do you?"

"I think our obvious lack of understanding of why you are in such a foul mood is a testament to that." Fab said as Otis continuously flew in a circle above our heads.

"Do you know how Mila's wand got snapped in the first place?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms, the only sounds besides her high-pitched voice were the _flap, flap, flap_ of Otis' wings above our heads, "She worked for Grindlewald—the dark wizard Dumbledore defeated. That's how Dumbledore knows her because he's the one who was there when the Ministry snapped her wand after the Dark Days."

My eyes narrowed, not believing that old Mila was a conspirator with the dark wizard Gridlewald who had been as bad as Voldemort in the Dark Days. Most people who lived back then called those days the 'Dark Days' when Gindlewald was starting to gain power. There was just as much panic and confusion back then too but in the end it was Dumbledore who took down the dark wizard and his power. I was taught the story in History of Magic my first year of school. Everyone knew about the big hero Dumbledore was but why would Dumbledore be friends with someone who worked with Grindlewald?

"Dumbledore wouldn't try to protect someone he was working against in the Dark Days." Fabian voiced my opinions, his strawberry blonde hair rustling from the breeze.

"Dumbledore protects anyone who asks for help." Marlene said, pushing Fab's thought aside like it was an annoying fly, "Now lets go." She started walking in the opposite direction Otis was trying to guide us in.

"Marlene." I said, stopping her mid tracks, "I trust Mila, okay? So I'm going where Otis is trying to guide us."

Marlene looked at me, the competitive girl from Hogwarts showing through her grown up exterior. Marlene hates challenges to her authority. Alice told me when they went on the mission after Potter and Carson that she and Gideon fought all the time because they both tried to be leader. Now she had a second competitor: me. I thought we would fight since I wasn't about to back down when someone else spoke up.

"We're following the bird." Said an annoyed voice behind me.

I turned, half expecting to see Gideon and surprised when I saw it was the more soft-spoken Fabian who had made the order. Gideon stood, slightly shorter, next to his brother for support.

"If Dumbledore trusts Mila and Mila said the bird would guide us—then we're following the bird." Fabian pointed up at the crow, "At this point he's the only one who actually knows where the hell this mansion is."

Marlene frowned, "I don't like this."

"You don't have too," muttered Gideon beside his brother, "we work for Dumbledore—he knows best."

Marlene glanced at me, a less than pleased look on her pointed face, "You always said she was a bit creepy Lily. Don't you think she could be sending the lot of us into a trap?"

"No I don't." I said without even thinking about it, "Now let's go find this book." I looked up to find Otis still circling us, slowly. I held out my arm and called him. Otis swirled down and landed on my wrist, his weight pulling my arm down.

**~~~the fortune teller read my cards upside down~~~**

Uspenskoe mansion ended up being only about a minutes walk away from where Dumbledore's portkey landed us and it rose in front of our party with graying walls and caved in ceilings. Vines snuck up along the side of the mansion and the front door was wide open. I shivered and I saw Gideon was muttering spells under his breath—probably searching for signs of life. I glanced down at my feet, kneeling to see that there were footprints in the dirt. They were pretty big and I guessed male. I was about to say something to Gideon when there was a bang, a shout, and then someone landed in the dirt beside me.

"Gid!" I shouted, recognizing the freckled face in the dirt—knocked out.

I jumped up, Otis was squawking and my eyes were searching the tree line as Marlene shouted for Fabian to wake up his brother. We were surrounded by at least four wizards and even though I couldn't see who they were I knew they weren't a part of the Order. Without taking a proper count of bodies or identifying a face I swung my wand up in an arch producing a swirling mist of fog to conceal us. I was about to shout at Marlene to help me with Gid and Fab when I noticed Otis was no longer on my shoulder. I spun on my heel shouting the bird's name to find that the black bird was floating through the clouds of smoke I'd produced towards the house.

_Follow Otis._ Mila had told me.

"Cover me!" I shouted at Marlene who looked surprised as I ran right into the smoke after the form of the crow.

"Where the hell are you going Evans?!" Marlene shouted after me, "Did you _not_ learn from your mistake at the orphanage?"

I ignored her and followed Otis, hoping to God I could get the book before anyone else could. I didn't recognize any of those wizards but they'd been too far away for me to see. I hoped Gideon was okay as I ran after Otis who soared through the front door. My feet made loud clacking sounds against the stone of the mansion floor. I wasn't able to process what was around me as I ran but I saw that the great room did have a rather large fireplace carved out of what appeared to be large stone wolves.

I followed Otis down a flight of stairs with dust rising up around my feet like little clouds. I pushed my hair out of my face as I jumped a broken stair, trying to keep Otis within my line of sight. I landed on the bottom level and Otis swung around to land back on my shoulder.

I sent the bird a glare, "A little warning next t—" my voice was cut off because I had looked in front of me again and noticed how much trouble I was actually in.

The stone passageway split off into three different sections. Not only did I have no idea which direction to go there were also footprints…human footprints that almost exactly matched the ones in the front of the mansion. Those footprints led to the tunnel to my far right and I instantly decided not to follow them.

I stepped towards the passageway farthest to my left and Otis snapped my ear with his beak. Taking that as a '_no_' I started for the middle one and Otis didn't do anything. Behind me, voices rang through the mansion. I didn't know if they were friend or foe. I started down the middle hallway, which was as dark as the inside of a cupboard when you close the door.

I reached out my wand arm and muttered the spell for light. The hallway was suddenly colorfully alive with the light from my wand. It was no longer an empty hallway though because I was surrounded by little yellow and black moving things. I squealed in horror and my wand dropped my hand to the floor and rolled away so that my light was gone and I was in the dark. My heart was banging in my chest and I could hear them moving slowly all around me on the walls and I swore I could feel them climbing up my shoes.

_Spiders_.

The walls had looked alive because they were alive, alive with yellow and black striped spiders. I felt Otis leave my shoulder and I whimpered, brushing at my arms and muttering curse words as I spun in circles, completely lost. I felt panic start and I was so scared then I felt Otis land back on my shoulder. Something poked my cheek that was rounded at the end and I heard Otis make an undistinguishable noise.

Hesitantly I reached up and grabbed—my wand! Otis had gotten my wand! That gorgeous crow!

"_Lumos_!" I hissed and the light fell over the corridor once more.

The yellow and black spiders fled from the light and I horridly kicked off the ones on my trousers. Otis bit at my hair but I didn't snap at him because I hoped he was taking out any of the monsters in my hair. Feeling overly disgusted I raced forward down the corridor, my eyes watching for any more surprises.

We would reach splits in the corridor and other corridors but Otis kept me on the right path. I started to notice that we appeared to be following certain symbols carved into the walls. I stopped in one hallway to examine the ancient rune with interest before heading on. I'd taken ancient runes when I'd been a student but I hardly remembered the letters and numbers—plus I was pretty sure these ancient runes were in Russian.

I finally reached a large wooden door and I was able to open it with ease. Otis readjusted himself on my head as I peered around the edge of the door cautiously.

It was a large room with everlasting torches flaming on the walls, lighting up large stone animals that seemed to come alive in the torchlight. All the animals were facing a stone pedestal which had three books stacked on it. On the top was a blue book that looked old and worn and the other two books looked new and untouched.

I opened the door wider and Otis shot towards the pedestal, extending his feet towards the blue book. It was the large stone bear that jumped at Otis that caught me by surprise and I screamed the birds name in warning. Otis chattered angrily, missing the book by inches as the stone bear snarled and started swatting the air for the bird.

I pulled my wand from my pocket stepping farther into the room, expecting to destroy the bear when I noticed that it wasn't the only stone animal to come alive. The first animal to notice me was a hissing stone fox that lunged for my neck. I could hear it's stone pads hitting the stone floor creating a clicking sound that resonated in my ears.

I dodged out of the fox's way and slammed my shoulder into the wall as I swirled to point my wand at the stone wolf bounding for me next. I had no plan; I was just hoping to blow up any of the stone animals advancing to kill me. Otis was still distracting the large bear.

"_Reducto_!" I shouted and the stone wolf blew up feet from me—shards flying in every direction and large chunk of the wolf head hitting the floor in front of me.

I aimed for the fox, busting it and causing another burst of dust and stone. Otis was still fighting the stone bear that wasn't paying attention to the books it was probably protecting. I launched over the broken bodies of the other stone animals and bounded for the blue seer book. I was so close and my fingers brushed the edge of the leather bound cover when I was roughly pushed off my feet and I landed in a pile back closer to the door. I screamed in pain, gripping my side where I was sure a rib had broken and looked to see my attacker.

It was a cat and somewhere in my mind I placed it as a lynx. It bounded at me and I tried to point my wand at it and that's when I noticed my wand was missing. I noticed at last minute and rolled away from the bounding lynx, jumping up from the stone floor to run and look for my wand. I spotted it not far from me and grabbed it up, throwing reductor spells left and right. One of my spells hit the bear. The bear was finished and bits of the rock from it hit me, knocking me off balance as I searched for the elusive stonecat. Through the smoke of the bear exploding I saw it's large body launching at me and I imagined it's stone mouth attaching around my head. I threw myself onto the ground, sliding as the cat landed just where I had been, digging it's claws into the floor for traction as it spun to try and attack me again.

"Otis, the book!" I shouted as I jumped over the broken bits of wolf and bear and fox for the door.

As soon as I reached the door I spun to point my wand at my oncoming predator only the lynx had noticed Otis. Otis swooped down and grabbed the blue book just as the cat jumped for the bird. I cheered on Otis and shoved my wand into my pocket, placing one hand on the door handle and one hand reaching out for the book that was causing Otis to fly lower and lower to the ground from the weight. The cat was bounding after Otis with its stone claws threatening to rip us both to shreds.

I grabbed the leather bound book as it fell from Otis' grasp and hugged it tightly to my chest. Otis landed on my shoulder with one last beat of his wings. The giant stone lynx was bounding at me and I spun on my heel, closing the door behind me and hearing the sickening crash as the lynx hit the door.

Without bothering to check I turned to run away and smacked right into someone. Otis shrieked into my ear as I stumbled backwards in shock. I wasn't the only one to be surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"What are you doing here?" I said, my breaths coming out in gasps.

Behind me I could hear the sound of the stone lynx still clawing at the door. Sirius Black wore another traveling cloak like the one he wore when I ran into him at the Peverell Estates and his eyes were wide behind his glasses. One of his hands shot up to his hair as I glared at him suspiciously.

"Lily?" he said my name in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

I tightened my hold on the book and my wand, eyes not leaving him, not for a second, "You shouldn't be here." I threatened.

One of his eyebrows rose, "Yeah? Neither should you."

"_Who do you work for_?" we both blurted out only to give each other passive faces.

I noticed his left cheek was cut open and his wand was out, illuminating the dark hallway. His glasses were crooked and he kept throwing a nervous glance behind him—like he was expecting someone else. Carson? Or Potter? Or both? Sirius seemed really shocked to see me here, almost as shocked as me. How did he know to come here? Then his hazel eyes looked down and saw the blue book clasped in my arms.

"You've got the boo—"

I saw him reach towards it and I snapped by reaching out with my free hand to push him. My plan to push and run backfired when he grabbed my wrist and as I pushed we both tumbled to the floor. I clutched the seer book to my chest in horror as I landed on top of Sirius Black's chest, my arm instinctively wrapping around his neck as we fell.

We hit the floor and he moaned, shifting underneath me. I rolled off him in dismay and Otis was flapping around still squawking. I jumped up from the floor and started to run back the way I came. Sirius jumped up after me, trying to grab me, but Otis caught me some time and started pulling and snapping at Sirius Black's messy black hair.

"You _perfect_ bird, you." I whispered.

"Stupid bird! Get away!" I heard Black shout at Otis as I ran down the hallway, following my dusty tracks back to the main part of the mansion.

I noticed the extra set of tracks in the dust beside mine at one point and I knew Sirius must've seen them and started following them. I'd led him right too the books. Suddenly I realized there was running behind me and I heard Sirius' voice calling for me to stop.

Not bloody likely.

Something whooshed past me and I saw it was Otis.

"_Good_ bird." I told him, panting as I ran, my side aching from where the lynx had attacked me. I continued running, aware I had a stalker on my trail. I was still running back towards the main hallway when I spotted someone ahead. She was blonde and tall from what I could tell.

"Lily?!" a shrill voice asked.

"Marlene!" I shouted, "I've got it!"

"We were attacked by two Death Eaters and then James Potter just randomly appeared and knocked one of them out and then started fighting Fab and Gid! I don't know what the hell is going on!" Marlene shouted from ahead, "But the fireplace in the front hall…we're flooing out!"

Marlene and I stopped for a moment when we'd met each other. We were both panting. Her blonde hair was disheveled and she had scarlet blood running from her forehead to her neck. Marlene grabbed my hand and we both ran side-by-side, our differences concerning Mila earlier forgotten.

"It's the Minister." Marlene panted, "Him and a few Death Eaters. They're working together."

"Lily, wait up!" I heard a voice getting closer behind us.

Marlene shot me a surprised look as we jogged down the hallway. I still had the seer book clasped to my chest protectively as we ran.

"Potter's mate Sirius Black is right behind us." I answered, "So don't stop running."

Marlene snarled, "How does everyone and their bloody mother _know_ about this book?"

We rounded a corner and Otis led us out into the open part of the house. We jumped over the body of a man in the Death Eater mask that I saw Marlene purposely kick in the face as she passed. I had a feeling she'd taken him out herself earlier.

We climbed the staircase and reached the main floor of the mansion. I spot the fireplace because someone had magically started a fire in it but there was something different about it. That's when I saw the two stone wolves were blown into pieces on the floor—obviously those had come alive too. The fireplace sat at the end of the room where Gideon and Fabian were fighting a handsome looking man with long hair. Two men in masks were on the floor, dead or knocked out. Spells were flying and I wasn't sure who was fighting whom.

That's when I heard loud stomps behind me and I pushed Marlene to the side of the large room. We stumbled closer to the fireplace and closer to where Fab and Gid were dueling with James Potter who was shouting obscenities. I turned to look at the staircase where Sirius Black appeared only this time he wasn't alone. A brown haired boy with a sickly looking disposition was standing beside him at the top of the stairs looking around in surprise. I hadn't seen that face since Hogwarts and I was in complete shock to see it now.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and I knew for sure that werewolves were not welcome or friends with the Minister of Magic. Carson had a blood feud against the magical creatures. Back in our Hogwarts days Lupin was a kind soul who had been friends with Potter and Peter Pettigrew but when everyone found out the truth no one dared talk to him. I never judged him but I also never knew him well. I always wondered what had happened to him after Hogwarts. Why was he working for the side that didn't want him?

Unless, _unless_ he was a Death Eater. I know Alice once told me Voldemort wanted dark creatures on his side. Potter and his mates were getting even more confusing.

"Isn't that the werewolf Remus Lupin?!" Marlene hissed at my side as soon as she spotted who had come up the stairs behind us.

"I thought Carson hated werewolves." I hissed, Marlene nodded her agreement to my fact.

Lupin and Black were glancing around the room, looking for someone. That's when their eyes fell on me and Marlene standing back.

Sirius Black frowned when he saw I was still holding the book, "Padfoot, Evans has the book!" Sirius shouted over at James.

"Little busy here James." Potter answered Black just as Fab was knocked back towards the flames of the fireplace.

"Oh my god." I whispered in shock. _James_. James called Sirius, _James_. There was no mistaking it now.

"What?" Marlene was pointing her wand in all directions, not sure whom she should curse first but I saw her eyeing James (Sirius?) with more interest.

Fabian and Gideon was no match for the expert dueler. This man, the man who _played_ James Potter, was good with a wand. I'd seen James Potter literally sleep his way through school with perfect grades. He was pure talent.

I focused on the imposter James Potter's words, "Where's Carson? Did you figure out who these idiots are?"

"Sirius stop worrying about _them_. Carson is right behind me!" the imposter Sirius Black sounded a little stressed and that's when I noticed Remus Lupin was looking sickly because he was pale white and leaning against the so-called Sirius for support, "He got a good hit on Remus—we need to _go_!"

It was quick. The man playing James looked and saw Remus leaning on the imposter Sirius. James abandoned his fight with Fab and Gid by blowing them both off their feet so he could run over to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They turned to head back down the stairs and I thought I heard them talking quickly, telling James to get a cloak. Marlene shot a curse at Potter's retreating head but missed. The three boys had quickly descended the staircase. Marlene cursed and I started to go after them but Marlene pulled me back.

"We need to go." She reminded me, "We have what we came for."

"They're up to something!" I reminded her, "This is _your_ mission too remember?"

Marlene looked torn and I knew she wanted to follow the boys as much as I did. Fab and Gid called for us, shouting. That's when multiple wizards burst out from the staircase, wands directed at us. Otis let out a high-pitched warning call just as my eyes connected to Carson's cold grey eyes. They were shocked, and then they narrowed to snake-like slits. The Minister of Magic has two men dressed in dark traveling cloaks at his side. At Carson's left is McGrath who points his wand directly at me without even waiting for an order. Otis' feet are digging into me just as the darkest curse of all is shouted.

"_Avada kedavra!_"

Marlene yanked me towards the fireplace and Fab and Gid are not far behind. My side aches as we stumble into the fire and I shout the first place that comes to mind.

"Hogwarts!"

I knew there was no mistaking what I had said. Carson would know the truth—he was smart. He would put together everything: Mila and me, Dumbledore, and the seer book. Carson would know exactly whose side I was on. On the other hand was the Sirius Black and James Potter mystery. They were definitely playing each other. Or something like that. But why? Who are they hiding?

It's a blur and we all fall out of the fireplace, falling over each other. My face is planted into the worn threadbare carpet that I know belongs to my old headmaster. I'd spent plenty of nights as Head Girl staring at this rug while making schedules. I jumped up, pushing my red hair behind me and around me my co-workers were also standing. Marlene looked pissed and I knew she was angry that Potter had gotten away again. At least we knew what Potter and Carson were after: the seer books. I glanced down at the leather bound book in my arm.

We'd won that at least.

"Dumbledore, Carson!" Fabian was the first to start explaining what had happened because it appeared Gideon had taken a rough hit from a spell and was having trouble talking.

Dumbledore had obviously been standing by his window. We were just lucky he was actually in his office. Dumbledore took one look at us and got to work. He sent Marlene and the Prewett twins back into his fireplace where he sent them to The Hogs Head with a warning not to leave because he wanted to speak with them. He sent a patronus charm as well so that his brother would know that Marlene and the Prewetts were to be protected.

I remembered that I should do the same and send a patronus to Mila to tell her I was okay. Dumbledore had perfected the method of communication and I was quite good at it so I swirled my wand and sent the white mist where I needed it to go. As soon as I completed sending the message I looked at the old wizard in his purple robes with worry.

"Professor," I said, my voice cracking, "What do we—how are we—_what_ are we going to do? Carson saw me with the book!" I held up the blue seer book as proof, "he'll arrest me for sure now. He'll know I work for the resistance!"

"He wouldn't dare arrest you publically." Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder, "Go back to the White Horse Café and do not leave. I'll get you a portkey again." He wasn't wasting any time.

Otis shifted on my shoulder as Dumbledore pulled an old parchment paper from his pocket and quickly made a portkey. I wondered how many portkeys Dumbledore had made in this week alone.

I appeared right on the doorstep of the White Horse and I stumbled through the door, Otis happily flying in and vanishing. I next saw him sitting on the edge of the top of the staircase leading to the apartment where Mila and I lived. I took a moment to tap his head affectionately, knowing I couldn't have completed this misson without him. My side ached and I desperately wanted shower and bed. I entered the sitting room and Mila was still awake—gazing into a crystal ball.

"Did you get my patronus?" I spoke, my voice sounding relieved as I walked into her line of sight. It reminded me of when I once came home late from a party and my mum had stayed up all night waiting for me to return. Mila's look of relief mirrored my mums.

Mila stood up to walk around her table. We hugged and as she hugged me I wondered how Marlene could ever believe a woman like this could ever be evil. I pulled back and showed Mila the blue seer book.

With a spark of interest Mila compared it to her own by pulling a light rosy pink book that wasn't as damaged as the blue from inside her robes. Both were leather-bound and no larger than a diary. The blue book was covered in debris from the stone animals.

"I'd never actually seen my grandmothers book." Mila flipped the book but I noticed she was carful not to open it, "I just saw my mothers book but my mother never was a true seer." She placed both books on the chair closest to us before hugging me again, "Are you alright?"

I bit my lip, pulling away from her hug. "The Minister of Magic was there." I looked her in the eyes, "What do they want?"

Mila shrugged, her old shoulders shaking, "I don't know. I told you dear, we don't read each other's premonitions. It's not good for the sight."

I think she was lying.

"Could I read it?" I asked Mila, "Find out what they want?"

"I expect you could." Mila said, "But it's written in ancient runes and would take time to translate."

I frowned, slightly dejected. Mila smiled at my look and patted my arm, "That's quite alright Lily. I think you've worked enough for one day."

Mila guided me to a seat and I fell into it gratefully. Otis appeared and landed on my knee without hesitation. I willingly allowed him to stay there and Mila noticed that with one raised eyebrow. My look told her not to make a peep about my changed relationship with the bird.

"Otis helped me like you said." Mila beamed proudly, "Your family had a thing for giant stone animals coming to life. I almost died." I casually lifted up my blouse and saw that the lynx had done its damage well. I was sporting a purple and black bruise all over my rib cage. Mila clucked her tongue.

"It's fine. I'll fix it when I get a shower." I said, exhausted, watching Otis' beady black eye watch me.

Mila spoke softly, "And Carson?"

"Carson knows I against him now," I said to Mila, "He'll look for any reason to arrest me. I know he'll make the connection. He'll know I work for the resistance."

Mila looked suddenly, very worried, "Perhaps you should go stay at Hogwarts then."

I shook my head, "I can't be associated with Dumbledore—too close to the Order. I just have to try not to get arrested. The first dose of veritiserum and the entire Order will be arrested."

Mila scowled, "It's not safe staying here."

I frowned too, "I've got nowhere else to go."

"You have family?"

"A sister." I would rather die than go to my sister's place. We'd never gotten along and she hated magic.

"Well then go to her. It's not safe here with me."

Mila was pacing now, fingers the edges of her long robe with her old and wrinkled fingers. She looked extremely worried and kept glancing at the door like she expected someone to enter the flat at any moment to arrest the both of us. Marlene's words about Mila's past resurfaced.

"Why?" my tone was interested.

"The Minister knows who I am. The Ministry _did_ snap my wand." Mila sat on a chair across from me and stared at her palms and I thought she looked pallid, "If my past—they could use _my_ past against _you_."

I remembered Marlene's story, "Why did they snap your wand?" my voice was soft because I was tired but I also wanted to know the truth.

Mila looked sad, and smiled though her sadness "I think you need rest. You haven't slept in two days. I'll tell you in the morning before we find a place for you to go that's safe."

I felt like Mila was just postponing her story. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell me yet.

"I'm staying." I stood up, Otis fluttering from my leg to a rafter above us. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning once you've told me."

I walked over to her broken form on the seat and wrapped my arms around her. She was so old, so fragile. Without a wand she was also magic-less.

"If they come for me," I told her, "You take the books and run. They belong to you and your family and no pureblood wizard treasure hunter or alike deserves them."

Mila patted my back and with a small grateful kiss on my cheek she said, "As far as I'm concerned Lily, you are the only girl alive who does deserve to hold seer books in her hand."

* * *

**Luckydoggy: I know what you mean! James and Sirius' personalities are very similar and it's super confusing. The boys are trying to maintain the personalities of each other and Lily hardly knows them. Their personalities will start differing as time moves on. Thanks for the feedback. **

**Thanks to everyone to reads, reviews, and recommends this story. **

_Next time:_

"I don't want to keep it!" he argued, blinking a lot, "Please, let me talk to you…you work for the resistance, yeah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly, "Now leave before I curse you."

"Listen, I know you Lily and—" he started leaning down, reaching for his glasses while my wand followed his every move.

"You don't know me!" I challenged, snarling, leaning forward to challenge him, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"


	7. The Seer, Smith, and The Serum

**Chapter 7:**

I didn't sleep much that night because I was always thinking about all the things that had happened. I thought about Carson and his face when he recognized me. I think my mind was half expecting him to burst through my door and demand me to hand over the blue seer book. I thought about James Potter and his very odd friends. My brain replayed James calling Sirius James over and over and over with an image of the Potter family portrait hanging at Peverell in my head. I thought about Mila's secretive past. I even thought about my sister—wondering if I should try to go find her and live with her until I was sure I wasn't going to be arrested.

At one point when I did fall asleep, I dreamt I was back in Uspenskoe Mansion and the spiders were crawling all over me and the stone animals were crushing me to the floor. Carson was in the corner of my sight, laughing. Carson's bowler hat was shadowing his evil eyes as he watched me die and I screamed, waking myself up.

After a restless night I rolled out of bed and went to my trunk, digging trough the mass of clothes until I found myself one of my old button up school blouses and a skirt. I kept myself busy, braiding my hair in one long plait down my back. I don't know why I was so afraid to go downstairs—I think I felt like if I left my bedroom I wouldn't be safe anymore.

The sad reality was that I wasn't safe anywhere.

When I opened my door and took a step into the small living area I made myself breathe. Everything was going to work out. It had too. My bare feet padded across the old rugs as I searched for Mila. Both the older woman and Otis were missing and I felt my heart skip a beat as I wondered if she left without saying goodbye.

"Mila?" I asked, slipping on my shoes at the door.

I left the upstairs flat to start right for the café. I ended up finding her downstairs in storeroom, sitting on a stool and holding a stack of cards. I watched with interest as Mila flipped a card to the floor and watched it land. An unhappy noise erupted from Mila and Otis ruffled his feathers on her shoulder and extended his wings.

"Bad reading?" I asked, moving across the cold storeroom floor, sitting myself on the ground beside a pile of the cards.

I leaned over to pick two up before Mila could stop me and flipped them over with interest, "What's all this then?" I stared at the first card pictures with two figures holding hands in front of a heart. The other card I'd picked up showed the image of a man with horns.

"Lily!" snapped Mila, leaning over to snatch the cards from me, "Honestly you've messed up my whole reading and-" Mila paused for a moment, staring at the cards and then looking at me. I stared back with a raised eyebrow and Mila nudged the third and final card beside my leg, "Pick that one up too." She motioned to the card at my thigh.

I rolled my eyes and flipped the card up to catch a glimpse of someone's future, "It's a sun."

Mila snatched the card from me, muttering under her breath, and saw that I had been right. A devil, two lovers, and a sun. I leaned forward on my knees a bit just as Otis decided an acceptable new perch was on my shoulder. Mila glanced at the cards and then back to me, sighed, and muttered something. Mila shuffled the cards into the deck in her left hand before glaring at me with one of her beady eyes.

"You should be in bed. It's not even six yet." Mila must've noticed my staring.

I knew she didn't want to talk about her past but I felt like it was something that couldn't be ignored. Marlene said she worked with a wizard just as dark as Voldemort and I couldn't imagine such a thing. Mila was my friend, she trusted me and I trusted her.

I frowned, "I can't sleep. What fortune were you reading with those cards?"

"You don't read fortunes." Mila scoffed, reaching up to her grey hair and pushing her clips farther back, "Divination isn't something you get on a whim. Cards are an extension of our powers but can mean hundreds of different things. Divination is only set in stone through prophecies."

I let my bold tongue get the better of myself, "Marlene said you worked for Grindlewald." As soon as I'd spoken the words I wanted to take them back—Mila looked dejected at me.

"I—" Mila started to say slowly just as the back door to the shop opened up unexpectedly.

Mila and I both looked at the back door in shock. I can't believe who walked into the shop but my eyes aren't deceiving me. It's the boy. The boy who plays the role of Sirius Black. The boy who knocked into me at Uspenskoe. The boy with the messy black hair and hazel eyes.

I reached for my wand and was devastated to find I'd left my wand upstairs. How could've I been so stupid?! Forgetting my wand upstairs after being worried all night! Would I never stop making mistakes?!

I jumped up; shielding Mila and shouted at him, "Get out of here!"

He said stubbornly, "No." and took a step towards us.

I walk over to him cautiously, my fists balled up, "How did you get in here?" I ask, "What do you want?"

He had his own wand out pointed at me. I stared at it, wondering if he'd noticed that I was wandless yet. I looked back up to his face.

"Leave or I'll hurt you." I warned next.

"I just want to talk to you." He breathed slowly, both hands spread to show emphasis, "Please."

"Get out of my shop." Mila ordered, coming to stand behind me.

The man looked through squinted eyes at Mila, "Why? You can't call the Ministry on me. You don't want the Ministry coming here."

As soon as he snapped at Mila it made me so livid that I retracted my hand and then sent it flying forward into his face. My hand made direct contact with his lower jaw and he stumbled back a few steps in surprise, holding his jaw and staring at me in shock. I'd obviously not done a lot of damage (my own hand was throbbing) but I appeared to have startled him. His glasses had been knocked to the floor.

"Nice right hook. Sirius always claimed you were violent." He was rubbing his chin and grinning at me with amusement, "Where's your wand?" he chuckled, squinting down at me since he'd straightened to his full height again. He was obviously blind without his glasses.

"How did you get in here?" I shout, looking to see if anyone else had magically appeared, "We've got one hundred defensive spells on this place!"

Another lopsided smile appeared, "I'm the son of two treasure hunters—I've been able to disarm security spells since I was eleven."

"What do you want?" I say, "Because if you are here for the book you can't have it."

"I don't want to keep it!" he argued, blinking a lot, "Please, let me talk to you…you work for the resistance yeah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly, "Now leave before I curse you."

"Listen, I know you Lily and—"

"You bloody well don't know me!" I challenged, snarling, leaning forward to confront him with my finger pointed at his chest, "Who the hell do you think you are? You call yourself Sirius but I've heard Potter call you James more than once and if—"

"First off, you aren't going to curse me. You don't have your wand which is pretty stupid since Carson wants you dead." He cut me off as he reached for his glasses and put them back on, "I'm here to warn you but I'm not going to lie, I'm also here because I just want to look at the book."

"No." I snap, blinking crossly, "They're Mila's and only seers can look at the books."

"Bullocks." snorted the man who calls himself Sirius, "why would the Ministry have copies of the seer books if no one could read them?" he looked behind me where I was sure Mila was watching, "Did you tell her that?"

"It is our belief that no one without the sight should be able to look upon the visions of the seers." Mila spoke from behind me.

I looked back at her to see she was clutching both of the books in her hand now, Otis resting on her shoulder. My eyes took in the blue book that rested close to her heart—what was in that book? I glanced at Otis making eye contact with the crow for a few short seconds before Otis called out and took off from Mila's shoulder. I turned back to the intruder who was looking around me at Mila with an annoyed look.

"You didn't believe that when you let Grindlewald glance through it did you?" the imposter said making Mila frown considerably.

"Mila would never work for a dark wizard!" I said, reaching out to push the boy who stepped away from me with a look of rarity.

I turned to tell Mila to leave it but she wasn't directly behind me anymore. Mila was by her table but she was stepping towards the fireplace, I remembered that I told her to leave if anyone came. The fireplace was blocked from my view by one of the tall storage shelves but I knew that as long as I could distract this boy, I could get Mila out.

"Evans," he spoke again, making me turn back to him and not focus on Mila, "Listen, I really need you to tell me if you work for Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore can _help_ me!"

"I haven't seen Albus Dumbledore since the day I saved Carson!" I said, wishing I had my wand so I could knock this intruder out with a good stunning spell.

I was thinking hard, hoping my wand would appear. My magic flowed through my veins, but my wand wasn't around so I couldn't curse his mouth shout forever.

He stared down at me and I glared up at him. We were at a stand still, he had his wand pointed at me but it was almost half-heartedly and I got the impression he actually didn't want to use it. I know he said he was warning us about Carson but I had a feeling Carson would be out to get me. Meanwhile how did he know all about Carson? Was this a ploy to get me to out the Order of the Phoenix? His hazel eyes left mine and focused on something behind me, Otis had reappeared and landed on my shoulder, my wand in his beak.

I glanced at him and smiled, "Thank you Otis." I told the bird brightly; taking my wand and pointing it back at the Sirius-Black-imposter with an impish smile, "Alright. I've got my wand. Now l mean it get ou-"

Otis cut me off with a loud warning right to my ear making me raise my wand in response at the unseen enemy that made themselves clear just moments later. Three people dressed in dark robes came storming through the back door and spells were sent flying in every direction. Otis left my shoulder, shooting forward over our heads to start clawing at the first man to smash through the door. The man shouted and started shooting spells into the air as Otis attacked him. I stood my ground, deflecting a few of the first spells sent my way. The two people not being attacked by Otis were in ministry clothes. I recognized the larger one as McGrath the Auror but the second skinner man was unrecognizable. Sirius Black cursed in front of me and I noticed he was blocking me now. Why was he trying to protect me?

I jumped forward to Sirius (Potter's?!) side and shot a spell at McGrath who grinned and deflected my attempt at a stunner. The man I had all been for cursing moments before and was now fighting alongside turned to look at me in horror.

"Run!" He shouted at me, "I've got you. Trust me."

I decided to take the chance.

"Thanks!" I said looking back to find Mila, "Mila?!" I shouted for my boss.

I spotted her behind one of the shelves watching with horror. She was so close to the fireplace but I saw the conflict in her light colored eyes. I started to race for her when I was blown off my feet. I slid across the floor into the side of the storage rack Mila was hiding behind but held onto my wand tightly. I looked up into the face of McGrath, the very wizard I'd hated from the start. His balding head was shining under the neon lights of the ceiling and he was panting, grinning down at me.

He leaned down, wand pointed into my chest. Sirius Black—whatever the hell his name is—was too busy fighting the other man and didn't notice my position on the floor.

Mila knew I needed help though, "Lily look out!" I heard her rough tone warn me from behind the shelves.

I was slowly pointing my wand back up at McGrath who was sweating profusely when suddenly I felt the shelves I'd run into start to tumble down. I yelped in surprise and pushed against the falling shelves with all my strength so that I slid under McGrath's legs. I moved out of the way of the shelves as fast as I possibly could. The selves crashed to the floor, right on top of McGrath and my leg got caught but I wiggled it free. That's when I was able to get a good view of the entire room.

Sirius Black (James Potter?) was fighting off the third attacker, a man I'd never seen before in my life. He had dark brown hair and was very handsome but his eyes gave off the impression of insanity. I looked to see Mila was standing over the fallen shelves and motioning to me to run. She wanted me to go with her.

I jumped up from my spot on the floor, tea dust falling off my clothes as I started over to her. She had one hand reached for me, her forehead furrowed in worry as spells were shot around. Otis was still distracting the second man and maybe we could escape but I didn't want to leave without the bird.

I sent a stunner at the man fighting Otis and he dropped to the floor so that Otis could fly over to us. Otis landed on Mila's shoulder just as I reached to grasp her outstretched hand. My fingers tips brushed hers when someone rammed into me and we both fell to the ground. I lay on top of the hazel-eyed man who was moaning and gripping a bad wound on his head that was bleeding like crazy. Mila shouted in alarm as I rolled off the person that had broken my fall. I jumped up pointing my wand at the attacker who laughed at my advance and threw a spell at me, forcing me to throw up a shield charm.

The man pointed his wand at Mila and I saw a flash of green light and I raced forward to try and block it with my own body but the man playing two people grabbed my foot from the floor and I tripped, falling back to the floorboards, Mila's dead body now broken on the floor beside me. A giant sob shook my body as I reached for her hand, so close to my own. The books lay next to her limp hand. The stupid books that started all of this.

"Give me the seer book Evans!" the handsome man in the long purple cloak demanded, "Now!" He was edging closer to Mila's dead body where both the unnamed hazel eyed boy and I were.

My hand brushed the rosy pink cover of Mila's journal. Mila was dead.

The imposter, _Sirius_, was moving on the ground to my left. He was groaning and rubbing his head, glasses askew on his face and covered in his blood. He glanced over and saw me, clinging to Mila's side, tears pouring down my face.

"Lily." He whispered, just staring at me.

That's all he had to say? It's his fault these idiots were able to get into the White Horse Café. He'd undone the security charms for his own god damn self righteousness. All for the books. That's when I noticed the blue book was slightly hidden by Mila's sleeve. The rosy pink book was the one the man saw. I might be able to save the blue seer book. I reached out, ignoring the protests of the man on the floor next to me. In a fit of desperation I threw the rosy pink seer book at the man who was advancing on us with a sneer.

He looked surprised, but spun on the spot, disapperating. Free from worry I grabbed the blue book and glared at the man with the messy black hair. The sobs were uncontrollable as I sniffled, reaching back over for Mila's still body. Dumbledore would be furious. I'd failed this time completely. Why didn't Mila run like I'd told her? Why didn't she run?

"Lily—" his voice cut through my felt pity.

"You killed her!" I cried, lashing out at this man, this unnamed man, clutching the blue book to my chest, "Who are you? Why do you always show up _everywhere_?"

The hazel eyes winced again and the man scooted closer to me on the floor, "Lily, I'm so sorry but please listen—I know who that was. His name is Matthew Smith and if you let me see Dumbledore-"

"Get out." I said under my breath, "_Leave_."

He did as I asked and I heard his footsteps get softer as he got further from where I sat on the floor, shoulder shaking from the pain. There was blood on my clothes—the unnamed man had left his mark on me. It wouldn't be long; the Ministry was watching the Café thanks to Carson. Thanks to me saving Carson's life. The blue book in my hand was the key. I knew I only had moments before Aurors would come storming through the doors. I could run but I didn't want to leave Mila's side.

I spotted Otis resting on Mila's chest, watching me with his large beady eyes. Was he aware what had happened to his mistress? I reached out my arm and Otis perched just like he'd done to Mila hundreds of times before. Otis climbed up to my shoulder as I pointed my wand at the floorboards and blew up a small hole in the floor. I stuck the book inside of it and with a quick repair spell no one would notice the break in the floorboards where I'd hidden the journal.

Almost as soon as I hid the book there were people everywhere. There were so many people and I didn't recognize any of them—Aurors and Ministry officials alike. They were all demanding that I keep my hands in the air. I dropped my wand, my only proof of my magical abilities, prepared to have it snapped in half. Otis had disappeared from my shoulder and I desperately hoped he'd be able to live a good life without Mila or me there for him.

I refused to look into the eyes of all these men, I stared down at the broken and dead body of the woman I'd sworn to protect. Her face looked peaceful and for a moment I envied her. I expected it to happen quickly: a snap of the wand and banishment from this world so I wasn't expecting the cold voice of the very man who had once invited me to dinner at Peverell Estates.

"Lily Evans you are under arrest for multiple acts against the Ministry and the Wizarding World at large."

My head shot up in shock and I saw it was Carson standing over me, his mouth curled into a sneer at the sight of me kneeling over Mila's dead body. Behind Carson was Frank Longbottom who had picked up my wand. Frank's expression was sad as he stared down at me. I wondered if he'd already alerted the Order of the Phoenix members to go into hiding. It was Carson who should be locked away—he didn't really care because if he did he'd be working to get rid of Lord Voldemort and not muggle borns like myself. At least working for the resistance I was true to the world of magic I was born into. My own expression turn defiant and I pushed my hair from my eyes.

I directed my words at Carson, "The only one who should be arrested for acts against this world is _you_." I spit at him.

Carson reached down and smacked me across the face and I cried out, grasping my cheek. My cheek stung and tears continued falling. Frank kneeled down and pulled my hands behind my back. With a strangled noise in the back of my throat I glanced once more at Mila's dead body on the ground.

"Take her to the Ministry for questioning." Carson ordered the Aurors who swarmed around the shop.

I saw a pair of Ministry officials bent over McGrath's body on the floor. Tea and coffee, Mila's seer cards from earlier, everything, was strewn around the backroom. I was still crying but my sobs were subdued and I held my chin high as witches and wizards watched me pass. Frank had a lose hold on my wrists and I felt him lean closer to my ear as he forced me around the debris in the shop.

"The Order will get you out somehow. Don't worry Lily."

Just then Frank was pushed off me and I was grabbed by someone with larger hands and a stronger grip.

"Longbottom the Minister wants you back in there—he needs help looking for evidence." I didn't recognize the voice behind me and suddenly I was even more worried.

Where was I going exactly?

Frank sent me an apologetic glance as he was forced to turn around. We left the dusty cramped backroom and entered the alleyway where reporters swarmed and people were cameras were snapping pictures. It was crazy how fast a girl could go from celebrated to suspect in crime. Ministry officials were trying to keep the reporters back but it didn't matter because they just wanted to see me. The girl who had saved the Minister—working for the other side. I could hear the rumors now and I could almost imagine Dumbledore's broken face as he hears the story in his office at Hogwarts.

I, Lily Evans, had failed even worse than ever before.

A black, shiny car was waiting out front and my guardian pushed me inside of it roughly. I looked up into his face when I dropped to my seat and got the shock of my life. _It was Toph._ Toph stared down at me with an unreadable expression as he slowly closed the door to the car and the car took off at a speed that most muggles would deem inappropriate.

I was a criminal now.

They wanted to get me behind bars quickly.

I curled up on the back seat of the car, wishing I had someone I knew with me. My clothes were covered in blood, tea, and coffee grinds. My hair wasn't faring much better and blood was thick on the end of my braid mimicking a red bristled paintbrush. I was reminded of the fact that I should've just taken the book and run. Why had I stayed with Mila's dead body? There was nothing I could do. I wish I knew who that man with the messy black hair was. Maybe if I had listened to him—maybe if I had taken a chance—maybe Mila would be alive and we'd know more about Carson and this Matthew Smith person. I wondered about the boy, he'd been bleeding pretty badly when I'd told him to leave. Somewhere, deep inside, I hoped he was okay.

Then I was reminded of Mila—she could've ran and left me to fight off the wizards but she stayed and helped me when McGrath tried to hurt me. Mila sent Otis with me when I went to Uspenskoe so Otis could protect me. She trusted me when I'd proven multiple times I was always trouble. Mila was the closest thing I'd had to family since my parents passed away and now I'd lost her.

The car stopped and Toph was there again. He grabbed me more gently this time though, guided me through a dark archway, and we entered the Ministry through a wall like how I used to enter the platform to get to school. We were in a lower section of the Minister and we followed a staircase down and down and down. Toph's breathing was soft and controlled but I was still sniffing back my tears.

Around us were more witches and wizards but they started spacing away from us as we got deeper into the Ministry and I soon recognized exactly where we were. The Department of Mysteries. The hallways branched off in different directions and I started to become more nervous.

I forced myself to not break down because now more than ever I needed to be strong. If I did something wrong there could be hundreds of lives in danger. Toph walked me along slowly and we reached a hallway with multiple doors. My eyes narrowed when I saw a handsome wizard in purple robes grinning evilly from the end of the hallway. It was the man who had gotten Mila's own seer book when I threw it at him.

I knew it was the wizard who had stolen Mila's book. I'd recognize those insane watery eyes anywhere and he was grinning at me like he held a secret. I backed into Toph who grunted and pushed me forward. I stared at this man, Matthew Smith, that's what '_Sirius'_ had called him. Matthrew Smith was even more terrifying now because he looked so casual for a killer. His eyes were mocking as he watched me walk closer and closer to him.

Was I going to die?

Did Toph work with Carson and Smith and everyone else who wanted me dead?

"In here." Toph spun me away from Smith and I was relieved when we entered a small room. My relief was short lived when I saw the contents of the room. There was a chair, a small bed, a sink, and a small table. I was in a cell. Toph finally let go of me, leaving me standing in the middle of this barren room.

"As a muggle born you will have no right to a lawyer." Toph's voice was jagged but I didn't turn to even glance at him, I stared at the tiny cell, "You will be subjected to a session of Veritaserum. If convicted you will be sent to Azkaban and your wand will be taken from you. Your bail is 100 galleons and your family will be notified."

It wasn't until I heard the door to my prison snap shut that I kneeled to the floor and covered my face with my fingers. Everything I worked for, everything I believed, was over with the word veritaserum.

The truth serum.

The bail didn't help either; my sister didn't care and wouldn't have the money pay the bail. I had a feeling the price on my head was set so high because the Minister wants to see me in Azkaban. I was doomed. The Order of the Phoenix was doomed. The only positive thing I knew was that Carson and his treasure hunters had the wrong book.

I wondered how long it would take them before they figured that out.

I sat only for about an hour when two men in ministry official clothing enter the room and I'm taken aback when I see the little vile of clear liquid in the shorter man's fingertips. My heart rate jumped because I hadn't expected to be subjected to the serum so soon. The taller man forced me onto my feet and I began crying as I realized I was about to be interrogated with the truth serum.

As soon as the liquid touched my lips I felt hopeless and realized I would spill all of my secrets to these men. I was forced to swallow the serum and one of the men dragged a chair for me to sit on. I sat down; staring at the ground, tear falling from my lashes.

"Lily Evans," the shorted man spoke and I glanced up at him. I was surprised to see his round face look sympathetic, "You are about to be interrogated by the Minister of Magic and his secretary Mathew Smith."

My blood ran cold. I was going to alone in a room with the both of them? I think my blood stopped flowing and I felt lightheaded. I gripped the edges of the chair as the two men who had fed me the truth serum slipped back and Carson appeared with his secretary at his side. They both looked like wolves, and I was their prey. I dug my back into my chair as I stared at these men who were going to single-handedly ruin my life.

"You look comfortable." Carson's grey eyes were unnerving as he watched me from his position in front of me.

I stared back and I was trying to not flinch.

"I never expected Dumbledore to have a mudblood work for him but he has been sympathetic towards your kind in the past." Carson's tone was mocking.

"Go to Hell!" I hissed disobediently.

"Don't speak unless spoken to mudblood." Smith snapped, pointing his long wand directly at my forehead, "or you'll be dead the same as Vablatsky."

My gaze spun to Smith, the man who had killed Mila and wounded the mysterious man with the messy jet black hair. He'd done all that for a book. I hoped that even if I were dead, my secret about the blue seer book would die with me.

Carson merely looked intrigued by me, "Evans, you are currently at my mercy with truth serum running through your system. Do you really want to make this difficult?"

"Yes." I didn't know if it was the truth serum making me so bold but I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Carson sneered at me, "Fine." He blinked, "Who do you work for?"

The Order of the Pheonix. Albus Dumbeldore. The truth fluttered about my head but I found that I didn't feel as if I had to spill the truth. Interesting.

"Mila Vatblastky. I'm a barista at the White Horse Café. I have been since I left Hogwarts in June." I lied smoothly, my eyes maintaining contact with Carson.

Carson frowned and made his question more specific, "Do you work for the resistance?"

"No." the words flowed from my mouth like I was telling the truth but I was lying.

The truth serum wasn't working. Someone on the inside must've batched up my veritaserum! Carson looked like he was ready to smack me again. He leaned closer to me and snarled like a bear.

"_Do you work for Albus Dumbledore?_"

I couldn't resist the smirk that lifted my features as I realized that the Veritaserum was tainted. I was able to lie.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" I said with my tone sickly sweet.

"How's she lying?!" Carson spun on his man Smith who looked utterly perplexed.

Smith shouted for the two wizards who gave me the veritaserum and they could provide no ideas. The Minister demanded the two guards go check the other vials of the truth serum from the Potions Department. The guards grumbled, but did as they were told. I watched them leave then turned my attention back to Smith with a smug smile. I shouldn't have though because Smith pointed his wand into my chest in anger at my look of complacency.

"_Crucio_!"

My eyes shut from the grief. The pain now coursing through my body had no comparison. I forgot where I was and all I could focus on was the pain. I thought for a moment that dying couldn't be this painful. Through my haze I heard shouting. Was that me or someone else?

"_Who do you work for Evans?!_" I think it was Smith shouting.

I lifted my eyelids slowly, my eyesight blurry, my body numb.

"_Who told you to go to Uspenskoe?_"

I kept my mouth shut and just stared at this man, this evil man, who killed Mila and probably wanted to kill me. His wand was burning a hole through my shirt as he huffed angrily about their loss.

"Smith." The Minister said, "No unforgivable curses. Not while the other guards are around."

Smith spat at my face; disgusted I pulled my head away from him, not speaking as the pain still filtered through my body. The Minister halted my interrogation and he and Smith stormed out to go find the source of the bad veritaserum. I sat in the chair just waiting for the ache from the curse to leave my bones.

Despite the pain from the curse I was immensely relieved.

Someone was looking out for me.

Maybe there was hope.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your kind words on here, on tumblr, and everywhere else. **

_Next time on Being Lionhearted:_

I looked up from my uncomfortable bed in surprise when the door to my cell opened and closed on it's own accord. I was just about to scream for help when I watched the mysterious boy with the black hair and hazel eyes appear before my very eyes. My eyes followed a silver blue cloak as it fell to the floor at his feet. I looked back to him in shock and saw he was grinning and holding a set of keys in his hand, hazel eyes sparkling.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." he whispered and instantly I was reminded of Carson who had come in earlier. My expression hardened.

"How did you get in here?" I jumped off my bed, storming over to him and poking my finger into his chest, "Who the _Hell_ are you?"

He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and smiled softly, "I know Carson offered you to go free if you gave him the right book. I don't want the book, you keep it. I want you to take me to Albus Dumbledore."

"What?"


	8. Escaping The Ministry

**Chapter 8:**

I judged time by when meals were brought to me. If that's what you could call the sickening brown mash handed to me with some water and a banana. If I was counting correctly I'd only been in my cell a day and a half. Not a long time when I thought of my Uncle Bart who spent nine months in jail but he was also in jail under different circumstances—and not in the middle of a war.

I managed to catch information from the guards as they walked by. I purposely lay down on my uncomfortable cell bed with my ear directed at the door and tried to catch a passing conversation. I feigned sleep, even though I hadn't slept since brought to this cell. I heard other prisoners being brought in. I heard screaming in the room beside me and I was scared to imagine what was going on in that room. I mostly listened to the guards who obviously had nothing better to do while watching this hall than gossip.

I learned that someone had gotten into the entire Ministry potion stash and botched up the potions made and approved by the Ministry. All the veritaserum was destroyed and was being rebrewed. I also learned the Minister was eager for me to be shipped off to Azkaban but the veritaserum had to mature for a full lunar cycle before it would be proper to use again.

I learned muggleborns were now completely unprotected. The Minister made a public statement that any muggleborns deemed as traitors to the cause or directly linked to me would be prosecuted. These laws were also causing questioning of the Ministry's laws and power. There were also questions on why I was suddenly being charged with treason.

The Minister was claiming in the papers that I had been working with Mila and helping the Dark Lord take over the Ministry. The Minister was also claiming that I was responsible for the death of Mila—that somehow I had killed her because I wanted all the glory of overthrowing the Ministry myself. There were talks of Mila working with Gellert Grindelwald again—something I just couldn't lead myself to believe.

"She's muggleborn—why would she try to work for the other side?" I heard one auror say to a guard.

"I hear those Death Eaters are so large that not even The Dark Lord can keep track o' who is who any more." The guard responded.

I saw Frank Longbottom from afar when I'd been glancing out the small door window, as Lydia Hipcock was lead screaming down the hallway earlier today. I wondered why she was even here, Lydia was a muggleborn but she'd never done anything wrong. I hadn't even thought of her since I last saw her. Where they rounding up muggleborns for no reason now? Lydia had gone to school with me and had been once of the prefects of Hufflepuff. Lydia's blond hair was swinging wildly around her face as she screamed over and over that she wasn't guilty. Frank's face was taut as he kept a firm grip on her wrists, leading her to a room at the end of the hall. As he passed my door our eyes connected and I was able to see the dark circles under his eyes.

The Ministry was working him to the bone.

I sat on my bed deciding how I would survive. Dumbledore probably had as many Order members as he could get underground. I was a liability for the Order of the Phoenix. I knew way too much and as soon as the truth serums were finished brewing—the Ministry would have all the answers needed to throw me to the Dementors, the guards of Azkaban.

I'd never seen a Dementor but I wanted to keep it that way. I knew enough about them from Defense Against the Dark Arts to know I never wanted to be near a soul sucker.

I sat in my cell, waiting, watching, and listening. I sat in my cell for another half a day. I guessed it was the morning of the second day in this jail. With no windows and only meals I was actually really lost as to how long I'd been down here. It was then that my cell door opened—but instead of breakfast I got a visitor.

The Minister of Magic was wearing his bowler hat but was not as intimidating as the man at his left. Smith's eyes were piercing holes into my skin and I shivered—remembering how he hadn't hesitated to curse me. My muscles tightened, choosing to fight rather than give into my flight senses. I narrowed my eyes as the door closed behind them but I felt a twinge of relief when I saw a guard peering through the window in the door.

Smith didn't speak but I saw him reaching into his dark black robes for something and I couldn't help it. I retracted my feet of the ground in anxiety and backed up against the wall of my cell in horror. My body remembered the pain of the dark magic. I closed my eyes, thinking about something happy, like when I got Head Girl the summer of the sixth year of Hogwarts. The feel of my first kiss. The smell of salt on the sea air in the summertime.

There was a loud thump sound at the base of my bed and I forced my eyes open so I could glance down. I had to lean over the bed to look and I wrapped my arms around myself when I saw the soft pink tones of a familiar book. Mila's seer book.

"Where is Ena Vablatsky's seer book?" Carson's voice was deep, commanding. It was the most he'd ever sounded like a leader.

Ena must be the name of Mila's grandmother. The owner of the blue seer book I'd hidden in the shop before I was arrested on false pretences. I pushed my matted red hair back as I glanced up at Carson, pulling a perplexed face.

"What are you talking about?" I lied, "Who is that?"

Smith snarled angrily and whipped out his wand, I narrowed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. Carson's own eyes narrowed at me in irritation.

"Evans, you are in jail. I could have you sent to Azkaban with one small order. All I want is the proper seer book. Tell me where to find it and I'll let you go free."

He was lying. My breathing came out evenly as I stared at the clean shoes of the pair of men. They would eventually be able to force the information out of me. I had to make a choice—tell them where the proper book was and have the chance to go free or lie and hope the Order got me out before the veritaserum was brewed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I managed to let out, looking Carson in the eyes, as if daring him to say I was lying.

Carson blinked down at me scornfully, "It's just a book."

Then why do you want it so bad? I thought to myself but I didn't dare answer. Smith made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and suddenly I was grabbed from the front and a wand was pointed into my neck.

"Tell us Evans." He threatened.

My reflexes kicked in and I punch outward with my fist in defense. There was a loud snap and there was blood all over me but it was Smith's blood. I'd broken his nose. He snarled and stumbled back, gripping his nose and staring at the blood dripping form his hands. His mirthless eyes went back to me and I raised his wand in a menacing manner.

I think it was by pure dumb luck that Smith didn't have a chance to curse me because moments later Toph entered my cell carrying food. I'd never looked so relieved to see the man who had once been at my side to protect me. I'm sure the scene looked rather interesting to the Auror. I was once again covered in more blood—this time fresh. Smith was standing over me, blood dripping from his nose. Carson stood at my other side in his bowler hat—peering at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Longbottom wanted to tell you that courtroom one is ready for you Minister." Toph's strong voice reminded me of the morning I was arrested, the first time I'd ever heard Toph speak.

Smith sniffed, wiping his bloody nose on his arm, glaring menacingly at me. Carson muttered something about hating court. Both the Minister and Smith left, shooting glances at me and whispering under their breath. I knew that I would be dead as soon as they had enough time to get back to me. The door shut behind the two, locking me in with Toph who just stood there, staring at me.

I stared back, "I don't want any of the food." I said smartly, not knowing what else to say to this man who I had once thought was my friend.

Toph, ever his quiet self, walked over to the small table to set the plat of food down. The big and burly bald man then turned so his back was facing me. He just stood there and I just sat on my bed, covered in fresh blood. I thought for a moment he was going to say something. His fists were curled up and his shoulders were hunched.

I was saddened when I saw his shoulders stand up right again and he walked out of my cell, locking the door behind him. I didn't know what I expected but I had hoped Toph would at least try to help. I always thought he'd been all right. Now I saw he just played pawn for the Ministry of Magic.

I spent the next few minutes trying to use the water from my 'meal' to clean the blood off the front of me. My hair was disgusting too but the cell I was in was already damp and I felt like if I just dumped the glass on me I would freeze. Outside my cell room I heard a commotion and I knew they must have been taking someone to the courtroom for questioning. Whoever was being taken was going quietly. I didn't bother standing to go look; I just sat on my bed.

The noise of my door being unlocked made me drop my cup of water in shock and it splattered across the tile floor of the room—mixing with the dark blood of Smith.

I looked up from my uncomfortable bed in surprise when the door to my cell opened and closed on it's own accord. I was just about to scream for help when I watched the mysterious boy with the black hair and hazel eyes appear before my very eyes. My eyes followed a silver blue cloak as it fell to the floor at his feet. I looked back to him in shock and saw he was grinning and holding a set of keys in his hand, hazel eyes sparkling.

"I'm here to offer you a deal," he whispered and instantly I was reminded of Carson who had come in earlier. My expression hardened.

"How did you get in here?" I jumped off my bed, storming over to him and poking my finger into his chest, "Who the hell are you?"

He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and smiled softly, "I know Carson offered you to go free if you gave him the right book. I don't want the book; you keep it. I want you to take me to Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" I stared at him in shock, "You _still_ think I work for Dumbledore?"

"I know more than you think." He said and leaned so close to me our noses almost brushed.

Our voices were low and I was only able to distinguish his words because we were face to face. Footsteps outside my door made him grab my shoulders and he threw me to one side of the door against the wall so it was harder to see. The footsteps passed my door and faded. The guards were switching. I narrowed my eyes—how did this boy know exactly when to break in?

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice still below a whisper.

His hazel eyes searched my face before he sighed and ruffled his hair, letting go of me with one hand, "James Potter." He offered me his free hand, sending me a half smile.

I eyed him in surprise. I had been right, James Potter wasn't who he said he was! I had managed to notice something wrong between Sirius Black and James Potter! This boy standing in front of me with the outstretched hand, this boy was the real James Potter; the real heir to the Potter family treasure and gold. With his untidy black hair and hazel eyes he looked more like a Potter than a Black. He was tall and skinny with a wider chest like the fake James Potter but other than that attribute the pair were different in physical features. The fake James Potter I'd known all these years was devilishly handsome—the real James Potter was more of a goofy handsome with his thick square framed glasses.

I was so busy staring at him I didn't accept his outstretched hand and I watched as he withdrew his offer with a frown. Obviously out first real meeting wasn't going according to plan. He ran his fingers through his hair again, almost nervously.

"Look," he whispered, voice sincere, "I've only got minutes and I need you to make this deal. My uncle and his mate-they aren't any good."

I blinked coolly, "I noticed." My tone was laced with mistrust, "But how do I know this isn't all some stupid trick?" he seemed to find my question amusing because he snorted.

James shrugged, eyes glancing at my door before resting back on me, "How do I know you aren't working for the Dark Lord in order to bring down the Ministry of Magic." His tone was so sarcastic I almost thought of smacking him. He was grinning. He was joking. At a time like this! I stared dumbfounded at him, not knowing if I should laugh or cry. This was my chance? This boy who made jokes in the middle of a life and death situation?

He was leaning so close to me I was leaning back into the wall staring up into his eyes with mistrust.

"Trust me." He was completely serious now, "I'll pay the bail, get your wand, and all you have to do in return is take me to Dumbledore."

I seemed like it was too good to be true—He'd bail me out and Dumbledore would be able to talk one-on-one with the real James Potter. The same man he'd been having Marlene and the Prewett twin's track since I started in the Order months ago. This was the same man who snuck past Ministry guards in an invisibility cloak, fought against Smith at Mila's, and helped to try and get me to escape. At the same time this was the man who had been following me everywhere, kept strange company, and lies without a second thought. What would I choose? What was right to choose?

James stuck out his hand to me again and this time I took it. He was my one shot at getting out before anything too terrible happened. He smiled softly and glanced down at our connected hands before looking back at me.

"Stay here." He told me and before I could question him he was back under his magical cloak that made him invisible.

My cell door opened and closed and he was gone. I did hear my door lock so I knew I was stuck until James Potter came back for me. How long would it take him? What if it was too late and I was here when Smith returned with an unbroken nose and a vendetta against me? I wasn't too afraid of Carson anymore but Smith terrified me.

I paced back and forth, my clothes rubbing roughly against my skin. I imagined a shower. I imagined seeing the sunshine again. I imagined freedom from this prison. I also imagined how Potter was going to pull this off. I had a one hundred galleon price tag just hanging over my head. Carson definitely wanted me in jail until he had the other book. Smith would hunt me down himself.

The sound of rattling keys and two chipper voices made me stop in the middle of my cell. I was surprised even more when it was the real James Potter no longer hiding underneath his cloak. The man beside him was one of the guards assigned to this hallway more than once. I recognized his stupid stare and ginger head of hair.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," the guard motioned to me, "I got her wand here if you'll just let me call the Minister so—"

It happened so fast I blinked and the guard was on the floor, passed out. I stared at James in surprise but he was too busy bending over the body of the guard to grab—my wand! The long wooden stick was tossed in my direction by James Potter who waved me over. I held onto my wand tightly, promising myself I wouldn't let it out of my sight again.

"It's now or never." He said, holding out his hand for me to take, "We're gonna have to run."

"How did he know your real name?" I asked about the guard as I stepped around the body on the floor to grab James' hand.

"They use wands as ID verification. My wand is in my dad's name." He sent an amused smile to me as he yanked to pull me forward through the door, "Let's just worry about getting out of here—" he reached behind him and pulled the silvery cloak from nowhere. He motioned for me to come closer to him and I did so. James threw the cloak around me and I was covered from head to toe.

"Keep up with me." He hissed.

We ran. I didn't bother asking James how he knew where to go because I was too busy rushing to keep up with him. The cloak around me was probably making me invisible but I didn't bothering even stopping to ask or see. I had a feeling James Potter—the real James Potter—didn't want to stick around. We ran up stairs and as we reached a second landing I heard shouting and yells coming from below us.

"They've noticed!" I cried, my grip on my wand tightening.

This only seemed to motivate my new partner even more. He picked up speed and I was thankful I'd always been a fast runner or I would've never been able to keep up. We climbed the stairs and there was yelling all around us. As soon as we reached the third landing James pushed me back against the wall and we hid in an alcove was three wizards rushed past yelling for aurors to help with the escape. As soon as the coast was clear James pulled me up another flight of stairs.

I recognized where we were now—the entrance to the street wasn't too far away from here. My feet pounded against the floor as I raced behind James who appeared to be focused on getting us both out without being spotted. We managed to reach the street level door but I stopped directly behind James when he froze.

The door was being guarded—guarded by two aurors. They were both big and burly. McGrath was the first and I immediately raised my wand in defense under the cloak. I was surprised when James took matters into his own hands and took McGrath out first with a swift wave of his wand. McGrath fell to the floor, covered in boils that started exploding on his skin. The second man made my heart break a little inside.

"Toph." I said, the realization that the Auror who had been so soft spoken and so sweet was not on the same side as me.

James raised his wand arm and Toph met him with his own. I couldn't even shout the word 'stop' before both had been hit with spells. Toph was thrown back against the door he was guarding and James was knocked back as well, yanking me onto the floor with him. Our hands unconnected and I was unable to control myself because I was mostly focused on keeping my wand in my hand. The hood of the cloak fell off and I imagine my head was floating in midair as I landed on the floor. Toph jumped up first from his fall but I saw him pause at the sight of me. Toph's face looked flabbergasted and then he looked upset. I think I even spotted guilt.

James jumped up from the ground and sent a stunner that missed Toph. Toph and James continued fighting and I wondered if Toph really wanted to be doing this. Was Toph actually on my side?

There were shouts from behind and I knew we were doomed—James and I couldn't fight off more than four or five people. I had to get out of here and Toph was the only one who could make that happen.

"Toph please!" I begged as James was forced to dodge a spell that hit the wall behind us, "Let us go!"

The auror paused in his duel against James who was wiping sweat off his lip, glasses askew. The pause gave James enough time to send a stunner at Toph who fell to the floor. I immediately regretted opening my mouth. I hadn't wanted to force Toph—I wanted him to make the choice to let us go. James Potter had other ideas because he grabbed my hand before I could protest and we were off running again.

We exited through the door Toph had been guarding and I saw where the tunnels let out. It took me a moment to adjust to the daylight but once I did I tried to figure out where James had led me. We were in the center of London and people and cars rushed around us. Muggle stared seeing at James appeared to be holding onto nothing behind him when actually he was holding onto an invisible convict behind him. Not that the muggles could see me, which was probably for the better since I hadn't showered in days and I was covered in blood.

James was panting and I knew I was out of breath so when he turned into an abandoned alleyway I willingly let go of his hand and fell back against the wall, panting and feeling sweat from my running dripping down my back. We both stood there trying to get out breathing back to normal. I moaned, my lungs were on fire and I leaned down the wall ripping off the warm silvery cloak that was now sticking to my bare skin. As I peeled it off I noticed that despite my gross exterior—the cloak remained looking perfect. I sat on the ground and stared at it with marvel.

"It's an invisibility cloak." James' voice was softer but he was still catching his breath, "Passed on from father to son. You have to keep it a secret though because that's a priceless treasure right there."

I snorted to myself, standing up and passing him his cloak back. Of course he'd be worried I'd tell someone about one of his priceless articles. He rolled it up tightly and I was surprised how versatile the cloak was as he stuck it into his back pocket, as he looked me up and down. I stayed on the floor looking up at the man who had single-handedly broken into the Ministry of Magic and gotten me out. His hazel eyes remained on the blood covering me longer than necessary and I stood up to avert his eyes.

"We should go." I said.

"We should probably get you cleaned up first." He said, "Come on, there was a muggle clothing shop around the corner. I've got some extra galleons."

He started to leave our protected alleyway and I huffed one last long breath as my lungs started to relax. I rolled myself up off the ground and followed him wondering how he thought he could use galleons in a muggle shop. We ended up in a thrift shop only steps away from our alleyway and I almost wanted to pat James on the back for spotting the need for new clothes. When I walked into the shop the woman behind the counter just stared at us—probably since I was covered in blood.

It was a thrift shop and most of the clothes I wouldn't normally be caught dead in but I managed to grab a skirt and shirt to throw on. James waited as I changed from my gross clothing I'd worn my entire time in my cell and threw them to the bottom of the small changing room floor. I stared at the bruises covering my arms and wondered what had caused them. As I pulled on my new articles of clothing I thought about James' strange offer. If he no longer wanted the book was there a reason? What was he after? Why was he pretending to be Sirius Black and how many people knew he wasn't Sirius Black?

I pushed back the changing curtain and saw James leaning up against the main counter and he was showing the girl at the counter something gold in his hand. She was giggling and flipping her blond hair, batting her eyes at James in a flirtatious manner.

"Priceless these are. Perfect for a girl like you. I'll trade you if my mate there can keep those clothes." He said, sending the girl a wink behind his ridiculous glasses.

"Of course." The girl stretched her hand over the counter and James tipped three golden galleons into her hand with a thankful smile.

"Thanks sweetheart." He winked and I'm pretty sure the girl would've feinted.

"I'm ready." I told James who turned to grin at me.

I wandered up to his side at the register and saw the female was eyeing me with dislike now. I wonder if she knew whom she was dealing with: a modern day pirate and an escaped convict. James appeared to think his bartering had gone on long enough and nodded to me.

"Let's go." He didn't waste anytime to start dragging me out of the shop and explaining, "Dumbledore is at Hogwarts getting ready for the start of term. He'll be easy to—"

I cut James off with a demand of my own, "I want to go back to the White Horse."

James stopped pulling me back towards our secluded alleyway so he could stop, turn, and stare at me in shock. I didn't let my firm features change because I wanted him to see I was completely serious.

I knew he only wanted to see Dumbledore but now my interest in the blue seer book was sparked. I wanted the book and I knew exactly where it was. I'd have to go back to the café but I'd need this man's help because that would be the first place the Ministry would expect me to go.

"White Horse or no deal."

It looked like he pitied me, "Lily," his voice was flat, "Mila's body was taken by the Ministry—there's nothing at the White Horse."

I shook my head, "White Horse or no deal."

He looked angry now, "I broke you out! You _have_ to take me to Dumbledore." He had let go of his hand and was ruffling his hair, glaring at me.

I crossed my arms, "I could apparate there myself but I'd prefer to have your help. They'll be watching the shop since it's where all my belongings are."

His eyes narrowed and he also crossed his arms, "Even more reason to not go there. You have your wand what more do you need?" he grunted, "not that it appears that you like to keep your wand close."

I touched my wand, which I'd tried to attach to the skirt. I scoffed at him, "I'm sorry not all of us were born into the wizarding world and don't rely on magic to save them all the time."

We stood in the middle of the sidewalk in the middle of London and anyone could walk past and recognize us. I stared him down and he stared back. We were at a stand still. I decided to use the last piece of information I had to get him to come.

"I know where the real seer book is." I reminded him, "You say you wouldn't like to get a hold of that before Carson does?"

I saw I had won, his hazel eyes looked me up and down with interest, "You are offering to let me look at the book?"

"Mila says you can't read it without knowing the ancient runes anyways so—" I could hardly explain my sudden change of heart surrounding the book because James had grabbed my hand and suddenly I got the feeling of being pushed through a giant tube. The next thing I was able to register was that James had made us appear in another alleyway. James was dragging me along behind him before I could even figure out what was going on. James stopped at the edge of the alleyway, peering around the wall to the left. I did the same and saw why.

The White Horse Café was only feet away. We were behind the building next door and I didn't see any protective spells or suspicious people but I knew there was a high chance it wouldn't be easy to get back into the shop. I glanced at James' face and saw he was eyeing a man with a cane leaning against one of the laundry shops not too far from the White Horse. He glanced at me.

"You'll need to go back under the cloak." He told me, pulling the silvery mass from his back pocket.

"What about you?" I asked him as I took the cloak willingly from his hands.

A small smile came, "It's not like anyone realizes who I am."

"Why are you hiding behind a fake name?" I asked with interest as I swung the cloak up and around my shoulders.

James didn't answer; he was already casually walking out from our hiding spot. I frowned and put up the hood to follow him out without being detected. We walked around to the back door and I saw James had his hand on his wand up his sleeve, he was whispering things and I was pretty sure he was trying to undo enchantments around the building. We reached the back and he went to reach for the door handle when I heard footsteps behind us.

I reached for my own wand tucked in the skirt and spun, not even bothering to see whom it was and sent a stunner while simultaneously throwing up a shield charm. The man's body fell rigid to the floor and I heard James whistle behind me. Friend or foe—at this point I didn't want to take any chances.

"You're faster with that wand than I thought considering you never carry it with you." James said, impression in his tone.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to see he was looking at a spot to my left since he couldn't actually see me. I walked over to his side and he must've felt the cloak sweep past his legs because he was now focusing on a spot next to his thigh. I ignored him and reached for the handle opening the door and walking right through.

Nothing in the shop had been touched and the darkness only made the scene seem more dramatic. My adrenaline all but disappeared as I remembered the fight and my arrest. I remembered Mila falling to the floor and when I looked over to the broken and fallen shelves I saw a print in the dust and grim from her body. I straightened my back and walked over to it, taking out my wand. I aimed my wand, guesstimating where I'd placed the book, and shot the floor with a few spells, wood cracking and breaking apart.

The book was still there, it's blue cover looking even more worn and old than I remember. I leaned down to pick it up as somewhere behind me James was shuffling about the room. I was staring at the cover when all of a sudden I heard a shout from my left and I jumped up, my wand pointed at the attacker when I saw it was James shouting and a bird was attacking his head.

"Otis!" I cried gleefully.

The dark crow was hard to see in the dark but I knew that loud squawk anywhere. The bird heard my ecstatic call and he twirled up and around James' head. I imagined he was looking for the owner of the gleeful voice. Knowing I was hidden underneath the cloak I ripped the hood off and unfastened and untangled myself from the large silvery cloak. I was so happy to see Otis was okay—he and the book were my last connection to old Mila.

James was busy adjusting his glasses and ruffling his hair, angrily muttering about how Otis was a stupid bird. Meanwhile, I was cooing softly at the large black crow landed on my shoulder and eyed me appreciatively. James stared at me with disgust.

"You actually like that animal?" he snorted, "You are crazy. He tried to poke my eyes out!"

I giggled, remember when Otis used to try and poke my eyes out, "It's how he shows affection." I mocked Mila's tone all those weeks ago to me and ran my finger along Otis' rough beak.

"Right well, can we go now? I don't know how closely the shop is being watched."

Having Otis and the book I felt like this trip back to the café had been perfectly well worth the possibility of re-arrest but I certainly didn't fancy going back t the Ministry. I feel like now that I broke out of the Ministry I would most certainly be sent right to Azkaban.

"Dumbledore?" he reminded me as I stared at him.

"Dumbledore." I agreed, this time I held out my hand to him.

It was time to start getting to know the real James Potter.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting for two weeks guys. For the next few weeks you might have to wait two weeks instead of one. Hopefully not though. I always update on the weekend though. PLEASE review! **

**xxx**

**Sasha**

**Next week on being Lionhearted:**

"I've been looking up and down the countryside." James answered, "but without the right map—it's just a story."

"A story that probably intrigued Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore was watching me, not James.

James shrugged, "I heard Voldemort once worked for Smith's grandmother Hepzibah who was a witch collector my parents knew."

Dumbledore's focus left me and turned to James quickly, "Hepzibah? You're sure?"

James nodded, "One of my house elves knows the Smith family house elf."

I didn't like the grave look on Dumbledore's old and wrinkled face.


	9. James Potter

**Chapter 9**

Hogsmede was already under watch and it took us an extra hour to get around without being noticed after James apparated us outside the town limits. We were hiding behind a bar and watching a group of aurors shooting detection spells left and right. His hand was reaching out to grab mine to continue to pull me through the streets of Hogsmede. The town was not as crowded as it normally appeared during weekends when I was a student at Hogwarts but people were still shopping on this nice summer day. Of course, it was nice, I'm sure, until aurors started swarming around.

From what James and I managed to tell we were being hunted by aurors, ministry officials, and we even saw newspapers with my face spread across the front warning anyone in contact with me to hand me over to authorities. Carson hadn't wasted any time. James was worried, I think, because he wasn't talking much and his face maintained a constant worried look. I wonder how much he risked coming to break me out of the Ministry and wondered why he'd broken me out.

Besides being a part of the resistance and the seer book (which he claimed he no longer wanted) I was of no value to the heir of the Potter family fortune.

"Where are we going?" I inquired James who shushed me as he continued watching to see if the coast was clear.

Offended, I crossed my arms, his invisibility cloak wrapping up around my arms as I crossed them. The silvery cloak was making me sweat and it's fabric stuck to my already nasty skin. Otis ruffled his feathers from where he stood on my shoulder, showing his distaste for our current standstill.

"Are you going to tell me how we're supposed to get into Hogwarts undetected or are you just going to drag me through it without relaying a plan?"

His eyes found a spot just beyond my shoulder to glare at since I was invisible to him, "Just trust me..."

"But we can't just wa—"

"Shut it, aurors!" James reached behind himself to smack me.

I peered around his shoulder to see that he was right; three aurors were walking by, pointing their wands and looking for anyone underhanded. They were getting closer and closer to our alcove and I stopped breathing. I knew that if I was re-caught I'd be sent right to Azkaban. And dementors. I shivered a bit at the mere thought.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" I gulped.

"Shush!" he hissed, backing up and hitting me as he did so.

"Ja—"

James, apparently done with my arguing, pointed his wand at my general direction and snapped, "_Oscolloportus._"

My lips snapped shut and my jaw tightened so I couldn't open it. That complete cack! He hexed me! Anger shot through me. How dare he! I whipped my wand out ready to try and do some voiceless magic to teach him a lesson when James suddenly turned and started running. I looked behind me and saw two aurors getting really close to our hiding spot. Otis dug his nails into my shoulder to tell me to run after the boy and I did as I was told, but reluctantly. We ran out of the way of the shops and towards a pathway leading off into the woods surrounding the small village of Hogsmede.

He kept running and I was forced to follow without asking questions thanks to his less than mature hex. Otis was rocking uncomfortably on my shoulder and kept flapping to stay upright as I ran. I jumped over rocks and fallen braches and followed the man with the mop of messy black hair through the woods into a clearing that I instantly recognized. I'd been here once before as a third year on my first visit to Hogsmede. The Shrieking Shack.

The house stood broken and battered against the blue tinged sky. I stopped running when James reached the fence surrounding the property and started to climb over it. I was trying to control my breathing, considering James had snapped my jaw shut it was harder to breath. Inconsiderate prat. James was breathing heavily too but he seemed determined to get over the fence. I hated not being able to talk to him so I ripped off the hood of the cloak, exposing myself as I walked forward.

James grinned when he spotted my floating head and Otis lifted off my shoulder to take flight and circle around the pair of us. I saw his hazel eyes sparkling indignantly when he saw my furious expression. I pointed at my throat threateningly and James rolled his eyes before pulling his wand out of his back pocket as he straddled the fence.

"Do you really want your voice back? I fancy you much better this way." He teased me.

I tried to open my mouth to attack him verbally but I realized that was impossible so I brought my own wand out from under the invisibility cloak and pointed it at him. James eyed my wand appreciatively before smirking and waving his own wand at me. My jaw relaxed and I was able to speak again.

"You complete tosspot!" I shouted, reaching for him over the fence that he was now leaning over while grinning at me like an idiot.

"Oh come on," he ignored my threatening glare and reached his hand over the fence, "Come on, I'll help you over. I just didn't want to get caught by aurors and you can't stop gobbing like an old witch."

"Maybe if you let me know what was going on I would ask less questions." I snapped, blocking the sun from my face so I could look up at him.

I glanced behind him at the house rightfully thought to be haunted. As a student at Hogwarts we called it the Shrieking Shack. People said that there were tortured ghosts in the old shack and you could hear their pitiful screams. They said that one time, someone saw a kid go in and never come back out. James must've seen my worried glance because his voice was suddenly more mature and calming.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I've been I there a million times." he muttered, re-offering his hand.

I let him help me get over the fence, being careful not to snag his invisibility cloak on the way over. I landed on my feet on the other side and stared up at James with a quizzical look. Who was he? Why had he been in the shack so much if he'd never been to Hogwarts as a student? I think one of the reasons I agreed to his wanting to see Dumbledore was because I wanted to know more about him. He was a mystery to me. Before I could ask any questions James flicked the cloak hood back up over my head so he could drag me across the grounds unseen.

"What if aurors see _you_?" I asked as we raced for the side of the haunted house. I stared up at the windows, two stories high, and saw they appeared to be broken. "Do we need to go through the windows?"

James snorted from in front of me, "No we can't get in through windows or doors. I had to make a different way in years ago."

_He_ found a way in?

He led me along the side of the house as I stared around; feeling like someone was watching us. I kept getting chills on the back of my neck and above us the flapping of Otis' dark wings was almost ominous. James stopped at the corner of the house and I saw the grass at his feet was worn and there were animal prints there. I pushed at the hood covering my face watching as James ran his wand alongside the bricks of the foundation in a repetitive pattern three times. The bricks responded to James' touch by turning opaque and then disappearing as I stared in awe.

Who was this man? I purposefully tightened my grip on my wand.

James ducked through and into the building and I watched as Otis dove through the air to follow him in. Mila had told me to follow Otis. Mila had told me Otis would protect me. Thinking of Mila made my heart break even more and as I ducked into the dark house I was hit with the sinking feeling that I would never hear Mila's raspy old voice ever again.

The air in the building was much cooler but it was do dark I could hardly see a foot in front of me. I took two more steps forward and then ran into something. I shouted and jumped back. The hood of the invisibility cloak fell back and my wand fell from my hand and landed on the floor. I took steps back, imagining the worst creatures that could be in haunted houses and that's when light lit the room and my eyes quickly adjusted.

James stood in front of me, his eyes twinkling at my head with no body, "Alright, Evans?" he grinned pleasurably, obviously enjoying this.

"_Fine_. is there a reason we're going though a haunted house?" I made a face at him, scrunching my nose in his direction, ripping off his cloak and throwing it at him. He caught it while he reached down and picked up my wand off the floor. I caught it when he threw it at me, brushing the dust off of it.

"You know, "he said conversationally, "I don't get you. You'll jump a man trying to kill but a ghost scares you?"

"Yeah?" I said, squinting past the light from his wand pointed in my face, "Well I don't get you much either." I gestured to the darkness around us, "For example, how did you know this was here?"

James sighed as he passed me his own wand; I took it, watching him closely as he folded his cloak up so it was tiny and fit snugly into his back pocket. Next he took his wand back from me, the light from the tip bouncing off the dusty walls. The light made the scratches on the walls and ripped wallpaper more pronounced. I felt even more uncomfortable. Otis landed back on my shoulder and I touched his head once in recognition that he was there as I continued watching James. I waited patiently for his answer. James took back his wand and Otis lifted from my shoulder to head away from us. I hoped he wouldn't go far. I placed my wand in my shirt for safekeeping since I no longer had pockets to put it in. It was uncomfortable but worked well enough.

"Come on." James spoke, "We need to get to Dumbledore."

I wondered if we'd make it to Dumbledore. There were monsters in here. There had to be to make marks like the ones on the walls. Perhaps it was for the better if I was dead-less trouble for the Order. I wondered how Dumbledore would ultimately feel about me bringing him James Potter? Dumbledore had been trying to track Potter and Carson but now that I knew James wasn't working for Carson or Voldemort where did that leave james? A neutral party in the war who simply loved collecting treasure like his parents? Or was there an anterior motive?

That, and he'd been faking an identity for his entire life with his best mate.

I frowned as I followed him down the hall, "So, how did you know this was here?"

"I used to sneak in for school." his voice was low and the light from his wand bounced up and down the hallway as he walked.

"School?" I remarked with interest, stepping forward, "You did come to Hogwarts then?"

James shrugged in front of me, "Sometimes. Getting an education was what my mum wanted for me."

"So you snuck in for your education? Why not just come as yourself?" I said, prying for answers, "what about the arrogant, mysterious, handsome version of you running around all those years?"

"That's Sirius." James turned his head to frown at me, "and if he's the handsome and mysterious one, where does that put me?"

A smile lifted my lips as I came to be beside James, "The slightly less arrogant, lanky, and unattractive James that broke a girl he hardly knows out of prison." I teased.

"Fantastic." His tone was less than thrilled at my observation, "And I do know you. _Well_, well enough anyways. I used to sneak into school to go to a few lectures, take some exams, and play quidditch of course."

"Quidditch?" I pondered, flabbergasted, "You couldn't afford a pitch of your own at that giant mansion of yours?"

James actually stopped in his brisk walk through the hallway so he could turn and grin down at me as if sharing a private joke with me. We stood in the cramped hallway, face to face. It seemed James wanted to make something very clear. I raised my eyebrows in interest.

"Sirius," he said with a hint of hilarity, "wanted to go to Hogwarts for the _experience_. He hated school work, loved girls, and is especially shite at quidditch. I mean, he's a decent seeker but I refused to let my name go down as just a _decent_ seeker." He actually looked mortified at the thought of his reputation being spoiled by Sirius as him.

"The seeker gets all the points for the game though." I challenged, thinking about how it always seemed that out of all the players in quidditch—the seeker seemed to win the most points and that's what the game depended on.

James eyed me with interest for a moment before saying, "The seeker might get the most points but it's the chasers that do all the work. A team with a great seeker would be nothing without the talent of the chasers. The seeker might get 150 points but that doesn't mean anything if the opposing team has chasers scoring goals every two minutes."

Boys and their quidditch. I couldn't help but smile at his explanation. We continued down the path, but this time shoulder to shoulder. We were entering dirt-layered tunnels, almost like we were underground. I wondered where we were but I had more important things running through my head.

"So all that time, the quidditch James, that was you?" I said, thinking back to all the times I had seen quidditch games.

"Sirius would sometimes _have_ to play for me if I was off with my parents but most of the time I took a bit of polyjuice potion and turned into Sirius playing me." James smiled, "our first year we were pretty consistent but by seventh year we switched identities so much sometimes even I forgot who I was playing."

I pushed back my hair, "But why were you playing each other? What was the point?"

James ignored that question and pointed ahead of us, "There's an entrance to the grounds just up here. I'll go out first, you should put the cloak back on."

James dug into his back pocket for his cloak, which he handed to me with a quick grin before he spun to race off. I frowned but let James go on ahead, taking the light from his wand with him. I was in the pitch-black hallway feeling around as I became invisible once again. That's when I realized I no longer heard Otis' flapping wings and panic set in.

"Otis." I spoke softly, and no answer came from the black bird.

Where had he gone?

"Let's go Lily!" came James' voice somewhere in front of me.

"Otis!" I called louder, reaching out in front of me to search for the wall. I found the dirty wall and leaned against it as I followed it, calling for the bird. How had I lost him? Should I go back and look? When had I last heard him?

"What are you doing?!" I heard James' footsteps in front of me, "Where are you? Let's go!"

James' wand light illuminated the hallway around me and I frantically searched for the feather ball that was Otis. I was disappointed to see the bird wasn't anywhere in the dusty tunnel. James couldn't see me and he just stood in front of me from the direction he came, staring into the tunnel with a confused expression.

"Otis is missing!" I stammered distraughtly, spinning around and around in hopes of hearing the flap of Otis' wings. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm not the demon bird's keeper." James muttered with no regard to my feelings.

I didn't even have the heart to chide James for his indecency because I was too busy running up from where James had come from. Maybe Otis had flown ahead. James must've heard my footfalls because I heard him following behind me. The tunnel was getting wider and brighter as I ran, looking for any sign of Mila's old bird. Otis and the book were my last connection to Mila. I felt tears prick my eyes as I became more worried. Who knew what was in the tunnels besides us.

The floor started getting rougher and rockier. I began climbing a short mount of rocks and dirt to what appeared to be a opening out of the tunnel. Behind me I heard James muttering under his breath but I ignored him and climbed through a hole. As I adjusted to the sunshine I realized that we had been underground and I knew exactly where we were. I'd been here a million times, walking, studying, and laughing with friends.

Well, not this exact spot, this spot was rather surprising. I was underneath a tree. A tree that was normally alive with violent branches that whipped out at unsuspecting students. During my school years we called the tree the whomping willow and one kid had almost lost an eye trying to get under here—and once someone I'd once cared about almost died here. I hadn't forgotten about Otis but I was frozen in the spot, memories flooding back. Behind me, James was breathing softly, also staring across the grounds and at the tree that was frozen in place. I was invisible so I think he was hoping I hadn't run off without him looking for Otis who was still gone.

"Why isn't it moving?" I whispered and James turned behind me, probably to look for where I was standing exactly.

"There's a knot in the tree and if you press it the tree freezes momentarily." James whispered back, "but we have to go now before the tree releases."

"There's a monster in those tunnels." I ripped the hood off, turning to face James who caught my expression and he now looked uneasy, "My mate in school almost died except James—"

I narrowed my eyes, unable to finish my story because even now that memory was botched with the knowledge that Hogwarts James Potter had been played by two separate people.

We'd always heard stories in school of a monster that lived under the willow. Once, my old friend Severus Snape had found out how to get past the willow thanks to James Potter. We hadn't really been talking at the time because Severus was hanging with the wrong crowd, but I'd heard he would've died if James Potter hadn't have chickened out and raced down to save his life. Did _this_ James know that story? Did he know there was a monster down there? Did the monster have Otis? Was there even a monster down there? James himself had said that he'd been down there one hundred million times. I pushed my hair back again as James scratched his nose, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you tell Sev—" I was unable to finish because the tree branches twitched and James jolted back into his adventure mode, grabbing my hand and pulling me so hard that my arm almost got pulled from it's socket.

He wasn't fast enough though because I could feel the ground rippling as the tree started moving and getting ready to strike. I dared look back behind me and saw the branches reaching up to the sky, preparing to strike. I gripped onto James' hand tighter and began running faster, out of the way, when something smacked my back and James and I were flung to the ground. Luckily we were thrown away from the tree so when I moaned and looked up the branches couldn't reach us any longer. James had let go of my hand and was coughing, doubled over on his knees. It appears he got the wind knocked out of him from the force and that I'd been lucky enough to miss most of the brunt force. I leaned over to examine him but he glanced up at my movement and laughed before moaning again. I stared at him in confusion, why was he smirking? James' hand left his stomach and reached towards me and I was surprised when he pulled the hood of the cloak around my face.

"You looked a bit odd with no body." He breathed, voice sounding winded like he'd run all the way from London.

I didn't answer him because I was standing up to brush off the cloak. The Whomping Willow was still thrashing, trying to reach us. Otis' black body was still missing in action and I bit my lip in worry. Where has that bird gotten too? James finally stopped breathing like a dementor getting ready to suck out a soul and stood up, also brushing off his black traveling cloak. He adjusted his glasses as he glanced around at the grounds. I glanced back to see the tall towers of Hogwarts still reaching for the sunshine filled sky. I felt relieved just then, looking at the walls of the castle that I'd only ever felt at home in. Despite everything I could feel the good vibes running through my veins.

I was home.

"Let's go." James then announced, "I can get us to the Headmasters Office unseen. I'm assuming not all the teachers are a part of the resistance."

"No." I answered following behind him, "And I know for a fact that you should try to stay hidden too."

James ruffled his hair, "how many teachers are here do y'think?"

I bit my lip in thought, "Well most of them will be gone because it's summer but I know Slughorn stays and he's not a part of the Order and if Filch sees you it's over."

James snorted, "Please, I'm a pro at avoiding Filch."

As soon as we entered the castle it was James who managed to get us behind the scenes into passageways and behind tapestries to avoid being spotted. I was presently surprised when we didn't see a soul as we made our way to the third floor. As at home I felt, it was obvious that James was just as familiar—if more—with the halls of Hogwarts. The mystery of this boy, James Potter, continued to grow. We reached the third floor in record time as when we got to the stone gargoyle that blocked the staircase to the Headmasters office I was surprised to see it was already open so no password was needed. I ripped off the cloak and touched James' shoulder.

"Give me the book."

James didn't have to ask what book. He reached into his pocket where the miniaturized seer book as been placed. With his wand, James made the book grow back into its normal size before handing it to me. We traded the book and cloak between each other and James started rolling up his cloak as I examined the book. The soft leather cover folded under my touch and I momentarily remembered the real reason I was really here. I was not here for more secrets about James Potter but for the Order of the Phoenix. This book was more trouble than it was worth. It had to be.

We climbed the stairs and that is when I realized my wand was still inside my shirt stuck between my skin and bra for safekeeping. I frowned as I reached for it, pulling the wooden stick out. No doubt Dumbledore would be hesitant when I first walked into his office. My wand was proof of my identity among other things.

"I preferred it's old spot. Really classy." a voice said sarcastically behind me.

I spun on the step I was on and glared at James who grinned up at me way too innocently. That sounded more like something his evil twin Sirius Black would've said. James appeared to be unfazed by my glare though, in fact, it appeared to amuse him even more.

"They make pockets for wands you know." He teased some more.

"I was in prison. Besides, I'm muggle born." I snapped, huffing and turning to return to my climbing, "So I don't have all the fancy clothes you purebloods have."

I think he would've continued arguing with me if we hadn't have reached the office. Normally the double wooden doors were closed but the office was wide open to visitors. The circular room was filled with portraits of old Professors who turned their gazes to my companion and me but I only had eyes for the real Headmaster who looked up from where he stood at the library portion of his office. Had he heard that I'd escaped the Ministry yet? The look on his face told me he wasn't sure.

"Profes-Albus." I manged to correct myself with a small smile, "Miss me?"

Dumbeldore seemed very surprised and he pushed the book he'd been reading into the shelf before whipping out his wand. He thought I might be an impostor. I was slightly surprised when James actually pushed me out of the way and also pulled out his wand, blocking me from Dumbledore's aim. I rolled my eyes and pushed James from out of my way and made my way to Dumbledore. The old headmaster cautiously watched me as I stepped out of the way of James' so called protection.

"What is Lily Evans' patronus charm?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice, his blue eyes spotting what exactly I had in my hands.

"My patronus is a doe." I said confidently, sending James a warning glare.

Without another second thought Dumbledore reached forward and pulled me into a hug. I would have relaxed but I felt awkward, seeing as Dumbledore was my mentor, but I hugged him back. His facial hair was tickling my face as I pulled back to look into his kind blue eyes.

"No one was really sure what happened to you." Dumbledore stated, "All Frank could figure out was that everyone in the Ministry said that someone came in, paid the bail, knocked out the guards, and you disappeared. We expected the worst."

"I'm fine." I promised, lying to my advisor even though I wasn't entirely okay. Now that I was in Hogwarts and felt safe, I could feel the physical exhaustion setting in. "A little tired, but there's more important things at hand."

I let go of Dumbledore to point at James who stood in the doorway, wand still pointed. He appeared very unsure now, which was a change from his normal demeanor. It appeared that James was now wondering if his decision to help me and come to Dumbledore had been the correct one. Dumbledore however, was stepping towards the young man whose eyes blinked furiously behind his large framed glasses.

"Adrian Potter?"

James got a depressed look on his face and I wondered if Adrian had been his dad's name. I pushed back my red hair, remembering how sad I was when old friends of my family would compare me to my mum after she passed away. James looked like he was unsure what to say.

"James." he replied tersely, "Adrian is my dad."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the double doors to his office shut. James looked even more nervous and was looking back at the closed doors. Dumbledore turned on his heels, looking very solomn and serious indeed when I saw his face. His wrinkles were more pronounced than ever and he looked thousands of years old as he motioned to a chair and then me by his desk.

"Lily sit down, you look like you're about to pass out." Dumbledore paused in his rush to talk with James to stare at me for a moment longer, "is that blood on you?"

"It's not mine." I said, "It's James' mixed with some arse back at the Ministry who tortured me so I punched him." I tried to play it off cool, calm, and collected. I didn't want Dumbledore thinking I was in bad shape. I wanted to stay here and hear what James had to say.

Dumbledore sighed like he didn't have anything to say to me that I haven't already heard and pointed to one of two chairs. I took his command and collapsed into the chair, exhausted and finally feeling the weight of everything that had happened come crashing down. Dumbledore made his way over to his desk where he promptly sat down, folding his hands over his desk and staring at the man most likely still standing in the doorway behind me.

"How long has this charade been going on?" was all Dumbledore said.

I was surprised to hear James' tone remain strong, "since I was about ten. My dad heard some rumors and decided to make some changes."

"Adrian always was a long term planner in school." Dumbledore mused, moving some papers on his desk as if this whole charade thing wasn't very shocking.

I pushed my bangs back and looked behind me to see James was moving closer to the desk. Our eyes met and he paused momentarily, looking me up and down. I was unable to gauge his emotions because his face remained impassive as he continued over to where I sat.

"Don't get mad at Lily for bringing me to you. I made her promise to help me in return for breaking her out." James said next, his eyes still connected to mine.

"On the contrary." Dumbledore spoke, "I should be thanking you. Lily has vast amounts of knowledge that in the wrong hands, could be dangerous for her and the others."

James nodded, "I knew she must've known something when Carson came back from the Ministry ranting about the veritaserum stores being ruined."

Dumbledore frowned, "A terrible waste but I wanted to get Lily some time so we could try and get her out. Things weren't going as planned though."

I winced, thinking about everyone who probably had to go into hiding because of my capture. Thank _Merlin_ someone had seen enough sense to destroy the veritaserum in the Potions Lab at the Ministry or I would've spilt all the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix. I glanced between James and Dumbledore who were just watching each other, as if sizing each other up. I still had no idea why James wanted to come to Dumbledore and all James' urgency appeared to have left as soon as we entered the office.

"You do look remarkably like your father." Dumbledore said, earning a sad smile from James.

"Not many people remember what my dad looked like as a kid—the only ones who knew him then were pretty much dead. Carson hadn't met my dad except for once and my mum looked enough like her Black family relatives for the switch to be believable." James explained.

"Which is why I didn't even realize...it worked so well." Dumbledore unfolded his hands to point at the chair beside me, "Please, sit."

James did so, casually sneaking a glance at me as he sat and his eyes drifted to my hands. I saw what he was looking at. I still was holding the seer book. I reached out and placed the seer book on Dumbledore's oak desk with flourish.

"He's not after it anymore." I told Dumbledore, motioning to the man beside me.

Dumbledore looked skeptical and turned to James who I now saw was blushing up to his roots and glaring at me. What had I said wrong? That's when I realized why Dumbledore looked so skeptical and why James looked so embarrassed.

"Oh my—you did want the book the whole time!" I jumped out of my chair, slashing my wand through the air. A shower of red sparks fell on James who looked less than pleased at my realization.

"I told you I didn't want to keep it!" he denied, pushing at my and with his hand, "I just wanted to have a look at it!"

"Well you bloody well could've said that!" I snapped.

"Lily, sit down. You've had a long week but no need to overreact." Dumbledore's tone remained soft this whole time.

I made a habit to poke my wand threateningly at James' cheek before submissively falling back into my own seat. I kept my glare on James who was still blushing like mad and refusing to look at me. Dumbledore sent me a warning glance because he probably didn't want me scaring away James. Or starting a fight with James who deserved a good hex in less than appropriate places. I wasn't overreacting. He'd lied!

I knew James wanted whatever treasure he was after, but did he really need to lie to me? I might've let him take a look at the book before this since Mila said you have to know runes to read it. Maybe. If I had thought really long and hard about it.

"I didn't want to _keep_ it." James repeated, only to Dumbledore, "Just look at it. A mate of mine heard rumor that the Vablatsky_'_s had a prophecy in there."

"A prophecy about what?" I scoffed, flicking my hair over my shoulder. James sent me a less than kind look from his seat.

It was Dumbledore who spoke before James could answer me, "Are you looking for the sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

Around us the portraits came alive and they were shouting things like _'no!'_ or _'blasphemy!'_ or _'it's a myth'_. I however, was very intrigued and I sat up in my chair.

James looked surprised that Dumbledore had guessed but nodded and said "My parents were looking for it. They died from Dragon Pox while looking for clues in old dragon caves in eastern Scotland. I didn't stop looking once they—once they passed away. Sirius and I-"

Dumbledore sighed and stopped James mid sentence, "Excuse me for a moment James." James looked surprised to be addressed by Dumbledore using his first name. "I'm afraid," he said, "that all of this is going to be something I want to take note of."

Dumbledore heaved himself out of his large desk chair and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. I'd only seen him go to this cabinet once before, after one of the Order members was killed in an accident. I knew that whatever the sword of Godric Gryffindor was—and James Potter's connection to it—it must've been important. Dumbledore turned to us again, this time holding a small stone goblet filled with a swirling mist. It was a pensieve. I'd seen Dumbeldore swirl memories, thoughts, and voices into that pensieve and I knew whatever James had to say was important.

"Why did you come to me?" Dumbledore asked James.

James made a frustrated noise, "I didn't know who else to go to and Carson is catching on to the switch. I think he's known something was wrong for a while now."

I somehow knew James Potter couldn't actually be working with his Uncle but I remembered that Dumbledore probably hadn't heard most of the story since we got the blue seer book from Uspenskoe Mansion. Back then we thought James and Sirius and Sirius was James. I think Dumbledore almost dropped the basin from the surprise that Carson didn't know the two were switched. Had Dumbledore thought that James and his Uncle were secretly working together? Dumbledore placed the pensieve on his desk before looking at James with intrigue. Dumbledore's eyes were wide behind his half moon glasses.

"I think," Dumbledore spoke softly, "You should start from the beginning."

"Before I do," James replied, "Sirius Black, the boy who has been playing me, is most likely on the run and needs help. I used my dad's wand to get into the Ministry past the checks and Carson's been suspecting something for weeks so there is no doubt he'll make the connection and realize my dad would never give his wand to his son's best mate." James pushed at his glasses, "I'd say he's hiding out at his old Uncle Alfred's flat."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and reached over his desk to pick up a long and worn old wand that he waved to produce a silvery light that flew off the tip and out the open window. I knew he'd sent a patronus. Dumbledore had taught me months ago how to produce the charm but he'd also perfected communicating through patronus. Fabian was particularily good at it. Remembering the other members of the Order I returned my gaze to Dumbledore

"Are all the other Order members underground?" I voiced my concern for my friends that I hardly saw enough of to begin with.

He nodded, his white beard glittering from the sunlight through the window, "Frank sent a notice as soon as you were arrested. I'm sorry about Mila."

I grew somber and my shoulders dropped as I remembered once again, that Otis was gone. My gaze drifted back towards the open window as I hoped that the bird would show up again. I lowered in my chair, picking at some of the dried blood on my skin and wondered about James, the Shrieking Shack, the Whomping Willow. I felt that for every one thing I found out—there were three hundred other mysteries to go along with the information. Dumbledore's office had a view of the Quidditch Pitch and I saw a few birds flying around but I had a feeling that they weren't Otis.

In the seat beside me, James spoke, "Can I see the seer book?"

I turned back around so I could look in-between the pair. The book in question was resting where I'd placed it on the end of Dumbledore's desk. I could still see feint traces of stone dust from my previous adventure in Uspenskoe Mansion with it.

"What do you hope to find in the book?" Dumbledore replied conversationally.

"I think you know." James said smoothly, "You defeated Grindlewald—certainly you knew he was a treasure hunter and knew about the supposed prophecy. One of his old followers told my mate about the books while we were looking for clues and said Grindlewald had them at one point."

I was not surprised to see Dumbledore frown at Gridlewald's name. Everyone knew Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and had taken down the last dark wizard to try and take over the country. Dumbledore could have killed Grindlewald but I'd heard Dumbledore placed the dark wizard—stripped of magic—in Grindlewald's own war prison. I'd had no idea Grindlewald was a treasure hunter. James was tapping the edges of the seat, like he was itching to say something.

"Grindlewald may have expressed interest in finding the sword of Godric Gryffindor but he never succeeded. The prophesy…" Dumbledore reached for the book now, flipping exasperatedly through the pages and flipping it open to a graying page near the back, "Is not a map."

"How did he even get a hold of the book?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat to try and get a look at the prophecy Dumbledore was staring at over his half moon spectacles.

James frowned at me, "I'm sure you've heard Mila worked with Grindlewald."

"Mila didn't work for Gri—" I was about to defend Mila with my life when Dumbledore cut me off, his tone sad.

"Mila did work for Gellert Grindlewald at one point." Dumbledore looked apologetic.

"Told you so." James muttered, crossing his arms.

I felt like throwing up. Mila. The woman I'd been defending _had_ worked for a dark wizard. Marlene had been right. James had been right. Everyone had told me. I had chosen to ignore it but with Dumbledore's confession it felt so real. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I don't understand." I said, disbelief coursing through me, "She was—"

"A good woman." Dumbledore spoke fiercely; "I and Gellert Grindlewald had both known Mila since we were kids."

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling childish, and looking up at Dumbledore's kind blue eyes with confliction. Dumbledore extended his hand out towards me for emphasis.

"Grindlewald was not so unlike Voldemort, Lily, he was bright and everyone loved him in the beginning. He was able to hide his insanity under a charming demeanor. Mila in particular would've done anything for Gellert without thinking about the consequences because he promised her a better life than the one she had."

I hitched a breath remembering how Mila had been hesitant when I brought up Grindlewald. I know now that her hesitance was actually probably guilt. Guilt over whatever she had done. Mila must've given Grindlewald the book and must've felt guilty about it. At the same time it didn't make sense. What was so special about a sword?

"What's so special about that sword?" I asked, glancing around the room for the picture of the four original founders of Hogwarts.

It was in the back of the office against a far wall framed in gold. the four founders were moving around in it, but not talking. My eyes found the red haired, jolly looking fellow in the portrait on the far end of the office. He was surrounded by three other people, the other three founders. Hogwarts had been founded thousands of years before by Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. I knew the story well as a student and I knew that the man with the red hair was Godric Gryffindor. I saw he had both a hat and a sword in his hand in the portrait. I couldn't make it out very well this far away but I assumed the hat in his hands was the sorting hat.

I found the hat next; it was placed on a shelf behind Dumbeldore's desk. It was lifeless but I knew if I placed it on my head I would hear it's deep voice inside my head like I did when I first came to Hogwarts. They say that Gryffindor himself charmed the hat to sort people based on personalities into the four houses named after the founders.

Hufflepuffs were trustful and true.

Slytherins were cunning and bright.

Ravenclaws were clever and brainy.

Last, but not least, was my house: Gryffindor. The house for the brave and the daring. The kind and the loyal. I was a proud Gryffindor and always had been.

"The sword disappeared when Gryffindor died." James spoke, distracting me, "No one knows what happened to it but rumors of it appearing have floated around for ages." He was becoming animated, his eyes alight with the possibilities, and "It's the only thing my parents could never get a lead on, they spent their entire lives searching for it, and it's part of the reason Carson is where he is today."

"But it's just a sword." I said, not understanding fully, "Sure, it's Gryffindors sword but why does Carson want it?"

"That's why I wanted to see you," James turned his attention to Dumbledore who had remained quiet, "Me and my mates have been spying on Carson for months and we think that Carson is either working for or being controlled by Voldemort. Voldemort wants the sword and I think it's because of the old folklore surrounding it. Evidently Godric Gryffindor could easily win the loyalty of anyone touched by the sword." James appeared to find this ridiculous because he scoffed, "My parents thought that was nutters and told him of course but—my Uncle is an idiot."

I had to agree on that note—James really get the short end of the stick when it came to Uncles.

"I'm afraid if Voldemort is after the sword of Godric Gryffindor it's not for folklore reasons. How close have you come to it before?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

James shrugged, "I could never know. I was going off old maps, rumours of townsfolk, and history books. I've been looking up and down the countryside." James answered, "but without the right map—it's just a story."

"A story that probably intrigued Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "I know he is a collector of..._odd_ things." He appeared to be remembering something from a long time ago. I marveled at how much Dumbledore knew about treasure hunting and the people in it. Did he used to treasure hunt himself? Looking around his office it seemed very likely; Dumbledore had hundreds of trinkets and books lining his shelves.

James shrugged, "I heard Voldemort once worked for Smith's grandmother Hepzibah who was a witch collector my parents knew."

"Smith? The man who had tortured me?" I asked in surprise.

James froze to glance at me, almost like he couldn't believe how calmly I'd just spoken about getting tortured. But his face resorted back to its neutral expression just as quickly. He nodded, "Sounds like Matthew Smith. My uncle's secretary and right hand man. Sirius caught him torturing an elf in my house once." he turned back to Dumbledore, "Anyways, the elf claimed that her mistress worked with a young dark wizard...and her Mistress was Hepzibah Smith. An old witch treasure collector."

Dumbledore's focus left me and turned to James quickly, "Hepzibah? You're sure?"

James nodded, "One of my house elves knows the Smith family house elf. Of course my elf _did_ say Hepzibah's elf was slightly barmy now but it was still interesting to hear."

I didn't like the grave look on Dumbledore's old and wrinkled face. I was about to ask what was wrong when something landed on my crossed legs with it's feathers all ruffled.

"Otis!" I cheered, sitting up in relief at the sight of Mila's old bird.

"_Damn_, and I was hoping it was gone for good." James' tone was teasing but that didn't stop me from sending him a nasty glare as I stroked the feathers of the bird that was watching me peculiarly with its beady black eyes.

"Where did you disappear to, you crazy bird?" I asked Otis who just watched me with his beady eye.

"He'll never stray far from you." came Dumbledore's voice making me look up from my cooing. Dumbledore was watching me interact with the bird; "Normally seers have pets that are passed down from one member of the family to another. It's obvious Mila meant for you to have the crow."

I frowned, "Doesn't Mila have a niece?" I vaguely remember Mila mentioning family at one point in my stay at the Café.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, even so, it appears you were more important to Mila. Seer crows are not normal crows. They are exceptionally bright and he will guide you and protect you." I smiled at this; Otis had already more than once proven his worth—despite however much he'd also annoyed me.

"She'll need protection." James was speaking now, "Carson is out for her blood. He's hated her since she saved my life."

I know I wasn't the only one puzzled. Dumbledore himself glanced at me to see if I was just as startled at James' comment.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

James glanced between us, "I would've thought your lot were on top of this seeing as you followed me and my uncle everywhere."

"We had a little trouble maintaining track of the both of you." Dumbledore said and I nodded, remembering how the Prewett twins and Marlene complained often of how well Potter and Carson disappeared. I knew the reason James disappeared, his cloak, but he came up with another excuse.

James smiled knowingly, "I don't know about my Uncle—but polyjuice potion has been my best friend for the past twelve years of my life. Me and my mates would often take some just to confuse anyone following us."

"Polyjuice potion was how he used to sneak in and play quidditch too." I said, sending Dumbledore a look, "because evidently he has a reputation to uphold."

James shot me a look, "You should _see_ Sirius play quidditch."

At Dumbledore inquiring look I answered dryly, "Sirius Black is the handsome, more arrogant version of this one." I made a motion to James who frowned at me.

"Sirius was doing some work in the Ministry trying to get into the old archives to find the pages of the seer books after we heard about Mila's family." James pushed back his hair, making his cheekbones more pronounced, "I was following Carson for information but Carson must've known I was following. Carson had tried other times to kill Sirius and me. I didn't have my—I had a disillusionment charm on me. It wasn't well done. I followed Carson into The White Horse Café. I was honestly just watching for information and Carson walked up to the counter."

I was still listening to James but I was also remembering Carson coming into The White Horse that day. Carson speaking in pleasant tones to Mila. Obviously Mila had known exactly who Carson was. Then there was the man. The man Carson had claimed had been hired by the resistance to kill the Minister of Magic. The man who had started pulling out his wand, aiming it for the Minister; or so I had thought.

"Lily saw the git before I noticed him because Carson was blocking him." James looked at me, "Carson's bloke was aiming to kill me. I owe you my life."

I pushed my hair back and Otis shifted on my leg as I stared at James in shock. It all made sense. Why Carson had never seemed fully appreciative of me. Why Carson was out to get me. I had been a part of this from the start without realizing it. I hadn't saved Carson—I'd destroyed his assassination attempt. James sent me a faltering smile.

"I also want to apologize. The first time you met me at my parents house I was in shock. I had no idea what had happened because I left the country as soon as that whole fiasco had happened." he ruffled his hair bashfully, still looking directly into my eyes, "I think it's my fault Carson was watching you so closely. He thought you might've been working with me and Sirius. I wasn't expecting you to be in my house."

I was confused, remembering the first time I'd officially met 'Sirius' when he'd come into the shop asking for tea. "But that's not true. I met you as 'Sirius' one day at the café."

James blushed lightly, looking embarrassed, "No, that was Sirius playing me playing Sirius. He went back to the café to see if Mila had the books there but he didn't find anything obviously and he was supposed to leave but he—well he went to see you instead. Sorry about that."

I stared at James incredulously. The strange meeting in the Peverall Estates made more sense now. He hadn't really known what I was doing there. Sirius had been plying out everything. I started to wonder how many times I'd been fooled by these boys. How many time had I thought that I was talking to one but actually talking to the other? I sighed deeply and looked away from James, trying to remember every interaction I'd ever had with Hogwarts James.

The Whomping Willow incident, that had been the talk of the school for weeks in sixth year came to mind instantly as I started searching my head for memories of James Potter at Hogwarts. The comprehension that James Potter had tricked Severus Snape into going down into the willow then turned around all of a sudden and saved him made me wonder what really happened. Which James Potter told Snape to go down into the willow? And which one saved him?mWhich James Potter turned all of the Slytherin's robes pink for a week? Which James Potter had charmed an entire row of books in the library to pelt passerby with their hard spines? Which James Potter was which?

"Lily," came Dumbledore's soft tone. I'd actually momentarily forgotten why we were here. I was so caught up in James' story, "You look likeyou could use a meal and a bath. I need to clear up a few more things with James and call a meeting with the Order. I don't want you walking through the halls though. No doubt I'll be hearing from the Minister soon since they obviously won't find you and I want you both hidden before that happens."

James appeared sick at the thought of his Uncle here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore picked up his wand again and waved it. I was surprised when I saw a house elf appear next to my chair. It's large bat like ears were flapping as it bowed. It was a girl elf because it's uniform was a little dress and I spotted a tea cozy as well with the Hogwarts crest. I was surprised Hogwarts had house elves. I always assumed that was a pureblood family thing, having the elves be servants.

"Professor Dumbledore." She spoke in a surprisingly deep voice.

Dumbledore replied to the elf in kind tones, "Please take Miss Evans to the guest apartments and get her cleaned up with some new clothes."

The elf remained bowing but snuck a peek at me. I saw bright blue eyes that showed interest. I managed a small smile and Otis made a soft noise on my knee. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and I stood as well, flattening my skirt around my legs as Otis fluttered to my shoulder. Otis pulled at a strand of my hair but it no longer annoyed me, now it was a source of reassurance.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the shoulder Otis wasn't standing on and looked me deep in the eyes, "You have been very brave." He told me with a small smile, "Go ahead and rest, I'll call for you when I figure out where to hold the Order meeting." He must've seen my casual glace back at James because next he said, "He'll be fine."

I blushed lightly, "Oh, no, I just wanted to know if he was going to be a part of the Order now."

I didn't want Dumbledore thinking I had feelings for James. I didn't. I passed the black haired boy over with my eyes and mused that he did have a certain air of handsome going for him at least. He wasn't terribly unfortunate looking. He sent me a small smile and I returned it.

"Let me and James talk." Dumbledore pushed me with a small smile towards the elf beside me, "Please apparate her to the guest wing Sandy. I don't want anyone knowing we have Lily..." he glanced back at James who was looking unsure again, "Or that we have James Potter either."

"Yes sir," piped the elf called Sandy, beaming up at me with her tiny hand outstretched to me.

The last thing I heard was Dumbledore asking James, "Now, tell me why you and Sirius Black traded places. I'm assuming Adrian set it up?" I felt Sandy's hand connect to my own and I was gone from the office.

I was staying in an old wing of the castle that I hadn't been in before. There was a large common room followed by three bedrooms. I assumed they were for visitors that come to see Dumbledore and visit the school. I wished momentarily for the familiarity of my old Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor of the castle. This wing wasn't terrible though and it was decorated in warm tans and golds.

Sandy helped find me an old Hogwarts uniform to put on after I showered and I was even able to request whatever I wanted from the kitchens. After the cell I had been kept in at the Ministry for a crime I didn't commit this was living the high life. I tried to wait up for someone besides an elf to drop by and talk to me but I found myself utterly alone. At some point I fell asleep, drifting off slowly, then succumbing to the sleepiness I'd been fighting for weeks. At least at Hogwarts, I was safe.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for being so patient. My life problems have taken a turn for the better and here I am! Back and ready with a twenty-page chapter just for you lot! Please don't forget to review! And tell your friends! And you know, be generally awesome. **

**Next time:**

_"I was able to behold_

_Who would climb the mountain._

_Cunning, True, and Bold._

_But only one can pull from the fountain;_

_The one who is true Gryffindor red and gold."_

Dumbledore finished reading the passage and I glanced at James who sat beside me with a defeated expression. I wondered what he had been expecting, a map? A guide? All this sounded like was a riddle. The sword was hidden up a mountain in a fountain? What did that even mean? And could you only climb the supposed mountain if you possessed all three qualities?

"That's all it says?" James sounded disappointed, "but I need a map..."

"Seers make their prophecy's cryptic as Hell." Marlene spoke from her spot at the table, "It's not going to say _'take a left turn at the intersection of Death's Row and Demons Run to find your magical sword'_."

Alice and I exchanged smirks from across the table at Marlene's sarcastic comment. She always said what she felt and never held anything back. Even James managed a small smile but it didn't last. He seemed at a loss for what to do.

"I feel like Godric Gryffindor wouldn't hide his sword so any old Joe Shmoe could find it anyways." Fabian Prewett said from beside Marlene who nodded furiously.

"I might know something that could be of help." A voice spoke up from the far end of the table.

I looked around James' body to see it was my old Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She was head of Gryffindor house and although she hadn't been my favorite teacher I was happy to see that she appeared well. She had on a set of witch's robes with ivy vines embroidered into the sides and looked different from the woman I had known as a teacher.

"Godric's Hollow is Gryffindor's birthplace and there's lots of his history there." She explained, "If it is truly imperative that we find this sword. That's where we should send people to look."

**Want to know more? Review! Yay!**

**xxx**

**Sasha**


	10. The Mission

**Chapter 10:**

"Miss Evans!" the small voice startled me and I almost fell off the couch I'd fallen asleep on.

I sat up, looking around and I spotted Sandy, the house elf that had helped me earlier standing next to my couch with a worried expression. Well, she was either worried or very surprised because her eyes were almost as large as dinner plates. I swung my legs off the couch so I was in a sitting position.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly feeling around my wand and spotting it on the table.

"The Minister is sweeping the castle Miss. Sandy was told to take you away by Professor Dumbledore." The elf squeaked, blinking up at me, "You must hurry Miss Evans!" Sandy held out her hand to me.

"Of course." I said, brushing down my skirt as I stood up.

I was still in an old Hogwarts uniform but I doubted that would make any difference. I checked to make sure I had my wand before grasping Sandy's small hand in my own. A second later we had appeared in a place I recognized. The walls were covered in moving photographs and there was a large grandfather clock facing me. I'd seen the clock plenty of times before. I was in the Prewett twins' flat.

"Lily!" a familiar voice rejoiced happily.

I turned to face the rest of the room. The first thing I saw was a long kitchen table filled to the brim with Order members smiling at me. The next thing I saw was a boy with strawberry blond hair racing towards me and enveloping me in a hug. I began laughing in relief at seeing Fabian's bright and merry face surrounded by his newly grown scruffy red beard. He looked older but I was so relieved to see him I just hugged him back.

"I thought you were a goner." Her told me in my ear, squeezing me tight.

"You know me," I teased, pulling back to look at him with a smirk, "I can't go very long without getting myself into loads of trouble."

He laughed and unwrapped himself from me when Gideon Prewett came to hug me next. Quieter than Fabian, Gid just said how happy he was for me to be okay. He had also grown a beard since the last I saw him but his was less noticeable from his twin brother. I made my way down a line of Order members who hugged me and told me how happy they all were that I escaped the Ministry unharmed. There were three people missing from our little group that I knew should've been here.

Something tugged on my skirt and I looked down to see it was Sandy.

"Forgive me Miss." She said, bowing low, "I must be off."

"Of course, thanks for your help." I told her sincerely before she bowed and disappeared.

I turned back to Fab and Gid. "Where are Marlene, Alice, and Frank?" I asked with worry, not spotting my friends in the group.

Fab's face turned grim and he glanced at his brother before turning back to me, "You know that the Ministry began rounding up muggle borns right?"

I nodded, remembering how I saw some muggle borns that went to school with me pass my cell in the Ministry. Fabian sat back down at the table and I sat on the end of the table beside him, smoothing my Hogwarts skirt down. I hoped I'd have a chance o get back to The White Horse to pick up my trunk instead of having to wear these clothes.

"The Ministry is crazy." Fab told me, "Hundreds of protests on both sides. Alice and Frank couldn't leave if they wanted too."

"Moody had to be there too." Caradoc Dearborn spoke from across the table. The old man was shaking from his age but he managed to slide something across the table to me.

I grabbed the thick stack of papers and began filing through them. One was a newspaper that held pictures of me. The article claimed that I was a traitor and could not be trusted. It said I had faked saving the Minister and the entire thing had been a conspiracy. I chucked the newspaper on the floor in disgust before looking at the next newspaper. There were pictures of protesters and aurors trying to hold them back. I couldn't tell where the protests were happening but I imagined it was in the Ministry entrance. I traced the article reading for anything important but it gave me a load of rubbish about how the riots were being controlled by force and anyone resisting were being placed on trial.

"This is mad." I said angrily, "They are arresting the _wrong_ people."

"Like you?" Fab said, sullen, "Frank had to erase the memory of two of his auror mates in order to destroy the veratiserum."

"Frank did that?" I reminded myself to thank Frank later. I owed him a lot. I glanced around at the rest of the Order.

"What about Marlene?" I asked of the bubbly blonde.

There were a few exchanged looks. My breath caught in my throat—she couldn't be. Marlene, however bossy and hardheaded, was still one of my friends. I would be mortified if she—if she died. I didn't want to even think of the possibility.

"Is she?" I was hardly able to get the words out.

"We don't know." Fab said softly next to me, glum, "She was with Dearborn last night."

Dearborn frowned across from me; "She came out of her room and said to me, she said she got a message from Dumbledore and had to go out. I haven't heard from her since."

As if I needed to hear that my friend was missing. I put my head in my hands, frustrated. Would I keep losing friends as this war continued? Would I always be faced with worry over my friends and family? Family. Petunia!

In normal circumstances I wouldn't be worried but if the Mnistry was looking for me they'd go to my family and Petunia was the only family I had left. I shuddered to think of Smith performing the same curses on my older sister that he preformed on me. Petunia was so frial I don't think she could stand it.

"Fab," I turned to Fabian who was picking at the table. He glanced up at me with a curious look at my tone of anxiety. "My sister, is she alright?"

Although Petunia and I hardly spoke, the Ministry wanted me and I had no doubt they would go after her. Petunia was a pain in my arse but she was also my sister and I couldn't imagine losing her.

Gideon answered, "As soon as you were arrested we went and put protection spells on her house. She's safe." He sent me a heartening smile that didn't reach his light blue eyes.

Relief flowed through me and I relaxed some. Petunia was safe. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I was sure that in my position, Petunia would've done the same for me. Fab reached around to scratch my back at I sat there, just thinking. I was happy yet disheartened at the same time. I was worried about Marlene since no one had heard from her. I was content knowing my sister was safe but at the same time I wished I didn't have to worry about everyone all the time.

Life was getting more and more complicated.

There was a crack and we all looked up and over to where the noise had come from. It was Sandy the house elf again but this time she had a boy with her. A boy with messy black hair and nervous hazel eyes that swept over the room and landed on me. It was James. Dumbledore let him remain and be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. I was surprised that deep down I was happy at this change of events and I couldn't resist smiling at him.

"James." I stood up, noticing he also wore an old Hogwarts uniform.

Fabian also stood up, "Who are you?" He looked ready to hex James into the next week.

"It's okay." I placed a hand on Fab's shoulder and looked at the rest of the Order members, "James is alright." I glanced at the black haired man with a small smile.

"Dumbledore sent this with me." James stepped forward a bit and held out a scrap of paper.

I moved out from my seat and walked over to James and Sandy the elf who remained next to James' side. I snatched the paper from James who was looking behind me at the other members of the Order with revelation. I read Dumbledore's message before relaying it back to the other Order members.

"The Minister is at Hogwarts, searching for me. Dumbledore will be here shortly." I glanced at Gideon who nodded casually, "As for him—I jerked my head towards James—he's the one that helped me get out of the Ministry, he's the real James Potter."

"Just tell 'em the whole story." James muttered under his breath at me.

"I can't help it." I teased, smiling at him, "Evidently I gob like an old witch."

That made him smile. There were murmurs around the room and James looked slightly red. I realized how he must not know anyone here and I felt slightly bad for him.

I put my hand on his arm and guided James to the table beside Fabian, "Go ahead and sit down."

Fabian was watching us interact and as I passed him I heard him hiss "the _real_ James Potter?" at me. I sent him a look to be quiet.

James looked like he'd rather eat a flobberworm but he went to sit on the edge of the table next to Fabian who was eyeing James peculiarly. I turned to look at Sandy and thanked the elf for her kindness. Sandy bowed so low her nose almost touched the floor before she disappeared in a loud crack.

Before turning back to the table I caught my reflection in the mirror and frowned.

I looked sick and tired, unhealthy. The past few weeks were not doing me any good. I hoped things would get better and erase the circles under my green eyes. I hoped the sickly color to my already pale skin would disappear. I hoped I could get by a few more months without having to face the prospect of death of friends or family.

I felt like wishing like that was only for naive children.

I turned back to the table and sat next to James who scooted over to make room for me.

"Are you alright?" I asked James under my breath as Order members around us spoke to each other. Fab watched James and I chat with raised eyebrows.

James nodded softly but he was playing with his wand, staring determinedly at it. I had a feeling he was lying. I wondered if he was worried about Sirius black, the bloke who had played him for the past twelve years or so. I wondered how long Sirius had been playing James and vis versa. I wondered if why that's why sometimes each boy reminded me of the other. They were not related by blood but they were related in spirit.

Everyone around our table was quiet and if there was talking it was quick and short notes. Everyone had a lot on their minds.

"Everyone relax, I'm here." A light and airy voice announced from the hallway, which lead to the front of the house, "And I brought friends."

"Hullo everyone!" Another female voice announced, her round face alight with joy as she passed through the hallway into our room and spotted me, "Oh Lily, you are alright!"

"Alice! Marlene!" I called gaily but the man beside me who had spotted the third visitor drowned me out.

"Padfoot!" James cried out gleefully.

I glanced behind Marlene and Alice and saw they were leading a handsome boy I had once thought was James Potter. Sirius Black was wearing a dark wizards cloak and his hair was all a mess but at the sight of James he looked less annoyed and more pleased. James jumped up from the table and raced to jump the real Sirius Black. Marlene laughed at the two boys who embraced like brothers before Sirius tore apart from James and punched him in the arm. James laughed, his expression a complete one eighty from before, rubbing his arm.

"You complete banger!" Sirius accused James who was still grinning, "I only had six minutes to get out of that damn house before your Uncle was about to arrest me."

"He wouldn't have arrested you." James joked, "Just maim or severely injure you."

Sirius sent James a look as if to say that his guess was not much better. I got up from my spot as Alice came around the table to squeeze me. She kissed my cheek in hello, her short, brown colored hair brushing against my face.

"I wanted to come see you as soon as I heard where they put you." She told me earnestly, both her hands on my shoulders, "But not even Frank could go down."

"It's okay, I was fine." I told Alice who proceeded to beam at me.

"Move over so I can hug her Alice." Marlene teased Alice before reaching over to grab me into an embrace, "Come'ere Evans."

"Marley, where were you?" Fabian asked Marlene as we hugged.

"Getting that tosspot." Marlene let go of me to point at Sirius who sent Marlene a stupid grin, "Saw me coming I guess because he tried running."

"Tried? You got beat by a girl?" James' voice was teasing as he glanced at his mate.

"I didn't know who she was working for so I ran for it! McKinnon has one hell of an aim." Sirius glowered at James who looked gleeful at Sirius' takedown, "She got lucky though. I almost got away."

"Ha!" Marlene made a point to laugh, the atmosphere in the room was brighter than before now that we had Marlene and Alice. They lit up the room wherever they went. "Your mate lost to me and a simple tripping jinx."

James snorted and looked at Sirius with a mockery grin, "A _tripping jinx_, Sirius?"

Sirius shot Marlene a look and Marlene answered with a petty smile. They started arguing over the possibilities of dueling and seeing who could come out alive. I turned to Alice who was checking a watch on her wrist for the time.

"How did you get out of the Ministry?" I asked her. Fabian came to stand beside us.

"I'm on break. I can't stay long." She answered, "Is Dumbledore on his way?"

"He's at Hogwarts with the Minister." Fab told Alice who shook her head.

"The Minister?" she questioned, "but the Minister is at the Ministry figuring out how to handle to protests."

"Impossible." I remarked, "He can't be in two places at once."

"Yes he can." James had appeared; he'd left Marlene and Sirius to their inconsequential fighting. We all looked at him in surprise so he explained, "Carson and his secretary Smith switch places like Sirius and I have done with polyjuice potion. I've seen them play my Uncle at two separate functions at least twice."

Alice's face grew grim, "I should tell Frank. He ought to know."

"Frank?" James asked, looking Alice up and down, "Longbottom?"

Alice nodded, "He's a part of the Order too but he's stuck dealing with the revolts at the Ministry."

"Oh." James appeared to recognize Alice, "You're Alice Rogers aren't you?"

Alice tilted her head, smiling up at James who was a whole foot and a half taller than her, "Yeah, why?"

"I've spent enough time in the Ministry under disguise. I've heard your name passed with Frank's a couple of times." James shrugged, "I assumed you two were partners."

Alice frowned considerately, "Well we're more than partners. He's my boyfriend."

"Who is everyone else?" James asked, looking at me, "Is this everyone?"

I shook my head, "No, not everyone, but just about."

James looked sad, "You know," he said, "The way my Uncle spoke about the resistance I imagined a larger group of people but it was always just you lot."

"Just us." Alice scoffed, "Anyone who resists the Ministry and Voldemort is a part of this revolution."

I nodded, agreeing with Alice, "We might not have numbers but we have something worth fighting for." Alice sent me a eloquent smile.

"I wasn't saying you guys aren't brilliant." James said, glancing around the room, "Just that the end of this war would come faster if there were more of us."

"Wars don't last forever." Alice told James with a sad smile, "and even in these dark times you can always find something positive. I would've never known Lily or Marlene or anyone else in the Order half as well as I do now without the war."

James was quiet and didn't answer Alice. He was now watching Sirius who was now just chatting contentedly with Marlene. I was about to ask Alice how Frank was when there was another crack and the person we were all waiting on appeared in the Prewett's common area. Dumbledore was in the same robes as when I talked to him in his office, his beard was flung over his shoulder like a scarf and he looked annoyed but his face broke into a smile at the sight of everyone gathered.

"Forgive me for being late. I had to convince the Minister of Magic I wasn't hiding a revolution up my sleeve with Lily Evans as the leader." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as everyone laughed and began sitting back down at the table.

I found myself squeezed in-between James on my left and Caradoc Dearborn who smelled like smoke from his old pipe. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and we all watched him, waiting for him to talk.

"I know that not many of you are familiar with the recent events surrounding James Potter, Lily, and now Sirius Black." Dumbledore's light blue eyes found all three of us at the other end of the table from him. "When Adrian Potter first started hearing rumors of another war he decided to take the upmost important thing in his life and hide it away—his son, James Potter."

I glanced at the black haired boy who was staring at the table. Sirius was also looking at the table. The two didn't want to make eye contact. I wondered if this was hard for them. After all this time of keeping the secret, it was coming out to complete strangers. I didn't know the whole story so I looked back at Dumbledore to pay attention.

"Adrian Potter heard that the Black family was going to send their son, Sirius Black, to an mental institution because he was obsessed with muggle artifacts and didn't follow the prime illustration of a pureblood wizard. Adrian made up a plan to offer some of the old Black family artifacts he'd collected on treasure hunts over the years for their eldest son."

I gasped, glancing at Sirius who was tapping his fingers on the table. James was also looking, almost remorsefully, at Sirius. He was traded by his own family for a bit of useless treasure! I knew that the purebloods could be a bit extreme but just because Sirius liked muggles he was deemed insane by his own family. I wondered if that's why he was sorted into Gryffindor. _Wait…_

A new question formed in my head. Which boy had gotten sorted into Gryffindor? James? Or Sirius? Who had been there the first day of school for sorting?

"They traded you?" Marlene whispered, horrified from her spot at the table, "That's what happened? Your family said you'd died."

"That's nice." Sirius said sardonically, "Good to know dear old Mr. Black kept up his end of the deal." Sirius looked as disgusted as I felt, "They didn't love me." He finished roughly, "and the feeling was mutual. When Dad first came to get me I was going to run away."

Dad. I knew he wasn't talking about his real dad. Sirius called James' parents mum and dad. I felt so sorry for Sirius Black—not being wanted by your own family had to hurt. Alice looked like she was about to cry at the thought.

"But Sirius didn't, he came to live with us." James spoke up, looking around the table, "Carson was climbing social ladders too fast and at some point asked my parents to come stay with us. Carson was also interested in getting into the family business." James' tone was sour, "My mum told my dad to trust Carson but my dad didn't like the things he was hearing at work. By then Sirius and I were best mates."

"I originally didn't want to make the switch." Sirius confessed, glancing at James, "But in the end I agreed because I wanted to go to Hogwarts without getting picked on by my family if they realized who I was. Only my dad knew about the switch and he told my mum he'd sent me to the mental institute."

"That's completely barbaric." Alice hissed from her spot, "trading you for a piece of treasure."

"Families like that, the Potters and the Blacks." Fabian spoke up severely, "All they care about is treasure."

"Now that's not a fair statement!" James snapped, glaring at Fab, "My parents cared about Sirius and I."

Sirius frowned at Fabian, "My family didn't even collect treasure like the Potters did. They were just offered a good price for their disappointment of a son and all my dad had to do was convince everyone I'd gotten sent out of the country, never to return."

I exchanged a glance with Fabian who obviously still thought the pureblood mania families were insane about treasure hunting. Fabian may have been pureblood, but his family was considered a traitor family because they had married half bloods and openly spoke out against prejudice of the muggle borns. The Potter and Black families were the opposite end of the spectrum and were known for even marrying cousins in order to keep the bloodlines pure.

"The boys kept up the charade in Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued after Sirius' explanation, "Carson never knew that the boys were actually playing each other and James was kept far away from Carson. For all the Minister knew at the time Sirius was James and James was Sirius.

"The Potter's died after a treasure hunt went wrong and they contracted dragon pox. At this time James was under the impression that Carson wasn't a terrible person. Carson had accompanied his parents on numerous hunts and was named half the owner of the Potter estate."

"Arse managed to get mum to change the will right before she died. Mum was convinced her baby brother was an angel. Dad saw him for what he really was." James said gravely.

Sirius made a rather rude observation on what Carson really was that would've made my mum roll over in her grave. James snorted and nodded his head in agreement at the observation. That lightened up the mood a bit and Dumbledore continued explaining.

"The Potters were hunting the famed Gryffindor Sword—whispers erupted—and Carson wanted it too. When the Potters passed away James took up where they left off and that's when he found out Carson was planning on killing who he thought was 'James' to gain the whole estate and if the sword was found he'd have that as well."

It was like a tangled web of lies and deceiving spread throughout the story. People feigning other people, searching for hidden treasure, if I wasn't sitting here I would imagine this was a bedtime story to tell to kids.

Two people over from me, Marlene spoke up, "So let me see if I understand." She pointed at Sirius Black "You played him," she then pointed at James, "so that his crazy Uncle wouldn't kill him? So you just agreed to be a decoy? Didn't you know there was a possibility Carson would kill _you_ instead?"

Marlene had a point. Why on earth would Sirius offer as a kid to switch places with James? I mean, I guess if my sister was in trouble I would but Sirius wasn't even related to James.

Sirius considered Marley with a stern look, "I was treated like a proper member of the Potter family and as far as I was concerned, James was my brother. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him." Sirius loyally slapped his hand on James' back and James sent Sirius a grateful smile.

"So did you find the sword then?" Caradoc asked James.

James shook his head, frowning, "I don't think we've ever come close. No map, no leads, just rumors and folklore. The sword is the ultimate find because it's literally impossible to find any information on it."

"We heard from a friend that the seer book at Uspenskoe had a prophecy about the treasure." Sirius said, "but your lot got to it before we could."

"Whoops." Marlene said with a grin in my direction.

I smiled back at her, trying to forget how moody she'd been that day over getting something for Mila. I brushed my long hair back from my face and glanced back at Dumbledore.

"Can we hear the prophecy?" I asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled the blue seer book from his robes. I recognized the worn leather cover and black embroidery around the edge. A few people at the table leaned forward in anticipation, James included. This is what he'd wanted all along. I saw his fingers start tapping the table in eagerness and his eyes were alight with the possibility of clues to his precious treasure.

"It's written in ancient Russian Runes but Grindlewald translated it when he had the book." Dumbledore explained, "I can read his writing in the margins."

"Grindlewald?" Caradoc hissed, his wide jaw set.

"He wanted the sword at one point," James explained, "But Sirius and I think that now Voldemort wants it and my Uncle is trying to get it for him."

"I mean the Minister isn't the greatest but I don't think he's working with Death Eaters." Alice spoke up, always the voice of reason and doubt.

Sirius snorted, "You obviously haven't been by for dinner. I knew half the people who would come were Death Eaters."

"Fucking arses, the lot of 'em." Caradoc spat at the contemplation of all those men.

Caradoc had been around for the end of the last war. He knew exactly how similar Voldemort was to Grindlewald. Only at this point I believed Voldemort was worse. Silence fell and we were all lost in our own thoughts. Dumbledore cleared his throat and we looked back up at him. He started reading the passage.

_"I was able to behold_

_Who would climb the mountain,_

_Cunning, True, and Bold._

_But only one can pull from the fountain;_

_The one who is true Gryffindor red and gold."_

Dumbledore finished reading the passage and I glanced at James who sat beside me with a defeated expression. I wondered what he had been expecting, a map? A guide? All this sounded like was a riddle. The sword was hidden up a mountain in a fountain? What did that even mean? And could you only climb the supposed mountain if you possessed all three qualities?

"That's all it says?" James sounded disappointed, "but I needed a map..."

"Seers make their prophecies cryptic as Hell." Marlene spoke from her spot at the table, "It's not going to _say 'take a left turn at the intersection of Death's Row and Demons Run to find your magical sword'_."

Alice and I exchanged smirks from across the table at Marlene's sarcastic comment. She always said what she felt and never held anything back. Even James managed a small smile but it didn't last. He seemed at a loss for what to do. On the plus side I knew this meant that if Carson had gotten a hold of this book he probably wouldn't have been able to figure anything out either.

"I feel like Godric Gryffindor wouldn't hide his sword so any old Joe Shmoe could find it anyways." Fabian Prewett said from beside Marlene who nodded furiously.

"Maybe Godric passed it onto his family members before he died. It could be anywhere. Shouldn't we focus on the recent attacks and protests?" A young brown haired woman in dark purple robes called Emmaline Vance spoke up.

"We still need to take this seriously." Dumbledore spoke in a deeper voice than normal, "This prophecy means something and could be the final key to locating the sword before Carson and Lord Voldemort."

"I might know something that could be of help." A voice spoke up from the far end of the table.

I looked around James' body to see it was my old Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She was head of Gryffindor house and although she hadn't been my favorite teacher I was happy to see that she appeared well. She had on a set of witch's robes with ivy vines embroidered into the sides and looked different from the woman I had known as a teacher.

"Godrics Hollow is Gryffindor's birthplace and there's lots of his history there." She explained, "If it is truly imperative that we find this sword. That's where we should send people to look."

"We've checked there a hundred times and then some." Sirius said interrupting McGonagall brusquely, "There were no clues at his grave or anywhere near any of the hills. Nothing."

"If you want answers then Godrics Hollow is your best bet." McGonagall said in her teacher voice, eyes flashing at Sirius "I think as Head of Gryffindor house I have at least some knowledge on Godric Gryffindor or do you disagree Mr. Potter?"

"Black." Both James and I managed to say out loud, correcting McGonagall.

She looked at all three of us sitting in a row then sighed, nodding to show that she simply made a mistake. I had a feeling it would take some getting used to for all of them—Sirius had been feigning James for so long and they were similar. Well, almost, Sirius did seem to be a bit more vulgar than James.

Dumbledore gained our attention by calling us out individually, "Lily, James, and Sirius will go to Godrics Hollow."

I brushed my bangs back, "Are we staying there?"

He nodded at the three of us, "I have an old cottage there that needs looking after and it'll be safe for you to hide in since the Ministry is looking for you three. Sirius and James can continue looking for the sword so we can find it before Carson."

I swallowed, realizing this meant Dumbledore was putting me with the two boys alone. I'd have to work with the two boys who drive me the most insane because of how confusing they were. I looked at James and saw his face was impassive but I didn't like the devilish grin Sirius was doing in James' general direction. I caught Sirius' light grey eyes and he grinned even more, winking at me.

I turned away and started to worry, I knew nothing about these boys and I guess this was how I'd get to know them. Well, I knew something about them: they liked to lie, and they liked treasure, and they loved lying for treasure. I wondered if Dumbledore was sending me with them because I had been the one to discover the truth about them or if he wanted me to make sure they behaved.

I was forced to say goodbye to the other members of the Order who had their own missions to get back to. I begged Alice to come visit and she agreed to try once things at the Ministry settled down. Marlene, who would be in hiding as well, offered to drop by once or twice if she could get away from taking care of old Caradoc. That night Dumbledore took James, Sirius, and me to the small village of Godrics Hollow in the dead of night.

I was given instructions to teach James and Sirius how to communicate by patronus and the boys were instructed to take me on any hunts they went on for the sword. Sirius and James looked less than thrilled at the thought of bringing me anywhere with them. They kept muttering under their breath at each other and James only sent me once small smile as I went upstairs for bed.

This new life, far from Mila's café and now a wanted criminal by the Ministry, would take some getting used to but I had hope that things would take a turn for the better now.

* * *

This is my thank you for being so supportive during my hiatus. A second chapter update in one week! Woah!

Pleasedon't forget to review!

xxx

Sasha


	11. The Boys & The Sorting Hat

**For my best friend and my first ever fan Ena. You make me smile. Happy 21st birthday!****  
**

**Chapter 11**

Dumbledore's cottage was at the end of the street surrounded by other small and classic looking cottages. I spent my first afternoon in the house exploring while the boys poured over books on Godric Gryffindor in the kitchen. I had set myself to cleaning it up as much as possible since we didn't know how long we'd be staying in the house and at any point it could be used as home base for the Order of the Phoenix. It was well protected with hundreds of defensive spells, some designed by Dumbledore himself. We appeared to be safe, for now at least.

The cottage itself was quaint and old fashioned. It had a broken picket fence, overgrown grass, and it almost screamed neglect. My second afternoon in the house was spent weeding the garden and trimming the grass with a flick of my wand. Marlene had sent me a book of handy household charms that I quickly perfected. The front yard became livable and as the weather settled into fall the boys started studying on the front lawn when it wasn't raining. The inside was in better condition than the outside. It had a working old fashion stove, plumbing, and even tables and chairs. The upstairs was made up of four rooms, covered in old oak wood. Sirius and James were in the farthest rooms from the stairs while I had taken the smallest room.

Alice had taken the liberty of getting clearance to go to The White Horse Café from Moody who told the Ministry that Alice was doing a routine check when in all actuality she was getting me my abandoned trunk. She had picked up a few other spare things including some clothes for James and Sirius. They had no way of getting their things from Peverell with Carson looking for them both.

"They might be a bit big," Alice had apologized to James as she put the things she had collected on the kitchen table, "Frank went through all his own robes and Fab donated some of his."

"They'll do fine for now." James told Alice who left soon after because she had to get back to the Ministry.

From what Alice understood the Minister of Magic had figured out something was wrong with his nephew and supposed best friend. The Ministry had a 300-galleon reward offering to anyone who had information on James or Sirius. My face was becoming less popular in the papers but I was still being portrayed as a traitor to the Ministry. It wasn't safe for any of us outside of the cabin so we were trapped inside unless hunting for the sword under disguise.

It was Sirius who appeared to be having trouble with coming to terms with everything that had happened. He wasn't nearly as friendly as he could have been towards me and ignored me more often than not. I offered to start teaching him and James how to communicate by patronus, trying to break the ice between us, but Sirius didn't seem to like me any more than he had liked me when we were both students together.

On our fourth night in the house I heard him and James talking in James' room while I walked to the loo. My bare feet padded across the floor and I wasn't even paying attention until I heard my name. Their voices were soft and obviously they thought I was asleep.

Sirius spoke, his voice was heavier than James' and rougher, "James, you know we've checked Godric's Hollow a million times and there are no leads here. You shouldn't have gone to Dumbledore. Now we have to play by his rules."

I leaned close to the door with interest as James spoke, "This was the only way we could even look at that book and you know it. Besides Smith wanted to kill her. I couldn't let him hurt someone like her."

"Don't blame the book or Smith for ruining everything when you broke her out." Sirius snapped, I might've been behind the door but I was still surprised at his unsympathetic tone. "Don't try to pull that shite with me Prongs. Plenty of other muggle borns were being tortured for information but as soon as you heard it was her and you had to play hero—"

James interrupted in haste, "It was the book though." He retorted, "Lily wouldn't have just given it away to anyone. She had to trust us first and you never exactly set her up with a good impression of James Potter."

"It's not my fault you wanted to do well in school and get Head Boy." was Sirius' cool reply, "I hated that shite. Evans knew I hated it too."

I frowned, remembering how I hated when James Potter would complain about certain head boy duties. Had that been Sirius then? It would make sense now why James Potter had become Head Boy even though he seemingly hated it most of the time.

"Which is why I tried to do most of it. Only you _still_ managed to try and botch up her relationship with James Potter." James' tone was pointed.

"Try being the operative word." Sirius said mockingly, "You certainly made it hard when you kept asking her out. She thought I was barking."

There was a pause and I wished I could see their faces because suddenly they both laughed.

"You _are_ barking." James snorted and Sirius' laugh echoed like they were sharing a joke.

I tiptoed away from their room with a thousand thoughts running through my head. I opened the door to the small bathroom and closed it softly. My eyes found the faucet to the shower and that's when I decided to take a shower. I turned up the heat and started stepping out of my nightwear and into the small shower, letting the water rush over me. I let the little droplets hit my back, pretending it was fingers massaging my back as I thought about what I'd just overheard.

Sirius didn't want to be a part of the Order and he had called James out for seeking help from Dumbledore. I brushed my fingers through my hair, undoing the tangles from it being up in a bun. James said he wouldn't have gone for help if it hadn't have been the book. That made me angry to know that James had used me just so he could see the prophecy. As for the last bit of their conversation I heard, the part about Sirius purposefully making me dislike James Potter, I wasn't sure what to make of that.

All throughout Hogwarts, James Potter hadn't been my friend or enemy and he'd just been another boy in Gryffindor I sometimes crossed paths with. Now that I knew that James Potter had been played by both boys I was always wondering which James Potter was which in my memories. Back then; James Potter was both Sirius and James. It was all so confusing.

Either way, knowing know Sirius had been purposefully making me dislike 'James' made me think more. Why didn't Sirius want me to like James? And it didn't make sense either because I remember there was a time in fifth year when one of them (and now I knew it was the real James) asked me out more than once. I'd turned him down of course, thinking it was a practical joke between the boys and I'd had my eye on Sam Clancy in Ravenclaw, but knowing that Sirius had been purposely making me hate James changed everything.

Why would he do that?

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, dabbing my face before glancing in the mirror. The past two days had done wonders for my face and I was feeling much better after sleeping. My pale skin no longer looked ill and my green eyes looked a bit more jovial even despite the events. At least I no longer looked like a member of the walking dead. I toweled myself off quickly and stepped back into my nightclothes.

I scratched my scalp, taking big chunks of my hair and squeezing it between my hands to create a bit of curl. I was taking my time because I was so lost in my thoughts that it took two knocks for me to realize someone wanted in.

"Who is it?" I asked, flipping my red hair over my shoulder.

"Would you mind letting a bloke use the head Evans?"

It was Sirius. I knew his scathing voice anywhere.

I frowned and purposefully started to take my time collecting my things. I opened the door a few minutes later to find Sirius frowning at me, his cheekbones more pronounced. I sent him a simple smile before leaving him the bathroom to himself. I wanted to mean absolutely rude to him for the way he was acting, but of course I just couldn't. Not while I was living with him anyways.

My bare feet padded across the wooden floor and I shivered as the light on the wall flickered. I passed James' room and glanced in. James was lying upside down on his bed and reading a book. He looked exhausted but his eyes were skimming the book, having not noticed me standing there. I saw he had left clothes piled on the edge of his bed and I imagined they were dirty. That's when I realized how out of place he probably was. Sirius and James were both used to having someone wait on them hand and foot. Living on their own must be quite a difference to Peverell.

"Did you need something?" his voice was soft but it still startled me and I looked back to the bed to find his eyes resting on me with confusion.

"What's with your moody mate?" I asked about Sirius.

James grinned upside down; looking ridiculous, "Don't mind him. He's more bark than bite."

I frowned and leaned against the doorside, "I heard him talking. He was angry you came to get me out of the Ministry."

James' eyes twinkled as he surveyed me upsidedown.

"You little sneak. You were listening in." he accused me, "What else did you hear?"

I frowned, "Enough. So he's mad that you broke me out?"

James looked embarrassed, "Er, more mad about the fact that I didn't tell him I was getting you out of the Ministry."

"And why didn't you?" I asked.

His face was bright red; "Honestly Evans, I really don't think…I mean I just didn't want you to be tortured…uh" he had placed down his book but was still observing me upside down, hair flopping to the side.

"You just wanted to look at the book." I stated, blinking unperturbedly.

His avoidance of my eyes answered my question. James looked like he'd rather be having a different conversation, like one about the weather. I mean I should have expected it. All James and Sirius cared about was finding that sword. James' inconsiderate remark reminded me that I wasn't dealing with boys like Fabian or Gideon. These boys were treasure hunters and only had one thing on their minds.

"Good night." I manage to hiss, turning and making my way back down the hall.

"Shite. I didn't mean that. Lily, wait." I heard him move and by the time I was able to turn back he was already in his doorway reaching out to grab me. Once he saw I hadn't moved very far he paused and lowered his arm, looking coy.

"What?" I asked venomously, not happy with him at all.

"I'm sorry. I just, it's not just the book. I mean that was part of it but I told you." He was grabbing his hair at his scalp, tugging it, "You saved my life. I owed you and," he finally looked me in the eyes, leaning closer, "I couldn't just let you be _tortured_."

I blinked up at him. The hallway seemed a bit small now and James seemed to no longer be embarrassed. I took a small step back, not really sure how to answer his intense confession. I may have saved his life but he certainly didn't need to feel like he owed me. He hardly knew me. I sent him a small, awkward smile that he returned with little haste.

I turned away to head back for my room, brushing my red hair over my shoulder like a blanket. His voice caught me by surprise since I thought our conversation had ended.

"How often do you see Dumbledore?" he asked.

Dumbledore? I turned in interest to face him with my eyebrow raised and hip cocked. I leaned back against the wall, giving him a look up and down.

"It depends. We do try to have a meeting once a week but he hasn't picked the next meeting place and since we're on a mission we don't have to go." I told him, placing a hand on my angled hip, "Why?" I remembered that Sirius didn't want to work with Dumbledore—he and James obviously disagreed if James wanted to see Dumbledore.

James placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging, "None of the books we have that we got at the local library are telling us anything. Nothing we don't already know, anyways."

"Maybe you aren't reading between the lines enough?" I offered but at his look of doubt I closed my mouth.

"Read between the lines? They're _history_ books." He replied with a grin that clearly said I must be daft, "They're pretty straight forward."

"Maybe if you'd let me help..." I commented dryly, staring at my fingernails trying to give him a hint.

"Why would you want to help Sirius and I? You think treasure hunting is barmy." He looked suspicious.

I laughed, "I do think it's a little barmy." I confessed, leaning forward to catch his full interest, "but if Dumbledore thinks that this treasure could be dangerous in the hands of the man I'm trying to bring down then I'll stop at nothing to get it."

James snorted like he was suddenly amused "Look, no offense—"

I tilted my head, and crossed my arms "Well, normally when someone says 'no offense' they actually do mean offense."

His eyes twinkled at that comment, "Okay then take offense. I've been studying this stuff my entire life and if I can't find anything—"

"You must be missing something." I said, as if stating the obvious.

James and I stared each other down with different looks. James looked like he wasn't sure what to make of my blatant arguing. I was glaring at him, waiting for him to agree that maybe, just maybe, having an extra set of eyes would be helpful. His eyes hadn't left mine and I watched as his hand reached for his hair and he mussed it up with a small smirk.

"Alright." He said softly with a small smile, "Maybe you can look over a few of the books. If you can do something for me."

I relaxed because he had so I untangled my arms and let them resume hanging at my side.

"What, the charmswork Dumbledore wants me to teach you?" I asked with confusion.

James frowned, "Nah, not that—not tonight anyways…"

There was a snort and we both jumped, looking towards the source of the noise. Sirius had appeared and was wearing nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt. He had a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What, no _charmswork_ before _bed_ Prongs? Your wand could use some work. It's a bit out of practice." Sirius' tone was highly suggestive and he even had the audacity to wink at me.

"You're such a prat." I accused Sirius who only grinned wider.

"I try." Sirius answered, coming to stand next to James who grinned at his mate and punched him in the arm.

"He thinks he's clever." James told me, still grinning; obviously thinking Sirius' 'charmwork' comment was hilarious. They might be considered of age at seventeen but Merlin, boys could be so immature sometimes. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You asking her about Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked before I could tell them I was going to bed and leave them to their immature jokes.

I tilted my head in surprise, "Lupin and Pettigrew?" I knew who they were of course, but I was surprised they were the topic of conversation.

James and Sirius exchanged a quick look before James answered me, "Remus and Peter, they've been watching Carson and they say he's about as close to the treasure as we are. He even went back to the Pyramids in Egypt for clues even though we already know Gryffindor didn't end up having a illegitimate son there to give the sword to like we originally thought."

I played with the edge of my nightgown sleeve in thought, staring at James who stared back at me. I think James was trying to say he was out of ideas. He certainly looked like he was out of ideas. After the prophecy turned out to not even help in the slightest I'm sure he felt defeated. He certainly looked defeated because his hair was even messier than normal and he had circles under his hazel eyes.

"Anyways, Remus, he needs help."

My eyes narrowed, "What kind of help?"

The devilish gin on Sirius' face wasn't reassuring, "My mate Remus needs a place to stay. What do you say Evans?"

"Absolutely not." I blanched, "This is a house for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Then induct him." James said simply, "I'm sure you know all about Remus' back story, yeah?"

"He's a werewolf." I replied softly, remembering life at Hogwarts when students found out he was a werewolf.

"Well, he's not like normal werewolves." Sirius said, almost proudly, "He's a good kid, our Moony."

I did know he was a good mate. Remus Lupin was a werewolf but he was kind. I had figured it out in my fourth year thanks to Remus inexplicably disappearing every month at the full moon. The rest of Hogwarts found out in sixth year after someone (who to this day remained unknown) spread the rumor like a wildfire. Remus was treated like an outcast for the rest of his life. Except by the two most unlikely people: James Potter (Sirius) and Peter Pettigrew. Their little group was indivisible. Knowing James and Sirius now, I could see why Remus was so welcome in their group: Remus was just as good at keeping secrets.

"I'm not saying he can't be in the Order because he's a werewolf." I snapped, "He can't be in the Order because Dumbledore has to invite him. Surly Dumbledore mentioned that to you?"

"Remus is just as brave and willing to fight as anyone else and he knows all about the sword. Same with Peter Pettigrew." James stated loyally about his mates with Sirius nodding viciously at his side.

I frowned, "Look," I tried to keep my voice low, "The Order of the Phoenix isn't a free for all. Dumbledore has to—"

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius waved away my explanation.

"I know. He has to invite them. I'll get him to." James said passionately, "He has too."

I clenched my jaw. If I hadn't heard that come from James' mouth it was something Sirius would say. It reminded me how alike the two could be. Sometimes James Potter could be sweet, and then he turned into this pain in the arse that was stubborn as hell. I made an angry sound and walked away, not bothering to fight with him or Sirius. Let them find out Dumbledore's answer when Dumbledore turned them down. Why would Dumbledore induct two other old students he hardly knew? Well, I'm sure he knew all about Remus Lupin but Peter Pettigrew had been a less than average student. The only reason I knew him was because he had been in Gryffindor with me.

"Night, Evans." Sirius called.

I shot him an angry glare as I paraded into my room.

"Hey, Lily?" James called less cynically.

I leaned over the doorframe and looked down the hall angrily to see he was standing there with his hand in his hair and looking bashful. Sirius looked like he wanted to hit James.

"So patronus lessons tomorrow?" James grinned at me, "yeah?"

I stared at him in disbelief, not believing he was back to asking me fore help after arguing with me.

"Sure." I said, even though I was entirely sure Sirius was giving James a look like he's rather help bottle-feed baslisks than learn the patronus.

"Wait, are you angry?" he looked confused, "Really, truly, properly, angry?"

I made a strangled laugh and looked at this boy, this impractical boy. He started walking towards my door, looking upset. Now he was worried that I was angry with him? I couldn't help but let my anger fade at that because it was actually kind of cute. Sirius looked very upset at James who was ignoring his mate.

"Lily I didn't mean to make you mad. Honest." James looked at me hopeful; "I honestly just don't want to leave Remus out there. I didn't mean to get—I mean it's just that Peter doesn't have to come here but Remus won't do well on the streets." He actually looked worried, "He'd have to go underground and Lil, it's not a pretty place there. Plus Sirius and I haven't contacted him because of this whole Order thing and he needs us, we're all he has."

He just called me Lil. I don't even think he noticed he was too busy freaking out over his friend staying on the street. He looked properly upset and I wondered once again, whom I was dealing with. One minute he was being an arse about his treasure and the next he was worried about his werewolf mate alone on the streets.

"Look," I said slowly, "Dumbledore told us to work to find the sword, me to teach you too how to communicate with other members and—" I was cut off by the appearance of a silvery fox glowing in the middle of James and I. It was a patronus; specifically Marlene McKinnon's patronus.

James stared at it through his surprised eyes and I waited for the patronus to talk in Marlene's voice.

"Rendezvous at Phoenix Alpha. Twenty minutes." Marlene's voice was crisp and clear, a perfect communication patronus that bounded off after delivering its message.

"That's so wicked." James said with a grin at me.

I grinned back at him; happy he could appreciate the amazing magic. _Someone else_ was less impressed.

"Twenty minutes? It's almost midnight." came an exasperated voice behind James.

I sent Sirius a look; "Dumbledore has to pick times where everyone can show. Phoenix Alpha is Dumbledore's Office."

Sirius groaned and ran his fingers through his hair going back into his room muttering something about lack of sleep. James sent me a small smirk and yelled at Sirius to lighten up to which Sirius had a few choice words for James. I also went to my room to throw on my clothes I'd worn earlier that afternoon. Otis was resting on my dresser, watching me as I moved about. I told him to stay put and he obliged, happily closing his eyes to sleep.

Sirius was obviously in James' room and they were talking in hushed tones, Sirius sounding angry and James sounding exhausted. I waltzed back to James' room and Sirius sent me a death glare to which I glared at him. They were both back into proper clothes as well but Sirius looked like he would've rather been someplace else.

What's your problem?" I shot at him.

"Nothing." Sirius murmured, "How do we get to Dumbledore office?"

I stared at him momentarily deciding if it would be worth it to argue and actually figure out what his problem with me is. In the end I decide to drop it since I wanted to get to Hogwarts with time to spare.

"Floo Powder." I answered, "Alice left me some when she dropped off your clothes."

"And how long do these meetings take?" James asked with interest. I saw him shoot Sirius a look that probably meant one hundred separate things to Sirius but to me it looked like a warning.

I shrugged, leading the way to the stairs down to the first floor where there was a fireplace. I found the small bag of powder and brought it with me as I kneeled down to the fireplace. My eyes swept over the floor in a pattern. I was looking for a lighter to light a fire. I didn't see one so I frowned. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I looked up and saw both boys were watching me with amusement.

"Aren't you a witch?" Sirius asked sardonically, pointing his wand over my head.

Flames burst in the fireplace, blasting me with heat.

"So she claims," James retorted with a wink at me, "But she always seems to forget it."

Ignoring their banter I stood up and threw the floo powder into the orange flames, turning them green. Sirius stepped around me like he owned the place and James passed me as well but sent me a playful grin. I knew what he was thinking. James was the last one to tease me about me often trying to do things the harder, muggle way. I stepped in-between the boys into the flames and shouted the coordinates I wanted. As soon as I reclosed my mouth the flames covered us, blocking our view of the cottage living area. We spun in circles and I kept knocking into both of them until someone placed their hand around my waist.

The next thing I knew, my face was digging into the threadbare carpet and someone's knee was damaging my internal organs. One of the boys was on top of me and I realized it was the heavier of the two, Sirius. He grasped that he was on top of me and rolled off moaning and swearing off floo powder for the rest of his life.

"Like you have any other means of transportation." I said as I felt my back for any signs of damage from Sirius' knees, "I think you burst my kidneys."

"Sop it up baby. Your kidneys are fine." Sirius snapped.

I opened up my mouth to argue but James intercepted the argument. "He's got a flying motor bike and it's a fair sight better than floo powder." James' voice said from my left.

I sat up in surprise and looked to my right at Sirius who was brushing at his wand. "A what?!"

"Flying motorbike." Sirius commented deprecatingly, eyeing his wand instead of me, "Gift from the Potters."

I couldn't imagine what one would do with a flying motorbike and I wondered what trouble the two boys got into with it. I could only imagine since I was sure they were both troublemakers. James was brushing the bit of soot from the fireplace off his robes and glancing around the office. I also brushed soot from the fireplace off my own clothes. Another downside to floo powder.

"Looks like we're here early." James mumbled, talking towards one of Dumbledore's shiny instruments on the shelves and looking into it, "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I mean, we did leave the house almost as soon as I got Marlene's patronus." I reminded the pair of boys.

I looked around and noticed that the office was empty. The portraits of the old headmasters were watching us with interest and a few of them coughed. Sirius remained on the floor as I stood up and brushed off my clothes and looked around. My eye caught the sorting hat—another relic of Godric Gryffindor's and was reminded of the sword. The talking hat was a treasure within itself and I wondered how much treasure hunters would pay for a relic like the ha—

"_The hat_!" it was like a light bulb went off in my head, "We can ask the hat!"

Both boys looked at me like I was barmy. I couldn't believe that in all this time, not one of us had thought of asking the hat of Godric Gryffindor about the sword. We had all overlooked the single most important fact that had been staring us right in the face. I became excited with the prospect of the hat knowing even the slightest little fact. Both of the boys still hadn't caught on and I felt like I was dealing with five year olds. I raced over to the shelf where the hat sat and pointed at it, staring at both boys with an expression of exasperation.

"It's a talking hat." I reminded them, "That _Gryffindor_ himself made."

"It's a hat." Sirius said from his spot on the floor, "That sorts people based on personality Evans. It's not an all seeing device that'll magically know where Gryffindor put the sword."

"I dunno mate. Maybe she's onto something." James said coming over to where I was and staring at the hat with interest.

"Prongs you can't just keep agreeing with her because she-" Sirius mumbled from his spot on the floor.

"Go ahead," James cut Sirius off, egging me on with a grin.

I ignored Sirius and with James' encouragement I leaned on my tiptoes and reached up, grabbing the soft hat and passing it to James with a grin. I was feeling excited that I was helping find the sword and had come up with this great idea. James suddenly looked hesitant. He was staring at the hat like it was poison and even Sirius had perked up from his spot on the floor. For a moment I thought he was going to put it on but I watched as he put his free hand in his hair, almost to block the idea from his mind. Sirius was now indifferent again.

"No, go ahead, you put it on." James pushed the hat back to me. I think he tried to play it off with a joke because he winked, "You'd look one hundred times better in it anyways."

I glanced at him with interest but then placed the hat on my head. I observed James staring at me with a strange look, almost yearning. I wasn't able to think about it for long through because a deep voice caught my attention. The hat was talking to me like it had done almost eight years before when it told me I was a Gryffindor of Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while since I've seen this head."

James and Sirius were watching, they couldn't hear the whispers in my head. I stared past Sirius at the portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. I knew from one of my Magical Theory classes that paintings didn't hold the memories of their faces, merely the soul. I hoped desperately that the sorting hat had held onto a scrap of Godric Gryffindor's memory.

"I need to know what you know about the sword of Godric Gryffindor." I spoke aloud, my eyes shifting back to James who was watching me with eager eyes.

"I may have the brains of each of the four founders but I do not know what you ask for. My concern is of only sorting the students." The hat said in my head. My confidence and eagerness fell. I think James could tell by the look on my face it wasn't going well.

"But certainly you must know something!" I begged the hat, folding my hands together in a pleading fashion and looking up.

"I only know what makes a Gryffindor a Gryffindor. I only know of the loyalty and lionhearted."

"But—" I tried

"Please remove me of your head." The hat asked cordially.

I frown and sighed while ignoring Sirius' I-Told-You-So stare and James' depressed facade.

"Lily? Why do you have the sorting hat?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

We all looked up and over to spot Dumbledore coming from the back of the office where I knew a door lead to his private quarters. I whipped the hat off my head, suddenly realizing maybe I should've asked before I took the hat from the ledge. Dumbledore came to us and I handed him the hat.

"We were seeing if the hat knew anything about the sword." I explained, adding with a bit of poison in my tone, "It didn't."

"Clever," Dumbledore commended me softly, putting the hat back on its shelf, "But the hat is like the portraits—only reflect the soul and not the memories. The sword will show up soon."

"I wanted to talk about that actually," Sirius had finally gotten up from his position on the floor and was glancing at James who only egged his mate on, "The books we have aren't telling us anything we haven't read before."

"I'll make sure to get you as many other books on the Gryffindor family that I can find." Dumbledore offered to Sirius. Then without missing a beat he said, "Has Lily found nothing either?"

Both boys looked embarrassed suddenly and I made a look in James' direction, earning a twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes. Dumbledore was unable to say anymore on the subject though because the fireplace roared suddenly and two figures came stumbling out of it. With strawberry blond beards glowing in the firelight I recognized both the Prewett twins instantly and grinned at the first one who noticed me.

The Prewetts seemingly opened up the doors for other Order members because soon the office was busting at the seams with people arguing, talking, and laughing. This was one of the biggest meetings I had been to in a while and it seemed everyone Dumbledore had ever contacted was here. A few did double takes when they saw me standing talking to some of the members closer to my age. It was while discussing muggle born round ups with Frank and Alice when I spotted Sirius and James in deep conversation with Dumbledore.

I watched as Dumbledore stroked his beard. Sirius was quiet but James was talking animatedly, waving his hands and looked to be in a very serious moment. It must've been convincing, whatever he was saying, because Dumbledore was nodding and taking James' words very earnestly. I remembered that James said he was going to talk to Dumbledore about Remus Lupin joining the Order. I would put what little money I had on the fact that James was probably begging Dumbledore for help.

I must've zoned out on my conversation too long because Alice nudged me.

"Hey," she caught my attention and I turned to look back at the shorthaired girl, "What's wrong? You look worried."

"I'm fine." I said, "Just wondering what James and Sirius are talking to Dumbledore about."

"It's so weird to think that they were playing each other." Alice said, pursing her lips, "For so long too."

Frank looked around his shoulder, frowning deeply, "How's the hunt for that treasure they want going?"

I sighed, crossing my arms, "I dunno, ask them. They don't want my help. I guess the only reason James Potter broke me out was so that he could get his hands on the seer book." The distaste in my tone was obvious.

Alice made a face, "Are you serious?" she hissed, "He said that?"

I snorted, "Yeah. Charming aren't they? Sirius doesn't even want to be working with Dumbledore but I guess they didn't know what else to do."

"And they told you all of this?" Frank was still watching the boys who were still talking to Dumbledore.

"No, I overheard them." I confessed, "They don't really talk to me much. Tonight is the most we've chatted since arriving at Godrics Hollow."

"I don't trust them." Alice whispered, looking doubtful, "What if this was all a hoax and they do work for Carson?"

"Oh they don't." Frank said under his breath, "Carson is demanding for them to be found. Did you miss their new posters in the Ministry?"

Alice looked confused, "Carson wants the boys?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "It's been a mess at work. Moody is trying to get Death Eaters rounded up but Carson is ordering for them to look for resistance members instead."

Alice looked upset now, "We don't know any of that in _my_ division." She pouted and Frank glanced down at her with a loving look, throwing an arm haphazardly around her small shoulders.

"That's because you handle all the boring work for me." He teased, kissing her on the cheek and Alice responded by smiling up at him tenderly.

I smiled at the two and their affectionate banter. We found a pretty looking Marlene and Emmaline Vance discussing the Death Eater Round Ups and we were deep in conversation when Dumbledore finally called us all to order. I found a place on the floor next to Marlene and Emmaline Vance who sent me a sweet smile. I found James and Sirius about three people down from me and my eye connected with James who sent me a wink. I sent him a small but emotion-lacking smile before focusing on Dumbledore.

"I brought you all together to discuss the Minister of Magic elections within the next few months." Dumbledore spoke from his desk, "Alastor, if you could explain please."

A man with grizzled hair and a deep frown limped into everyone's view and a few whispers went around the room. Alastor Moody was a famous auror and had a reputation as a mean and cynical man. Alice swore he was actually a big teddy bear and Frank said he was the best of the best. Marlene had a different view of the old man and said he was madder than a dragon in chains.

"Alright, with elections coming up Carson is in the lead thanks to his pure blood connections." Moody growled, his large wooden staff tapping the ground. "Originally, Carson was the only one running but we found someone to run against him."

"Dumbledore?" someone suggested playfully earning a laugh from most of us. Dumbledore swore he'd never leave Hogwarts.

"Har, har." Moody said, stiffening, "but no. Barty Crouch, who is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, says that Millicent Bagnold has expressed interest in starting a reform party and Crouch is going to back her in the next debate."

"Bagnold?" an older witch in the back of the office said in surprise, "but she lost the last election."

"That's because my uncle bribed everyone he knew." It was James who had spoken up from his spot on the floor; "No witch or wizard stood a chance in the last election."

"The boy is right." Moody growled, eyeing James with appreciation, "Carson was bribing and working his way through the voting members of the Wizengamot during his last election—but this time he's been distracted. If we get Bagnold past the primaries and work the Wizengamot there might be a chance to turn the Ministry around before Voldemort can gain complete control through Carson."

We all knew why the Minister had been distracted. It was because he was looking for the sword of Godric Gryffindor for who we assumed was Voldemort with Carson's sidekick Smith. I wondered where Smith fit into the equation, what did getting the sword do for Smith? Did Smith control Carson? Or did they work towards the common goal of getting the sword.

The prophecy came to mind again. It said that only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword from whatever fountain it was hidden in. I glanced down the line of people to where James and Sirius sat wondering which one of this was the one who was sorted into Gryffindor. I tried to remember Hogwarts James at the sorting ceremony in our first year but I really couldn't think of anything particularly characteristically strong about that day or that James Potter.

"You should probably have a guard on Bagnold." James spoke up earning more looks, "If Carson even hears a small rumor that she's a possible threat he'll have his mate Smith take her out."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll make sure to set up a guard. Millicent Bagnold was a Ravenclaw during her time here and is sympathetic to the muggleborns, she is our best hope at changing the Ministry from within." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "But we also need to find the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Dumbledore's gaze turned to me, then James, then Sirius, "The fact that we don't know why they are looking for or want the sword makes me more nervous."

"Shouldn't we be more focused on other things?" Emmaline Vance spoke up, voice of reason; "It's been lost for centuries."

There were a few nods of agreement. I knew what everyone thought: we needed to focus on something other than a myth because people were suffering and dying.

"If Voldemort wants it there must be a reason." I said, finally speaking up and looking around at my fellow Order members, "And we're getting closer to finding information on the sword." I lied.

I made eye contact with James when I said that and I saw his eyebrow was raised in surprise at my lie. He was probably wondering why I was sticking up for this treasure hunt. I wondered myself because if it hadn't have been for this sword Mila might've been alive and I wouldn't have been tortured inside the Ministry of Magic for information. At the same time I knew Dumbledore wanted it found and while I didn't always see eye to eye with Dumbledore I agreed that if dark wizards were after this sword it was important to find out where the sword was—or at least why everyone wanted it.

I wondered once again what motivated James and Sirius to look for the sword. The Potter elders had died looking for the sword for their collection but I wondered if that was the same thing that motivated James. I wondered why Sirius had stuck around if he didn't want to work with Dumbledore.

The meeting continued with Dumbledore sending people on various missions and orders. At the end of the meeting James, Sirius and I were ordered to stay back and Dumbledore hand picked books off his shelves to hand to us. I carried some of the thicker books and James had the rest. Sirius was throwing floo powder into the fire getting ready to head back to Godrics Hollow when Dumbledore pulled me back with him and James. James had a smug look on his face as he looked down at me.

"Remus Lupin is going to join you in Godrics Hollow." Dumbledore told me.

My jaw dropped open as James smiled down at me. That idiot had actually gotten Dumbledore to agree to induct Remus Lupin into the Order! I felt a twinge of jealousy since it had taken at least three of the Order members to vouch for me when I started out. James had done it in one night. I wanted to smack the smirk off James' face because he looked pleased with himself.

"He will be doing other things for me of course," Dumbledore was oblivious to the war between James and I happening. James was obviously remembering our fight back at Godrics Hollow and was self-righteous over the fact that he'd gotten Remus into the Order despite what I thought. He could really be an arrogant arse sometimes. Dumbledore was unaware and kept talking, "but he'll help try to find the location of the sword. Maybe he'll even hear something in the undergr—are you listening to me, you two?" his tone was stern.

James and I broke eye contact to look at Dumbledore in surprise.

"Yeah," I lied, sending James a glare, "Yeah of course. Remus Lupin. Lovely."

I purposefully pinched James when he tease-whispered as we entered the fire, "See, I got him to say yes."

Once back at the cottage I purposefully ignored the boys, not wanting to deal with James and his gloating. Both James and Sirius were in high spirit when we were back at the cottage and even pulled out an old wine bottle to celebrate their win; they'd gotten one of their mates in on the fun. I wondered if Dumbledore would've considered inducting Remus Lupin if he'd known the real reason James supposedly saved me from the Ministry.

I stood in the doorway watching them toast their drinks before giving in and taking a glass from James who sent me a grin.

"You'll like Remus." James told me earnestly, "Smile."

I swirled my drink in my glass, watching the fizz, "I know Remus." I lifted my eyes to meet his and noticed how close he was to me, "I remember him from school."

_Unlike you._ I blinked at this James Potter, the one I had grown up with but couldn't say I remembered from school because in school I had dealt with two of him. James blinked down at me, eyes smoldering.

"He can help look for the sword too." James said, clearly looking to create conversation with me, "He's smart. Peter is our typically our guy for reading runes but Remus is pretty good at runes too."

"Its too bad Dumbledore wants to watch Pete before inducting him as well." Sirius spoke up from where he had his feet propped up on the table and was drinking a beer casually.

James didn't answer Sirius and when I shifted my eyes back to James I saw he was still watching me. I sent him a small smile before going to bed. Something about him was strange to me, the real James Potter. I felt like I could never get a good grip on which he was because I was constantly comparing him to Sirius' James Potter.

There was that part of me that just wanted to get to know the real James Potter. I didn't know if it was the lopsided smile or the nerdy glasses but there was something about him I couldn't shake.

* * *

**Next time:**

"It says 'located in the Purbeck Hills, Dìleas Castle belonged to the Gryffindor family'. What if the sword is there?"

"What book is this?" James flipped the cover over in interest and read it over the edge of his thick-framed glasses, "Where did you get this?"

"McGonagall sent it." I answered.

James looked as if he wanted to go kiss McGonagall.

**Review please! I get so many alerts but hardly any feedback! Favorite ****character? Hints? Love? Wants? Needs? Lemons? Limes? Theories? ****So far I haven't heard correct theories!**

**lovelovelove**

**Sasha**


	12. The Tapestry

_**Hey ****guys! So, this was a long time coming, all 22 pages! But I really hope you all enjoy it and don't hate me fore not updating for three weeks! **_

**What happened last time: The sorting hat had proved worthless in the search for the treasure, leaving Lily and James back to square one on the hunt for clues. Carson is still searching for the sword in Egypt, leaving the Ministry free for the order to try and corrupt from the inside out. Remus Lupin is inducted into the Order at the request of james and Sirius while Peter Pettigrew is placed down as a possibility. Lily is having a hard time figuring out the boys but she is slowly coming around to accept them, James especially since Sirius has an attitude and doesn't like her much.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Tapestry **

Despite my housemates being in the same predicament as me I was starting to get that feeling, that feeling that I wasn't doing enough for the cause. I wanted to be out it he field with everyone else, the front lines. The last time I'd gotten this feeling I'd begged Dumbledore to remove me from watching over Mila. I'd learned my lesson that even the smallest things helped the Order of the Pheonix but with no leads on the sword of Gryffindor I felt unneeded and bored. The only thing I had going on was patronus lessons with the boys and reading up on the history of Godric Gryffindor.

Rain slashed against the window as if to remind me that summer was gone and winter was coming. Sometimes Alice would come visit, or Marlene. Both of them still didn't trust my housemates and I think they both had it in their heads to keep visiting to make sure I was alright. I didn't see anything moving outside but that was just as well, I didn't fancy any visitors today.

"It's a simple flick right?" Sirius' voice came behind me, "That's all?"

I was startled back into my charms lesson at Sirius' question. "Yes. The patronus charm is a relatively simple flick, your wrist should hardly move when preforming the charm. Sirius you can go first." I stated as I pulled the curtains close to block the windows.

Outside was a dreary day and the Godrics Hollow residents were all bundled up inside their houses; us included. We did have one new resident: Remus Lupin. Remus was currently half sleeping on the couch next to Sirius who was lazily twirling his wand so smoke rings would come out. James was standing against the doorframe to the common area where I had moved my patronus charm lessons too after a disaster in the kitchen the night before. James had swung his wand arm out to try the spell and smacked his hand against the hot stove. His slightly burned hand was currently wrapped and he'd been less flashy with his wand since the accident.

"Fine." Sirius stopped making smoke figures and focused his wand on a corner of the room and we all watched with interest as Sirius said the incantation. The shape was starting to take form and he appeared to have some sort of four-legged animal. As soon as it's four legs had appeared though, it had disappeared.

I frowned but tried to be positive, "That was close Sirius. Think of something happy!" Sirius looked like the only thing that would make him happy was me getting thrown off a broom 600 kilometers in the air with an elephant charging at me. I looked at Remus next.

Remus had surprisingly been the one to excel at the patronus charm. I guess I imagined with the horrors of his childhood it would be harder to get a happy memory to help with the charm. It only took him three tries because when I turned to look at him he already had a silvery wolf bounding around his feet. The premature lines on Remus' face glowed from the wolf and made him appear older and more dignified.

"That's great Remus!" I encouraged enthusiastically from beside the window, "Try making it talk."

"Hello." Remus said out loud, staring at the bounding wolf. The wolf disappeared in a silvery burst, dousing the room in darkness again. Remus frowned and glanced at me with interest.

"Mind showing me one last time Lily?" he asked politely, "I want to see your exact wrist flick."

I nodded and pulled my wand from the loop of my pants. The wood was cool against my fingertips as I focused my attention on a spot by James at the door. My eyes flickered up to his and I noticed that James was watching me with a different look from Remus. A look I couldn't really place. Shaking the odd feeling in my stomach off I flicked my wrist, whispering the incantation, and a silver doe shot form my wand, bounded around the room, and with a flick of my wrist to my left my voice echoed in the room.

"My name is Lily Evans."

My voice sounded distant, almost like a recording, but it was coming from the doe standing in the middle of the room. The silver light casted over all of us as we watched it. The doe pranced around the room for us all to admire it. I purposely flicked my wand down and the doe disappeared. The darkness of the room overtook us just like before only this time accompanied by silence.

"It's bloody brilliant magic." James finally said, voice in awe.

"You try." I encouraged James next.

James had also been doing real well with patronus lessons. His patronus had been taking a definite shape and he'd even gotten it to say hello last night. I think Sirius was jealous because he kept making remarks about James showing off, not that James seemed to mind because he would get this ridiculous grin at Sirius' accusations. I watched as James waved his wand and the silvery jet broke through the darkness and landed right in front of me. It was growing, taking shape and twisting and curving upwards. It's teeth were shining through the mist and I heard Sirius whoop with excitement.

"A lion!" I said enthusiastically, "It's a lion!"

I watched as the lion pranced around the room and James watched it with proud eyes in the doorway. Sirius cheered on James and Remus watched with concentration. James caught my grin and we sat there smiling at each other like fools. Suddenly James' smile faltered and suddenly the lion reared on its hind legs and disappeared. It took James a moment to catch on that his patronus had disappeared.

"We'll end it on that then!" I said, grinning and walked across the common area to congratulate James, "That was fantastic James. A full bodied patronus is no easy feat!" James beamed at me as he tucked his wand into his back pocket.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." He replied with a wink at me.

I sent him a look as if to say 'you could have' before passing through the doorway into the kitchen. I dug through the cupboard noticing we were running low on food so I'd have to venture into town soon. This was something we all avoided because our faces still graced the newspapers and wanted posters. I decided on eggs and bacon for dinner.

The boys were laughing and chatting away, the atmosphere in the cottage relatively friendlier since Remus had joined us a week ago. I start to make dinner, seeing as if I left it up to the boys we'd have firewhisky and pasta for dinner. I heard Remus and Sirius taking the Mickey out of James for some reason and I smiled when I heard James say something sarcastically to Sirius. With Remus around the boys were at a perfect balance and even though they all laughed louder than hyenas and Sirius smoked too much and James always threatened to chuck poor Otis outside for good—I _liked_ living here.

The cottage was slowly growing on me. Where it had taken me weeks to get used to working for Mila in The White Horse Café, Godric's Hollow was quaint and had both muggles and wizards living together. It was like it's own piece of paradise in the middle of a war. Merlin knew we couldn't get away from the war because Order members dropped by to keep us up to date with the news, but we had a hiding place. A safe house.

As I made dinner the sounds from the living room dissipated and the smell of the bacon I'd been cooking filtered through the house and I sat down at the kitchen table.

The table was loaded with books of every size and I pulled the smallest one to my left closer so that I could read. The Head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts had sent me these books just this morning and I'd been pouring over them while the boys slept and played Quidditch in the backyard. So far nothing had come up but I thought the current book was a promising read since Godric Gryffindor's daughter-in-law had written it.

I was so busy reading that I hardly noticed when James walked in, went to the fridge, pulled out a butterbeer, and planted himself next to me. In fact I was so caught up in the book it was only the sound of James' chair that forced me to look up momentarily.

"Hey." I offered, keeping to my normal neutral attitude around the boys.

James sent me a small smile before pulling the closest book to his eye level. We read in silence while Remus and Sirius spoke in the living room. My eyes scanned the book, more of a diary than anything, looking for anything to help us. It was the picture that caught my attention in the end and I re-read the entry in interest.

"Purbeck." I spoke softly but loud enough for James to glanced over the edge of his book at me.

"Bless you." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I waved his sarcasm away, "Purbeck. It says 'located in the Purbeck Hills, Dìleas Castle belonged to the Gryffindor family'. What if the sword is there?"

James looked interested then and placed his own book down, snatching my book from me and examining it significantly. I leaned closer to him and pointed to the sketched picture of a four-tower castle that was surrounded by hills. I blew the red hair from my eyes and glanced over at James excitedly. James had his finger pointed at the castle and then he placed it down. I watched as he reached across the table, stretching to grab a map. He cross-examined both, glasses sliding down to the tip of his long nose.

"What book is this?" James flipped the cover over in interest and read it over the edge of his thick-framed glasses, "Where did you get this?"

"McGonagall sent it." I answered.

James looked as if he wanted to go kiss McGonagall. He grinned widely at me and I couldn't help but grin excitedly back. We were onto something! I could tell by just by James' enthusiasm. James pushed himself back from the table with the book in hand and I jumped up clasping my hands together.

"To Purbeck?" I asked, giddy to help and get out of Godric's Hollow for a night or two.

James nodded as he called out, "Oi, Sirius, get your wand! Lily found something!" James was practically bouncing his way out of the kitchen and I followed with a small giggle.

"Unless she found the sword of Gryffindor while burning our dinner I'm not interested." Sirius' surprised tone was less than enthusiastic from the room adjacent to us.

"I'll ignore that comment," I announced, "Once you thank me for asking McGonagall to send me all the books she had on Godric Gryffindor."

James and I walked into the room with wide grins. James waved the book McGonagall had sent around with a flourish. Instead of watching James with the book, Sirius' eyes had fallen onto me and we locked gazes for a few moments before he frowned and looked at James. James chucked the book at Sirius who caught it by the tips of his fingers and flipped through the pages quickly. Remus was lying on the floor and appeared to be half asleep but he did have one eye focused on Sirius. I leaned against the doorframe, happy to see all the boys perking up at the mention of treasure.

"Gryffindor had a castle in the Purbeck Hills." James pointed to the book I'd been reading, "We find the castle, and we find the sword."

Sirius' elated attitude dropped and he leaned into his chair groaning loudly, "Damn that'll take days to scavenge. Purbeck Hills. That's in the southeast and its not exactly full of tame animals. My Uncle Alfred almost died when a dragon attacked him on a camping trip there, said it was awful."

"Your family thinks everything is awful." Remus reminded Sirius who shrugged his shoulders as if in agreement. Remus then glanced at James, "As for you lot jumping the broomstick and going here, shouldn't you wait and tell Dumbledore?"

I spoke up from my spot at the doorframe, "Dumbledore doesn't care where we go as long as we remain undercover and send a quick patronus."

"I have the invisibility cloak too." James said, after the past few days of nothing on the sword he looked like a kid at Christmas, "We find this castle and I'll bet we'll find the sword."

I was surprised when Remus sent James a knowing look, "James," Remus had a condescending tone on next, "You said that about the seer book too and it didn't help you in the slightest." James frowned considerately as Remus continued, "you and the seer book is what got us in this position in the first place."

"The seer book was important!" James argued, "It said that only a true Gryffindor could find the sword! That's helpful! And we know it's in a fountain someplace!" James looked to Sirius for help but I was surprised to see Sirius wore a now hesitant look as well.

I was surprised at the doubtful looks at James again. James looked like he was about ready to go after the sword himself. This was the first time I'd seen Sirius go against anything related to finding the sword because as far as I had noticed—Sirius wanted to find the sword as much as James. I wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that I was helping now and Sirius didn't much like anything I had to offer. I pushed my hair back as Sirius stared down James with an intense look. Remus was flickering his gaze back and forth between the two with awareness.

"Prongs," Sirius used the oddest nickname he'd given James, "What makes a _true_ Gryffindor? If you do find the sword-"

James looked frustrated and stomped his foot, running his fingers through his hair, "Fine." He said, "Fine. Lily and I will go without you lot."

I perked up when I realized James considered me a part of this adventure now. I turned my green eyes to look at him from my spot in the room. James was completely humorless and he waiting for me to agree. Sirius snorted from his chair and stood up, leaning back to crack his back.

"You aren't going alone." Sirius made a pointed look in my direction before glaring at James, "Someone's got to keep your head on straight."

"My head is on straight." James bickered back but he was looking a bit happier now that Sirius had stood up.

"Not around her it isn't."

I glared at Sirius, what was that supposed to mean? James was dutifully avoiding my gaze and Sirius sent me a less than appealing look before looking back at Remus who hadn't moved, "You'll stay here Remus?"

Remus nodded, pretending to get more comfortable on the couch, "I'll flat-sit as long as you lot promise to keep me updated if you die."

"We'll send our well wishes from the grave then." Sirius replied in Remus' blunt tone.

James had finally met my gaze and I tilted my head a bit as I saw a light flush on his cheeks. I blinked once before turning my head back to look at Sirius who was still stretching like a dog after a nap.

"I'm going to change," I announced, spinning away from the doorframe to head down the hall, "We should probably look at a map before we go."

"I'll pull some maps." I heard Remus offer behind me.

I turned my head back to send the werewolf a thankful smile and saw he looked a bit depressed. I knew he probably wanted to come with but since he was in the Order working underground for Dumbledore he had to be ready to go on a mission. From what I could understand Remus was working trying to convince the magical creatures like werewolves and goblins to try and avoid joining Voldemort. I made my way up the stairs and quickly changed into jeans and a thick sweater. I slid my wand into my lap pocket and pulled my hair into a ponytail on top of my head. Otis cackled from my dresser, cocking his head from side to side. I sent the bird a grin before checking the mirror.

"Ready for another adventure Otis?" I asked Mila's bird. I loved having Otis as a reminder of Mila and everyday i was thankful she had left him to me because even though there had been secrets between us, I felt like Otis was her way of saying sorry.

Whenever I went into town I typically transformed by red hair into a soft brown and my eyes remained green. Town was full of muggles, witches, and wizard alike but we'd be going into the wilderness and forests. Today I wondered if I could get away with keeping my red hair. I decided to risk it and I kept my normal features for now. I was excited to get out of the house and go on a mission. After Mila's death and spending my days cooped up with the boys, a change of scenery was much needed.

I raced around my room, collecting a small leather backpack and a few other necessities I might need on our trek. I pulled on an old wool traveling cloak Alice Rogers lent me that was colored a soft grey and pulled my wand from my jeans and placed it into the wand pocket in the cloak. I grabbed Ena Vatblasky's old seer book from underneath Otis who protested by snapping his beak at me.

"Let's go Evans!" I heard Sirius call from down the hall.

There was a knock on the closed door of my bedroom.

"You ready?" James' voice was softer but I still jumped from surprise. I hadn't realized he'd been waiting in the doorway of my room.

"Coming!" I told James, running across and flinging open the door in excitement.

I grinned up at him and saw he was alive with the prospect of traveling as well. I liked that he was like me and lived to get out and do something. I liked the way his eyes sparkled behind his square framed glasses and as he looked down at me I grinned even wider. I glanced back behind my shoulder and saw Otis waiting expectantly.

"Come along Otis!" I said cheerily.

James groaned, "We are not bringing the bird."

I made a face at James as Otis landed happily on my shoulder, "The bird comes."

"No." He said in annoyance, "He's just a liability. You'll worry about him the entire time."

I raised my eyebrow; "Otis has saved my life more than once! Yours too!"

He narrowed his eyes and lowered his head so he was closer to me, "If that bird so much as gets in our way…"

I narrowed my eyes back, "Don't threaten my bird." Otis made a snap with his beak as if to do his own warning.

James looked like he would've continued arguing with me but I passed him smugly, patting Otis' head as I did so. Behind me as I descended the stairs I heard James mutter strongly about stupid birds and seers. I couldn't help but smile again and I sent a wink to Otis.

"You're such a good bird Otis."

James snorted behind me.

Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently at the foot of the stairs still wearing the same clothes as earlier with an added traveling cloak. Sirius' longer hair was tried back with a leather band and I saw he had his wand already in his hands.

"Come on, you two are slower than flobberworms," Sirius said with impatience, "Remus found a spot for us to search."

"Already?" I said, reaching the landing and smiling at Remus who had a few maps in his hands, "Sirius, you said Purbeck is huge."

"It is." Remus spoke up this time, stepping forward to open up a small map and place it on the banister of the stairs, "but I looked at the book McGonagall sent and a few paragraphs later it mentioned a small wizarding community called Carelli." Remus pointed one of his fingers as a small red dot on the map towards the coast, "Start there."

I gazed at the map; behind me James was doing the same. The red dot lay on a peninsula, not a true island but surrounded by water on all sides except one. The seer book had claimed the sword was on a mountain and the hills of Purbeck seemed like a good place to start. James reached around me, brushing my arm as he grabbed the map and stuffed it into his cloak roughly.

"Alright lets go." James said gruffly, "I'll apparate us."

I turned to follow him out when Remus stopped me before I could go; grabbing my hand and whispering in my ear, "Don't let them do anything stupid?"

I sent Remus a grin, "I will try." I told him, remaining smiling as I followed Sirius out to the back door.

I actually wasn't worried, for some reason I felt safe. I didn't know if it had been the past two weeks of remaining undercover, or the fact that I wasn't going alone, but I knew that there were no nerves—only excitement. I made my way to James who grinned at me when he saw my face.

"You excited?" he had a teasing tone in his voice as he held out his hand to me.

I stared at his hand with a pause and then realized he just wanted to apparate me alongside him.

"Aren't you? We might have the sword." I answered.

I took his hand and felt my chest tighten when I saw him smile even more at my outreach. I side glanced to see Sirius watching this exchange with narrowed eyes. I made sure to avoid Sirius' gaze. We opened the front door to the cottage and the rain hit us full force. I squinted up at James who looked at Sirius who in turn put a hand on James' shoulder.

"One, two, three…"

We were gone from the front door and my grip on James' hand tightened. Otis was gripping my shoulder with his nails and I grimaced as I felt like he was puncturing my skin. Then it was over. My eyes took in a field and I was happy to note the rain was gone—a mist that helped hide our sudden appearance now surrounded us. The field we'd apparated on was covered in soft brown waves of freshly plowed soil. On either sides of our view were the hills; some of them were smaller but then there were larger ones that reached for the skyline. Sirius was first to move and he stepped a few steps ahead of James and I, pointing to our left.

"I'm guessing that's Carelli." He said, and I saw what he was pointing at.

There were twinkling lights through the fog and I was sure I even heard people laughing and talking nearby, perhaps in a pub. It was James who let go of my hand and I looked down in revelation as our fingers drifted apart before looking back at him as he went to stand beside Sirius. I realized that I liked having his hand in mine, because suddenly I felt colder.

I got chills as I stood behind them, staring at the pair of boys in front of me. I was sure I didn't understand the way James could be so different from his doppelganger Sirius Black. I'd gone for seven years thinking one was the other and now I was living with them and working alongside them. I still didn't know if I could trust them even though Dumbledore appeared to trust them. I didn't like the chills I got from the real James Potter. I didn't like the way Sirius Black treated me like he had as James Potter. The only thing I knew I liked was the smile the real James flashed back at me as I stood there. He waved me to his side and I found myself stepping over to him.

He pulled his wand and I watched with interest as he picked up a strand of my hair that fell from the ponytail on top of my head.

"Let's transform into someone else for now. Lily's still been in the papers and I don't fancy getting sent to be interrogated by Smith anytime soon." James was speaking to both of us but his eyes were connected to mine as he quickly changed my hair to a dark brown and I was certain that if I looked in the mirror my nose had gotten bigger. Sirius ended up getting a goatee and shorter hair (something he wasn't a fan of) while James changed his own hair to my own vibrant red. I laughed as he shook his shorter hair with his hand, making a comical face at me.

"You look ridiculous with red hair." I teased him, wishing I had a camera to take a picture of the ridiculous look on James' face.

"Just modeling after you. I guess I don't do it justice, eh?" James winked and I actually laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on you prick, stop flirting." Sirius punched James and started dragging him away from me. Sirius was still smiling through as James flashed me a toothy grin with a wink.

I kept my own smile as we walked into the small town covered in the fog. A few people milled about but they looked like muggles. Sirius found a small pub where singing, laughter, and voices, spilled out of so we headed in there with high hopes. I made Otis wait outside, seeing as a girl with a crow standing tamely on her shoulder was certainly going to draw attention. Otis happily flew off but I knew he wouldn't go far. We stopped in the doorway of the bright and cheery pub to look around.

There were about twenty people and I saw James and Sirius eyeing two men in cloaks closer to us. They must be wizards and could possibly know something but I knew we had to get lucky with a well-traveled bloke. I spotted someone at the bar and he had a companion resting at his feet: a big burly black and white mountain dog. He was going to be my target.

"Break up." Sirius hissed, "Ask if anyone knows about castle ruins around the area."

"Be carful." All three of us said simultaneously before we split up.

I pulled my hair from my ponytail and flipped it over my shoulder. I made my way over to a barstool and sat down beside the young bloke wearing a dirty white shirt and overalls. He was drinking something strong because I could smell it from my seat. I saw a dog lying at his feet and I wondered if he was a sheep boy. He must've traveled a lot around the surrounding hills.

"Hello." I said, placing on a cheery voice and a bright smile.

The boy looked up from his tankered and looked taken aback at my hello. He looked about eighteen and his had a few scrapes and bruises along his left cheekbone. His curly brown hair was array and he practically radiated mountain boy.

"Hello." He said cautiously, glancing at his dog at his feet.

"I'm Mila." I offered, smiling even more, "Your dog is cute. What's her name?"

The boy answered with a crack in his voice, "I-I'm Aidan. That's Riley."

The dog brought it's large black and white head off the ground to look up at her master at the sound of her name. I kept my smile on as I leaned over and put my elbows on the table.

"You work?" I kept the conversation going, hoping my flirtatious manner would keep this bloke, Aidan, around and interested, "I'm a waitress." I found it was easy to lie as long as I kept my story as similar as possible to my real life.

"I work with sheep." The boy sounded as if he would've been able to say something cooler, his cheeks were so red and his bright blue eyes were watching me cautiously.

I pretended to perk up, "Yeah?" I let my voice lift, "You travel the hills a lot then? Any castle ruins? I'm a huge history snuff you see and I'd love to have a look around!"

For a moment I thought I'd be disappointed but the boy squinted at me and nodded his head slowly, "Yeah there's an old castle to the southeast of Westhill Wood. The sheep avoid it so I've never been there but I reckon it's safe."

I almost jumped up to run to find James and Sirius but I felt bad for the kid who was now watching me closely, "Thanks!" I said excitedly, "That's perfect!"

"I could take you, it's a good days hike though." He eyed me as though he was sure I couldn't make it one kilo.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and said sweetly, "Thanks Aidan, I'd love that but I'm only in town for the night." I lied.

Aidan nodded but passed me his tankard, "Wanna drink?"

Maybe I'd flirted just a little too much. This boy was so sweet he probably would've given me the information I needed without my extra moved. I bit my lip nervously and accepted his drink, too nice to say no thank you and took a sip. I winced because it was strong but swallowed and passed it back to him. Aidan brought the tankard down to his lap and I watched with disgust as his dog also drinks the nasty stuff.

I quickly tried to cover my distaste, "So Westhill Wood, any mountains close by?"

Aiden shrugged, "I guess." He answered as his dog finished the rest of the drink, "Are you looking for a 'spific place Mila?" He tilted his head at me and I laughed pleasurably trying to lead him off.

"Oh no," I said, "I'm just trying to make small talk." I ran my fingers through my hair to put it back up into a pony tail, "I don't really know my way around here."

Aidan nodded but still managed to lean closer, "They say them hills be _haunted_."

"Yeah?" I was ready to get out of this awkward situation to find James and Sirius.

Aidan nodded, blue eyes wide against his pale face, "Do you believe in _ghosts_ Mila?"

I broke my act, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Aidan. I just realized I left my mates alone over there…"

I doubted now would be a good time to tell him I happened to have gone to a school with ghosts residing in the halls and currently lived with a werewolf. Instead I lifted myself off the stool and was about to make an excuse to leave when I felt a large arm wrap around my waist. It was unfamiliar, large, and I backed away in surprise, spinning.

I was looking into a gruff face of a man with squinting dark eyes and frowned when I saw his nasty grin. He was probably even dirtier than Aidan and reeked of fish. He had the same big and burly build as this Slytherin at Hogwarts I'd gone to school with that used to hurt anyone that got in his way. I got the same feeling from this man. I wasn't allowed to let him think I was helpless.

"Did you lose something?" I snapped at the rude man, eyes flashing.

Aidan jumped up as well, trying to defend me, "Oi, McGladous, leave her alone." At Aidan's feet the sheep dog growled a low growl at the man.

"Jus' wondering what a pretty girl likes o' you is doing with a sheep shitter." The man spat at Aidan who gave a glowering look in reply.

I frowned considerately at the man who obviously thought he was a fair sight better than the sweet sheep herder, "Aidan is a fair sight better than you." I let my tongue get the better of me.

Aidan shook his head at me and tried to come stand in-between me and the ugly man who advanced towards me.

"Why you_ little slag._" The man hissed, pushing Aidan away with one swish stroke and continued advancing on me.

I back up, not liking the situation I had found myself in. I decided to pull a weak card to escape the situation. Maybe this man would leave me alone if he found out I wasn't alone. "Don't let my boyfriend hear you talk that way," I warned, lying through my teeth, "He's quite the jealous bloke. Now, goodbye."

Aidan was sweet enough to let me leave but the arse that had appeared didn't take my goodbye like a real man.

The man grabbed my arm but before I could turn on him with my wand he was already yelling and scratching his face, which was growing large boils that started to cover his whole body. I managed to rip myself from his grasp as he fell to the floor writhing and trying to scratch himself everywhere. I recognized the jinx, it had been popular in my sixth year at Hogwarts but I hadn't cast it. I felt someone move up to my side and I looked up in relief to see it was the disguised James.

"Could you go _five minutes_ without getting into trouble?" he asked me with concern laced into his irritated tone.

"What did you do to him?" a man spoke up to our left and it took me a moment to remember that onlookers surrounded us.

People surrounded our little group. James had one hand on my shoulder, almost protectively. Aidan stood, staring down at the man. I looked back down at the man and saw the boils were now gone, James must've released the jinx, but he still wasn't moving. people were whispering and pointing at me but it was Aidan who saved the day.

"She warned him." Aidan finally spoke up, "She warned him that her boyfriend was the jealous type."

I let out a choked laugh at Aidan's explanation and sent him a grateful smile. I saw James send me a confused look and I rolled my eyes to tell him 'don't-worry-about-it'. James obviously decided to worry about it anyways because his eyes narrowed at me in accusation. People muttered about crazy teenagers and walked away, leaving the revolting man on the floor. Aidan had proved to be more than his worth. I looked up at James who had a hard expression as he glared down at the knocked out man.

"Let's go." I told him, sending Aidan one last grin, "Aidan, thanks for your help!"

"Bye Mila. See you soon?" He waved almost mistily after me as I turned on my heel and started out.

"If I'm in the area!" I promised, grinning like a fool over at James who was still scowling.

I knew he was probably upset I had managed to cause a scene in the pub. I really hoped whatever James had done to the man it remained permanent. Now that I was leaving the pub I felt like I was on another adventure and ready to go find the castle. Aidan had practically gift wrapped the castle and i couldn't wait to tell James and Sirius. Sirius was waiting outside, leaning against the side of the building, and raising his eyebrows at James.

"Found her?" Obviously they'd been looking for me.

"She was starting a bar fight." James explained with an annoyed look, earning a grin from me.

"I wasn't the one who threw the jinx." I reminded him.

"Merlin." Sirius rolled his eyes, probably for the sixth time today, "What happened to staying low?"

"Well it's not like we found anything out." James muttered, still looking perturbed.

I was rocking back and forth on my heels, "Oh but I did." I said in a sneaky voice.

"You?" Sirius looked surprised, "I thought you were too busy starting bar fights?"

"Oh, ha ha." I said, sticking my tongue out at Sirius before looking at James, "The smaller boy, he told me there are castle ruins in Westhill Wood."

"Westhill?" James pulled a map from his pocket and began looking at is as we stood outside the pub together, "He was sure?"

"Don't question. Just accept." I said, leaning over and poking the map.

James sent me a look but I saw a small smile flutter across his hard features.

We soon found ourselves in a large valley surrounded on all sides by trees and bushes. James was trying to read the map and use a strange device he and Sirius called a wizarding compass. It was like a regular compass only it had multiple arrows that pointed in every different direction and moved according to the level of magical property in the area.

"Fast means lots of magic and if the gears aren't spinning there's no magic." James explained to me as I walked around the trees and crunched my feet in the leaves.

Currently the gears were spinning slowly and James said that was neutral because there was always magic in the air. It was a part of the universe and the compass could always pick it up.

Otis flew ahead of us, twirling in the sky and occasionally passing by me as if to check to make sure I was still around. Sirius was reading the passages in the book and sometimes we lost sight of him but James assured me he wasn't going to get lost either. I stayed close to James but we hardly spoke. Most of the time he just asked me how I was doing and I would respond with an okay. It wasn't an awkward silence either and I felt myself feeling very comfortable beside him. I knew that I was growing used to being in the company of both him and Sirius as themselves. It still confused me to know they had fooled everyone for so long but it was easy for me to accept. James was James. Sirius was Sirius.

Or at least that's what I had convinced myself. Some of the other Order members still had doubt about the pair and even though I did sometimes-I didn't doubt Dumbledore's judgment.

There was a shout from up ahead and James and I broke into a run in the direction of the excited shout. Sirius was standing in a clearing and in that clearing was rock ruin of an old castle. Only one tower stood against the cloudy sky and wild grasses grew over the stones closest to the ground. Sirius was holding something in his hand and I made my way over to him as James searched to ground by his feet.

"What are you holding?" I asked Sirius with interest.

Sirius was actually kind as he held out his hand to show me, "It's a cup but look at what's engraved on it."

I took the cup and was excited to see a roaring lion engraved on its side; a Gryffindor lion to be precise. We had found our mysterious castle. I immediately set to work looking for an opening to the tower while Sirius and James combed the grounds around the castle. I managed to get the door to the bottom of the tower open and pulled against the brass handle roughly. The door opened and showered me with dust and dirt. I waved it out of my face as Otis flew inside from out of nowhere.

"Otis!" I chastised, "Get back here you stupid bird." I threatened.

Otis flew back to my shoulder but only after he nibbled at my hair as if to try and defy me. I made a face at him before I took a step inside of the tower and screeched as the floor gave out under me. Otis lifted off my shoulder and I heard him flapping and calling out above me. I reached out to grab something and held onto a piece of support in the ground. I dared to look down and saw it was pitch black below me with no hint as to what lay below my dangling feet.

"Lily?!" a voice shouted and someone came running in, only for the floor to collapse more from the extra weight.

"No!" I shouted, reaching to grab more of the support but it had collapsed under the added weight as I felt myself free falling.

I didn't end up having far to fall; I crash landed and rolled a bit, stopping against a wall. I groaned and rubbed my head as I looked up. Light flooded the cavity and I saw James was laying on the floor above me, trying to evenly distribute his weight as he pointed his lightened wand down on me. He was probably 4 meters away staring down, with his fake red hair glowing in the light.

"Are you alright?!" he asked with worry, "I'm sorry! I heard you scream and the bird-"

The bird in question floated down by guidance of James' wandlight and landed on the floor at my side. I wondered if he had been trying to warn me about the floor. I sighed and patted his feathered head sweetly.

"Fine." I called up to James, reaching into my pocket to pull out my own wand and also lighting it up magically.

The wandlight made the room burst into color and it was this final act that made me realize where I was. Shields, swords, goblets, and other various artifacts littered the walls and floor. The light from my wand bounced off a golden suit of armor and a sheath of arrows. This was an armory where weapons were made. It had to be.

All around me were old silver weapons and a large dust covered forge. I stood up slowly, wiping off my clothes and readjusting my pack on my back. The dirt walls were carved out and wooden beams held large plain battle swords. I tip-toed my way over to the forge and saw the lions carved into it. What if the sword had been crafted here in this very armory?

"Is she okay?" I heard Sirius ask.

"I think so," James replied before calling back down to me, "What did you find?"

"I've found the armory." I called up, "can you get down here?"

I heard a loud crash and I turned to see that James and Sirius had jumped down. They both landed gracefully on their feet and grinned at me before having a look around. Sirius went right to my side where the forge was while James started lifting all the swords off the wall and began examining them. Sirius ran his hands across the carved lions and I watched as he heald the magic compass up to its frame. All the arrows began to spin in opposite directions, which presumably meant the forge was full of magical properties.

"Would the sword be here?" I asked hopefully, walking around to examine a shield encrusted with rubies on the wall.

"That seer prophecy said it was on a mountain though." Sirius said, tapping his wand on the forge, "The castle is in the forest."

"There are hills and cliffs all around us. Maybe there?" James said from to my left where he was examining a tapestry on the wall.

I nodded, "But Mila said prophecies are not always set in stone or worded exactly how it's meant to happen." I went to stand beside James and saw the tapestry he was staring at. The tapestry was ripped and faded but I suddenly knew why James was so interested in it.

"It's a fountain." I breathed.

James nodded and touched the cloth with surprisingly tender hands. The tapestry was showing a man leaning over a pool of water being fed by a steady stream of water from above. The man wore black robes and was facing away from us but I could imagine if we matched it up to the portrait in Dumbledore's office of Godric Gryffindor that this tapestry would match. I pulled back the tapestry, half expecting a secret passageway to wherever we needed to go to find the sword. I was disappointed to see a blank wall staring back at me.

"It's not very helpful though." James said moodily, "No definite landmarks or rocks. It's just the pool and the waterfall."

"It's closer than we've gotten before." Sirius said, his eyes memorizing the tapestry. "The closest. Your own parents never got something like this."

We tore the armory apart but found nothing else helpful. It was close to three o clock in the morning by the time we had deemed the castle completely searched. The tapestry hadn't given us another known clue but it felt like more of a promise. Almost like Gryffindor was egging us on. Both boys seemed depressed that the sword was still not in our grasp. James was especially unhappy and didn't speak at all. I'd been so wrapped up in helping find the sword that I'd forgotten how _badly_ James wanted the sword. Sirius seemed like me—happy we had even found the tapestry—but James was constantly running his fingers through his fake red hair and looking around places we'd already searched thoroughly.

"We'll come back." I said to James, "We'll keep looking for hints."

James didn't answer and when he grabbed my hand to apparate us back to Godrics Hollow I felt like his grasp wasn't as tight as it had been before our adventures in Purbeck. Remus greeted us enthusiastically but James stalked past all of us and shut himself in the bathroom like a five year old throwing a tantrum. After I'd changed and gotten a butterbeer from the fridge in the kitchen I settled in the living room where Sirius and Remus were talking about the tapestry. James didn't appear twenty minutes later and I thought it was odd.

"Is James okay?" I asked Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius answered, waving my worries away with a carefree hand.

I pursed my lips and glanced back towards where I knew the staircase to upstairs was. Remus saw my worried looks.

"Don't worry Lily." He said with a small smile, "James is just—" his smile faltered, "Well, he's James."

"I thought he'd be excited about the tapestry." I said, cuddling deeper into the couch as I thought out loud to myself.

"Don't be too upset Evans." Sirius answered from his seat, "James will be back to himself after he finishes drowning himself in the shower."

I glared at Sirius, "That's not funny. He seems really upset."

Sirius glared back, "He's fine Evans. Trust me. I _think_ I know my own best mate."

"I dunno," I said sarcastically, "You certainly were rotten at playing him for seven years."

Remus snorted earning a nasty look from Sirius. Sirius then turned on me, he was no longer in his disguise and his cool grey eyes were looking me up and down scathingly.

"How do you know when we were even playing each other Evans?" he said, "You weren't even aware there were two of us until James told you."

"That's not true." I pulled up my shoulder with defiance, "I noticed something was off when I went to Peverall for dinner with Carson after _you_ screwed up and ran into me as '_Sirius_' at Mila's Café."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James told you that was me. You don't know anything Evans."

"You're a prick. You know that?" I crossed my arms, hostilely glaring at him from across the room and wondering how fast I could have him begging for mercy if I sent a tickling charm his way.

Remus decided that our fighting was futile because he spoke up next, "Padfoot relax, honestly. And stop acting like a guard dog over James. Lily was just worried."

Sirius pulled a face, "I'm not being a bloody _guard dog_."

"You sure?" Remus teased now, his eyes were crinkled with laughter, "If you acted anymore like one you'd probably piss all over him." I let a smile filter through my annoyance.

"Shut it Moony." Sirius muttered like a surly six-year-old, taking a swing from his firewhisky bottle.

I was interested now and took the chance to have one up on Sirius Black, "So that's what you are then? You spent all those years protecting James and now you feel like you always have to be there for him?"

"I _will_ always be there for him." Sirius hissed with a glare at me, "He's my brother and I know him better than anyone ever will."

I remembered about his and James' argument and how Sirius had evidently spent the better half of Hogwarts making me hate James Potter purposely. I remembered James Potter at Hogwarts sending my mate Severus Snape below the willow and then turning around and saving him just before the monster could get him.

There were always two: the James Potter who used to slack on Head Boy work and the James Potter who told me at graduation to leave the country for my safety.

"I have a question." Sirius looked as though he would rather slit his throat than continue listening to me talk but I kept going, "Why did James say you spent Hogwarts trying to make me hate James Potter?"

Remus snorted and looked at me, impressed, "Brilliant question." He raised his glass in my direction, "Cheers."

Sirius sent me a look, "I did not spend all of Hogwarts making you hate James. I never acted any differently around you than I would have normally."

"Lies!" Remus said, pointing his finger at Sirius who sent an annoyed look at his werewolf best mate, "I specifically remember you putting that dungbomb in her bag in fourth year."

Sirius glared at Remus as I stared at Sirius in horror, "That was you?!" I shouted, "I spent weeks trying to get the smell out of my books!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at me, "I was hoping it would get all over Snape, not you. He had been carrying your bag like a bloody priss for weeks but that day you decided to carry your own bag."

I stared at him incredulously, "Snape?"

"Of course." Sirius replied, "You _were_ best mates with Severus Snape."

At the mention of Sev's name I blanched. I had known 'Hogwarts James' and never liked Severus Snape. They were complete opposites. I was reminded of the willow incident that I only knew a few tidbits of information about. I knew one James Potter had sent Sev under the willow and one had brought him back up. I was going to place all my bets on Sirius as the one who sent him down.

"You sent Severus Snape down the willow." I accused the fake James Potter who didn't smirk in laughter like I thought he would. Instead Sirius looked embarrassed and Remus had turned bright red. I knew I'd caught them in the middle of something.

"What happened that night?" I asked, eyes narrowing, "They said that there was a monster down there—"

"Me." Remus coughed from his spot, looking less thrilled a the direction of the conversation, "It was me, Lily. You knew I was a werewolf, where do you think I would transform?"

I just stared at him. I hadn't thought about it. Remus had been the monster everyone had talked about. Remus' scars on his face were so defined in the dark and I wondered how on earth he had even kept that secret for so long from his friends—unless they'd known.

"You were the monster?" I whispered, remembering how when I had gone to Severus after the accident he'd said he didn't get a good look.

Remus winced and Sirius snapped, "_Don't_ call him a monster, Evans."

I looked at Sirius, feeling cold, "You sent Severus down the willow didn't you? Why?"

Sirius frowned, "Severus Snape was a arse and twice as meddlesome as you. We could never shake him and he was constantly out to try and figure us out."

"He was smart." I actually defended the boy I had known back then, "He could see right through your fake façade."

"He picked on muggleborns and _you_ of all people were best mates with him." Sirius accused me harshly, slamming his bottle on the couch next to him and pointing at me, "I sent him into the willow, yeah, but I still don't deny that I still think that he deserved it." His voice was getting louder and louder and his face was ruby in anger.

I felt my own face grow red, "He wasn't all bad you know. I mean do you think, for even a second, I would've been friends with someone who hated people like me?"

"You were always with him Evans." Sirius scoffed, "You know the other Gryffindor's called you a traitor to Gryffindor by being best mates with the likes of him. By second year he was hanging with people campaigning for Voldemort's take-over of the Ministry!"

I'd heard that before, my own dorm had tried to tell me off on multiple occasions about my friendship. Severus Snape had been in Slytherin, which was the rival house of Gryffindor. I'd known Sev since he first told me I would be going to Hogwarts. I got tears in my eyes as I remembered our friendship spiraling downward as Sev got into the dark arts and started pushing me away.

"It's not that I hated _you_." Sirius continued, "You just got caught up in the crossfire between Snape and I. I planned on ending it by sending him to the willow after the git got us in trouble by turning in our ma-"

"**Sirius**." Remus had a warning in his tone and Sirius suddenly took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair. Remus looked at me, "We had no idea what Sirius had planned and it was just lucky that James had spotted something odd going on from where he was."

I stared at my bottle, watching the liquid in the bottle swish around in the glass. I could practically see Severus Snape (who was probably working for Voldemort now-a-days) jumping at the chance to get the boys in trouble. He had always mentioned how much he didn't like James or his mates. I could just imagine Sirius offer to tell Severus everything and Severus was so thirsty to figure those boys out it could've ended with him a werewolf or even dead.

I looked at Sirius in a new light—knowing he was capable of murder. He had willingly sent someone into the path of a monster and Dumbledore let him come into the Order. It made my stomach roll to know that Remus had been placed in that position when he was most venerable. I looked at the young werewolf who was silent and staring at the floor. I wondered if he could remember anything from that night. I wondered how on earth Remus had forgiven Sirius for such a thing. The bond between these boys must've run so deep. I'd never had a friendship like that—not even with my own family.

"James saved Snape." Sirius finally spoke, "the Potters practically grounded me for life once they heard what happened. James and I switched back for the last few weeks of sixth year." He sounded ashamed. He lifted his eyes and met mine. "It almost ruined our secret about James and I switching places because Snape claimed James had sent him under and then brought him back up. Dumbledore wasn't buying the story at all."

I looked at Sirius with a blank look, not really sure how to take all this information. Remus cleared his throat and he and Sirius exchanged a glance that probably meant a thousand different things. I placed my half empty bottle on the floor and curled my feet up so I could hug my legs.

We sat in silence, the mood considerately low, so low we hardly noticed that James had walked into the room with a bottle of firewhisky and a frown at all our blank and unsmiling faces.

"What's wrong?" James asked when he saw all our excitement had been drained from us by the topic of conversation.

"I told her about the willow." Sirius answered and got up to leave the room.

Sirius locked eyes with me before he left though and I wasn't sure how to respond to his look so I just avoided his gaze. Remus sighed and muttered something about damage control and went to follow Sirius. I heard them running up the stairs and James moved somewhere within my line of vision. He was kneeling down in front of the chair I was curled up in so I brought my eyes to his. They were soft again, warm, and kind.

"How on _earth_ did you get Sirius to talk about the willow?" he was looking impressed.

I was shocked to see a smile on his face. Why was he impressed? Then I remembered Sirius' obvious attitude and I wondered if I was the first person to actually know what had really happened.

"I asked him." Then I pulled a face, "Well, I asked him why he hated me. Evidently he never hated me, just who I was best friends with."

"Snape." I was surprised to see a similar look of dislike flutter across James' face that matched Sirius' perfectly.

"You don't hate him too?" I said in shock but James' disapproving face was confirmation, "You hardly knew him!"

James leaned closer to me in my chair, blocking any path for me to escape. His eyes hadn't left mine and I suddenly felt like I was on fire. I could see every fleck of color in his hazel eyes and I swore my breath was stuck in my throat.

"I know him enough to know that he was a rotten best mate for you." He answered softly, his hands were gripping the armrest and he was inches from me.

My pathetic response was "You hardly know me." because I was too busy focusing on how close he was.

He smiled devilishly, "I might not have _always_ been at Hogwarts but Sirius and I tell each other everything and you were often a topic of conversation when we were together." he leaned back to examine my expression so I didn't feel as claustrophobic. I breathed and took in his words.

I snorted, "Well I'm sure half of it wasn't true if it was coming from his mouth."

"Now that I've lived with you?" James pulled back completely from my chair with a grin and took a swing of his own drink, "Almost one hundred percent true. Every single word."

I watched as he left for the kitchen where I heard him knock around some pots and pans to likely get something to eat. I fell asleep wondering what exactly he and Sirius talked about when it came to me. Sirius claimed to not hate me but his attitude suggested otherwise. James was coming off as slightly more than friendly but I was surprised to find that I didn't mind his flirting or advances at all.

* * *

**Next Time:**

"_Merlin_, Potter I just don't want to talk about it, alright?!" I shouted at the foot of the stairs as I tore off my bloody shirt, leaving me in just my blood soaked vest and bra. I felt nauseous still and all I wanted was a nice bath.

"Your upset!" he debated, "I'm trying to help!"

"You were upset that night we got back from Purbeck and I didn't bother you!" I said, yelling more, hoping it would get him off my back. It didn't work. James raced up the stairs after me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"I heard Fabian." James' voice was rough and I didn't dare look at him, "He mentioned gold. What happened Lily? Whose blood is that?"

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly, looking at him finally, trying not to be fooled by the compassion in his features.

He looked taken aback, "You're my friend. Of course I care."


	13. Heart and Soul

**Chapter 13: Heart and Soul**

The wind whipped against my face and stung my cheeks as I reached the top of the hill I'd been climbing behind James, Sirius, and Remus. The darkness no longer affected my eyes and my eyes squinted at the rock formation not too far from where I stood and saw that people had drawn their names into the rocks. The night was silent and I felt odd as I stood in-between Remus and Sirius. The pair of boys was watching the leader of our band with looks of dreading and I knew exactly why they looked that way.

The past few days had found us up to our necks in books, looking for magical fountains and more information on Godric Gryffindor. James had been getting impatient just sitting around with no leads. Remus had gone on a mission at Dumbledore's request and come back with a bloody cheek and secrets he didn't share. Sirius had been surprisingly silent the past couple of days and seemed more concerned for Remus than anyone.

I heard Sirius whisper Remus a question around my back and Remus answered with a swift nod of his head. Even in the dark I could see the dark scars on his face from whatever animal he'd dealt with at Dumbledore's request. I felt bad for him because he had to go underground to do all his work. I felt like Remus hated his job but was too kind to say anything.

Sirius sank to the ground, which I was positive was chilly due to the frosty air. Not soon after Remus followed Sirius' example so that only James and I were left standing. I could only see a silhouette of James but I could imagine his face was screwed up in dissatisfaction. I glanced down at Sirius and then Remus—they're faces were certainly lacking a smile.

I turned my head back to our leader who was making frustrated noises like he'd done for the past three days. I crossed my arms and shared a look with Sirius who was also not pleased with our current situation. I didn't bother reminding Sirius that this was his fault in the first place. James was scoping the area, swinging his magic compass back and forth across the small area in haste.

"Nothing." I heard James say heatedly, "Sirius are you _sure_ the man said there was a shrine in the east?"

"Are we even sure there was a man in the pub?" Remus muttered to my left and I suppressed a smile at his approach of sarcasm. I had learned very quickly that out of all the things Remus liked to do—sleeping was his favorite pastime.

Sirius was looking like he'd rather be anywhere but on top of this hill in the middle of the night. I was, in reality, in the same mood as Sirius. It was pitch black out and we were relying on the moonlight as our source of light. We'd come to the hills outside of Godrics Hollow after Sirius overheard an old man talk about an old shrine built for Godric Gryffindor. The catch was that Sirius had heard this in the pub. Sirius had made the mistake of telling James, who immediately started to plan our adventure to the far side of the moor.

"I dunno James." Sirius growled from his spot on the cold ground, "The old man was probably drunk off his arse. _I_ was probably drunk off my arse."

"You were completely sloshed." Remus agreed, "You were singing some old drinking song and trying to get me to join in like some loon."

"Was I?" Sirius grinned, almost like reminiscing even though he couldn't remember.

Sirius and Remus had gone out to the pub the night before after Remus had a particularly hard mission. Sirius had come home absolutely wasted and started rambling on about the sword and this old man he'd sung drinking songs with until two in the morning. Remus hadn't been much better off come to think of it and I still wondered why on earth James had even taken Sirius' word. I had ignored them, until Sirius foolishly mentioned the old man talking about a shrine for Godric Gryffindor. Twenty-four hours later Sirius' slip up had placed us in the middle of the wild hills of the moor looking for an old shrine that didn't appear to exist.

I saw James reach up to ruffle his hair in frustration and he paced back down the hill with exaggerated steps, "Stay there." He called back to us, "I'll just look again."

I watched him go away sleepily before I took to falling on the cold ground beside Sirius who sighed deeply. I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to stay warm and wishing I'd worn more than my favorite sweater.

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Sirius moaned moments later and he put his head in his hands, "Fuck."

"I did try to talk him out of it." I whispered, shivering against the cold.

I had tried to talk James into waiting but he'd been dead set on finding a shrine. A shrine that probably had been a drunken dream made up by a wasted Sirius.

"I am _so_ tired." Remus groaned, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes in agreement.

"I told you both not to go to the pub." I said with a slight teasing tone in my voice but I was partially admonishing him.

I told Remus and Sirius that if they went out they had to be under disguise. Both boys had left the house as soon as they'd transfigured themselves into two American wizards with matching brown hair. I was actually happy they were getting out of the house because despite me not minding the boys hanging around I wanted my space. I had hoped James would've gone too but he wouldn't budge from old notes he'd been pouring over. I had to hand it to James—he was certainly obstinate.

"Has James always been this way?" I asked as I tried to stay warm.

Sirius glanced at me, half asleep, "like what?"

I stared at him with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me facial expression. "Obsessed with finding the treasure? Does he even care about anything else?"

"He does." Remus answered confidently.

Sirius snorted and said "He broke her out of the Ministry of Magic for a book." Sirius sent me a glance, "James has a one track mind and when he wants something it's all he can think about."

I didn't answer and picked at a rock in my shoe. The wind continued whipping at our backs as we sat there waiting for James to come back. It hurt, what Sirius had said about James only breaking me out for the book. Sometimes I got the feeling that James and I were mates. Sometimes I got the feeling that he was only after the treasure. Today I was feeling mostly the latter.

"Why does he want the sword so bad?" I asked next, glancing at Sirius who was looking to be half asleep, "I mean you and Remus never once gave up on him even though he's never even seen a trace of the sword. Why do you think it's worth it?"

Remus whispered, "Lily, there's some things you just don't understand. We've all been in James' position and he was always there for us." I opened my mouth to argue but Remus continued, "No, _listen_, James wasn't always like this. It was a combination of things that made him this way and hopefully, if we find the sword, he'll be okay again."

I bit my lip, "Well, does James realize that once we find the sword, he's not going to be able to keep it?"

Sirius raised his shoulders and dropped them, "Evans, you ask way too many questions."

I frowned, "Only because I'm trying to figure everything out."

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, I gathered as much." Sirius stretched out, lying against the cold ground, his hair fluttering around his face.

I shook my head at him before glancing to our east, the sun was rising fast and soon we wouldn't be able to fly the brooms at the bottom of the hill incase of being spotted. I sighed and stood up, brushing off my clothes and making my way down the hill. I spotted James standing about halfway down the hill just staring out across the landscape.

Below us a valley lay and I knew it was empty. Almost as empty as James looked. Once again I was struck with the wonderment of what drove him. Why did he want the sword so much?

I made my way down the hill quietly but he turned when he heard me come up behind him.

"We need to go." He said, his voice was soft, almost defeated.

"Yes." I answered, sticking my hands into my sweater for warmth from the cold as I watched him stare across the land.

"This was a waste of fucking time wasn't it?" his asked more harshly, "A waste of everyone's time."

"You _did_ take a drunken nighttime conversation from Sirius as a logical clue." I teased, hoping to get a smile from him but nothing happened. James continued staring out at the landscape.

"Rome wasn't built in a day." I mirrored the words my mum often spoke to my sister or I after a particularly hard day.

He didn't even look at me.

I didn't know why but I couldn't stand to see him like this. In the darkness his face was even darker than normal and his face was curved into a permanent scowl. I pursed my lips and reached out so that I was taking his hand in my own. He jumped and turned to look at me with surprise written on his face. I sent him a small smile.  
"Do you honestly think I'd be here if I didn't believe we had a chance? And those blokes freezing up there." I nodded my head in the direction of his mates. "How long has Sirius stuck around to help you? Remus? And I'm not going anywhere for right now either."

"You are only helping because Dumbledore told you to." He said next, pulling his hand from mine, "You told me yourself you don't like all this hunting around for treasure."

I shook my head, "First of all, Dumbledore doesn't make me do anything." I said, "I trust his judgment but I make my own decisions." I lifted my chin proudly.

James looked down at me skeptically and said, "Name one time when you've ever gone against Dumbledore's orders." His eyes twinkled, "You can't try and tell me you've ever decided to do something other than follow orders. You forget sometimes that I was _at_ Hogwarts. You were Head Girl. You were so damn good at being Head Girl too because you followed orders so well. I saw you help first years with homework when your mates were busy gossiping. You were friends with people who didn't necessarily deserve your friendship. You want to constantly _help_ people, Lily. You want to _please_ people. It's not a bad thing. It's just who you are."

He was counting these things off and I was staring at him in shock. I probably looked like I was probably looking like a fish; my mouth was opening and closing from anger. He didn't get that the whole reason I was even here was because I had gone against Dumbledore orders. I decided to let him know exactly why he was wrong.

"I was on a raid at an Orphanage." I said, my tone distant, "I got tricked and tried to go save kids that weren't really there. I didn't follow my orders and almost ruined the entire operation." I crossed my arms; "Dumbledore placed me with Mila after that."

A hint of a smile flickered across his face and he moved a step closer to me, "I don't think that trying to save a bunch of kids is necessarily a bad thing though. You disobeyed him because you thought you were doing the right thing." He nudged me playfully, "See? I was right, you're always trying to help people."

I looked up at James as the wind made my hair come out of my wool hat and tickle my face. As I stared up into James' hazel eyes I realized that Dumbledore was trying to protect me. I had used to get angry for not being placed on the front lines inside the Ministry but after explaining to James about the orphanage raid—it hit me. Dumbledore cared enough to try and keep me safe. He'd placed me with Mila because he thought I'd be safe but then I'd saved James' life and it all went downhill from there. I was no longer safe. I'd always have to hide as long as James' Uncle held the power of the Ministry. James' eyes traced my face with wonderment.

"No hard feelings for dragging you out here on the word of an intoxicated Sirius?" his voice was hardly a mere whisper, lost in a second to the wind, but he was joking again.

"I think Remus is more upset than me. He certainly loves his sleep." I whispered back, "I think he's out for your blood."

James squeezed my hand and sent me another bright smile, "I'll make sure to watch my back."

My hand tingled when he let go of it and I tried to shake the feeling that I liked him. It was getting harder but I remembered that we didn't want the same things—and that heald my emotions at bay.

Remus and Sirius were exceptionally happy to be told the search was off. James and Sirius were ahead, walking back to the brooms, laughing and James was telling Sirius off for giving him drunken information but he was doing so lightheartedly. Remus was grinning at them, looking a bit more awake as the first rays of light hit us.

"That's the James we knew." Remus nudged me, pointing to James laughing as he held Sirius in a headlock, "_That's_ our Prongs."

"Prongs?" I questioned, "I've heard you boys use those odd nicknames a lot. What do they mean?"

Remus shrugged, his scars on his face stretching as he smiled, "Just a Hogwarts thing that stuck after school."

"Oh." And I glanced back at James and Sirius playing, "That's the one I like too." I answered, tugging my hat farther down my head, "Now if only Sirius would show a decent personality around me."

Remus chuckled, "Give him some time, Sirius spent so long trying to protect James that he's not completely trusting of new people into James' circle of friends."

I felt my face warm, "Friend?"

And the more I thought about it the more it seemed highly likely that I was being ridiculous. I'd been through so much already with James we were friends. I'd saved his life and he'd saved me from the Ministry. The idea seemed odd though, mostly because at the same time I felt like there was so much I didn't know about him. I realized Remus was watching me closely and I felt like warding off his stares so I joked, "More like acquaintances. He makes a terrible friend. He did make us come all the way out here to look for a fake shrine." My diversion had worked because Remus laughed and stopped staring at me so he could throw his head back and laugh.

"If you and James are acquaintances, what are we?" he grinned widely.

"Oh friends for sure," I grinned sideways at Remus, "you actually help with the dishes."

"And Sirius?"

I thought for a moment and remembered how Sirius always slept on the couch more often than his own bed upstairs. "The annoying dog that never gets off the couch."

Remus laughed for a long while after that but I was embarrassed when he started to tell James and Sirius what I had said. I tried to stop him but it was too late. I should've known Remus told Sirius and James everything. I didn't have to worry though because both of them listened to the story then cracked up when Remus got to the part about me calling Sirius the dog of the house. I was even surprised when Sirius clapped me on the back because it was so out of character for him. Maybe Remus was right and I just needed to give Sirius time.

I was quiet as we flew back to Godrics Hollow as the sun came up. I was placing the brooms in the closet in the hallway alone seeing as Sirius and Remus immediately went to crash in their own beds upstairs. Or, Remus went upstairs and Sirius went to the couch barking loudly like a dog much to the amusement of James and Remus. I couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking to myself. I was in my own little daze so it took me almost stepping on his toes to realize James was right behind me, watching me.

"I'm going to the café to get some coffee." He said, "Want to join me? The other two turned me down for their sleep."

"I don't blame them." I said with a teasing grin, "Some nutter had them up all night looking for a fake shrine."

James shrugged, "Jinx the messenger, not the nutter."

This was the first time we'd ever spoken about doing something not involving the sword or the Order of the Phoenix. James had disguised himself as a young Hogwarts student and was wearing a shabby set of Gryffindor robes over his jumper and pants. I was really tired but I really wanted to get to know James more, maybe find out more about his mysterious obsession over the sword.

Without a second thought I transfigured my hair into a different color and set off to the local café with him. We walked the streets of Godrics Hollow, making our way slowly as the small town woke up slowly. The wind from earlier had died and was now a steady breeze. A few people made their way to work but mostly Godric's Hollow stayed quiet. The small café was open for a quick cup of coffee or hot tea and James paid for our cups while I sat at an old table by the window. I was gazing aimlessly around, enjoying being out and about, when I spotted a stack of magazines to my left. I picked up one that graced my face with an old caption, talking about me saving the Minister of Magic. The magazine was obviously old and had coffee stains all over the cover but it was odd thinking that these events had only taken place a few months before.

I was placing the magazine back when I spotted a thicker, wider, leather-bonded book. It wasn't the fact that it was old but the fact that I saw the word 'fountain' etched into the side. I glanced up at James who was still waiting for our drinks and then picked up the book excitedly. I didn't want to ruin our current record with no talking about the sword so I decided to save the book for later. I quickly shrunk it down to a manageable size and placed it in my cloak pocket beside my wand.

James walked over and gazed at me with a whimsical expression. At least with his hat on he looked a bit like himself but I could still see his fake red hair color peaking out from underneath his cap. We both hadn't really tried with our disguises but it was so early I really hadn't felt the need and I'm sure James hadn't either. I took my warm cup of mint-flavored tea excitedly, wondering what the book could be about.

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning." He commented, passing me my cup.

"I just love tea." I answered, hoping I didn't look too excited.

"Okay." But I could tell he didn't believe me.

We sat there together, in a comfortable silence, sipping our tea. Sometimes James commented on a passerby, marveling at how muggles managed to get by without magic. Sometimes I would comment on the fact that wizards depended too much on magic. Our conversation turned into a witty banter, then a playful argument. Soon we were laughing and the lady working the front brought us some scones to eat.

"And then McGonagall had to have noticed my hair was getting longer since I was changing back," James was saying, "But we were in the middle of an exam and I couldn't reach my bag to get the polyjuice potion from the bag…so I aimed my wand at Keera Melton's goblet and transfigured it into a chicken."

I burst into laughter again, remembering that exact exam. Keera Melton's goblet had been two rows in front of my friends and me. When it had turned into a chicken inexplicably the entire classroom erupted into chaos because the goblet chicken freaked out and started attacking poor Keera.

"That was you?!" I managed to gasp between breaths, choking on the scone a bit, trying not to cry, "Keera's dorm mates said she had nightmares about chickens for weeks!"

James laughed a deep-throated chuckle and nodded, eyes twinkling at me, "I managed to dive for my bag, take the potion, and get sorted out before anyone could notice."

"Brilliant." I said in awe, placing my chin in my hands, grinning, "You and your mates got away with _everything_."

James smiled like he was reminiscing, "My parents taught me everything I knew and eventually I think Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I were better at hiding things than my parents ever were." He leaned forward like he was sharing a secret, "My parents nicknamed the four of us their little marauders. Once they took all four of us on Holiday to America where we hunted treasure from the Salem Trial days. It was wicked."

James had so many stories it made me realize how much of his life he'd spent actually traveling to see the world and for me, the girl whose biggest adventure was going to Hogwarts, that was the most brilliant thing ever. He made treasure hunting sound so fantastic and magical as he wove these intricate stories. His hazel eyes lit up and his hands moved wildly as he explained how once he and his parents had gotten stuck in an old Aztec temple.

It was the bill from the waitress that finally got us back on the road for the cottage. The only thing that reminded me about the book I'd found was when we entered the house and I went to hang up my coat and the book fell from my pocket to the floor. James bent down to pick it up before I could and he turned it over in his hands before looking at me peculiarly.

"Do you always carry children's books in your pocket?" he teased, once eyebrow quirked at me.

I took it back from him with a playful shove before actually getting a good look at the book I'd found. I pulled my wand from my pocket and enlarged the book back to its normal size to read the cover. The book was sticky from what I assumed was jam but the letters on the covered shone brightly.

_The Tales of Beedle the Bard: Including The Three Ravens and The Fountain of Fair Fortune_

"What's _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_?" I spoke allowed, pointing to the cover, "Is it important? Have you heard of it?"

I expected James to be keen but instead he just laughed. He took the book from me and opened his mouth like he was going to explain but then he snorted like a pig and laughed even louder. I blinked unperturbedly.

"Fascinating." I said sarcastically, "So brill. Glad we cleared that up James."

"Sorry." He breathed, "I just—" it took him several moments to compose himself and he started to explain, "The Beedle tales…they're _children's_ stories." He cracked a grin at me, like he was waiting for me to get it.

I was lost, "Yeah? And the fountain?"

James just stared at me, like I had grown four heads. Then he sighed, muttered something about muggles, took my hand, and dragged me down the hallway into the living room where we found Sirius passed out on the couch. Sirius was snoring softly, laying flat on hi stomach on the sofa, taking up the entire space by himself. I wondered if the sofa was better than the bed he had upstairs because Sirius could often be found sleeping in here instead of upstairs.

"Oi." James called, making Sirius startle awake, "Wake up! I need the sofa!"

Sirius had a few choice words about being woken up as James sat down by Sirius' feet and motioned for me to find a place on the sofa as well. I stared down at James as Sirius stared up at me as if daring me to ask him to move even the slightest. James sent me a look and flipped his head in Sirius' direction. I took that as I lead and sat on Sirius' feet that instantly retracted to the farthest side of the sofa in protest.

"Don't be beastly about it Evans. I would've moved. Eventually." the wizard protested.

I sent a complacent look to James who chuckled as he flipped open the book I'd found to a certain page. It was like he'd read the book a thousand times.

I leaned over, my cheek almost resting on his shoulder as he pointed to the start of a new chapter, but in this case it was a new story. The top of the page read _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ and there was a picture of three witches and a knight in armor traversing across a forest. It reminded me a little of our current predicament, walking all over Britain for a sword.

"They're written for kids." James explained, flipping through to show me a new picture of the knight bathing in a fountain, looking jovial. "They don't mean anything other than that."

I disagreed. I pointed to the knight bathing in the fountain and the sword behind him, "But what if that's gryffindor's sword?"

Sirius chuckled from his end of the couch, "_Muggle borns._" He laughed dutifully, "Evans, they're _bedtime stories_. Bedtime stories written ages before Godric Gryffindor was around."

At my doubtful look, James began to read the story from the start. As he read I was reminded of stories told to me as a kid by my mum like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ or _The Frog Prince_. In this story, a magical fountain was sought out after by three witches and a muggle knight Sir Luckless.

Asha is a witch sick of a malady no Healer could possibly cure who hopes the Fountain can restore her health. The second witch is Altheda, who was robbed and humiliated by a sorcerer. She hopes the Fountain will relieve her feelings of vulnerability and her poverty. The third witch, Amata, was deserted by her beloved, and hopes the Fountain will help cure her anguish and longing. The witches decide that three heads are better than one, and they team up to reach the Fountain together. Amata accidently takes a Muggle knight named Sir Luckless with the group and all of them end up on an adventure in a beautiful garden to find the fountain.

In the end it turns out the four had no need of the fountains powerful enchantment after all. Asha is healed by Altheda who brews up a cure for her sickness and Amata and Sir Luckless end up falling in love. It was the adventure that brought them their happily ever after, not the magical properties that the fountain never even had.

Once James was done the story his glasses had slid down to the edge of his nose and he glanced at me over them with a delicate smile.

"See?" he said, "Just a children's story."

"I still like The Deathly Hallows the best." Sirius spoke up; it turned out he'd been listening all along too, "That Death Wand would come in handy to take down Voldemort."

I had no idea what Sirius was going on about so I ignored him while James commented that he'd prefer some ring to which Sirius challenged James instantly. I braided my hair over my shoulder and thought to myself as they bickered. My mum always said fairy tales rang with truth, what if the fountain did as well?

"But we're chasing a sword of myth and children's stories are based off of something." I argued, "Shouldn't we see if we can find this garden?"

James frowned, obviously he was hoping I'd drop it once I actually heard the story but I wasn't going too. Sirius chuckled as he swung himself up and off the couch to probably head for the bedrooms upstairs. We all were tired from our nightlong escapades but this story had my mind reeling.

"No Evans." Sirius said, "The sword of Gryffindor has been spotted throughout history. _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ is only ever mentioned in this children's book."

I pouted and leaned back against the couch, crossing my arms, blowing my bangs from my eyes. James closed the book, pushed his glasses back up his nose, and threw the book on the coffee table in front of us. He leaned back, obviously ready for sleep himself.

"James," I spoke his name and he glanced at me, eyes dilating once they hit my own.

"Lily." He teased, squinting at me.

I knew if I bugged him too much he'd lose his temper. I picked my words carefully, "There aren't a lot of magical fountains mentioned in text books and we have one that's been around for hundreds of years. You don't even think, that maybe for a second—"

"No."

And so instead of being leaps and bounds ahead, we were back to square one and still looking for a fountain on top of a hill where a magical sword supposedly rested.

**~~~heartandsoul~~~**

"What about the fountain in the Ministry?" Marlene asked from the counter where she sat eating chips out of a bowl.

"Impossible." Scoffed James from the kitchen table where he sat with at least a dozen books surrounding him, "The Ministry fountain isn't on a mountain and it was built after Gryffindor's time."

"So you lot are just traversing the mountains looking for a magical fountain holding a mythical sword?" Marlene screwed up her small face, her curly blond hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward with interest, "Have you tried accio?"

Remus snorted over his bowl full of soup and exchanged a grin with me as I stirred the food I was making. I then flashed a smile and swapped a wink with Marlene. James obviously didn't take her humor because he pulled a face at her and looked back down at his books. This made me lose my smile. Since the discovery of the tapestry James had been determined to find out more on magical fountains and was less interested in anything else. I thought he'd be better but almost instantly after our discussion about the Fountain of Fair Fortune he'd been back in treasure hunting mode.

Marlene acutely sighed and hopped off the counter, "Well, I'd best be off. Caradoc can't take care of himself for too long the old coot hears a cat meow and he thinks its Voldemort himself out to get him." She rolled down her sleeves and grabbed her cloak off one of the kitchen chairs she'd thrown it against on her steady entrance earlier that afternoon.

"You should've brought him." I said, licking the spoon that I pulled from my cooking pot, "I've been so bored I made enough dinner to feed a small army."

"Good because I'm starving." Someone new entered the kitchen with his shaggy black hair reaching his shoulders and grey eyes scoping the kitchen until they rested on me, "Pull me up a bowl. Eh, Evans?"

"Pull yourself up a bowl, Black." I answered pointing to the pot beside me.

"I've just been up and down the graveyard looking for information on Gryffindor." He replied, falling into the chair beside Marlene who was watching with a hand on her hip. "I'm too tired."

"You know," Marlene said with a grin in my direction, "I see what you were saying Lily, the real James is a whole lot more likable than this tosspot."

Sirius sent me a glare while James didn't even glace up from his books.

"Off all the offensive things you could've called him you went for tosspot?" Remus grinned as he handed off his bowl to Sirius who only stared at it for a second before he started slurping down the leftovers.

"I'd been overusing arrogant arse so much I decided to change it up a bit." I answered as I followed Marlene down the hallway to the front door.

Behind us came Remus' appreciative laugh and Sirius' dark scoff. Once we were out of earshot Marlene turned to me with a secretive grin.

"Sirius is interesting." She commented.

"He's being a whole lot better than before." I said wryly. "I still think he hates me."

"I don't think he _hates_ you." She answered, "If he really hated you he wouldn't pick on you half as much as he does."

"You live with him for a week." I answered with a laugh and a roll of my eyes, "I've got to admit though, he does care about shielding James. I can see why he was such an arse to Carson."

Marlene frowned then flashed her blonde hair as she buckled her cloak. Her expression changed from teasing to all seriousness in five seconds flat. I leaned against the wall next to the door, feeling a story coming along. Marlene glanced behind me quickly with her blue eyes before glancing back.

"So I talked to the Prewett twins yesterday. Carson and Smith are back at the Ministry."

I made a face at the mention of the Minister and his right-hand man, Smith. They were the ones that locked me up at the Ministry after Mila's death. Smith was the one who tortured me for information. They both knew that I was in league with Dumbledore and James Potter. I wondered if they had managed to figure out that Sirius was James and vis versa. I fingered a loose strand of my hair and stared at Marlene as I thought about this piece of information.

Dumbledore had kept Fab and Gid Prewett on the tail of the Minister of Magic because he was also looking for the sword of Godric Gryffindor. We knew they were in Egypt because James had said at one point they thought there had been an illegitimate son. I wondered how long it would be until the Minister would give up…or find out about the castle in Purbeck.

"There's more." Marlene whispered, "Voldemort was spotted abroad."

"_Voldemort_?!" I whispered hastily, earning a frantic shush from Marlene.

"That's actually the reason I came by," Marlene confessed, "I just didn't want to say anything around them." She pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "I don't know how much Dumbledore actually wants those boys to know but he was spotted, not his followers, him."

I bit my lip worriedly, "Where?"

Marlene cocked her hip, "The same place Carson and Smith were. Egypt."

I raised an eyebrow, "Coincidence?"

Marlene leaned closer, "Hell no." she frowned, "Gid wanted to go right to Dumbledore but even Dumbledore is out of the country."

"Where's Dumbledore?" I kept my voice low, eyebrows furrowed together in interest.

Marlene shrugged, grabbing her wand from her pocket, "Gid said something about a house elf? I'm not sure." Her voice rose back to normal and she hugged me once more, "but listen, owl if you need anything. Alice sends her love, passed her the other day."

"Thanks for stopping by." I answered but I was too busy thinking to really give Marlene a solid farewell.

Voldemort was working with Carson and Smith—he had to be. What was it about the sword that could make it so valuable? Then again, James wanted the sword just as bad. I leaned against the closed door in the hallway remembering how he'd been the past few days: locked up in his room reading or reading at the table. I didn't like how obsessive he was about it.

I made my way back into the kitchen and found the boys almost halfway through my pot of stew already. I was pretty sure Sirius had at least three bowls and Remus finished off two plus the leftovers in James' bowl. Night found us all piled at the table in the kitchen reading up on magical fountains but finding nothing of interest. I was half asleep and on my second butterbeer when I heard the knock at the front door.

We definitely weren't expecting anyone else after Marlene so I froze in my chair. Even James looked up from his book. Only members of the Order of the Phoenix knew of the location of the cottage. Upstairs I heard Otis let out a loud and disgruntled sound that made my hair stand up on end. I started to stand up but it was Sirius who put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to sit down. He left the kitchen and we were all on edge as we heard him edge closer to the front door. James was half out of his chair in defense mode already and I was eyeing my wand, which I'd left casually over by the pots and pans drying on the rack.

The door opened though and we relaxed as we heard Sirius greet someone offhandedly. I pulled myself up out of the chair and made my way over to grab my wand and just as I was starting to go greet whoever had come for a late visit Sirius called my name.

I knew something was wrong when he actually said my name, Lily, instead of Evans.

It was Fab and Gid standing in our hallway. I met Fabian's grin with a grin of my own. I raced to hug them and they hugged me back but were quick to explain why they were here unexpectedly. They got a patronus only minutes before from Alice who needed help in southern London with a raid.

"Marlene is stuck with Caradoc and we need an extra body." Fab smiled when he saw my excited face, "so you to come."

"A raid." I said, feeling my adrenaline pick up, "I _really_ get to go on a raid again?"

Just after my explanation to James before about why I had been placed with Mila, I was excited to go on a front line mission with Alice and the Prewett twins. I didn't waste a second, I ran off, passing James and only letting my eyes connect to his for a moment as I ran up the stairs to grab my cloak. I didn't like the troubled look in his eyes and it stayed in my head as I clasped my cloak around my shoulders.

I raced back down the stairs only to find the boys I had left were now arguing. They hadn't noticed me. Gid and Fab were glaring at James, Remus, and Sirius. Remus had his hand on James' shoulder and Sirius had both fists curled at his side, almost in defense.

"You can't just take her to the front lines," I heard James say, "She only just escaped the Ministry and getting tortured. Let me go in her place!"

James, James was worried about me? I almost took a step back to re-evaluate my excitement. James was right, I had only just escaped the Ministry and I was safe here. Then again, Alice needed our help and it was a simple raid. I was more than able to handle a raid after everything I'd been through in the past few months.

"I'll go." Sirius offered next and I was shocked. Why on earth would Sirius offer? Then I remembered, he'd rather go than have James go. Sirius was always protecting his best friend.

"You don't have clearance!" Fabian snapped, "You've only just joined the Order!"

"I'll go." I heard Remus offer, "I've got clearance."

"Lily's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Gid's tone commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"I know I am." I had paused at the banister and everyone in the hall turned to me, each with separate expressions.I lganced at James' face first. James' face was rigid and he looked like he'd wanted to argue if I was competent at taking care of myself or not. He didn't have any say in what I did—and he was barmy if he thought he did.

"Come on Lily," Fab sent a look at James who had his lips spread thin and didn't look at all too ecstatic about the current situation.

I smiled at my flat mates and even sent James and extra smile; "I'll see you boys later!" I said, remaining positive, "It's just a raid!"

It was James' livid tone that made my insides turn cold, "The orphanage was just a raid too."

I made sure to send him one last look as I shut the door behind me. This raid would be different. I had learned my lesson.

**~~~heartandsoul~~~**

I was briefed on the raid once we'd met Alice in an old pub. We were in the back of the pub, dressed in muggle clothes and cloaks abandoned in an alley not far from here. Fabian had an arm slung around my shoulder as we leaned over the table and discussed the exact plan. Gideon was watching people cautiously around us as we talked. Alice was mapping out the plan, leader that she was. I felt like I had when I'd first started in the Order. I felt important.

"Who are we watching?" I asked, leaning over the plans of an old abandoned warehouse.

"They're treasure hunters." Alice's eyes met mine as I gazed at her in alarm.

"Treasure hunters? Like James and Sirius?" I whispered, "But then we should've brought the boys, they know all about the trade."

"It'll be easy." Alice waved my judgment away, "I got a tip they'll be trading inside the old warehouse in fifteen minutes so we'll wait 'em out. I've got one of the aurors in training already watching the warehouse but I wanted Order members there too." Alice blinked as she pointed at me, "You've been dealing with James and Sirius so you know how treasure hunters are."

"We all know how treasure hunters are." Fabian said from my side, "All they care about is their treasure."

"That's not true." I cautioned Fab, remembering all I had learned about the boys in the past few weeks. "There is more to them than treasure."

Fabian looked like he'd rather keep believing the boys were about as spectacular as a room full of mandrakes. Alice scratched behind her ear awkwardly as she finished giving out directions.

"Lily and Fabian, I want you inside the warehouse. Stay out of the way and just make sure no one escapes. Gid and I will intercept all of them once my auror in training sets off the muggle fire alarms. Lily you need to make sure you aren't seen. The Ministry is under the belief you fled the country and we want to keep it that way." Alice sent me a look, "So stay hidden. Fabian has direct orders to take you back to Godrics Hollow if you break."

"She'll be fine." Fab grinned heartily before turning to me, "You ready Lily?"

I grinned and stood up, making Fab's arm fall off my shoulder, "Let's go!"

It was just like when I had first started for the Order. I'd missed the feeling of doing something instead of sitting around reading books and going to old ancient castles. The old warehouse was empty when we arrived and I settled on watching from above on an old lifting station. The metal was cold as I lay flat on my stomach, watching for signs of movement. I couldn't hear or see anyone but currently, that was a good thing. I knew Fab was somewhere around, waiting and watching like I was.

It didn't take long for the door to the warehouse to open on the end farthest from where I lay. I leaned over the side of the lift a little to glance at a man wearing a high white collar and a long wizards cloak to enter the room. I almost gasped because it was Smith, the man who had tortured me back in my chambers at the Ministry. His black hair was smoothed down and at his side was a little kid of about five years of age with owlish eyes staring around. I was instantly reminded of James because he wore thin silver frames and was watching his dad who walked forward to the middle of the warehouse.

I wanted so bad to charm the smirk off Smith's face. I remembered his sneer as he'd cursed me in the Ministry chambers. I remembered how easily he lifted a wand against me in Mila's shop. Smith was the reason Mila was dead. I wished Otis were nearby.

"Dad?" the child's voice rang through the warehouse.

I imagined James following his parents around on treasure hunts. I imagined a younger James down there, frightened, on his first treasure hunt. Smith shushed his son unkindly but someone else had heard and it was too late to be devious. I felt sick and I no longer wanted to compare the little boy to a young James following his dad on treasure hunts.

A new man appeared from the shadows just beyond where I lay. I was annoyed that I hadn't even seen or heard him come in. He wore a dark black suit and had light blonde hair. The man carried a large wooden box with something shiny and golden inside. I was having a hard time actually seeing despite being slight above everyone on the lift floor.

"Starting the family trade early Smith?" the blond man sneered at the little boy.

"I brought you your gold." Smith ignored the man's mocking voice, "Do you have the gauntlet?"

The man walked a bit closer to Smith and showed Smith the golden thing in the box. Smith reached out to take a hold of it only the man clucked his tongue and pulled it back.

"Money first." The blond man said with a evil sneer, "Gettin' this beauty almost cost me my life."

"What a pity." But Smith looked like it would've pleased him to see his trader to come to a pitiful death.

I wished I could see the gauntlet but I couldn't move without the fear of being caught. The little boy was at his father's side, quiet and unmoving. I noticed that Smith's son had a bag in his hand; a bag that jingled as the child was forced to move closer to his dad.

"Alexander, give the man his money." Smith ordered his son.

Alexander stepped forward timidly and stretched out his arm towards the trader. The brown bag in his hand jingled with gold. I felt so bad for the child, brought into this treasure-hunting world, greedy by nature. His own father was putting him in danger, not caring about anything other than getting that piece of treasure. And at what cost?

The trader's fingers scarcely brushed the bag when the fire alarms in the warehouse suddenly went off and sprinklers overhead drenched anyone standing underneath.

"Traitor!" Both Smith and the trader shouted, whipping out their wands at each other.

Smith sent a spell at the trader who didn't even bother aiming for Smith—he aimed for Smith's son.

"No!" I shouted, jumping up and leaping down from my cover as the little boy crashed to the floor with a blood-curdling scream.

Smith's deadly spell had hit the trader directly and the trader dropped almost as soon as Smith's son had. I went to that little boy who was bleeding from his chest, even though Alice had told me not to be spotted. I whipped out my wand as Smith raced forward and grabbed the gauntlet from its box in the trader's possession. He spun and I thought for a moment he was going to grab his son, but I was horrified when instead he grabbed the money from the floor beside the little boy and ran.

Smith hadn't spotted me yet. I had the advantage. I was halfway to Smith when I was forced to pull out my wand and aim it at the man, the wicked man, who had chosen gold over his own son.

"_Confringo_!" I shouted.

The sprinklers from the fire alarms were still going off and causing a mist that made people turn into shadows. My spell missed and alerted Smith that the resistance had come. He turned only to get the shock of his life when he saw me running not for him but for his son who was lying on the floor bleeding out by a wound on his chest. As badly as I wanted to take down Smith, his child, the poor child was dying in front of me. Fabian was probably coming for me already to take me back to Godric's Hollow, following Alice's orders since I couldn't.

For a moment James' words from the night on the hill came to me, _"You want to constantly help people, Lily…It's not a bad thing. It's just who you are…"_

"Your son is dying!" I shouted in horror as I tried to block the boy's chest with my hands to stem the bleeding.

I turned my head to see if Smith would even attempt to come help his son. Smith's mouth was curved in surprise but he appeared to want to get out because he didn't come for me as I sat on the floor with his dying son. Smith was running for the exit where I knew Alice and her team was waiting to apprehend him. The trader who had the gauntlet was still on the floor while the little boy, Alexander, wiggled uncomfortably on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sprinklers from the fire alarms were making the ground turn into a giant scarlet covered puddle. The boy wriggled in pain, "Are you okay?!" I tried to pull the boy up so I could see his chest wound but I was disappointed when the boy only cried out in horror at my slight movement of him.

I wasn't supposed to be out in the open, Alice had us here as bodies only, but I couldn't just leave the poor boy to hide again. How could someone be so cruel to take their child on a dangerous mission? The boy was crying for his mum and I tried to console him but I was lost. If the aurors found us I'd be in trouble—I was still a wanted woman according to the Ministry of Magic.

"Move, Lily!" someone grabbed my shoulder and forced me up, "There's more aurors and you can't be spotted!"

"He's hurt." I said, looking up as my hair fell wet around my shoulders, "He's just a kid!"

Fabian looked at me from above, yanking me onto my feet as I choked on my tears, "Trust me, the aurors will help! Let's go!"

"Oh, but—"

Fabian didn't want to hear me argue. I was suddenly feeling like I was being pulled through a tube and I was choking on my own tears that tasted salty, like blood. I was vaguely aware that Fabian had apparated us someplace but it took me a moment to realize we were back at Godrics Hollow in front of the house. Fabian had followed Alice's orders. I leaned on him, trying to breath, trying to grasp what I had just seen.

"He just left him." I said, my throaty whispers barely escaping, "Smith left his own son because of treasure."

"He's a coward." Fabian agreed, wiping my face with his hands as he also tried to hold me upright, "Lily, that was stupid, you are lucky only I saw you."

I shook my head, "Smith's son was coherent enough and he probably knows who I am." I felt the blood and water on my clothes and saw that my favorite top was soaked through.

Fabian cursed, "This is why Dumbledore doesn't like you going on raids Lily." He dropped his arms from around me, glaring, "You get it in your head that you have to help everyone Lily. That kid works for the other side!"

"He's just a kid." I sniffed, wiping my face only to smear more blood from the kid across my face, "He didn't know what he was getting into." Once again I was reminded of James. Had his parents dragged him on hunts when he was younger, knowing full well what could've happened if they weren't carful?

Would James be just a greedy once he got his hands on the treasure he had been longing for? My breath hitched in my throat as I thought about him taking the sword and running once we'd found it. If I was lying on the floor and bleeding out would he abandon me? I shuddered to think of the possibility.

Fab sighed and glanced me up and down, rubbing my arms kindly. He was done chastising me for going after the kid. My hands were scarlet with the blood of a child and my shirt was also stained scarlet.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Fabian asked.

"I'm fine." I said softly, "I just—" I struggled to explain my actions but all that could come out was, "I wanted to help him. He was just a kid."

Fab looked at me pitifully, "Get inside the cottage. I have to get back to the warehouse."

I stared at him, "I want to go back."

"No." Fab glared down at me, "Lily, just go back in and get cleaned up."

I suddenly realized I'd managed to botch up directions again. Dumbledore would hear and I'd probably be banned from even doing the hunt for the sword. I grabbed Fabian's hand before he could raise it to apparate again.

"Don't tell Dumbledore." I begged, "Please Fab."

He didn't answer and I made a discouraged noise as I spun and opened the door to the cottage. It was late and everyone must've been asleep because all the lights except the living room were off. I stifled my tears and I realized that this had been my chance to prove that I was mature enough to follow directions and I had screwed up again. I felt nauseous and all I wanted to go was go drown myself in the bath.

"Lily? What happened!" someone hissed in horror and shock behind me as I started up the stairs.

I glanced back behind me and saw a sleepy looking James with worry etched on his face as he took in my blood stained clothes. His thick-framed glasses couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he took in my arrival and I was sure I was a sight for sore eyes but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't want to tell him about any of it. He was a treasure hunter like Smith. He was the little boy covered in blood. He was the trader, dead from his own greed. His words kept haunting me.

I turned away from him and started to head upstairs but it took James exactly two seconds to pulled me back down the stairs and face him. His hands were on my shoulders and he was staring down at me with concern.

"What happened?" He asked, "I thought this was a simple raid?"

I shrugged out of his hold and sent him a look conveying I didn't want to talk. James was having none of it.

"Lily, talk to me!" his voice rose angrily, "Why are you covered in blood? Are you alright?"

I stomped my way up the stairs but he followed, making a irritated noise, "At least talk to me. Fuck it, Evans you can't just expect me to come to my own conclusions about what happened! Is it so hard to at least tell me you are okay?" He tried grabbing my hand but I pulled my hand away quickly.

"_Merlin_, Potter I just don't want to talk about it, alright?!" I shouted at the top of the stairs as I tore off my bloody shirt, leaving me in just my blood soaked vest and bra. I felt nauseous still and all I wanted was a nice bath.

"You're upset!" he debated, "I'm trying to help!"

"You were upset that night we got back from Purbeck and I didn't bother you!" I said, yelling more, hoping it would get him off my back. It didn't work. James grabbed my arm tightly, eyes burning passionately.

"I heard Fabian before you all left." James' voice was rough and I didn't dare look at him, "He mentioned gold to his brother. What happened Lily? Whose blood is that?"

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly, looking at him finally, trying not to be fooled by the compassion in his features. He was a treasure hunter like Smith. Maybe not as evil and most certainly kinder but he was still one of them. When the time came and we did find that sword would he leave me just like Smith had left his son behind?

He looked taken aback, "You're my friend. Of _course_ I care."

I stared at him, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, "Are you really my friend?"

James' anger faded and I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug at the top of the stairs. I just sat there in his arms, feeling weak and disgusting. I didn't want to fight any longer and I didn't want to believe the worst when it came to James. I just had to ask him. I just had to find out if he was like Smith and the other treasure hunters out there.

I pulled back and looked at James, "We raided a old warehouse." I said, "Because Alice had a tip about trading—trading treasure."

James' eyes grew cold, "Treasure hunters?"

"Not just any treasure hunters." I blinked, "Smith—and he brought his son."

I was relieved to see James looked upset at that, "He brought his _son_ to a _trade_?"

"Yes." I whispered, clasping my hands which had dried blood on them, "When Alice set off the fire alarms to drive them out the trader hit the boy with a curse and Smith killed the trader and—"

"Hey. Hey," James wrapped me in his arms again and I sputtered as I remembered Smith just leaving his son bleeding on the ground. Who could do that to their own family? All for a piece of gold. I was reminded of Sirius' family trading him for a piece of a family heirloom and James giving up everything to find the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"He left his son bleeding on the ground and took the money and the treasure." I sobbed into James' chest. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and James rubbed my back soothingly, "James _please_ tell me your parents—_please_ tell me they never did that to you. It's awful. Simply awful."

"We never traded," James explained into my hair, "Or, hardly never. We only collected."

I wiped my eyes and broke away from him to look up at him, "is the gold really worth it?"

James sobered, "To some wizards it is."

I sniffed softly, wiping my tears, "What about you? Is it worth it to you?" he didn't answer me, just stared down at me, "You know if we find the sword it's not yours? And if you know that you can't keep it…"

The darkness of the hallway couldn't hide the worried look on his face. Was he like this because I had figured out his plan? His plan to use the Order to find the sword and run? Or was he worried because he realized it wasn't worth it? I wished I could read his mind. I wished he would tell me the exact reason he wanted the damn sword. The exact reason he was standing here in a dark hallway staring down at me with blazing eyes. I wished he could be as honest as I was being right now.

"I know the sword won't be mind to keep." He said finally.

"Then why do you want it so bad?" I asked, "And the way you _obsess_ over it…I'm trying to make sense of it all and I'm trying to trust you but I just saw a man leave his son behind for a piece of treasure and I'm hoping to God you aren't like that." I took a deep breath; trying not to cry, "Please tell me that if we find this sword, you weren't thinking of running with it."

There. I'd said it. My stomach rolled and my head felt like it was going to explode. James wasn't answering and I had half a mind to grab him to make sure he was even listening. The door to our left opened and Sirius' head poked out of it. Light filled the hallway and casted some light on James' frozen expression on my tear and blood stained face.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked and then his tone became full of concern, "What happened?"

I didn't break eye contact with the untidy haired man in front of me. His silence made me shudder and I felt like I'd been dunked into an icy lake. I sent him one last pitiful look and turned away from him, leaving him in the hallway with Sirius calling after me to stop. James had ultimately given me his answer and I didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**Just a reminder to you guys, this is AU so James' patronus is different to match his character and that will be explained and examined more in the next chapter. **

**Next time:**

"Oh no." I whispered, "No, no, no!"

It was like a nightmare as I saw Fab and Sirius enter through the front door with James being supported in between them and he wasn't moving. Time slowed down and I had to compose myself when I tried to ask what was wrong. It was in that moment that I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I liked James Potter and it had taken me to see him being dragged broken into Godric's Hollow for me to realize it.


	14. Love or Loyalty

**Chapter 14**

"Evans!" someone hissed and my door slammed open.

The lights to my room were flipped on. I groaned, rolling over. Otis squawked in protest of the lights. I glanced at my clock and saw it was only three in the morning. The window to my tiny bedroom was dark save the street lamp flickering not far off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and focusing on the intruder who stood at the foot of my bed. I hadn't even been asleep for two hours and Sirius stood at the base of my bed fully dressed with a traveling cloak on.

"What?" I grumbled loudly, squinting at the disgruntled looking wizard, "Why are you in a traveling cloak?"

"Dumbledore is here." Was all he replied with but that was enough to make my throw my covers off in haste and run around the room to gather an old sweater to throw over my nightshirt. Otis flapped his wings up on top of the dresser as he watched me run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Sirius lazily meandered around my room before coming to rest by the doorframe. He, of course, didn't understand what Dumbledore's unannounced visit probably meant.

"Who let him in?!" I asked swiftly, "When did he get here?"

Sirius shrugged, "twenty minutes ago."

I stood in the middle of the room, pulling my sweater over my head and feeling like I was going to hyperventilate. Had Fabian told Dumbledore then? Is that why the Headmaster was probably downstairs sipping on tea waiting for me? And James. My blood froze again and I made eye contact with Sirius who was watching me with a strange look.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Evans." He commented.

I wasn't seeing a ghost but I was seeing stars while thinking about confronting my two big problems in one night. I could only handle so much. I needed someone to make sure I didn't cross James Potter. I didn't think I could look him in the face. I looked at Sirius who was staring at me like I was going crazy.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked, tone slightly nervous.

"What?" I breathed, sputtering and throwing my hands out. He looked concerned and I didn't blame him.

"Chill." He crossed his arms even tighter, "its just Dumbledore."

Sirius didn't understand what had happened at the raid last night. He didn't know my past history. I felt like downstairs was a million miles away. Dumbledore could cut me entirely from the Order. He had the power and I didn't doubt it for one millisecond. At the same time Dumbledore was a fair man. He'd hear me out.

James on the other hand, if I ran into him it'd be a whole other problem. Should I just tell Dumbledore to ditch him and Sirius? Should I tell Dumbledore that James planned on running with the sword once we'd found it. Above me on the dresser, Otis flapped his wings and it made me jump a bit.

"Is James downstairs?" I asked Sirius, trying to look inconspicuous but probably failing as I as still biting my lip.

"Is this about the fight between you two last night?" Sirius look interested, "What did you say to him anyways? Was it about the sword?"

"According to you." I replied, trying to look as calm, cool, and collected as possible, "James had a one track mind. So I'm assuming whatever I said to him last night—"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and blocked my path, "So," he looked impressed now, "Lily Evans finally realized the truth."

"That he was going to run with the sword. Yes." I hissed back, feeling the crushing weight again, "And that you'd run right along with him."

"Run with the sword?" Sirius repeated, looking very confused, and then his face contorted into a smile and he snorted, "Right. _The sword_. That's what I meant." He looked bored again.

Now it was my turn to play the confused card, "What do you mean _that's what you meant_?" Sirius was shaking his head at me like I was a child.

I'd certainly had enough of him and his mate for ages.

"I'm sure James already told you about earlier." I waved him off with a swift flick of my hand before pointing to my shoulder and Otis took this as a chance to fly down from his post onto my shoulder.

"You mean why he went storming off into the kitchen and drank his way through my bottle of firewhisky?" Sirius asked with interest, eyes flickering hazardously as I stepped around his body in front of my bed.

"Maybe." I answered, wondering how much Sirius had gotten from the conversation.

I made my way out of my room and glancing around like a spy.

I heard Sirius walk up behind me and he spoke softer now, "You don't have to hide. He's probably getting ready."

"Ready?" I questioned, trying to look back at him but I could only hold his gaze for a moment because I started my way down the stairs and had to pay attention step by step.

"Dumbledore wants him to go on some watch at the Ministry for him." Sirius answered.

I wasn't able to answer any more questions because I heard two voices coming from the room adjacent to the stairs. It wasn't a room we'd ever used often seeing as it was smaller and had only two small chairs and a table with a candle on it. I pushed my red hair back, letting myself take one last breather before I faced Dumbledore.

I probably wouldn't have a chance to argue for myself considering I'd been under strict orders on that raid. I wasn't supposed to be spotted and two people spotted me. I had just been there as an extra body but of course I had to play hero and, according to James Potter, that characteristic was my flaw. Helping people was my mistake. Well at least my flaw wasn't be so bloody obsessive over shiny and expensive things like a missing sword.

"I've brought the prisoner." Sirius commented, passing me and entering the small room. He sent me back a grin to which I returned a sick grimace.

"Sirius, thank you." I heard Dumbledore greet Sirius like he was a long lost mate.

I stayed in the doorway, just for the moment. I couldn't see Dumbledore's face and a part of me never wanted to see the disappointment on his face. I'd been one of the youngest inducted members and all I'd ever done is give Albus Dumbledore more trouble. I recognized Remus' voice asking if James was ready yet. Sirius replied that he didn't think James was ready. I glanced at my shoulder where Otis stood blinking languidly and watching me.

Would Dumbledore pull me from everything? The sword? The Order? Would he send me out of the country? I swallowed and reached up to tap Otis' head with worry. What exactly had Fabian told Dumbledore about the raid?

"What are you doing?"

His voice behind me made me cringe like I'd been beaten and I turned, spinning to face the treasure hunter himself. James' black hair looked like a rat nest on top of his head and his eyes were awfully focused on my face. His sweater was large on him and he'd rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face and all I could think of was the little boy whose own father had taken him on a raid. All I could think of was that same blank stare from James that had finally told me the truth:

James was a treasure hunter through and through. He wanted the sword and that's all he cared about. He might not be exactly like Smith, but he was similar.

"Lily I—" he started apologetically.

I couldn't face him any longer.

I turned away and walked into the small room where I was met by three pairs of eyes. It was the bright blue ones that got my attention first.

"Sorry to come at such short notice." Dumbledore's voice was neutral and I couldn't grasp if he was angry.

"It's fine." I offered politely, Goosebumps rising on my skin as James brushed past me from behind.

I turned to look at him, as he passed and saw he wore a similar impartial expression to Dumbledore's face. I turned back to Dumbledore who was addressing Remus. Remus stood up, stretched, sent me a little glance, and then proceeded to say goodbye to his mates. Sirius and James clapped him on the back and were telling him to say hi to someone they called 'wormy' for them. Remus chuckled and agreed before sending me a small and friendly smile as he passed through the doorway I stood in.

"You two are sure you don't mind going on watch for me? I know you'd rather be looking for the sword." I perked back up and glanced at Dumbledore, surprised to see he spoke to both James and Sirius.

The pair nodded and James sent me a sideways glance before fluttering his eyes back to Dumbledore as if worried I would catch him staring. Dumbledore was sitting, his hands in his lap, entirely focused on the boys and not even glancing my way. I felt like the room was too small for this. I was feeling claustrophobic and even Otis felt too close as he maneuvered himself about my shoulders, beady eyes focused on the boys.

"We don't mind." It was Sirius, shockingly, who answered.

Dumbledore gave the boys a slip of paper that obviously had directions written down on it. Sirius and James passed me, both of them sending me little looks. Sirius' look was of interest and James' look was almost—sorry. I bit my lip and turned completely away from his look and forced myself to walk over to the chair Remus had abandoned and plopped myself down into it like a child.

The boys left the house, leaving me alone with the silvery haired man. Otis bounded off my shoulder into my lap and then to the floor. I watched him, rather than bothering to glance at Dumbledore. Call me a coward, but I didn't want to see the disappointment on my mentors face.

"You know why I'm here." His voice was soft, "Lily?"

I felt my chest tighten as I forced myself to look up at the old man finally. His face was curved downward in a sad frown as he observed me over his half moon glasses. The silver beard and blue eyes were unfamiliar because of the wrinkles that formed because of his deep frown. I felt ashamed and I choked a bit as I let out my breath.

"I'm sorry." I managed to gasp, "I didn't mean to break again." I pushed back my red hair partially out of habit and partially out of anger, "Please don't pull me from missions again. Please."

"I'm not here because you went to go help a little boy being tortured." Dumbledore reached out to grab my hand.

I felt a little relief spread through my toes and I looked at him hopefully, holding onto his cold hand like it was a lifeline now, "But I broke the rules. Again."

Dumbledore sighed and pulled a handkerchief out from under his purple robes. I reached out and grabbed it thankfully, wiping my eyes as the last remaining tears fell. I felt pitiful. Crying in front of Albus Dumbledore felt like I was being weak and to be fighting this war you had to be strong.

"James told me you were beating yourself up over this." Dumbledore patted my knees and I looked at him in disgust.

"_James_!" I half laughed, "Profe—Albus. James Potter is a treasure hunter through and through." I brushed my hair from my tear stained face, "he practically _told_ me he was planning to run with that sword. Git."

Dumbledore looked unwavering at me, "James told you he wanted to keep the sword for himself?"

I curled my toes in anger as I remembered his blank expression last night, "He didn't have too."

"He told me about last night Lily." Dumbledore's dark tone made me look directly into his light blue eyes, "For some reason, he was assuring me that when the sword was found he wasn't going to run with it."

"Idiot." I whispered, staring at Dumbledore with disbelief.

A flutter of a smile passed over Dumbledore face, "You judge him too quickly Lily. You two are more similar than you care to see sometimes."

I shook my head, "He's just as bad as Smith."

"_Lily_." Dumbledore sternly said and I felt ashamed for comparing James to Smith but I was mad at James.

"What?" I knew I was probably being stupid but I had come to trust James and see him as a friend. It hurt to know who he was—it hurt to know he wanted the sword so badly.

I couldn't think of anything else I needed to tell Dumbledore about. There had been no step forward about the sword. I doubted Dumbledore would be surprised about James' true self like I had been. I doubted Dumbledore wanted to talk about how I felt about the black haired treasure hunter.

"Alice and her aurors caught Matthew Smith. He's in the custody of the Ministry of Magic for illegal bartering and manslaughter of the first degree."

That caught my attention. Smith was caught. What did this mean for Carson? Smith was Carson's right hand man and certainly wouldn't let his best man go down without a fight. Dumbledore explained quickly.

"When he ran from his son after the fight inside the warehouse, he got caught by Alice and her crew. They knocked him down and took his wand. Smith is at the Ministry, in your very cell, waiting to be questioned. Of course they have a guard on him but I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get out."

"Who would want to help a man like that escape?" I asked, thinking of the slick eyes and sneers of the very man who tortured me in prison.

Dumbledore looked at me dubiously, "Certainly you remember whom Smith is thought to be really working for?"

"Not Carson. Voldemort." I nodded, sniffing as I thought back to everything I knew, "So you think Smith might get broken out by his mates?"

Dumbledore nodded, "but I placed my own guard on him. That's what James, Sirius, and a few of the others are doing." Dumbledore leaned forward to smile lightly at me, "James has a history of breaking people out of the Ministry so who better to send?"

I frowned considerately, "How do you trust them?"

"In these times," he said earnestly, "You have to take risks and be brave."

"Brave." I repeated dully.

I knew the definition of brave. I knew the point of being brave. It was just hard for me to imagine anything but fear with a war waging around us. But fear wasn't an option, Dumbledore was reminding me that fear was giving up. I needed to be brave—like a true Gryffindor.

"You've been my student since you were eleven years old." Dumbledore smiled, "I know you well enough now to recognize that facial expression. What's wrong?"

I licked my lips and stared at my fingernails. "I just want to prove that I can follow orders." I said, feeling small, "I don't want to you regret ever letting me join the Order."

"I will never regret asking you to help me." Dumbledore answered genuinely from across from me.

I took a deep breath and asked my next question, "Are you going to pull me entirely of all missions for now?"

"I'm not going to punish you for trying to help a little boy." Dumbledore reminded me, "I have a different job for you."

"A different job?" I replied with interest, digging my toes into the wood floor as I leaned forward.

Dumbledore pulled something out from his cloak, a piece of paper similar to the one he gave Sirius and James. I opened it and saw a name scratched there in Dumbledore's curvy handwriting.

"Brantley Finnegan." I spoke the name out loud as Otis hopped into my lap and started biting at the paper I'd unraveled. I pushed his beak away and glanced at Dumbledore, "Who is that?"

"A older gentleman who lives in Carelli." Dumbledore spoke of the small village I'd visited before looking for the sword.

"We didn't find anything in Carelli." I reminded my mentor, switching the paper out for the handkerchief to wipe under my eyes, sticky from my tears.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, but you found the castle not far from there."

I nodded, remembering the armory and the tapestry.

"Brantley Finnegan is an old Gryffindor student who might know something helpful."

"What would he know that we don't already?" I asked as I fingered the edges of the embroidered handkerchief.  
Dumbledore pointed at the name written on the paper, "This particular student as I recall, loved collecting Godric Gryffindor artifacts."

I rose and eyebrow and picked up the paper with interest, "So he could have the sword."

"Oh no," Dumbledore clarified, "I know he doesn't."

My shoulders dropped, "Then why am I going to see him?"

"He might know of the swords possible whereabouts or rumored takers. I have already asked him but Brantley is not a fan of me. Sent me a howler to remind me so." Dumbledore answered simply, "He remembers me from my more youthful days. But you," Dumbledore lifted my chin, making me look into his eyes, "He'll admire you."

"Me?" I felt discouraged, "Profes—Albus…I'm that crazy muggle born who tried to kill the Minister of Magic and can't keep her bloody self out of trouble for five minutes. Remember?"

"That's exactly why he's going to love you." Dumbledore assured me with a large and bright smile, "You know, I certainly hope one day you'll see yourself as the brave girl everyone else sees." Dumbledore astonished me when he reached out to pat my knee.

I looked at him, baffled. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. Either way I flushed red.

"Why are you sending me instead of the real treasure hunters?" I asked finally, "James and Sirius know more about this than I do."

"I was originally sending all of you but James promised me you could do it yourself." Dumbledore answered making me freeze in mid argument, "I took his word for it."

James. James had told Dumbledore I could do something on my own without anyone's help. I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or kiss him. I felt a small smile lift my features.

**~~~loveandloyalty~~~**

The notes on the paper led me back to Carelli and in front of a large house with a side garage that looked as though it had seen better days. Dumbledore had assured me that as long as I stayed on my guard I should be all right. He had told me to simply ask for any rumors on the sword. A little bag of cash rested in my pocket making a clanging noise as I walked up to the gate and pushed it open.

Overhead Otis was circling, watching and waiting for me. The sky was dark and stormy but with Dumbledore's blessing I was ready to do something right. I wasn't going to let my compassion get in the way. I was going to get real information on the sword.

Dull white bricks and a broken set of purple stones that glittered in the sunshine made the pathway up to the house. The house itself was looking like it had seen better days but I imagined inside was alright. I stepped up the stairs unannounced and knocked three times.

"Who is it?" A raspy old voice called out noisily.

"My name is Lily Evans. I was wondering if I could speak with you." I let my voice carry, as planned. I wasn't going to sound weak.

The front door yanked open and the first thing I saw was a fat old man wearing a tunic and his white beard sticking in every which way and direction. He looked rather like my old Proessor Slughorn except not quite as fat and certainly smellier. I tried not to let my nose wrinkle in disgust and instead I made a smile filter through my features.

"Hello."

"You playing a trick on me, girl?" he sniffed, looking me up and down, "I don't need no Death Eater tricks nor none of those Ministry arses."

I shook my head, "I'm no Death Eater," I flashed him my untattooed arm, and then made a playful face, "And the Ministry is currently out for my blood."

He eyed me with one of his eyes squinted and the other large. He shuffled closer and I watched with interest as he pointed his finger into my stomach. That's when I tensed up and wondered if I should draw my wand for my own protection. Something told me that would be the wrong thing to do though.

"How're ya supposed to prove to me ya a witch, eh girl?" he snarled, "Or are ya a _tesoriere_?" his accent was strange and I couldn't place it.

At my blank look he snorted, "Nah, ya ain't no tesoriere girl. You're too pretty."

Above me came a loud caw that I knew came from Otis. Both the old man and me looked up but his look was more close to that of horror. He made the sign of the cross on his chest and pulled me into the house without saying another word. I pulled my arm where my robes had bunched up before I began speaking.

"Please, sir, are you Brantley Finnegan?"

"Aye, who be it to ya?"

We hadn't moved from inside and the hallway was almost black except for a light at the end of the hallway. Dark shapes rose around me and I felt like I was being sucked down a black hole, never to return. I was reminded of the castle where we'd found the seer books because it was freezing inside the house like the man hadn't turned on the heat in over fifty thousand years.

"I told you, my name is Lily Evans." I answered, skin crawling, "and I have a few questions."

"If ya are Lily Evans, why would ya be asking me questions?" his tone became dark, "She doesn't exactly work in my trade."

"I think you'd be surprised." I had to act like I could handle anything he threw at me. I had to act brave even though I was scared right now. The hallway was so dark and I could only see a little of the fat old man.

Brantley Finnegan suddenly snapped his fingers and lights came on overhead drowning me in light. I gasped, spinning slowly. My eyes were dazzled as they took in everything that had been scaring me in the dark. Giant lion statues and golden shields covered in scarlet tapestry were lining the hallway like a shrine to Godric Gryffindor himself. I recognized a portrait of the man from the moor. I saw on top of a pedestal was a golden chess game with lion figurines dressed as knights and queens and kings.

I was in the middle of the biggest treasure collection since I'd been at Peverall Estate for the banquet back before the Ministry wanted me dead.

"So Lily Evans. Surprise meh. How can I help ya?"

I turned to look at this man, this collector, and his toothy grin making me realize I was basically trading. I was being a treasure hunter. I could do this. I swallowed and lifted my chin.

"What do you know about the sword of Godric Gryffindor?" I asked Finnegan whose knarled hands gestured me on in through the hallway.

"Depends on what ya mean to do with it." Finnegan answered pleasantly, his tunic was swinging around his knees, "What does a pretty muggle-born traitor want with a sword?"

I looked at him slightly offended. Dumbledore made it sound like the man would bow at my feet; instead he was just being insulting.

"I'm not a traitor!" I said, stopping beside a giant statue of Gryffindor.

"Aye. Then what are ya?" he stopped too, staring up at me with an air of distrust, "Pretty thing like ya shoulda run outta the country. This ain't no place for a thing like ya."

"I'm no coward." I answered coolly, "Running won't fix the problems."

He looked impressed, "What were you in school Evans?"

"A Gryffindor. Same as you." I answered, "From seconds after the sorting hat touched my head."

"It had hardly even grazed my hairline when it had named me of Gryffindor house." Finnegan looked reminiscent, "Mum and dad got me my first statue then. Look."

I was surprised when he took my arm and dragged me the rest of the way down the hall and into a room filled with more memorabilia from Godric Gryffindor. On a pedestal in the middle of the room was a statue of a lion stepping on a hat: the iconic sorting hat. I walked around it in surprise before looking back at Finnegan who looked almost like he was drooling over his treasure. Odd man.

"It's beautiful 'o course but nothing like a sword." He chuckled and looked at me, "Half a hundred wizards and witches have searched for that sword. Mehself included."

"Has anyone ever seen it?" I asked, stepping across the room carefully and pretending to look at a wand replicate.

"Yes."

I almost squealed as I spun to face the old man, "What?"

He smiled knowingly, "Aye, one of my mates himself saw the sword."

I wished there was a chair, I felt like I needed to sit down. Someone had seen the sword. I raced forward, my heart pounding in my chest. I was sure if James were here he'd be on the floor having convulsions.

"It's real?" I whispered, only inches from the sneering man with crazy hair.

"It's real." He affirmed, pointing at a picture on the wall.

I turned to look and saw it was of a fairly simple looking man wearing a traveling cloak and holding a large pack. At his side I was surprised to see a sword glittering almost impossibly. The man was grinning and staring down at the sword with pride.

"He had that painted." Finnegan snorted, "Everyone said he was barmy but he swore that he got the sword."

"Who was he?" I asked, examine the portrait for some help or clues but I could only stare, mesmerized by the glittery sword.

"My mate Fredrick. Loved treasure hunting." Finnegan was playing with one of his lion figurines, watching me with interest, "He was looking for the sword, near that old castle down in the hills. Got into an fight with a wandering giant and he says the sword appeared in the hollow of an old wood tree, Jus' appeared there like it was God's will or some bloody shite like that." Old Finnegan looked at the portrait of his mate with distaste. "Fredrick came back half dead and said he had the sword but when he opened his pack it was gone."

"Gone." I bit my lip unhappily, "Well, that's not very helpful."

"Aye. It wasn't." Finnegan laughed cynically, "And Fredrick died of dragon pox after that. Went mad he did. Madder than meh at least." Finnegan looked at me, "It'll make even pretty girls like yerself go mad."

"I don't want the sword for myself." I answered calmly, "I'm working to keep it from someone."

"Keepin' it from someone eh?" he chuckled, "Well then you ain't gonna have to worry your pretty little head. The sword ain't coming to me, then it ain't coming to anyone else."

"I _will_ find it." I replied, blinking softly, "there's a prophecy that says it will be found."

Finnegan stared at me momentarily before speaking again, "You say ya ain't a treasure hunter but yer obviously working with one if ya believe some prophecy. The world be built on these myths girl." He touched his treasure lightly, treasuring them carefully as he spoke. I followed him with my eyes slowly, untrusting. "not all of 'em are true but some are. Where do ya think those muggles have their stories about dragons and unicorns?" he rose a large eyebrow, "eh?"

Remembering the myth about the Fountain of Fair Fortune I paused and glanced back at the picture of the man who went mad finding the sword. My eyes traced the portrait as I wondered how long we would search. How long would Voldemort search? I didn't notice old Finnegan come stand beside me and I jumped when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give ya a piece of advice girl, cause I like ya." He sniffed loudly, "They say only a true Gryffindor can find the sword." The way he said _true_ made me bristle. If he was implying I wasn't true because of my blood…

I glanced sideways at him, skin on the back of my neck prickling, "I _am_ a true Gryffindor." I said proudly, blinking harshly, "Just because I'm muggle-born—"

His grey eyes sparkled with sudden radiance, "Aye girl, you're right. Ya are proud like a true Gryffindor. I wasn't sayin' that ya weren't." he pointed a shaking hand at one of his statues, "Just that we don't judge who done make a good Gryffindor. That's up to magic beyond ya and I."

I stayed silent and let my eyes run over everything in the room that surrounded me. We were always told that the one to find the sword would be a true Gryffindor. A lion-hearted Gryffindor. I wrapped my hand around my wand, confused. Everyone always had the same story, the same ideas about the sword. What if we were relaying on the false myths? What if we were never going to find the sword? What if we ended up like James' sickened parents or mad old Fredrick?

But at the same time there was hope. You had to be a true Gryffindor to find the sword. That much was clear. Voldemort wasn't a Gryffindor as far as I was aware and James was the epitome of a Gryffindor. Merlin, James' patronus was a lion! Between us all, we had to have a better chance of finding the sword than anyone on the other side.

"Did ya really try to kill the Minister?" his tone was dark, foreboding and I started, remembering I wasn't alone.

My green eyes spotted Finnegan not too far from where I stood. His grey eyes were eyeing me with a characteristic I couldn't place.

"No." I answered softly, "No, I tried to save him actually."

Finnegan snorted in mirth, "Ya shoulda just lied and told me ya tried."

I shifted on my toes, wanting to leave but also wanting to see if he knew anymore, "I'd be up for trying now." I answered with a short laugh.

He chuckled, "Aye, I 'spect ya would. Threw ya to the wolves he did, all over the papers. Said ya was workin' with the rebels. An you are workin' with 'em aren't ya. A muggle born working a war? Aye, you're a true and brave Gryffindor."

I was becoming increasingly unhappy and I felt trapped as the odd old man inched closer to me, eyes intense.

"I hope you find the sword." He grinned, "You can cut the damned politicians open with it. Make sure you send me that owl. _Heh_."

I held my breath; as he was right up in my face, red colored with passion. For a moment I was worried that he'd grab me, hurt me. I held my ground and looked down at the fat old man, trying to stay calm. After a moment he backed off, chuckling to himself. I suddenly very much wanted to leave the house.

"Aye," he continued chuckling, "We squibs and muggle-borns gotta stick together in these times."

I was surprised, "_Squib_?" I quipped.

The man still had his back turned, "Aye." His voice was quieter, "Managed to fake meh way through the first few weeks 'o Hogwarts. Got kicked out eventually by old Dumbledore himself."

So that's why Dumbledore couldn't get Finnegan to talk about the whereabouts of the sword. Finnegan was a squib—the opposite of me. He had magical parents but had no ability to produce magic himself. Squibs had about as much place in this world to purebloods as I did. I wondered if that was the reason for his obsession over old wizarding artifacts and gazing around the room I guessed that I had to be right.

"I understand ya girl." He whispered gruffly. He stood next to his first statue, the one his parents got him, "Ya want to make a change for your kind. Good for you. Them purebloods and their social beliefs are shite. Ya change the world girl. You make those pureblooded mongols regret ever believing they are better than everyone else." He frowned, "But you won't change the world looking for a sword."

I stood up tall, my back arching as I smiled, "The problem is, those purebloods are looking for the sword too."

"What?" I saw fear flash through his grey eyes and his hands inches close to his precious gold.

He didn't know. I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, "You-Know-Who is after the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Finnegan's bloodshot eyes barrowed, "Why?"

That was just it. The number one question that frightened us all.

"We don't know."

"Then heaven help us all."

**~~~loveandloyalty~~~**

I sent Dumbledore a patronus as soon as I managed to escape Finnegan's ranting about politics and the mistreatment of squibs. The silver doe bounded off as I stepped through the damp streets of Godrics Hollow alone. My cloak was up around my head, hiding my pale face. My red hair was out of its braid and falling over my shoulder like an extra curtain of protection. The air was chilly and I swore I could see my breath come out of my mouth.

"Back just in time to walk lovely Lily back home."

I heard my name and I turned, only a block from the cottage. I turned in surprise and saw three boys heading for me, each one with a different expression. Sirius was the one who had spoken and he had on a surprisingly inviting smile as he advanced. Fabian was next and grinning brightly, waving at me. Beside Fab was James watching me solemnly, nervously.

It was James I found myself watching, instead of the original speaker. Dumbledore said James had spoken up for me. James had promised Dumbledore I could do a mission alone and I had. I sent James a welcoming smile. His dark black hair was messy and almost combed over to one side dramatically. His glasses looked small on his face today and I noticed that he'd somehow managed to get a bruise on his upper right cheekbone. My eyes met his and I wondered what had happened.

I checked the other two and noted James was the only one with a bruise.

"Your hurt." I managed to cough, then feeling stupid for saying it.

James paused, tilting his head at me, confused. He glanced at Sirius who rolled his eyes and pointed to James' cheek. James then laughed and nodded, touching his bruise and wincing slightly.

"Yeah, we were leaving the Ministry from our shift when we got stuck in one of the protests." He answered, he seemed unsure as he watched me, "Someone accidently punched me."

"How does one accidently punch someone else?" Fab commented dryly, "I'm pretty sure the bloke just knuckled you because you were there."

"That's alright." Sirius grinned, chuckling, "I like to beat the shite out of James just because he's there, rather often actually."

I made a horrified face at Sirius but James grinned, wincing a bit because of his face. I almost smiled too, and then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at James. Dumbledore might be under the impression that James wasn't going to run with the sword and I desperately hoped that to be true. I felt a sinking in my heart as his eyes connected to mine. He sent me a soft smile that didn't quite reach his hazel eyes. Midway through my smile I turned and pulled my hood back down to cover my eyes.

"We should get insi—"

"_Dementor_!" one of the boys shouted from behind me.

I was so caught up in the boys I hadn't noticed the temperature drop. I hadn't noticed the ground at our feet frosting over. I certainly hadn't noticed the dark figures hovering across the road. It was the fear of it all that struck me and made my core go cold. _What did you do?_ There was something you had to do around these creatures. I couldn't think. I was so sad and I could only think of the cold. The cold that froze me to where I was now about six feet from the dementor.

"Get Lily inside!" another boy shouted and I felt my hand grabbed but I was rooted to the spot.

They were dementors, soul suckers. They literally sucked the happiness out of the air and I could no longer think of anything happy. They were dark creatures and with the war raging and the air full of fear—they reigned. The hand clasped in mine made me turn, almost half-hearted, I saw his hazel eyes.

They appeared even warmer in the cold air and reminded me of a fireplace in the winter. He was telling my something but I wasn't able to pay attention. I was trying to think of something happy. Fab and Sirius were pointing their wands out at the approaching creatures. Fabian had his face screwed up in concentration and I saw a flicker of silver whisper from his wand.

"Patronus." I was able to realize. It took me two seconds to pull out my wand and shout, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The dementor paused as a silver light burst from my wand tip but I had been in such a rush to defend myself that I hadn't thought of anything really happy. Patronus charms required happy memories. James had also realized what I had been trying and he pulled his own wand out, pointing it at the advancing creatures. The air was getting ticker and it was getting harder to breath.

I opened my mouth in fear as one scabbed hand came erupting from the cloaked figures swooping down on James and I. I thought of the time I got my Hogwarts letter.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I whispered, but it was useless.

"It's fine." James breathed deeply, "Run, Lily. Back into the house. Run! Padfoot?!"

The dementors were advancing. Fabian and I were the only ones who could produce a fully corporal patronus. I'd only seen James do it once and Sirius had never really managed it.

"Run, Lily!" James pushed me out of the way as the dementor approached, "Go! I'll hold it off!"

"You idiot, you can't even produce a full patronus!" I shouted back at him, tears pricking my eyes as we backed away from the advancing creatures, "Stop trying to play hero!"

"Funny," he commented, but his voice was oddly devoid of emotion as he looked away from the attacking creatures and down at me, "That's kinda what I told you last night."

"Yes, yes, we're quite a pair." I answered cynically, "Now, patronus!"

I saw a flash of a smile on James' face as he turned back to face our attackers. How could he be grinning at a time like this? It was Fab who had grabbed me, yanking me back towards the safety of the house. I argued and called him a multitude of names as James stayed out in front, wand pointed at the dementors. I saw silver wisps of smoke erupt from his wand but nothing that could hold back the three dementors.

"Fab, he's going to die!" I shouted, wresting against his hold, Fab seemed far too determined to get me inside the cottage. The door to the house slammed open and Fab continued tugging me away from the action. I shouted, "Sirius!" for james' sidekick but there was no answer.

The best mate who had always been there to keep James alive was nowhere to be seen. I shouted his name in question now. Sirius didn't answer and James was going to get his soul sucked. I felt like sobbing and I tried to get out of Fab's grasp but he knew me well enough to know if he let go of me then there would be two Order members with their souls sucked.

"James!" I shouted his name like it was my last breath as I saw his legs give out underneath him.

They were reaching for him, and just as the door to the cottage slammed I saw James' head turn to look at me. Our eyes met and I was reminded of Mila dropping to the floor like a puppet on the strings. I was going to lose James.

"_No_!" I screeched.

"You won't do us any good if you get sucked too!" Fabian forced me to the floor as I tried to crawl my way back out the door, "For the love of all that is good Evans, stay here!" he pushed me into the floorboard and I couched, sputtering as Fab raced back out the door, slamming it in my way.

I could see through the window, just enough. I rolled onto my stomach and jumped up, ready to defy orders yet again and go after James. I saw Fab's outline and his light sandy hair was glowing. It was glowing. My eyes searched the rest of the area. A full patronus was racing around, tossing it's head in the air. Fabian was on the steps in shock as the light overtook the area, racing around. It was a stag. A _stag_ patronus.

No sooner had it appeared, it was gone. I was wiping the tears from my face as I looked for a hint of James. A hint of Sirius. A sign that the dementors were, in fact, gone. There were two figures. I spotted them beyond Fab. One was supporting the other. Fab's outline moved and he went racing forward.

"Oh no." I whispered, "No, no, no!"

It was like a nightmare as I saw Fab and Sirius enter through the front door with James being supported in between them and he wasn't moving. Time slowed down and I had to compose myself when I tried to ask what was wrong. It was in that moment that I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I liked James Potter and it had taken me to see him being dragged broken into Godric's Hollow for me to realize it.

"Are they gone?" I asked as I helped grab James by hooking my arms around his waist and lifting, "The dementors?"

"James' patronus chased them down the street far enough." Sirius had a bead of sweat coming down his face and he was increadibly pale.

"That was James' patronus?" I whispered in shock, "But—but his patronus is a lion. We saw it."

"It changed." Sirius said, "I saw James cast that patronus out there."

I was shivering as we placed James on one of the empty chairs in the common area. Fab was shaking and holding into a armrest. Sirius looked like he was about to throw up. I was feeling lightheaded as I wiped James' brow. He was ice cold to the touch but he was breathing. I resisted the urge to try and slap him to wake him up.

"Get." Fabian managed to order slowly, "Butterbeer."

"_Fuck_ that. I'm getting firewhiskey." Sirius mumbled, stumbling from our safe room and into the kitchen where I heard him rip open cabinets.

I leaned back against the chair James was knocked out on, just staring down at him.

"Why are there dementors here?" I whispered, "it's not like there are lots of wizards here."

"Dementors don't have limits. They suck the life out of everything—even muggles." Fab replied softly.

I couldn't resist reaching out and wiping James' hair from out from under his crooked glasses. He'd almost gotten his soul sucked out of him and I didn't blame him for being knocked out. That and his patronus changed. I didn't know they could change. They were reflections of someone's happiest moment evidently. What could have happened to change James' happiest moment?

"Here." Sirius passed Fab and I firewhisky, "Cheers."

I didn't waste time swallowing the thick liquor. It burned on the way down but I felt better. After a swipe of his mouth Fab placed his cup on the armrest. He looked grim.

"I need to go report this."

"Take another cup." Sirius urged, actually looking kind as he passed Fabian the bottle, "There might be more out there."

Fab didn't waste anytime and only sent me a smile before he was gone. I was left alone with the two treasure hunters. I spun on Sirius, the moment not passing without me interrogating him.

"Where were you?!" I half whisper, half shouted at Black who was still looking pale, "James was in trouble and _you weren't there_!"

"I was a little busy trying to do the stupid charm." he snapped.

"You could've told him to stop being so bloody stubborn and to run!" I stomped my foot, "He almost got his soul-his soul...and you..." I went quiet.

Grey eyes sparkled with interest, "What?" he appeared confused.

"Out there." I squeezed my firewhisky glass, looking down as James moaned slightly, "I screamed for you to help him."

"The only thing I could hear _you_ screaming was his name." Sirius' voice wasn't its normal sarcastic tone. In fact, his tone was full of curiosity.

Red tinged my cheeks as I realized that I had probably acted out of character for someone who claimed to hate James and everything he stood for. I looked up at Sirius in horror as I realized that I was in deeper than I had ever imagined.

"You like him." Sirius whisper-accused.

My look was like that of James' last night when he couldn't give me a straight answer on if he'd run with the sword or not. I just stared at Sirius and he stared back at me.

"I don't know if I…" I began but Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if you like him or not." Sirius responded, speaking slowly.

"You don't?" I was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

Beneath our intense conversation James was breathing slowly again. He'd probably wake up soon. Sirius shook his head, hair swinging.

"I don't care as long as you don't hurt him." Sirius narrowed his eyes in threat, "You have no idea what James is like—"

I scoffed, "Me? Hurt him? Did you ever think the roles might be reversed? He's—he's—"

Sirius' eyes flashed knowingly, "A treasure hunter? A pure blood? Way out of your league?" almost as soon as he spoke he apologized like a toddler, "Sorry."

My chest caved in at his words and I bit back my reply. Sirius leaned closer so we were literally leaning over James. We were having a stare down. Sirius' guard dog instincts had come out and he was being his normal guarded self. I reminded myself not to be offended by Sirius' words—Sirius lived to protect James and I was a threat.

"He was going to run with the sword."

"Past tense."

"What's holding him back now?"

It was Sirius' turn to be silent. His jaw was clenched. I stepped back. Sirius hardly flinched as he straightened up over the back of the chair. His eyes were cool as he watched my eyes flicker across the face of his best mate.

"James only ever wanted the sword for one reason Lily. He wanted to prove he was a real Gryffindor like his family. He wanted to make his parents proud." Sirius whispered, "All those years ago in our first year…_I was the one to be sorted_…not him."

"What?" I was shell shocked, "But the hat!"

Sirius smirked, "Knew the whole time. Didn't you ever wonder why Dumbledore accepted James' story so quickly without questioning it? The hat had been the other secret keeper throughout the years. It was only after James confessing that the hat finally agreed that he'd sorted me knowing I was the fake James."

I brushed my cloak hood off, feeling hot as I thought of this. The hat had known and kept it a secret. A first year had managed to convince a hat to keep a secret like that. I stared at Sirius, impressed. When Sirius wanted something he certainly knew how to get it. The sword was just James' way of proving himself. It was like Old Finnegan collecting Gryffindor treasure because it reminded him of being a real Gryffindor. James' story was similar except he'd _never_ been sorted.

All of a sudden his patronus being a lion made sense. James poured his heart and soul into finding this treasure to prove himself. So why the sudden change to a stag? Were patronus' supposed to change? I'd have to ask Dumbeldore.

James moaned and put a hand to his head. Sirius quickly had him up and full of three cups of firewhisky. I was sitting a little ways from them, pretending to read up on magical folklore. I kept glancing up to look at James, making sure he was getting better. James barely spoke but every time our eyes met he sent me a smile that made my toes curl.

* * *

**Next time:**

"If we're going in to help your mate Peter, then I'm going. We're a team." I said harshly.

James spun to glare at me, "The Ministry isn't safe for you."

"And it's safe for you?" I scoffed, "You're the Minister's nephew!"

"And your the muggle-born traitor who tried to kill him, remember?" he replied, bringing his face closer to mine with command, "You can stay here and bake scones with Alice."

Alice called out in outrage and I smacked him.


	15. The Rat and The Crow

**Chapter 15: The Rat and The Crow**

The stove was hot against my back as I leaned against it, waiting for my scones to finish baking. Knowing I still had some time before they'd be ready I sat down to the kitchen table. Sirius sat not far away, reading the paper. James was sitting at the table too, his eyes occasionally glancing at up at me. We found ourselves sending each other small smiles. It was the most I could do now, which drove me insane. Anytime I started to hold a conversation with him I would get nervous and clam up.

Sirius was being absolutely dreadful about it too because he thought my crush was hilarious. He kept dropping hints to James who wasn't catching on. I almost believed James didn't even like me like I thought he did.

I sighed deeply, pushing my glass of butterbeer away from me as I fingered lazily through _Hogwarts, A History_. Since the dementor attack we'd mostly stayed inside the house with no connection to the outside. Remus Lupin hadn't come back from his mission and I knew it was worrying James and Sirius. I'm sure those two knew exactly what Remus was doing for the Order, but seeing as I had no idea I didn't know how long his missions normally took.

"Is that the last butterbeer?" james asked me quietly from his spot at the small table laden with books.

I looked up, so did Sirius. Sirius sent me a playful grin like he knew that I was absolutely giddy that I had an excuse to talk to James. I nodded my head at James and ignored Sirius.

"Maybe you want to go to the store and get more before it's dark?" I offered, "I'll come."

"I'll go." He chuckled, hazel eyes sparkling, "You stay here. It's not safe out."

I was going to argue with him but I had the scones in the oven and the store was only a few blocks down. James would be back in no time. James left to get butterbeer and Sirius sent me a knowing smile once the door closed behind our bespectacled friend.

"You're shite at flirting Evans." He told me with a snigger, "James isn't that bright. You should really just snog him senseless so he gets the hint."

"I will _not_ snog him senseless." I said harshly before pausing for a moment and then glancing at Sirius with worry, "Oh Merlin, Sirius, what if he doesn't like me?"

Sirius didn't answer though; he was staring down at the paper in horror.

"Fuck."

I glanced up from my book, my fingers tapping absentmindedly. His face was screwed up in anger and worry. I dropped my book and jumped up to go stand behind him so I could see what he was reading.

"What?"

I brushed my hands against his shoulders as I searched for the incentive of his outcry. Sirius pointed to a section on the lower half of the printed-paper. It was listed as people who were arrested for crimes against the Ministry.

The first name on the list was Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was one of James' and Sirius' mates. I knew him well enough seeing as he'd been in Gryffindor with me at Hogwarts. He was a trouble maker and followed Sirius around like a puppy dog. Smaller and less intimidating than the others I imagined he wasn't faring well in jail.

"Crimes against the Ministry?" I hissed, "What did he do?"

"I don't know." Sirius stood up from his chair, forcing me to step back so I wouldn't get run over by him, "but I'm sure as Hell not letting him get sent to Azkaban."

"James!" I spun, my hair hitting me on the side of the cheek as I called his name, "Oh Merlin, I sent him for butterbeer."

Sirius growled under his breath and muttered something about James picking great times to take himself for a walk.

"We should get a message to Dumbledo—" I wasn't able to finish my suggestion when we heard the front door open and voices coming from each direction.

Sirius and I sent each other looks and went to meet the people who walked into our house without notice. The first person I saw was James and he looked really frustrated with his glasses crooked on his nose. Next was Remus, back from wherever he'd been and looking a little worse for wear. Finally I noticed Caradoc Dearborn and Alice Rogers. Marlene was supposed to be watching old Caradoc, so where was Marlene?

"Alice?" I voiced her name with question.

Sirius' voice rose over all our voices though, "James, Peter is in the Ministry under arrest."

"I know." It was James' sour tone and look at Sirius that made this matter so much worse, "I was on my way back from the store when I ran into these three."

"Alice and I were on a mission when I saw the news." Remus said, a frown etched on his face, "We got Caradoc and then came right over."

"We need to go get Peter." Sirius said hurriedly, "No doubt Carson is behind this."

"I knew you were mates with Pettigrew and I thought you should know." Alice said, she still looked annoyed, "but you can't just go into the Ministry after someone."

"I can do whatever the Hell I please." Sirius told Alice, "That's my best mate in the Ministry and I'm letting him get sent to Azkaban."

"He's in on charges for helping you and your doppelganger!" Alice chastised, "You don't want to end up getting arrested do you? Half the auror department is after you!" The boys looked not the least bit intimidated by this news. Alice looked at me for help, like I was supposed to talk James and Sirius out of going to rescue their best friend, "That, and we have to wait for Dumbledore to give you permission to even go _play_ rescuers!"

"Then why did you bothering coming to tell us?" James was in on the action now.

Alice looked taken aback, "I knew you guys didn't get owl post and I was trying to be helpful." She answered almost venomously, "When Lily got put in the Ministry someone went and told her friends. I was trying to do the same for you."

I bit my lip, remembering that I would likely still be in the Ministry if it hadn't been for James. I side-glanced at the boy in question who was now exchanging a determined look with Sirius. I knew that look. They didn't care what Alice said—they were going to go break their mate out without waiting around. I half expected them both to jump the broom and leave before I could even offer my help.

Alice turned away from the boys practically radiating anger and looked at me, "I can't stay long Lily, Caradoc and I are on a shift at the Ministry watching out for any loons that try to break out Smith….or any loons that try to break out any other prisoners." She made a pointed look at Sirius and James. "I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad at you for breaking at the raid."

I let a small smile filter onto my face and I accepted the hug Alice reached at me for. I squeezed her tightly, shutting my eyes a bit as I remembered that it had probably been Alice's life in jeopardy for my mistake. If I had been caught and given truth serum, Alice's name would've been dropped. Alice would be the one in prison right alongside Peter Pettigrew.

"Which room is Peter in? Do you know Alice?" it was Remus who spoke next, his weathered face was strong.

Alice sobered as she pulled away from me, "You lot _should_ wait until Dumbledore gives the okay. There'll be enforcement all over the Ministry what with all the protests."

"Is something burning?" Caradoc was the one to speak out about the nasty smell filling the house and I noticed it was a little hazy.

"The scones!" I smacked my forehead, "I forgot!"

"I'll go turn the oven off." Remus told me, moving around and into the kitchen, "And then we can go the Ministry."

Alice sighed heavily, "Even if you get into the Ministry you won't get past the guards! It's going to get you all arrested. It's reckless."

"If you were the one in the Ministry, Frank Longbottom would tear down the walls to get you without asking anyone." James spoke and I noticed he was pulling out his wand. He'd already decided. He was going after Peter Pettigrew no matter what.

Alice flushed from her spot beside the front door and looked at Caradoc, "_Fine_, Caradoc, if these idiots get killed, you're my witness that I told them _not_ to go."

Caradoc coughed deep from his chest, his grey hair looking darker than when I'd last seen him, "If they want to get themselves thrown to the dementors, let 'em."

"Let's stop wasting time and go." Sirius said, "I don't want Peter to be slipped truth serum."

Remus appeared again behind me, the oven shut off, and my wand in his hand. I accepted my wand without question and slipped it up my sleeve. I debated going upstairs to grab Otis who was likely sleeping but before I could even think anymore on the subject the crow flew into the hallway from the stairwell and landed dutifully on my shoulder. I smiled at the bird as it nipped my hair playfully. I felt like even Otis knew that going to get Peter was probably the best thing to do.

Peter knew all about the sword, he was best mates with James, Remus, and Sirius. No doubt him not being inducted into the Order right away had been a mistake. If Peter was slipped truth serum there was no saying how much he could talk about; no saying how much he actually knew about the sword.

"He's not that important." Alice said, opening the door to our cottage, "He's probably in the public cell with the muggle borns they were rounding up."

"What floor is the public cell on? The same as mine was?" I asked Alice with interest.

"Oh no," Alice muttered, pity running across her face when she saw my face, "You want to go rescue the kid too, don't you? Lily, you just barely escaped another arrest."

"No. I agree." James turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine with intensity, "You are the last person that needs to be stepping foot in the Ministry. My Uncle wants your head on a silver platter!"

I scoffed, putting one hand on my hip and glaring at James, "_You_ are the Minister of Magic's nephew and you faked your identity for over ten years and you think he doesn't want you just as badly as he wants me? If more?"

"She makes a decent observation," Caradoc muttered from his spot at the door, "Maybe it'd be best if you kids stayed here and finished those scones Lily was baking."

"I'm not making any bloody, sodding, scones." Sirius glared at Alice, "I'm going to go get my mate out of Carson's grip. That's what I'm doing."

"Peter knows a lot about the sword. We should go get him." I spoke up, voicing my opinion.

"It's not safe for you Lily." James snapped again, turning to me and facing me full on, leaning down to my height.

""If we're going in to help your mate Peter, then I'm going. We're a _team_." I said harshly.

James shook his head, "The Ministry isn't safe Lily."

"And it's safe for you?" I scoffed, "You're the Minister's nephew!"

"And your the muggle-born traitor who tried to kill him, remember?" he replied, bringing his face closer to mine with command, "You can stay here and bake scones with Alice."

Alice called out in outrage and I smacked him. Caradoc actually laughed and muttered about James being tactless. James looked taken aback that I had actually slapped him and I stared at my hand for a moment before looking back at him with determination.

I said earnestly, "I am not playing housewife when the people I care about are going into probably the most dangerous place for them."

There was a flash of something across James' face. Appreciation. Adoration. Annoyance. It was hard to tell. He opened his mouth, hazel eyes not leaving mine, but then his mouth closed again like he thought better of whatever comment he was going to make.

"Let's stop debating and just go." Sirius announced, grabbing James' robes from behind and yanking him away from me, "Pete's not getting any safer."

"I'll have to report you to Dumbledore." Alice said, her tone laced with annoyance as I passed her.

I looked at Alice with a sad smile as I followed out of the house behind Remus, "Alice, he should expect it by now from me."

**~~~just be brave~~~**

James continued arguing with me; even after we'd made it to the Ministry wearing no disguises. Anyone could spot us...or at least the boys...I was the one under the invisibility cloak. It was the only way I could get James to stop pestering me to leave and go back home. Under it, Otis and I stayed quiet, occasionally touching Remus Lupins shoulder to let him know I was still beside him. Otis' grip on my shoulder was tight but welcoming.

As a group of four we walked right into the Ministry and I saw now why the riots were such a problem. People were picketing along the giant fireplaces and there were chants getting louder and louder as we made our way into the main part of the Ministry of Magic. I spotted people I'd gone to Hogwarts with as well as one Order of the Phoenix member obviously working undercover. Ministry force workers were standing all around, wands out, threatening the picketers.

I stood close to Remus who was watching a man in a old trench coat shout obscenities at two Ministry Officials who were forcing his wand from his hands. The Ministry Officials wore the sigma proudly on their sleeves and I watched in horror as they stunned the man in the trench coat. The man dropped to the stone floor and more protestors rose up to help him. There was so much shouting I could hardly hear myself think.

"It's a madhouse!" I exclaimed to Remus.

"It's because of Carson." Remus hissed back as we skirted around all the groups protesting, "You have the side that supports Carson and the side that doesn't."

I stared at a group of warlocks bent over ballots and other colored papers not to far from us. They sneered evilly at Remus and I—obviously out of place in the riots. Remus and I hurried out of their view. Ahead of us, Sirius and James were running through people, dodging and swerving skillfully. I was reminded that these were the same boys that got away with numerous pranks at school. They knew how to sneak around. Remus and I were a little slower but we managed to get past the crowds and made out way to the large elevator. The officials hadn't noticed us yet but I knew we wouldn't be able to make it all the way to the area where they kept lawbreakers without being stopped and asked for ID. I hope the boys had a good plan.

We managed to be the only ones on the elevator somehow and I spoke up as we went down three levels from the main floor, "Do we actually have a plan?"

"Nope." Siris answered.

The invisibility cloak was sticking to my skin as I started to sweat and worry about how we were going to break Peter out of the Ministry. It was hot under the cloak but I resisted pulling it off as we reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I hadn't been here since I'd gotten arrested. It looked the same as then. Sirius, James, and Remus all had their wands out as the doors to the elevator opened and we expected someone to meet us…but no one did.

The hallway was empty and silent as the grave. It was a big difference from the riots upstairs. I yanked the hood off my face and Otis lifted from my shoulder to fly off down the hallway like a scout.

"Where the hell is everyone on this floor?" Sirius hissed.

"I don't like this." I whispered, pulling out my own wand, "we haven't seen anyone since the protests upstairs…"

We stood right outside the elevator, not even daring to breathe. Something was off. This was there aurors would patrol because of the criminals. I'd had two guards at my door when I had been trapped here. There was no way this hallway was unprotected. Especially since Smith was being held in one of the rooms in this hallway. Alice and Caradoc were at least supposed to be here. They told us they were on watch.

"Maybe Alice created a diversion?" Remus spoke quietly, in the lights of the hallway his lined face looked at least twenty years older. "She knew we were coming."

"She couldn't have gotten here much later than us though." I said, stripping off the invisibility cloak entirely so I could have more room to move. I folded the cloak up and tucked it into my back pocket as we listened for signs of life.

"Put the cloak back on Lily," James said when he tuned to look at me, "we had a deal. You aren't even disguised. If someone sees you…"

I ignored him and started walking forward, leaving the boys behind me, "No one is putting me back in here." I continued walking down the hallway.

"She's so bloody hardheaded. I'll kill her." James said behind me to someone I couldn't see.

Sirius answered with a disbelieving snort, "Like hell you will."

James muttered something unintelligible as I continued stepping forward in the hallway. There were voices coming from some of the rooms and hands reached out of the doors with bars for windows. The corridor turned ahead and that's when I heard the flapping of Otis' wings again. The black bird appeared and came right for me, landing on my shoulder with an affectionate peck at my cheek. I reached up to pet him in confusion. Behind me I heard the boys stepping forward cautiously.

"Lily maybe you should get behind us…" Remus suggested from somewhere to my left.

"Let's find Pete and get him out while no one is here." James then spoke, "I don't like how quiet it is down here with everything else that's going on at the Main Entrance."

"James!" someone called from two doors down, "Oi, Prongs…was that you?"

"Pete!" my companions perked up and ran past me two doors down and I saw a hand reach through the bars.

The boys were all talking at once but I managed to catch that Peter had been taken in by Carson after Carson had spotted him and figured he was in league with the real James Potter.

"I didn't stand a chance once he set his aurors and Smith on me." Peter's voice was high pitched and I wished he'd lower his voice, which rang around the empty hallway. Other voices were begging us to let them out and hands were reaching through the other cells.

"Let's go." I whispered from my spot, feet ready to run, "We don't want to be caught and thrown to the dementors."

"_Please_ let me free!" A woman screamed from behind me. I didn't dare look at her or I might try to save her. I might try to save all the muggle borns probably trapped in this hallway.

"Where is everyone Pete?" Sirius asked the boy behind the cell door.

"Dunno." I imagined Peter shrugging, "The guards left about fifteen minutes ago."

I bit my lip. Maybe Alice had gotten here and pulled everyone from the hall in order to give us a chance. Alice hadn't made it sound this easy to get in though. When I had been down here James had to show his wand and prove he was who he said he was to even see me. We hadn't even been asked to stop.

Something was _not_ right.

"Back away from the door Peter." Remus was pointing his wand at the cell door, "I'm gonna get this door open."

"And hurry." I said, as I examined the darker corners of our hallway.

With the hands reaching through the bars and the yelling for help from the other prisoners it was a wonder someone wasn't coming to see what the uproar was. Sirius and Remus were messing with the door and James was at my side, scanning the hallway with me. We exchanged a look for the first time in days we felt back to normal, before I realized I liked him.

"Alright?" he asked me.

"Not particularly." I answered truthfully, letting my eyes go back to scanning the hallway.

"Yeah." He agreed with a damaged sigh, "I know."

There was a loud bang from behind us and we turned to see the door that had been holding in Peter blasted off it's hinges. Suddenly alarms started going off and there was screaming coming in every direction from the other prisoners. There was no way we could be undetected now. Aurors were probably rushing for the hallway.

"_Run_!" Sirius shouted, pushing against my back.

I stumbled forward and back towards the elevator. The lights were blinking on and off. A siren was causing a pounding in my ears but the screams of the prisoners begging for help were worse to me. I didn't expect anything to attack from behind us so the moment I was thrown to the floor and against the farthest wall I screamed. Otis was also thrown but he managed to recover in flight and let out a piercing warning call. I was bleeding along my cheek from the stone floor but I jumped up and spotted my attackers.

I felt my heart jump up my chest and into my throat. He was skinny and had slicked back hair. His eyes were in evil slits and his sneer was mirthless. Smith was gotten out from his prison cell and beside him was none other than the Minister of Magic himself.

Carson looked worse than he had a few months before. The bowler hat on his head sat crooked and he had large circles under his eyes. He looked shocked at seeing me here and then once he grasped who was behind me his eyes were practically bugging out of his face. For a moment I saw confusion flutter across his face but it was replaced by anger.

Most of the prisoners had retracted their hands and I heard a few whimpering in fear. No doubt it was Smith they were afraid of. I wiped the blood with my sleeve and pointed my wand fearfully at Smith—Carson was now the least of my worries.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our fugitives." Smith's eyes gleamed, "I told you if you put James' friend under arrested they'd come. Just as stupid as his father and brought his whole crew. Even the mudblood. Now we can lock them all up and get the information we need on the sword."

Peter whimpered behind me, it had to be him. They had used Peter as a pawn to get to James. I felt my chest blaze in resentment. It had been a trap. That's why the hallway had been empty. They had wanted us to come. I backed up only to find myself backing directly into someone's chest. A hand wrapped protectively around my waist and I looked up to see James was the one holding me, his wand outstretched at our attackers. Otis flapped his wings above my head and angled himself towards our attackers. I saw it coming before anyone else. Otis was going to give us a chance to escape.

I didn't even bother to watch because I grabbed James' hand and spun us, running with him in tow. I just hoped the others had enough sense to follow. James' hand gripped my own and I heard shouting and spells were being thrown but I only had eyes for the elevator. If all of us were captured by the Minister of Magic—the Order would be doomed.

"How did Smith get out of his cell?" Peter shouted from my left.

"How'd you get out rat brain?! Carson probably helped him!" Sirius shouted back.

I pushed James into the open elevator and turned to call Otis back to my shoulder. It happened in such a quick burst it took a moment for it to register. One moment I stood there, ready to escape, the next I was ready to put Smith into his grave. Otis had flown right at the pair and Carson was holding his face, blood dripping from his eyes. Smith was shooting spells at Otis who was flying to the ceiling and then dropping onto the pair one at a time. The bird was giving his all in the hopes that I would get away.

"Otis!" I shouted, one of my hands holding the elevator open and the other with my wand pointed directly at Carson and Smith.

The bird wheeled in the air to come for me but was forced to turn back and start attacking Carson again after he shot a deadly spell my way. I shot a few spells in the direction of our attackers but they missed and in order to protect Otis I was forced to step from the elevator. James protested behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Lily, we can't get caught!" James reminded me.

"Forget the bird, let's go!" Peter shouted in desperation.

"_Otis_!" I called for my bird again, motioning for him to come to me.

I saw Smith curse and kick at the bird. Carson dropped to the floor holding his face in his hands I became worried that Otis might get hurt while trying to give me time to run. I saw Smith point his wand at the bird who was on Carson's face, not relinquishing his attack. Otis was determined to help me, protect me, like Mila had asked him too. There was a flash of green light and it made me scream.

"No, Otis!" I shouted angrily, tears spilling from my eyes, "_No_! Come, you stupid bird, come!"

"Lily, we have to go!" Someone wrapped their arms around my forcefully so I couldn't run for the bird who had missed the first shot of the killing curse.

"That's Mila's bird!" I struggled aginst my restrainer, "I can't leave him!"

Carson was screaming and clawing at Otis, trying to get the bird to stop attacking him and that's when Smith sent his second killing curse. It missed Otis' wing by a split inch and hit Carson right in the face. I stopped struggling against my hold and watched in surprise as Carson dropped to the floor. Smith had killed Carson.

For a moment Smith appeared flabberghasted that hi deadly spell at hit the wrong target. For a moment I wondered if that had been a part of Otis' plan all along. Otis lifted off the dead Minister of Magic and wheeled back for me and I shouted encouragement to the bird who looked to be in bad shape from Carson hitting him.

"_Good_ bird!" I called, reaching out my arm in encouragement, "Come along!"

Smith was still dazed, staring down at his partner in a stupor. Then he snarled in anger and kicked out at the dead body of the Minister and whipped his wand in my direction.

"No!" James shouted, it was him holding me down.

James flung me backwards as a green spell went shooting at us both. We ended up on the floor of the elevator and the doors began closing. Otis was flapping as hard as he could; spells shot around him. James was covering my body with his own as Remus, Peter, and Sirius shot more spells at our oncoming attacker. I could see Smith snarling as he advanced, eyes wild. His accomplice was dead and I had a feeling that wasn't a good thing for him. It was Otis I had all eyes for as he reached the elevator, _safe_. Otis had to turn his body to make it through the closing doors. I thought we would all get out of it alive but then Smith's last two spells made it through the door as it closed shut and we started rising.

One of the spells hit James who shouted and fell to the left of me, gripping his shoulder which was now gushing blood. Sirius dropped to the floor beside his mate and Remus was shouting at Sirius to do some sort of repair spell. I was too busy staring at my feet. It was Otis. He circled around to land on the floor next to me and in doing so, caught the second spell right in the chest. He was a tangled mess of feathers and blood on the floor. The strangled cry that escaped me wasn't human and I raced forward onto my knees to grab the bird.

"Oh, Lily." Someone put their arms around me as I held the bird to my chest, not caring about my clothes.

"Peter, get the invisibility cloak over her and James, They're covered in blood." I heard Sirius say and I was aware of Peter taking the invisibility cloak from my back pocket and draping it over my shoulders.

James was okay but wincing as he held his shoulder that had been hit with the same spell that killed Otis. It had stopped bleeding but his white shirt would probably have to be thrown out. His hazel eyes connected to mine as he pulled the rest of the invisibility cloak over the both of us. The elevator opened as we reached the top floor and the riots were still in full swing.

These protesters were unaware that three floors below the Minister of Magic they were arguing about was dead, killed by his own henchman. I held Otis to my chest, not even bothering to worry if the cloak covered my feet since I was sharing with James who was much taller than I was.

The Ministry Officials were so busy handling the riots they were completely oblivious to the fact that we had a prisoner and another prisoner was no doubt downstairs and coming after us. Carson had to have broken Smith out just before we got Peter out. Carson must've paid the guards to leave and come up to the riots. They had been expecting us to show up and rescue Peter. We paid the price for it too: Otis was _dead_.

My last connection to the Vatblatsky family was gone. I petted his feathers, rumpled and blood soaked. I tried to remember why I ever hated him and why I had ever doubted his loyalty to me. Mila had given me to him in the hopes that I would keep him safe and I failed.

We managed to get out the Ministry undetected but we would no doubt hear repercussions of the mission soon. I had to make sure Dumbledore knew what had happened so I desperately wanted to send a patronus. I still couldn't think straight through and once we reached the doorstep of our cottage I just collapsed on the front step, staring at my broken bird.

James tore the invisibility cloak off the both of us and told the other boys to go inside. James was silent as I sat there staring at the red and black feathers of the crow. Then I felt him sit on the step beside me and a hand went around my shoulders. Even in a time like this I couldn't help but feel the ridiculous butterflies in my stomach. I looked at the man sitting next to me, feeling happy he was at least okay.

The spell that had been so damaging to Otis had cut open his shoulder but I had a feeling the spell had just missed it's target.

"I'm sorry about Otis." James whispered, face close to mine.

I searched his eyes for his usual humor but it was gone and replaced by sadness. He grieved with me and for that reason I found myself even more grateful for James. James had never once shown interest in Otis but his care now made my heart swell.

"Thank you." I wiped my cheek on my shoulder and tried to lighten the mood. "I want to bury him under the tree in the back." I said softly, "I need to get a patronus to Dumbledore and make sure he knows what happened—Peter will need to be filled in and—"

"Hey." James took my chin in his hand and forced me to stop chattering on, "I'll get the message to Dumbledore. You worry about Otis."

I swallowed, tears threatening to spill. James was being to kind about all this. I lifted a hand from Otis' dead body and placed it on James' cheek. His eyes softened and his smiled softly at me.

"Maybe one day we can go out and not have this much trouble happen to us." He joked half-heartedly but his joke didn't reach his eyes.

I realized that his Uncle was dead and despite everything his Uncle has done, Carson was the last of James' family. I didn't let my hand leave his face and I sobered as I ran my thumb across it.

"I'm sorry about your Uncle." I told him, "He was your only family."

James now looked away, pulling from my touch, "Nah, he wasn't. I have Sirius."

I paused for a moment before adding, "And Remus and Peter." I knew what I wanted to tell him. I could be his family too. I wanted to be close to him. I knew that. James drove me to insanity sometimes and we argued but we were both so alike. I could see that now. Dumbledore had told me we were and I'd scoffed at him for it. I saw it more now.

"I'm alright." James assured me, standing up, "I'm going to get that message to Dumbledore. No doubt shite is about to hit the broomstick. I don't envy whoever has to deal with the political side of things at the Ministry."

James left me and went to go do as he promised. I made Otis a little carrier from an old box. Remus was the one to help me bury him and even said a few words as I sat beneath the little tree in our back lawn. A slight drizzle was falling around us and the dirt we'd dug up turned to mud.

"How old do you reckon the crow was Lily?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged, wiping the rain and tears from my face, "Decades probably. Mila never really said."

Remus placed a hand on my shoulder, "he was a special bird."

"I know." I answered, staring at the grave, "He saved our lives more than once."

We stood up as the rain got heavier and headed back into the house where we found Sirius arguing with Peter.

"You blokes left me high and dry!" Peter said, his hands gripping the chair he was standing behind, "No saying anything! For all I knew you were _dead_."

"Pete, we told you, we were sworn to secrecy. Dumbledore himself said so." James was in the corner, shirtless, and cleaning his bloody shoulder.

"But I've been a part of this just as long as you lot." Peter argued, watery eyes looking accursedly at James and then Sirius.

"Dumbledore doesn't just induct people for the sake of it." I spoke up, my voice raspy from all my crying.

"Ignore him Lily," Sirius said, sending Peter a glare, "He's just sore."

"I got arrested because of you gits." Peter snapped at Sirius.

"And we broke you out." James said, glaring at Peter, "that's that. You know now. Can we focus on our biggest problem?"

"That being?" Remus asked, pulling out a chair and sitting in it with a heavy thud.

"I got a patronus back from Dumbledore. He's dropping by tomorrow but he wants us to set out to that castle by Carelli and track there as soon as he's done here. Smith escaped the Ministry too and he wants to make sure we get to the sword before Smith." James stopped cleaning his cut, "I know men like Smith, and he's going to keep looking for the sword."

Peter scoffed, "of course he's going to look! Now that Carson's dead he doesn't have to share it and he can give it right off to Voldemort."

I looked at Peter in surprise, "how do you know he wants the sword for himself to give to Voldmeort?"

Peter looked at me, sticking his pointed nose in the air, "I was _still_ spying on them, even when James and Sirius disappeared."

"And he wanted it for Voldemort?" James and Sirius switched a look from across the room that I didn't miss.

Peter nodded, sitting down in the chair at my left, "heard it myself. Voldemort wants the sword for some collection."

Remus spoke up from his chair, "Is Voldemort a treasure hunter?"

"He is a specialized treasure hunter. Hunts for specific things." James answered, leaning against the cabinets, "A house elf once told me so."

I had Goosebumps as I imagined Voldemort finding the sword. The sword that had so much folklore surrounding it. The sword that people had been searching for since it had disappeared when Godric Gryffindor died. I felt cold and I was reminded of the dementors that had attacked.

I placed a hand to my forehead and James noticed me sway a little from where he stood. He rushed over to where I stood and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." He whispered softly, kindly, turning me towards the door.

"I'm fine." I answered, pushing slightly against him, taking my hand away from my forehead, "Just thinking about the dementors."

James shook his head, "Well stop. Think of something happier than that. You look sick."

"Forgive me," I managed to send him a small smile, "I can't think of anything happy right now."

His hazel eyes were full of remorse for me as he glanced down at me through his glasses, "I know." And he leaned his forehead up against mine.

I didn't care what anyone else thought, as I'm sure the other boys in the kitchen were watching. I reached up with my arms and enveloped James into a hug, relishing in his touch. I didn't dare tell him that his embrace was my only happy thought at the moment.

"Thank you." I told him in his ear.

"I didn't do anything." He answered back, "I should've made you stay here. Otis wouldn't have died then."

It was true. If I had just stayed, I would've been safe. Otis would've been safe. I pulled away from his hug so I could look him in the eyes. They were soft and warm.

"I didn't have a choice." I told him, "I can't stay here when people I care about are in danger." I let a small smile lift my features, "That's my flaw remember? Helping people?"

James allowed himself a small smile, "I was wrong when I called that your flaw." He touched my cheek, "That's not a flaw, that's a _gift_."

I was beaming, if there had been a dementor around I was sure I could've produced a patronus. A patronus doe similar to James' handsome stag. I wondered if that meant something special. I wondered if that meant there was more than just friendship to us. I felt like it had to mean something. I said goodnight to him and the other boys who were watching James and I with perceptive eyes.

Tomorrow we'd go back to Carelli and look for the sword. This time I was hoping we wouldn't find anything because I wondered once again that if we got the sword—would james run with it? He had all his mates back. The only one in the way was me. I was the only one who was determined to get the sword and keep it from Voldemort.

I knew James told me he didn't want to keep the sword. I knew him well enough to know he wasn't lying but I also knew him well enough to know that he wanted that sword. He wanted it bad.

When it came down to it…James would have to choose between running with the sword and his mates or leaving the one treasure he'd always wanted behind.

I didn't want to have to be there when he made his choice because I didn't want to be disappointed. I don't think I could take anymore heartbreak.

* * *

**Next time:**

The waves. I could hear them even though I was in the caves. Little bursts of light appear from cracks in the walls. Water trickles down around me and the air smells sickeningly salty. Behind me James is swiveling his compass back and forth with worry at the lack of magic. I ran my hand down the stone and felt it's grainy texture. The tunnel is leading to the left and we hear the approaching footsteps of our advancing foe.

I turn the corner and stop in awe.

Ahead of me about fifteen feet in a cavern is a pool of turquoise colored water. It's being fed above by a waterfall of water that tumbled from a hold in the cave wall. The salt air is thick in my throat as I see the pool is shallow but then drops down like a dark hole. An endless pool of seawater. It's a natural fountain. It's impossible. But it's right in front of us.


	16. The Lionhearted One

**Chapter 16: The Lionhearted One**

I was concerned as I got up the next morning. The constant fear that James would find the sword, pick it over our friendship, and run…that ate at my head all night. I considered confronting James again. I considered going for the sword myself and not tell him. I could erase the sword from our complicated relationship and maybe then things would turn out right. Then there was Smith—he was getting the sword for Voldemort. That was for sure thanks to Peter Pettigrew's spying. I flipped through the Beedle stories again and looked for anything that could help me understand why on earth Voldemort would want the sword but nothing came up. I re-read the prophecy in the seer book over and over.

_I was able to behold_

_Who would climb the mountain._

_Cunning, True, and Bold._

_But only one can pull from the fountain;_

_The one who is true Gryffindor red and gold._

I dissected the meanings and looked for hidden meanings in the rest of the book. Nothing. The biggest leads were in Carelli with the tapestry in the old castle and old Brantley Finnegan the crazy squib. I knew Dumbledore was right, and Carelli was the best place for us to go find the sword.

If we did find it, how far behind would Voldemort be? And what would James and his mates chose to do? What would _James_ chose to do?

I knew Voldemot wanted the sword for something dark—it couldn't be anything good. I knew James wanted it because of his pride and ego. James was a treasure hunter like his parents and the sword of Godric Gryffindor was the ultimate find.

Our plans to go right to Carelli were put on hold when I came down the stairs the next morning to an almost empty house. The only two people in were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were sitting in the kitchen and Remus was taking a chance at making bacon and eggs in a pan at the stove. Peter had his face bent over his coffee cup and his sandy hair was brushed back with gel. Remus looked as if he hadn't slept in decades and the black circles under his eyes were worrying.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly as I swooped in to help get breakfast ready, "Where are James and Sirius?" I shooed Remus away who gave me a smile and happily sat down at the table.

"Frank Longbottom came on the middle of the night and took James to the Ministry because he had to ID his Uncle's body." Remus explained, his voice sounding rough and tired, "but the problem with that is the Ministry still had Sirius' fingerprints and wand under 'James Potter' so they had to switch everything around and some shite like that so Dumbledore told everyone to just wait until the polticics and everything are settled at the Ministry before we do anything rash."

I became concerned as I flipped the bacon onto a plate, "So we aren't going to Carelli? What about Smith and Voldemort?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's not worried." Remus replied, "He said one of his spies swears Voldemort had no idea where to even look besides here at Godrics Hollow but he won't risk being seen. He'll send one of his Death Eaters first."

"And Smith?"

"Er…" Remus appeared to be unable to answer that which made me uneasy.

I passed the plate of food to the two boys who began eating like a pack of wolves after one quick 'thanks'. I didn't eat and I didn't sit down. I just stood at the tableside and contemplated. If I could get ahead of them all and find the sword…the prophecy could be rubbish…Brantley Finnegan could probably show me where his mate supposedly found the sword.

I wasn't aware of Remus watching me until he tapped my shoulder, "Sit down, your making me nervous with all that finger tapping your doing."

I gave Remus a playful look before frowning again, "Do you think you could cover for me? If anyone asks…I'm sick in bed kinda thing?"

Before Remus could protest (and he was, I could see it on his face) Peter spoke up with his mouth full, "It'll cost you!" he grinned toothily at me.

I grinned back at Peter, "Perfect. I'll buy you a drink sometime Pettigrew!"

"And dinner!" Peter grinned cheekily.

"And dinner!" I agreed, ignoring Remus who was now tugging on my arm.

"Lily, Lily, Lil. _Lily_..." he was able to finally capture my attention and he said, "Why the Hell do you need us to cover you for anything."

"I want to go see Brantley Finnegan. He lives in Carelli." I answered, reaching down the table to grab a piece of bacon and turning to leave the kitchen, "He might be able to help me find the sword!" I was excited that Peter had so willingly agreed. I had been worried I'd have to beg.

"Wait a second!" Remus called and I stopped in my tracks to send an annoyed look at the werewolf.

"What?" I almost wined.

"Dumbledore said to wait!" Remus said in exasperation, "And what about James and Sirius? They're a part of your team."

Instantly, guilt washed across my face and Remus actually had the nerve to laugh when he saw the panic on my face. Peter lifted an eyebrow from his spot and sneakily slid from his chair. The short boy slipped around me.

"I'm just gonna go use the loo." Peter excused himself with a half look at Remus and me.

"So you're going to ditch the same people you told just yesterday to work as team?" Remus was making me feel guiltier by the second.

I had told the boys that we were a team because I felt that we were. I just couldn't trust them entirely. I mean I could, trust them. Just not with the sword. I knew treasure hunters and they want their treasure. James wasn't bad and Sirius wasn't either but James…James was…the sword was his _dream_. I couldn't look Remus in the face and I turned to walk out without answering him. He was best mates with the other two and I knew that he would tell them anything I say.

"You're going alone because of James aren't you?" Remus called softly after me as I left him alone in the kitchen. My face was flaming and the mirror reflected my face as bright red.

Remus was right.

I was doing everything I did because of James.

I grabbed a pair of old trainers to hike in and made my way out the door. On my way out I ran into Peter who looked bashful and his ears where bright red as he scooted around me to get inside. I stared at him in surprise.

"I thought you were going to the loo?" I asked him.

"I was." Peter answered with a smile, "but I thought I saw something out there." He eyed me up and down, "Are you going to that place then?"

"Yeah." I answered, sending him a look, "And keep it between us. I'll be back."

Peter now looked nervous. They were going to tell james and Sirius. I only had a few hours at the most before james would come after me. I knew James well enough. I waved at Peter before turning on the spot and apparating on the front step.

**~~~being lionhearted~~~**

Brantley Finnegan's flat took me longer to get to because the moment I appeared on the back streets of Carelli I had to walk the rest of the way. Muggle and wizards alike passed me but it was relatively quiet. The same young boy who had helped me find the castle past me and I almost called out to him but I remembered that he wouldn't remember who I was. I had been in a disguise when I had spoke to him last. Instead I walked by him with a small smile as he called his sheep along with his sheep dog at his side.

I continued up the main road and crossed the street so I could find the flat of Brantley Finnegan, the squib who was obsessed with collecting Godric Gryffindor artifacts. I was disappointed when I got to it though; an instant frown crossed my face when I saw the door to the old house wide open.

"Oh no." I mumbled, pulling my wand out in defense of the unknown.

I wished for Otis now, as if crossed the threshold into the house. Otis would've checked out the path in front of me before even letting me in. Now, I was forced to be brave without an extra partner in crime to help me. I shivered a bit as I crossed through to the inside of the house and saw the house had literally been ransacked from the inside out.

All of the statues and artifacts were either missing, on the floor, or in pieces at the base of their holders. I made light come from my wands and shadows fell over the dark hallway eerily. I could hear my own heartbeat as I made my way deeper in the house and expecting to find the body of the old squib on the floor hurt—or worse. Someone had been here. Someone knew about Brantley Finnegan.

I jumped when an old black cat turned the corner and ran out of the room with the painting of the sword I had been in not too long before. It hissed as it passed me and I sent a small glare at it for scaring me before I continued into the room. My hair swung around my face as I leaned into the room to check it before I entered. It was empty and unlike the hallway it was relativity clean with not a thing misplaced or missing.

Whatever struggled had happened—it had happened in the hallway. That didn't make me feel any better. As a squib, Brantley Finnegan was basically incapable of fighting off a wizard because he couldn't perform magic. Who had come for him? Another treasure hunter? Voldemort? Smith?

I had to get to that castle. Whoever had come obviously wanted the sword because they hadn't taken anything else in the house and the struggle had ended quickly. It was the only thing I could thing of and the castle is where Finnegan would tell them to go. I also told Peter and Remus I wouldn't be gone long. If I didn't get back before James and Sirius they would come after me.

Maybe I could find the sword before all of them.

The castle had that tapestry of the water falling from seemingly out of nowhere. The man leaning over the pool of water. I had to piece everything together. The tapestry had to be of Godric Gryffindor. I remembered the map we'd used showed that the Purbeck Hills backed up to the ocean and the mountainous cliffs reached high over the seas. The water surrounding the area was salt but something in my heart was telling me to go there. Something about the castle, the tapestry, and the cliffs made me wonder…

Without a second thought I decided. I knew I should probably tell someone where I was headed since someone else was obviously in the area looking for the sword. I would probably get in trouble later from Dumbledore for not listening. I had a feeling though, Dumbledore ha gotten sued to me doing my own thing. This was different though. This wasn't to prove myself. This was to find the sword so it didn't end up in the wrong hands. So it didn't end up in James' hands. I sent a patronus to Dumbledore before apparating as well as I could without an actual location.

I appeared along the ridge of a large cliff that rose like a mountain over the rushing sea that created a thick air of humidity and salt. The sun reached across the rocks overhead and I saw that a path led from where I was down to the valley. I decided to take the path and kept my wand aloft as I started my search. I had no idea where I was, seeing as I apparated with only half a guess as to where I was going.

Once again I found myself wishing for Otis, my guiding bird, but I had to come to terms with the fact that the bird died saving me. He died because of the same man who was also looking for the sword. I wasn't about to let Otis die in vein. I made my way down to the other side of the cliff, away from the water. I could no longer hear the surf but I could hear seagulls screaming above me. The wind whipped my hair and the cold autumn hair was not pleasant.

I didn't know what I was looking for but I hoped I would find it soon. I walked up and down one side of the cliff. The cracks in the rocks didn't help and sometimes I slipped, cutting myself on the rough surface of the rocks.

I was just about to give up looking for the day. I sat far away from wherever I had originally apparated. I was more on a beach now than an actual cliff. The cliffs rose to my left, almost touching the sky with crevices that water flowed in and out of. Below me the green and blue colored water swirled in foam.

"What the Hell were you thinking coming out here alone?" A voice challenged me from behind, shouting over the sound of the waves crashing against rock.

I almost slipped from my rock in surprise when I saw James Potter, standing behind me looking absolutely furious. His eyes were narrowed behind his silver framed glasses and his jet-black hair was a mess.

"How did you?" I began but I didn't get to finish asking how he'd found me.

"I went to that bloody squib house as soon as Remus told me what you were doing." He actually looked really mad and I stood up off my rock to take in his shouting, "got to the damn house and you were got but there was signs of a struggle and I thought Smith might've gotten a hold of you but then, _then_," he threw his hands in the air in blasphemy, "I get a patronus from Dumbledore saying you were headed to _the bloody coast_! I walked up and down, it's lucky I've gotten good at tracking or I might not have bloody found you and now you're walking around-"

I stared at him in disbelief, "Are you done then?"

He stared back at me, shoulders squared in defiance, "Why are you looking _here_?"

I blinked coolly, "I said, are you done?"

James opened his mouth as his hair whipped around on the top of his head as he stared at me. Then he shook his head, "No!" he stepped closer to me, eyes gleaming, "Why would you come here, after all that _shite_ about us being a team, why would you some here alone?"

I felt heat tinge my cheeks and knew I might be red now but I could care less, "I wanted to get to work."

James snorted and put his hands on my shoulders, surprising me and I was forced to look away from him and at the floor, "No. I don't believe you. What possessed you to leave the safety of Godrics Hollow to come to the bloody coastline of Purbeck to find a sword you _never_ really cared about?"

I looked at him, really, really looked at him. His hazel eyes weren't as frustrated as his features. They were worried and passionate and smoldering all at once. They made me tell the truth about my course of action. Or part of it. I was leaving out my worries about him.

"That tapestry. I've been thinking about it for ages and I knew, I knew it had to have had something to do with something close to the castle. These hills are the closest thing to mountains we've got and the water feeds right into the cliffs."

James let go of my shoulders to look around and run his hands through his hair, grasping the ends tightly, knuckles white. He was considering it and his eyes were scanning the large cliff that raised a lot higher than the other cliffs. He might want me safe but I knew he wanted the sword just as much, if more.

"Come on, one more look." I egged him on, "and then we can go back and get Sirius." maybe if we did find the sword, maybe I could convince him to give it to Dumbledore.

"I don't want to stay anywhere near that old castle incase Smith is at it. If Finnegan's house was ransacked that means someone is close." James said, eyes still scanning the cliff, "Besides we don't know how true that prophecy is and if it is true does it mean a legitimate mountain? And there are three people in the prophecy…"

"James…"

I spotted it first. The cloak was a dead give away but out here no one was looking at that sort of thing. The cloak whipped around the small frame of the person approaching us. James turned to see what I was looking at and cursed.

"Lets go." He grabbed my hand to apparate us without second thought but something else stopped me.

Three people. The prophecy required three people. I wrenched my arm from James who yelled at me when I turned and started running for the largest cliff. The path I originally followed led up the side and forked to lead towards the edge of the cliffs and got steeper and steeper. I was determined to take the hardest route. I just had to make sure James followed.

I was lucky at that because James was shouting at me to get myself back to him. He was a pace behind me but I ran as fast as I could. I hoped the third person was following but I didn't dare look back while I was ahead. Rocks slipped underneath my feet and soon I had to half climb my way up the side of the cliff. Water sprayed up from the ocean and hit my face, making my sticky with salt.

"What the Hell are you doing?" James shouted from below me and I managed to glance down to see we were being followed by the third person in the black cloak.

"Come on!" I simply shouted at him as I grabbed a large rock and heaved myself up the side, landing on a large ridge. A green spell shot up past James as he pulled himself up onto the ledge.

"It's Smith!" James shouted at me, grabbing my hand but I wasn't answering him because I had found something.

We had climbed towards the water, made our way only halfway up the cliff with nowhere else to go. Nowhere to go except inside of the cliff. A dark tunnel was practically calling for attention. It was James jumping and pulling us back towards the tunnel entrance that re-woke my brain.

"Smith?" I asked him.

"Yes." James gripped my hand tight, "We need to get out of here."

"The prophecy said three people would climb a mountain." I argued, grabbing his hand with both of mine, "Please James, you want the sword? We have to keep going."

For once in his life, James look seriously conflicted. His hazel eyes flickered around. First to where Smith was slowly climbing towards us, shooting spells. Then to the tunnel, which practically pinpointed the direction that we needed to go. Then his eyes went to me. Once they landed on me they didn't even blink.

"Fuck." James cursed, shaking his head and groaning, "Lily I want you—"

But he wasn't able to get out what he was trying to say because we could hear Smith now, cursing and shouting as he got farther up the cliffside. Smith grinned when he started lifting himself towards us.

"You should have stayed hidden under your cloak Potter! You've gotten sloppy with your hiding!" he shouted after us, "Now I have you and your mudblood!"

We had to move. I couldn't risk finding the sword with both James and Smith around. It would give James more incentive to take the sword and run.

I don't even think twice, I run. James follows behind but I can hear him moaning under his breath. The tunnel is small and we can hardly see. I don't even think to use my wand to create light but behind me James performs the spell and light makes shadows on the wall as we run. The walls are a dark brown mixed with a light sandy color but as we follow the tunnel that leads upwards the walls turn into limestone.

James curses.

"What?" I asked as we continue along. Behind us I hear Smith's approaching footsteps.

"I think my compass is broken!" James hissed, "Look."

He reaches ahead and pushes his compass into my hands for me to see. I looked down and with the light from James' wand I see the problem. When we had used it around the castle a few weeks ago the gears spun slowly and James had explained the gears spin based on amount of magic in the area. If the gears went fast there was a lot of magic, if the gears spun slow there was a little magic. It was supposed to spin at all times, seeing as magic just existed. It wasn't something that could be gained or taken away.

The gears were supposed to swivel all the time but right now the gears didn't move at all. Then the gears started going nuts, spinning in each and every direction. Then it stopped again. There was no neutral movement. It was all or nothing.

"What does it mean?" I shoved it back at James.

"It means something weird is going on." James answered, as we continued our trek through the tunnels.

"Maybe that's the sword. It was forged by Goblins. They have a different magic from us." I said, hopeful.

I started panting and James was too. We weren't climbing any longer and now light appeared through cracks from over our heads. I heard a loud roar coming from ahead of us. It almost sounded like lions and for a moment I thought it was magic. I became excited. We had to be close.

"What is that noise?" James asked, "Is it the waves?"

Of course. The waves. I could hear them even though I was in the caves. Little bursts of light appear from cracks in the walls. Water trickles down around me and the air smells sickeningly salty. Behind me James is swiveling his compass back and forth with worry at the lack of magic. I ran my hand down the stone and felt it's grainy texture. The tunnel is leading to the left and we hear the approaching footsteps of our advancing foe.

I turn the corner and stop in awe.

Ahead of me about fifteen feet in a cavern is a pool of turquoise colored water. It's being fed above by a waterfall of water that tumbled from a hold in the cave wall. The salt air is thick in my throat as I see the pool is shallow but then drops down like a dark hole. An endless pool of seawater. It's a natural fountain. It's impossible. But it's right in front of us.

"Merlin's Beard." James hissed as he came to stand behind me.

"The sword." I said, rushing to the waters edge and bending over it with anticipation. I placed my wand down at the water edge, ready to grab the magical sword. I was disappointed, "It's not there…"

I turned to look at James and he had a trace of disappointment on his face as well. We were so excited we forgot about Smith so when he came bursting into the fountain hide away it took me a moment to register. In that moment James spun, Smith pointed his wand at James and they both shouted a spell.

"_Crucio_!" Smith snarled, and then pointed his wand directly at James' chest.

"No!" I shouted, standing up from my kneel at the waters edge. I didn't know what I was supposed to do but I had to protect James. I had too.

I rocked back on my heels in the next instant though because nothing happened. James stood there in shock as well, staring down the end of Smith's wand in shock. Smith looked rather insane, one eye twitching as James stood there in front of him-unharmed. The air around us was silent and still. I watched Smith's eyes turn treacherous. No magic.

James looks terrified but I know why, he is a pureblood wizard and he relies on magic for fighting. For me, magic is secondary. I am better prepared for this than James. Even thought I thought Smith was pureblood, he appears just as calm as me.

"Interesting." His voice is slick, and I don't like when he throws his wand to the floor unperturbed and then launches at James.

James calls in shock out as Smith slams against him, and they both tumble to the cold, hard ground. I see James' wand and magic compass leave his grasp. The wand goes to one side of the cavern and the compass slides towards me. The compass is still showing magic in the area but only for a few seconds and then it disappears again.

"Lil go!" James manages to cough out.

I spin and see James is losing the muggle battle on the floor. Smith has the advantage of being heavier than the skinny James. I chuck the compass and go for the boys fighting it out muggle style on the floor. I watch in horror when James tries to escape Smith's hands that grasp for his neck. Before I can help, James had rolled and they both tumble to one side of the pool, against a wall. James' head hits the side of the wall and I see blood.

I race forward, knowing Smith will not hesitate to kill James. I know Smith wants the sword and James is just another obstacle. _I'm_ just another obstacle.

I bit my lip and pulled off my shoe, throwing it at Smith, the heel hit him directly in the head and he let's go of James to see me. I reach out, only steps away, half barefoot, and try to yank Smith from James' body. Smith punches me, hitting me directly on the side of the face and sending me flying backwards into the pool.

I swallowed a massive amount of seawater and I felt my face sting where Smith had punched me. I was on the shallow ledge, facedown, feeling broken. I'd found a fountain but it didn't have a sword and a sword would've been very helpful. Smith was going to kill James and it was my fault. We should've left. I shouldn't have tried to make the prophecy come true.

We needed help. With no magic we would fight until we were black and blue.

"Help!" I heard someone cry out in pain.

James. Now was no time for me to be pitiful. james was letting himself get beaten up by a man much larger than him. I lifted myself from the shallow water, kneeling in the salt water and freezing in the cool air. My clothes were soaked but that was the least of my problems. James wasn't the best wrestler and Smith was beating him into the ground before my own eyes.

All James wanted was to get the sword. That's why he hadn't fought me so hard to come into the caves. He wanted to leave but I'd used the one thing I knew would get him in. I stood up and shook as witnessed James managed to stand up as well; he'd gotten Smith right in the nose. Smith let the blood drip down his face and James tried running over to me, looking worse for wear with darkening bruises all over his face. I knew that under all his clothes he probably had more.

Smith advanced towards us both, looking fanatical in the eyes. He grabbed my hand like we were going to make a run for it and that's when I glanced down at the pool one last time.

I almost choked and I pulled on James' arm hard, "James! The sword!"

James and Smith looked to where I was pointing and we all saw it. It was magical looking, gleaming with rubies in the hilt, and golden. It was sitting just feet away from where James and I stood under the water in the shallows. It was like it had materialized out of nowhere. A sword. _The_ sword. We'd found the sword just like in the prophecy.

_Almost_ like in the prophecy.

We just needed the true Gryffindor to pull it out.

Smith knew it too, "Go ahead," he grinned evilly, "Pull it out. It's just sitting there waiting for a true Gryffindor to take it."

James and I exchanged a look. A true Gryffindor. Where did that put Smith? James asked the question on my tongue, "Why would you go after the sword if you knew the prophecy said a true Gryffindor had to pull it from the fountain?"

Smith took another step closer to where we stood. I grasped James' arm in fear and glanced back at the sword, someone had to grab it. I remembered that Sirius had said one of the biggest reasons James would want the sword is to prove he was a true Gryffindor for finding it. I knew James would want to pull the sword himself. This was the test. Smith would eventually make one of us.

"I _am_ a Gryffindor." Smith's eyes gleamed, "More Gryffindor than a mudblood and a pureblood traitor."

This leveled the playing field. We were all frozen in the spot—as far as I was concerned I wanted to reach into the pool and pull out the sword to wipe the smirk off of Smiths face myself. I glanced at James who was staring in disbelief that anyone like Smith could possibly be a Gryffindor. I agreed that James was more Gryffindor than Smith, and James had never been sorted properly.

"You're lying." James accused, pushing me behind him.

It was no good because as Smith got closer we were forced to enter the shallow pool. I shivered from my damp clothes and got colder as my feet reentered the water. I now had both my hands on James' waist and I was watching Smith's eye's glint evilly at me. We were slowly getting closer to the sword. Every second James would glance back just to make sure it was still there, his ultimate treasure.

"I'm not lying." Smith promised, "and when I get that sword myself after I've killed the both of you—well I guess it won't matter to prove anything if your dead."

I knew James wanted that sword. I knew at this point, he deserved to do whatever the Hell he wanted with it as long as Smith didn't get it. James glanced back behind him again. For a moment I hoped he was actually looking to make sure I was safe and he wasn't worried about the sword. I knew it probably was wishful thinking though. James wanted the sword—it was his only way to prove himself and I could respect that. I was the one always jumping into trouble to prove myself.

James deserved the glory. I wanted James to have the sword now. I wanted him to be happy. I could cause enough trouble one more time to let James get his sword.

"Grab the sword James!" I shouted, James, surprised, turned to see me try and launch at Smith.

"Lily, no!" James tried to stop me, I saw him reach for me, but it was too late.

I ran into Smith and he reached out, grabbing my hair by its ponytail. I screeched as I was yanked into his chest and he cut off my airway with one of his hands. I swallowed and struggled, trying to scratch my way from Smith's hold.

"It'll be a pleasure killing you." Smith grinned into my ear, "I've been _waiting_ to do it since the day you jumped over that counter to stop me from killing Potter at the café."

My eyes opened wide as I realized that Smith had been the assassin in the café all those months ago. The same man hired to kill James that I thought was hired to kill Carson. I struggled to escape his hold, the murderer, but I was trapped and I searched for James. I felt my head getting light and I knew that I couldn't hold on for much longer. I looked for James' face because I wanted to see him pull that sword from the fountain. I wanted to see him happy one last time.

Only James wasn't pulling the sword from the fountain. James was right in front of me. Right in front of Smith. He reached back with one of his hands and punched Smith, barely missing me in the process. Smith was forced to let go of me and I fell to the floor, gasping for air. My head became clear again as air rushed into my lungs. On the floor beside me James and Smith were wrestling once again. There was blood and a lot of cursing. It had to end.

Smith reached forward and grabbed James' neck and I watched in horror as James' head snapped against the rock floor. Smith was going for the kill. A long, slow, painful kill.

James' eyes met mine for a second as he fought and I realized that he'd given up the sword to come help me. He'd given up getting the chance to prove himself. In one way, he'd chosen me over the sword. My heart swelled at the thought.

I loved him in that second, I swear I did.

James' head smashed against the ground once again and I knew I had to think quickly, his body was starting to stop fighting back.

I spun, and splashed back into the pool. I pulled the sword from the shallows, feeling it's heavy weight in my grasp. Proudly, I grasped the sword with both hands, ready to protect myself and James.

"_Oi_, wanting this?" I shouted, running out of the pool and brandishing the sword like a banner.

Smith let go of James who fell back against the stone and stands up, advancing. I skirt around them both and race back into the tunnels. I turned to make sure Smith is following, he is. I was determined to get him away from James.

"Give me the sword!" Smith shouts.

I simply run, run though the runnels and follow the opposite path from before. I climb until I see more light and suddenly I am outside of the tunnels standing on top of a cliff. Seagulls swirl around in the windy air. Waves crash far below me. The cliff offers a quick drop to your death. I grasp the sword like it's my anchor, even though my real anchor is below me in the caves bleeding and bruised.

Smith appeared through the hole I'd come out of, hair wild and eyes menacing. His black cloak swirls around his body as he advances. I back up slowly, holding the sword out as protection even though I hadn't the faintest idea how to protect myself with a sword. I just knew which side went into the body…at the same time I didn't know if I could end a man's life so violently.

"The sword and maybe I'll let your boyfriend live." Smith is getting closer. I could puncture him with the sword but it's like he knows I could never actually kill. My throat burned from where he had cut off my air in the caves. "I'd let you live too but I don't particularly like your kind. _Mudblood_."

He said the last word as insulting as he could and with one last step back I realized I had nowhere else to go except off the edge of the cliff. I'd have to fight him or go over the side of the cliff. Either way I'd probably be in trouble.

"You're a coward." I said, extending my arm farther so the blade is almost touching him, "You couldn't have pulled the sword if you tried!"

I went to step forward to see if he would jump away from the shiny silver blade when the rock below me crumbled.

I shouted out and Smith jumped back in surprise as the floor around my feet crumbled. I dropped the sword as I started slipping. I watched it go over the side of the cliff and into the dark ocean. I reached out, my arms scraping along the side of the cliff, looking for something to grab as I now dangled over the edge of the cliff. I was holding on with only my fingers and I didn't have long before I'd have to let go.

I'd lost the sword. Above me Smith was laughing like a maniac and he peered over the edge as I grasped the rocks above me. My arms ached. My throat burned. My ribs hurt. I was going to be pushed off the edge of a cliff.

"Look where your bravery got you mudblood." his black eyes gleamed ruthlessly, "Right off the edge of a cliff."

I'd never seen someone with eyes as black as his when he hands started pushing against my fingertips. I struggled to maintain a hold on my lifeline of rocks. Suddenly something changed and Smith gets a look of surprise. He falls forward, over the cliff edge, almost on top of me. Someone else from above grasps my wrists and started pulling as Smith falls over my, hitting me and throwing my body into the side of the cliff. I don't even hear him scream.

Whoever is above me is still pulling and I struggle to help. James' head peeks over the side and I feel relief wash through me. He's come after us. He was all right. He sent me an encouraging smile. Smith was gone.

"What did you do?" I shouted through the wind up at him.

"Magic works outside of those caves." James answered, "So I stunned him."

The side of the cliff still looks weak. I managed to get a foothold and lift myself up onto the edge, rolling away from it almost immediately. James leaned over me, hands on my face. I pushed him away, needing space as I sat up into a sitting position. James kneeled beside me, watching with apprehension.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I kept my hand on my forehead, trying to catch my breath.

"I lost the sword." I said apologetically to him, seeing his face a drop a bit.

"Lost it?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Over the edge." I answered, looking at him for reassurance that it was okay.

Silence. Then he hugged me.

"It's just a sword." He said into my ear.

"The ultimate treasure." I repeated the words he'd told me when we'd first met, hugging him back.

"Yeah, but it's real. I got to see it. That's more than most people can say."

This is a total one eighty from the James Potter I had gotten to know in the beginning of this adventure. I know it still hurts him, he really wanted the sword, and he tried to hide it. It was more of the fact that he'd chosen me. He was choosing me over going to continue looking for the sword lost to the ocean.

He squeezed me tightly, "Come on. We need to get back to Godrics Hollow and tell people what happened to Smith and the sword."

"Dumbledore's going to kill us both." I say unhappily, sighing into his shirt as I think of Dumbledore's orders to stay at Godrics Hollow.

He pulls away and has a goofy grin on his face like he's looking forward to getting chastised by Dumbledore for not following directions. I consider telling him then, as the seagulls fly around us that I love him but I don't because he pulls me up. As I protest he passes me my forgotten wand and reminds my playfully to stop leaving my wand places because I'm a witch and I need to be able to do magic to protect myself. I send him a look as I glance over the side of the cliff one last time. The waves crash and I know the sword is lost. A sword like that can't be held onto. I hope James realizes that too.

I think he does because he grasps my hand firmly and right before we disappear he leans over and kisses my cheek.

* * *

One more chapter to wrap up the last few mysteries! And then maybe an epilogue. I haven't decided on the epilogue yet.

Thanks for all your kind words and reviews.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Ted. **(also the author of an wonderful AU jily like mine but darker and with more romance called "Deliverance. Disorder. Descent.")**,**** my 100th reviewer, my best critic and the one who gets me into life-ruining TV shows. **

**Hey Ena, It's been over seven years and a day doesn't go by that I don't thank the stars in the sky that you are my best friend. You are the Grace to my Lily. The Straw to my Berry. The Fierce to my Sasha=beyonce. The teacher to my animal trainer. The best thing since mint chocolate chip ice cream and fudge. **

**Thanks for making me a better person everyday.**

**xxx**

**Sasha**


	17. The Real Treasure

**Chapter 17: The Real Treasure**

_He kissed my cheek._

It was the only thing my mind could process. Once we reappeared in front of the cottage that we'd been calling home for weeks I turned my head and looked at him in shock.

"We need to change before we see Dumbledore." he explained but his face was directed ahead because someone came stumbling out of the house shouting our names in worry. I still had all eyes for James as I was enveloped in hugs from all sides. James was smiling as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around Sirius in a brotherly manor.

James had looked better; he was covered in bruises and scrapes from his scuffle with Smith. His right eye was looking a little bloodshot and puffy, plus his glasses had somehow been misplaced. To me at that moment though he looked like a person I could spend the rest of my life with. Brave, smart, kind, and adventurous.

Someone was touching my face and I finally turned away from James and looked into the worried eyes of Remus Lupin. He was asking me questions but I just waved him off and went to grab James' hand, relishing in the way his hand automatically wrapped around my touch.

"We need to go to Dumbledore immediately." I told James who wasn't looking at me, but trying to hold a conversation with a worried looking Sirius.

"You lot aren't going anywhere until you tell us why you look like you've been to Hell and back!" Peter snapped, also appearing in my line of view and going to clap James on the back.

"Later." James agreed, finally looking at me. We shared a quick agreeing look. "Lily and I have to see Dumbledore. We're only here to change."

The boys argued but allowed us to change our clothes and get some floo powder. I kept watching James, he looked okay, even though we'd lost his precious sword. I was constantly worried I see a flash of regret or disappointment cross his face. He sent me a smile as we gripped hands and stepped into the fireplace in the living area of the cottage.

"Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore's Office!" James shouted loudly and clearly.

The last thing I saw before swirling into the fireplace network was Peter, Remus, and Sirius watching us leave. They no longer looked angry, just worried. I had a feeling that when I was changing and washing up, James had at least told them a little bit. It was unlike James to not tell his mates anything. Especially anything as important as the sword of Gryffindor.

James and I stumbled out of a second fireplace, arriving in the office of my mentor—now his as well. Dumbledore happened to be in, thankfully, considering he'd been spending an awful amount of time out of his office. We exited the fireplace and realized that he wasn't alone however because a woman in a dark green pair of embroidered robes was staring at us incredulously.

"Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said in shock, "Mr. Potter is your face alright?"

I glanced at James who was grinning, "Fine, thanks. I happen to like it." He touched his swelling eye as if in pride, "Gives me character."

Even in a important matter such as this, James couldn't help cracking a joke. I let a small smile flutter over my face when he winked over at me with his healthy eye. He looked absolutely goofy. I couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

Dumbledore left McGonagall's side to look at us in alarm, "You found her?" his voice was soft, not condoning, but interested.

"Found me?" I said, now questioning, glancing at James and then back at Dumbledore.

James hadn't let go of my hand; he egged me on with a squeeze of my wrist, "I went to Dumbledore as soon as Remus said you'd left. Dumbledore told me where you'd gone."

"It did take me a moment to figure out who you were." Dumbledore spoke to James, "I was under the impression that your patronus was a lion..."

"It changed." James said simply, "It's a stag now."

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows, "When did that happen?"

"When the dementors were in Godrics Hollow." I said apologetically, "I meant to tell you."

There was silence. I contorted my face unhappily and bit my lip. Dumbledore saw my look and sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Perhaps you two should sit down. Minerva," he addressed the transfiguration teacher, "Please send a house elf with some food. They look famished."

"Of course. I'll send Poppy in to look at James' eye as well."

I was surprised to see that McGonagall looked concerned at us as James guided me to the large oak desk in the middle of the room. I sent her a small smile before I sat down at one of the chairs Dumbledore pushed towards me. I thanked Dumbledore but I was frowning because James had let go of my hand in order to sit down at the chair also offered to him by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took his time going to sit back down at the old oak desk, giving me time to glance behind him at the portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor caught my glance and waved a bit. I wondered if the real Godric was a kind as his portrait. I tore my eyes away from the painting to look back at Dumbledore who had at last sat down at his desk and was patting down his white beard.

"So," Dumbledore peered at me over his half moon glasses, "you went to the Purbeck Hills. I'm assuming something went wrong?" he was teasing me, his blue eyes twinkled like so.

James snorted next to me, "Merlin, he's got you pegged doesn't he?" James looked absolutely gleeful.

"I hate you." I shot at James, but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all because he was right. I turned to Dumbledore again, "I was doing fine until Smith showed up." I said.

"Smith?" Dumbledore hadn't expected this, I could tell he looked worried now, "Smith found you?"

"Us." James corrected, "Evidently, he was following me."

"But how did he know where to find you?" Dumbledore placed the thought to both of us and we were silent.

How did Smith know where James was? James was trying to figure this out too. He was piecing things together in his brain; I could almost see the thoughts racing across his head. His eyebrows were pulled together in concentration.

"No one knew except…" he muttered. He looked up at Dumbledore, "I told my mates where I was going but all of them—_none_ of them would work for Smith. I've known all of them for years."

"I wasn't accusing anyone." Dumbledore remained calm even though James was looking frantic, "I'm simply suggesting that someone—_someone_ had been letting slip information."

I pushed back my red hair and glanced at James who looked miserable at the thought of one of his mates telling Smith anything. Even I doubted it—all of the boys loved each other. Something else must've happened. Smith might've been following me but even Smith had said he'd been following James. How did he know about James?

"If someone knew where to find James and me, do they know about Godrics Hollow?" I said with worry, "Remus, Peter, and Sirius are still there."

James looked at me in surprise, like he couldn't believe it. He turned to Dumbledore quickly, "We need to get them out of there."

Dumbledore nodded and with one large arch of his wand, a silver bullet shot from his wand and out the window. I knew he'd sent a patronus to warn the boys. I bit my lip, what if we hadn't thought of this fast enough and Death Eaters were already surrounding the cottage? I knew James' look of worry meant that he was thinking the same thing. I'd lost so many people in my life and James had lost most of his family…if something were to happen to any of those boys I knew James would never forgive himself.

"So Smith found you both…" Dumbledore continued, trying to get us to talk.

"James mentioned the prophecy." I said, speaking since James was too busy thinking, "He mentioned the part about three people being included in finding the prophecy…"

"Cunning, Bold, and True. You took the chance." Dumbledore knowingly nodded, as if seeing where this was going.

"I just started running. They both followed and then we made it up the side of one of the hills and there was a tunnels." I was trying to paint Dumbledore the picture, "And inside were tunnels that led to a type of cavern and there was a waterfall coming out of the wall into a pool…"

Dumbledore leaned forward on his seat and looked even more interested, "Was the sword there?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"And then Smith came." James finally spoke, " and he tried to curse me…"

"Tried?" Dumbledore had switched his gaze to James.

"We couldn't do magic in the cave." James looked still, just as flustered as he had in the cave, "So Smith ditched his wand and started to try and kill us like we were muggles."

There was a knock on the door to Dumbledore's office and we all turned to see a house elf come in. She was older and had dark frizzy hair on top of her bat-like ears. Her large eyes were apologetic as she entered, carrying a tray of food. Behind the house elf was a younger woman wearing white healer robes and a smile.

"I heard someone was hurt." The woman spoke.

"Ah, Poppy," Dumbledore, pointed at James, "It's James. He got hit in the eye."

The woman, Poppy, rushed forward and James looked embarrassed as she began touching his face with the end of her wand.

"I'm fine." James protested.

I snorted, "He's not fine." I made a pointed look at the healer, "If I hadn't jumped in he'd probably be dead."

"We'd both be dead if-_ouch_!" James snapped from behind Poppy.

"There!" Poppy said in her cheery voice, "You'll be fine. Just eat some of the food Hokey brought."

Poppy turned back which allowed me to see James' face completely normal again, eye no longer bloodshot and puffy. The house elf stepped back into our line of sight, holding out her tray of food while bowing low.

"Please take some food." The house elf insisted, "Mistress McGonagall said Hokey should bring you food."

"Thank you." I offered the elf as I took one of the small sandwiches piled on the left.

James took the whole tray and started with the sausages on the right without even thanking the house elf. I was going to chastise him but the elf bowed and left with Poppy who shot me an interested look. No doubt she recognized me from magazines as the girl who saved the Minister of Magic's life and then was a part of his assassination.

The door closed behind the healer and the elf, allowing us to continue. James was scarfing down his food and I was eating the sandwich. Dumbledore was writing something down, not watching us.

"How did you escape then?" Dumbledore asked, still writing.

I took a deep breath; setting my sandwich on the arm of the chair I sat in. "The sword appeared magically in the water."

Dumbledore's hand paused and his head lifted slowly to look at James, "You got the sword?"

James shook his head, swallowing his food before pointing at me, "No. She did."

I looked at James, trying to examine the look on his face when our eyes connected. His eyes were soft and smoldering, even in the light of the office.

"It could have been you." I replied, looking directly at James, "It _should've_ been you."

"Smith thought it should've been him." James snorted, "He was probably lying about being a Gryffindor."

"No, he wasn't lying." Dumbledore spoke up,

"He _was_?" James and I spoke in surprise unison.

"Magic works in funny ways," Dumbledore replied, "I've been traveling and learning about all of the things Voldemort is after. He's looking for things that belonged to the four founders. The magic that goes with the sword makes the sword only possible to be wielded by a true Gryffindor. Voldemort knew that much and that's why he needed a Gryffindor sympathetic to his cause. Voldemort expected Smith to get the sword for him and so did your Uncle, James." Dumbledore glanced at me, "I'm sure it's why Smith and Carson were working together. Carson wasn't a Gryffindor so he could possibly find the sword but _not_ touch it or use it. Smith needed a treasure hunter who knew enough about the sword and Carson was working with the best treasure hunters in the business: The Potter Family."

I fingered the last bit of my sandwich in thought and beside me James placed the tray of food on the floor as he also processed this information. Carson had used the Potter family. Smith had used Carson. Voldemort had used Smith.

"So, if you two found the sword. Where did it go?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

James and I exchanged a look, "Over the side of a cliff." I looked at Dumbledore with a sad smile, "Smith was killing James and I had to—I needed to distract him. So I took the sword and ran up through the tunnels until I reached the top of the Purbeck Ridge we'd been climbing. Smith followed me but the rock crumbled and I dropped the sword."

"What happened to Smith?" Dumbledore was writing on the parchment again.

"I stunned him off the edge of the cliff." James answered grimly, "He was trying to push Lily off."

Dumbledore put down his quill, and leaned back over to look at us, "So magic worked above the hills but not below?"

"Yes." I nodded, "was it the sword that made that happen?"

Dumbledore shrugged, folding up the paper he'd been writing on slowly, "Magic is always fluctuating based on natural things out of a wizards control."

"My dad said there's always magic in the air." James disagreed, pouting his lower lip out a bit, "it can't be changed."

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled and raised one finger in the air to correct James, "it can't be changed _forcefully_, but magical theory implies that some things can be simply more magical than others."

"Do you want us to go back and keep looking for the sword?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, standing up from his desk. My eyes stayed following his movement. "No, while I was traveling I heard a lot of worrying things. We might have someone in office at the Ministry that believes in our cause but it won't stay that way unless something happens soon."

"So we're giving up on the sword." James said and _finally_ I heard the disappointment in his voice.

Dumbledore clasped his hands at his front and looked at James sadly, "I can't _stop_ you from looking for it but from what I gather, that sword only comes to those Gryffindors who are in a time of need. Unless you need that sword Mr. Potter, I don't think it will reappear for you."

I turned my head and was disappointed to see how crushed James looked. He had been hoping that the sword might reappear. It broke my heart to see him so put down, shoulder slouching. I reached out to grab his hand and his head shot up to look at me in surprise. I sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your treasure." I apologized kindly, "I know how much it meant to you."

I saw his take in a deep breath and his chest swelled. A small smile found it's way back onto his face.

"Yeah," he said, "Thank you."

And those were the last words we spoke to each other for quite some time.

**~~~the fortune teller read the cards upside down~~~**

Two months had passed and it was almost Christmas. The roads were lined with trees and it almost felt peaceful. Normally, the streets of Diagon Alley were bare and people kept to themselves. No one trusted anyone anymore. Two more families had died yesterday. The war was getting worse but since it was so close to Christmas an air of peace had passed around the community.

Dumbledore had sent me to live in hiding in the apartment of Alice Rogers. He said he had heard my name pop up in the mouth of the enemy far too much. He said I had made too much of a name for myself and I needed to stay safe. James, James he sent right into the thick of things. James was working full time for the Order and I saw him every once in a while at a meeting but we couldn't speak because he never was able to stay long. According to Alice, James was spending full time guarding the new Minister of Magic.

Sometimes I almost got the courage to grab him before he left but I always missed my chance. I lived on going to the Order meetings just so he could send me one more of his goofy smiles. Just so I could know he was safe.

I tried to keep myself in the Christmas spirit. I managed to get Alice to agree I could go into town as long as I kept my face covered. I didn't need to be recognized. I went to the town center to see the giant Christmas tree and forgot about James as I watched some kids with their parents put up ornaments. Owls fluttered around in the cold air and I momentarily brought the hood off my face to watch them swirl around, reminding me of Otis.

I had been through a lot in the past few months and all that I had been through included James. I had fallen in love with him but we no longer worked together and I couldn't see him to tell him. I didn't even know how to tell him. I smiled to myself as I thought of how well that conversation would go.

I wondered how he was doing. I wondered whom he was seeing. I wondered if he was still treasure hunting on his time off. I knew he was back to living at Peverall Estates, Alice had mentioned that much.

I made my way back to Alice's flat which was not too far from the town center only to find her waiting with rosy cheeks and her brand new fiancée, Frank Longbottom. They were both in the kitchen making dinner when I walked in, pulling my hood down so I could see well.

"How was your walk?" Alice asked cheerily, "Marlene sends her love."

"It was nice. The Christmas tree in the square is coming along nicely." I said happily, "What's for dinner?"

"Pumpkin soup!" Frank announced, eyes sparkling as he kissed Alice on the cheek.

I couldn't help but get a lurch in my gut when I saw Alice and Frank so happy together. It made me wish for the same relationship with a man I'd only officially known for around four months.

"Sounds wonderful." I said, pulling off the layers of clothes I'd had to walk in.

We sat around chatting aimlessly and Christmas music came off the radio on the background. I was at peace here, nothing had happened in the two months I'd been under the careful watch of Alice and Frank. The two aurors were hard to sneak around and I had a feeling that's why Dumbledore had placed me here. I knew he wanted to keep me safe because of the rumors going around. I was just bored. More than once I had considered just going and showing up at Peverall just to see James' face.

We had just finished cleaning up the dishes when we all sat around the fire. I was reading a book and Alice and Frank were speaking in dulcet tones about work. A small Christmas tree sat in the corner of our humble abode, sparking like a beacon of light despite the dark times we were living. I wondered childishly if Voldemort would celebrate something as simple as Christmas.

I wondered if someone like Voldemort could even feel happy enough for a holiday like Christmas.

I wondered if James would celebrate Christmas.

"Lily," Frank addressed me from the couch.

I looked up from where I was lying on the floor alone. The scratchy rug beneath me dug into my ear as I turned my head. Alice looked upset that her fiancée was about to speak to me. I wondered why she was giving him that look.

"I saw James Potter today," I couldn't help the gleam of interest that probably flickered on my face as I set down my book.

"How is he?" I asked, trying not to sound like a first year with her first crush, "Where did you see him?"

"I ran into him at his old estate." Frank replied casually, "He asked about you."

"He did?" I said, surprised, sitting up now and crossing my legs, "Me?"

Alice looked annoyed at Frank, "Oh, don't tell her Frank."

"Tell me what?" I got nervous, "What happened?"

"Nothing _happened_." Frank looked annoyed at Alice, "Alice just doesn't think you'd particularly care to hear about him is all."

I looked at Alice in surprise, "_Why_?"

Alice frowned now, "You never liked him or his mates. I assumed you still felt the same way."

"Oh Alice _no_," I moaned, "It's not like that."

Alice glanced sidelong at Frank, then looked back at me, "You like him." She said, surprise in her tone, "James Potter. The treasure hunter?"

"He's not a treasure hunter anymore." I said.

"He'll be absolutely gleeful to hear that you think so highly of him." Frank snorted, "I thought his crush on you was a bit obvious."

"Crush on me?" I laughed now, "No."

"Yes." Frank rolled his eyes, rubbing his chin, "Every time I see him he asks about you, but Lily he's still working the treasure."

My chest felt hot and my stomach felt like I was going to throw back up my pumpkin soup. James always asked about me. But he's doing what?

"How is he?" I begged Frank for answers, "Is he well? What do you mean?"

"Doesn't tell me enough for me to know—he was too busy trying to get me to tell him where you are hiding."

"He's looking for me?" I felt my heart stop; James was trying to find me.

Frank nodded, "Dumbledore had to put him in hiding as well. That's why I saw him. He's clearing out Peverall and moving back into Godrics Hollow for good. Dumbledore reckons the cottage is safe again."

James was asking about me. James was trying to find me. He had to go into hiding too. Wait a second…

"Hiding?" I spoke up, "Why does James have to go into hiding?"

"Politics are getting bad at the Ministry again." Alice finally spoke up, "He's not safe considering who he was related too and no one will trust a switch again since Sirius Black already confessed to playing James for so long."

"Well," Frank frowned at Alice, "That and James was still working the treasure hunting scene. Dumbledore told me James barely made it out alive a week ago during a trade."

I almost screamed but I controlled myself and was able to get out through clenched teeth, "A trade?"

I didn't waste any more time. This was a sign. James had to go back into hiding because he'd been doing _bloody trades_. I'd kill him. He told me that his family hardly ever traded. He told me he wasn't like the others. He promised. I didn't even listen to Alice and Frank protesting that I didn't even know where to find him. _What had gotten into him?_

This wasn't the James Potter I had come to love. This was the treasure hunter I had first met back in August.

It took me no time to get to Peverall. The estates weren't guarded and I was able to walk right up to the old home. I was disappointed to find no one around. The front door was wide open, suggesting that it wasn't even being watched. The entire house was empty of all its riches and not a single portrait lined the walls. I even checked upstairs. James must've already moved to Godrics Hollow.

I left in haste, determined to give James Potter a piece of my mind. I apparated on the first step of the old cottage where James and I had shared many a memory. The lights inside the cottage were off. Snow was falling in the old town and it fell in my hair as I banged against the closed and locked door in frustration. He had better answer. I had a bone to pick with him.

The door swung open and James stood there in jeans and a sweater looking absolutly ridiculous in only a way that he could. His glasses were crooked on his nose and his messy hair suggested he'd been sleeping.

"Lily?" he looked euphoric.

"What the Hell?!" I shouted and his face dropped.

"Nice to see you too," he said, sarcastically gesturing inside to the cottage, "missed you as well. What are you yelling on about?"

I poked a finger into his chest, trying to ignore my impulse to hit him.

"James, you told me, you _swore_ that your family didn't trade!" I shouted.

James winced and grabbed my wrist, yanking me through the front door of the cottage, "Keep it down woman, the entire village probably hears you."

"Good!" I stomped, snow falling from my hair into my eyes.

"No, _not_ good." James corrected, slamming the door behind me. In doing so he had to lean closer to my face. His eyes were sparkling mischievously. "I'd rather not call attention to someone living here."

"Draw attention." I laughed in spite of myself, "Draw attention, James? Frank Longbottom told me you'd hardly escaped a trade! What were you thinking? I thought you'd changed! But you are still a treasure hunter; it's all you care about!"

James' face went red and he straightened his glasses as he glared down at me, "All I care about?" now it was his turn to laugh, he actually threw his head back before pointing at me, "You honestly think it's all I care about?"

"Obviously, since you _lied_ to me about trading." I quipped.

"I didn't lie." James now looked disgruntled, "I didn't. My family never traded."

"Then why did Frank Longbottom say—"

"Because_ I_ was trading!" James shouted, looking ashamed, "I was trading my parents old things for information on Godric Gryffindor's sword." James tuned away from me, looking angrier than ever before.

I stared at him in shock, "But—you _heard_ Dumbledore. It won't reappear." My voice lowered and I reached out to grab James' shoulder, trying to get his hazel eyes to look at me. He refused to turn.

"James," my anger was fading, replaced with worry, "You told me there was more to the world than the sword. You told me you didn't care about it anymore. You didn't mean it, did you? You still want the sword. I should've known."

I took a step back towards the door. After all this time, not even seeing the sword had changed James for the better. It had actually made him worse.

James spun, he looked breathless, indecisive, and scared all at once, "Why did you really come?"

My eyes narrowed, _no_. There still had to be a bit of that James Potter. The James Potter all of us loved. The James Potter that Remus Lupin playfully called 'Prongs'. The James Potter that Sirius Black would lay down his life for. The James Potter that peter Pettigrew would steal breakfast from every morning and earn the nickname 'rat'. The James Potter who had left the sword to help me in my time of need.

I didn't answer James and instead took him by the hand. I took him by his hand and led him to the fireplace. I didn't answer him when he asked again. I didn't answer him until we had made it to Dumbledore's Office by floo powder. The office was empty and portraits turned.

"The headmaster is out." One portrait commented, "Want me to get him?"

"No." I answered, "I'll only be a minute."

I tried to pull James along to the side of the room where my secret weapon sat but he refused to move. I made an annoyed noise and turned to face him. I was tugging on his hand with all my might.

"Come on." I begged him.

"What are we doing here?" James asked, looking down at me, face still tinged red.

I let go of his hand and started walking towards the hat. The hat that would hopefully put an end to James' doubt. The hat that would hopefully change the game. Behind me I heard James intake a sharp breath when I plucked the hat from it's pedestal. I turned and saw him watching me. I threw it at him. He caught it easily, without fail, but he didn't put it on.

"Go on." I said, eyes calmly assessing him, "This will tell you more than any old sword." I crossed my eyes, surveying him carefully, "I know the sword was meant to prove that you were as Gryffindor as your parents. I know how much that meant to you. James, the sword is never going to show back up. I'm sorry."

James was staring at me, almost like he was devising a plan.

"You don't think," james said, watching me closely, "That I hadn't thought of doing this before?"

I rose my eyebrows, "Did you?"

"No. I don't care about proving myself anymore." Then he slammed the hat on his head. There was a moment of silence and then the hat shouted a very loud and very clear:

"GRYFFINDOR."

James had a satisfying smirk on his face as he tore the hat from his head. His eyes connected to mine. I was still staring at him in confusion. What was he going on about not caring? he'd obviously cared enough if he was still looking for the sword.

"See?" I said, feeling happy for him deep down, "A true Gryffindor through and through. No need to go chasing after a sword. No need to be so foolish and get yourself hurt."

James blinked at me, the hat dangling in his hand, "You _still_ think this is just about the sword?"

"What else is there?" I said with a dark laugh, "James, it's obviously all you care about."

"_There_." He said angrily, throwing the hat on the floor, "There's that word you keep throwing at me: _care_." In two strides he was across the room at my side. His hands gripped my shoulders and I froze up with him so close. "What do you think my damn _patronus_ means I really care about?"

He pushed me away softly and pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at the far corner of the room. He produced his patronus. The stag danced around the room before disappearing in a puff a smoke. James was breathing heavily when he turned back to face me.

"My patronus was a lion," he was so close our noses were touching, "to reflect that part of me that wanted to prove I was a true Gryffindor. That sword was my chance to find the treasure my parents had died for. My chance to prove I was really a true Gryffindor. That's what my patronus reflected."

I swallowed and tried to step back because I was suddenly uncomfortable with his closeness. James refused to let me do so. He grabbed my face in his hands and made me maintain eye contact with him.

"But then," he chuckled softly, "then, just like your patronus, your little doe. You sneak up on a bloke like me. A bloke who thinks he just needs to find a bloody sword to be happy. I was wrong."

"What're you—" I tried to speak but he cut me off.

He shook his head, forehead leaning against mine like that one time we'd been in the kitchen. His glasses were pressed up against my face. His hands were gripping my cheeks, not letting me escape.

"I don't care how you see it. I don't care," his voice was rough, "but during that dementor attack when you screamed for me I knew I was lying to myself. I wouldn't be happy once I'd found the sword because I'd found something new. I'd found something better." His hazel eyes were practically ablaze now.

"What?" I whispered, desperately hoping and praying.

"_You_."

And then he kissed me. His hands moved to my hair and pushed back my red strands slowly, almost like he was relishing it. His lips moved against mine so quickly I was having trouble responding to him. I was having trouble thinking, actually. I pulled away from him in shock.

"Why are you doing this now?" I asked him, confusion warping my brain, "Why didn't you say something before?"

James frowned, "You got put into hiding!" he protested, "Sirius—he told me how you felt Lily and I thought you'd come find me—and then you didn't!"

"I am living with two of the best aurors in the force!" I said with a snap, "It's hardly easy getting away from them."

"Alice and Frank?" James now looked annoyed, "I asked them plenty wabout you and they never mentioned it."

"They weren't supposed too. And what about you?" I implored, "I saw you at two Order of the Phoenix meetings and you hardly glanced my way! Then come to find out you're still looking for the bloody sword—"

"Hey now," he put one hand on my lower back, dragging my body into his, "Do you want to know _why_ I was looking to see if I could find it again?"

"Is 'because you're an idiot' an acceptable answer?" I asked in spite of myself.

James chuckled and touched his nose to mine again, "Oh yes, I was an idiot." I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to kiss me again, "I was doing it because I thought, what better way to get you back into my life, than finding the very thing that brought us together?"

My gaze softened, I didn't know what to say. James swiped a hand across my cheek and pushed back my hair again. His hazel eyes weren't leaving me.

"I wanted you to hear I was looking for it. I wanted you to come find me."

I shook my head sadly, brought my hand to his face, "That was stupid and risky. Now you have to be in hiding too."

James smiled softly, "Well, now I'm starting to think that it was worth it."

I ran my hand through his messy black hair, memorizing the soft smile playing on his face. Our lips connected and this time the kiss was soft, mesmerizing, and made butterflies rise in my stomach.

_**Epilogue:**_

James and I moved in together by getting a flat on the lower end of London. James had finished his treasure hunting days for good, swearing he had the only treasure he needed in his life: me. All of the treasure his parents had left behind was either placed in a safe at the bank or James had traded it while still looking for the sword. The last piece of treasure was given to Dumbledore as a gift. Mysteries of Voldemort's passion for anything owned by the four founders continued. Dumbledore said he had a hunch on why but he refused to share with any of us what he thought Voldemort was really doing. We figured he'd tell us in due time.

We quickly fell completely in love. James proposed to me using his mums old diamond ring. I said yes. Our wedding was small. Dumbledore gave me away and Sirius was our best man.

The war raged on.

I became preganant. James and I lived in our small London flat happily together. Sirius, Remus, and Peter visited us often but they were really the only ones. We had to stay in hiding because of our background in the politics and treasure hunting. We ventured out sometimes for dinner with Marlene. We left for a week when the Prewett twins, Fab and Gid were killed. Their entire family was gone and I cried for ages when I found out. With every death though, came the hope that soon those deaths wouldn't be in vein.

As my pregnancy come to a close our hiding became more permanent…

Dumbledore came to visit not soon after I'd chosen the name for our baby to be Harry Potter. I sat in the old sitting room reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ while James built a crib on the floor. Old Dumbledore was looking sad and more wrinkled but his smile was warm when I stood up to greet him with slight surprise.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" I grinned with a tease, swooping in to hug our mentor, "You never stop by any longer! I sent out the birth announcement a thousand years ago! I don't know if you heard but the Longbottom's are also having a little boy! We're going to get together to play soon I hope!" I was happy to see our old Professor, now that James and I weren't on the front lines we didn't see him nearly as much as we used to.

"Lily," James teased, also standing up with our son in his arms, "let Dumbledore breathe."

I grinned at James but I could tell he was excited too. We didn't get many visitors since we couldn't go out much. I touched my stomach, hoping the baby could feel our excitement. James and I had bets on whose eyes he would actually end up with. I was betting James' hazel color but James swore that if the baby didn't at least get my eyes then we'd have ten babies until we got one just right.

"Harry," I cooed to my baby, "Meet Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm glad to see married life is suiting the both of you." Dumbledore still sounded sad, despite James and I having such cheerful attitudes, "It's good to see you both as well."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, finally getting a sinking feeling, "Is everyone—"

James put a hand on my shoulder and we both gazed at Dumbledore in fear. Dumbledore looked tired when he told us to sit down. James' grip on my shoulder was almost crippling and now I refused to let my hand leave my stomach. When we sat on our couch and Dumbledore remained standing we knew it couldn't be good. I prayed to every God in every religion on earth that everyone I loved was all right.

Dumbledore began slowly, "You two are aware that I have an idea of what Voldemort was planning on using all those old artifacts for…"

"Yes," I said, confused and glancing at James who shrugged.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "I'm hoping I'm wrong and he never managed it because we need a way to defeat him."

"We still have control of the Ministry." James reminded Dumbledore, "Voldemort hasn't won yet."

James was right. Millicent Bagnold was still Minister of Magic after Carson's death and had been doing a fairly decent job at keeping order while a war raged on around us. Dumbledore, always our positive ray of light, seemed melancholic.

"He's gaining more followers and not much can stop him. Whenever he hears of a possible threat he destroys it. I'm afraid, that there's been news from the front lines." He eyed me, "Now, more than ever, I need you both to be the brave Gryffindors you have proved yourselves to be over the last few years."

I felt my throat tighten, I felt James' arm wrap around my shoulder. We were brave, as long as we had each other.

"There's been a prophecy," Dumbledore said, "a prophecy about a baby born as the seventh month dies. A baby, which will bring an end to Voldemort."

James and I exchanged a look. We knew enough about prophecies to know they weren't something to be messed with.

"Hundreds of babies are born every day." James whispered, almost in denial even though he knew Dumbledore wouldn't be telling us any of this unless _our Harry…_

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid that the prophecy is one I heard myself and it is very specific as to the parents having defied Voldemort three times. Only two couples match this, and Voldemort thinks it's you two."

I don't know when I started crying but the tears were rolling down my face. James had both arms around me now and I swore I saw tears in his eyes.

"What do we do?" James' voice was rough, but determined. He'd never let anything happen to us.

"I'm giving you Godrics Hollow." Dumbledore answered, "not the old home of my family, but one very similar. It'll throw of the trail of any spies because they won't think of looking there for you. Especially since you two lived there before and then left."

I squinted through my tears, "You bought us a cottage?"

"I used the treasure James gave to me." Dumbledore replied, "Godrics Hollow is safe and I have many old friends there who will help you."

James looked at me and I gave him a watery grin. I was trying to be brave despite how scared I was. We were both touching my stomach now, our unborn baby the topic of a prophecy we knew we couldn't change. Mila had taught me that, long ago, in the cellar of The White Horse Café. I can remember her reading those old fortune cards and telling me angrily that the only divination set in stone was a prophecy.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore offered, "You have no idea how sorry I am."

When James and I looked up, we both saw the tears in the eyes of the old wizard. We cried together for a while, us three. Dumbledore tried to give us some helpful protective spells to place over the new house but we didn't waste time wallowing in fear. James and I had our son to think about. By nightfall we were ready to go back to Godrics Hollow. We were prepared to be as fearless as we could be for our unborn son who would face many unknown challenges. We were prepared to set out on this new adventure with each other.

It was, once again, time to be lionhearted.

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading this and giving me words of encouragement. There will not be a sequel, as some of you have asked. I am, however, working on other jily centered things-but I can't give you a time frame as to when they will be published. I love you all and please give me one last review before you go OR tell another jily loving friend about my story.

I hope this story inspired you to be brave and seek what your heart truly desires because **where your treasure is, there will your heart be also**.

Always,

Sasha


End file.
